


Give someone a Mask and they'll show you their True Face

by jethisis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Flirting, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how pai sho works, Implied/Referenced Torture, Katara pov-third person, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, War Crimes, no LoK or Comics involved, old friends new adventures, she isnt dumb she just has a lot on her mind.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 123,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jethisis/pseuds/jethisis
Summary: Katara was captured after Sozin's comet by Azula. Though Ozai's powers were stripped away by the Avatar, Azula still rules over the Fire Nation. It's been three years of Katara living in the prison of the Fire Nation's Capital City until one day, a mysterious stranger in a blue mask saves her. The war continues on with Azula's dastardly plan about to unfold and bring Ba Sing Se down, and it's up to the Gang to stop her evil plot, however, Katara can't help but feel curious about the man behind the mask, and wonders if he can find the courage to show his true face.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Katara, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 147
Kudos: 434





	1. Sozin's Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chapters that may have darker/triggering events will have a warning at the beginning. this is one of those warnings.]

Katara froze when Zuko dove in front of her in an attempt to protect her from Azula's lightning. The blinding flash swallowed everything, and in a blink of an eye, the bolt had entered Zuko's heart. She should had attacked Azula then, and followed her and Zuko's plan, now was the chance, but Katara's eyes could only watch as Zuko's body collapse to the ground, letting out a shout, filled with burning pain. His hand clutching his chest where the lightning passed through, his shirt burned away and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Her knees trembled before stumbling towards him. "Zuko!" She cried out, rushing to his collapsed body, scrambling to her knees beside him. The Prince's eyes were clenched tight, clasping his chest in pain and his breathing becoming short and ragged. Katara rolled him onto his back, her bottom lip trembling as she leaned over his stunned body. Her hands carefully moved one of his hands, briefly seeing a wide, deep red scar, where the lightning had struck, the flesh covered in a new burn, but different than the one that covered his eye. Zuko's spirit began to fade with the anguish and shock that rushed through his body, his fingers and legs occasionally twitching from the rush of power. Hot tears began to burn down Kataras cheeks, watching him fade, and she tried her best to focus all of her energy to use the water that snaked down her cheeks to save him. Katara's hands trembled as they rested against the burning skin of his chest, and clenched her eyes shut. She could feel its energy beginning to flow, trying her best to tend to pain that was stealing Zuko away from the world.

_Please..._ She thought desperately to herself. _Please._

The pain seemed to vanish, and between the energy that built within the tears began to seperated her hands and his burning chest. Moments passed, quiet and appearing hopeless until her hands could feel his pulse, weak but present. Her eyes opened with shock, falling onto Zuko's, his face beginning to relax and his eyes slowly began to open, blinking a few times in a daze. He looked up to meet Katara's and his trembling hand rose, brushing away one of her falling tears. She couldn't help but smile, seeing him away, though weak, and the corner of his lip rose, giving Katara a weak smile. "Thank you." He mumbled in a breathless way.

"Sorry to break up this tender moment," Azula's sharp voice suddenly cut in. Katara would feel Azula's hands suddenly grab her long hair and yanking her back. Her hands were pulled away from Zuko's chest, her work nowhere near done, and Katara desperately clutched her hair, trying to fight Azula's hands away, or at least softened the grip her hand had on Katara's scalp. "But you're coming with me." Azula said with a sinister smile, her eyes were like molten gold, burning away with hidden rage.

"Katara!" Zuko gasped, the anguish returning, though the Prince fought through it. She watched Zuko rise, staggering weakly to his feet and stumbling, far too beaten to continue the fight. One hand rose to clutch his heart again. "Let her go!"

"Oh no, Brother." Azula's grip tightened, pulling Katara to her feet. She struggled, preparing to use her sweat as a last resort to break free. Azula's free hand would clasp her hip, pulling out a short, steel dagger and pressed it roughly to Katara's throat. Katara froze when she felt the sharp steal press against her neck, her heart pounding in her ears. Despite Zuko's fatigue, Azula wasn't giving anyone a chance to fool her again. "If you care about the girl, you wouldn't let her die, now would you?" Zuko froze, his jaw dropping and his pained look mixed with fear. The air was still for a long moment as Azula moved backwards, dragging Katara with her. "That goes for you too." She said wickedly into her captives ear. Katara could feel the hot tears burning down her cheeks still, watching Zuko with a desperate plead, but knew there was nothing either could do, his body keeled over finally, unable to bare the pain any longer.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted, her hands still holding her hair. She tried her best not to stumble as Azula led Katara through one of the open doors, and kicked it shut with her foot.

Inside the building, Katara could hear the rush of soldiers heading down the hall towards the loud slam that Azula caused. Ten men dressed in fire nation armor turned the corner and froze before her and Katara as her captive. The men stood at attention before the Fire Lord Azula while her hand had finally dropped the dagger away, but before Katara had a chance to take a breath or think of anything she could do to help her flee, Azula threw Katara towards the guards, nearly knocking her off her feet. The men scrambled to grab her while Katara tried to yank her arms away and focus on the burning tears on her cheeks to use for fight.

Azula, however, seemed to have taken that as a possibility. "Bind her." She demanded, pointing her slender finger at Katara, while she could finally notice the uneven cut of hair that framed her face. "This one's stronger than she looks."

"Yes Fire Lord Azula." The men were already wresting for Katara's arms to restraint her movements, and brought them behind her back. She could feel the rough cut of rope twisting around her forearms and wrists, knotting through her hands so she had no chance to move, though she struggled against the binds, letting it scratch at her skin. Katara's eyes were filled with hatred as she watched Azula's wicked, almost mad smile spread at this minor victory over the Avatar. "What should we do with her?" One of the guards who held Katara's arms had asked.

"Bring her to the prison tower, obviously," she said, her hand flicking her hair over her shoulder with an crude air of elegance. "And don't even think of letting her have a chance of getting away." Her slender finger moved towards the mix of guards, and all of them tensed in fear at the sudden jut of her finger. Katara wondered if Zuko's sister really had lost it by the wide-eyed look that filled her glare, and how the men coward so easily before her.

The same guard tried to argue. "But, Fire Lord-"

Azula turned suddenly, paying the man. "I'd blind fold her too. Take her away," She said with a wave of her hand, taking wide steps down the hall, like a tiger stalking for its prey. "I have to find my father and win this war."

Suddenly, a strip of cloth was tied over Katara's eyes and a slight flood of panic filled her chest. The fabric absorbed her tears, no longer letting them flow free, and Katara was marched blindly through the palace walls as the soldiers forced. She stumbled, trying to keep pace with the men who kept shoving her to speed up and keep moving. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, unable to do anything but follow their orders as they marched her further and further, but to where? The sound of a door opening and the thunders of battle rumbled all around them. The ground shook beneath her and Katara felt uneasy on her feet, her knees trembling as they stopped for a brief moment. "You four. Take her through the tunnels, it's better if the Avatar doesnt find out about this one." One of the men commanded. "The rest of you, follow me."

Katara listened to several men began their journey, while another hand pushed Katara to keep walking. "You heard the man, come on." He said in a deep tone. Katara continued along blindly, feeling the mens rough hands on her shoulders, guiding her forward an and along several turns. The battle disoriented her, and Katara couldn't guess which streets the men were leading her down. She could feel the temperature change and the air grow quiet and still the further they walked. Doors shutting. Foot steps. Warmth and cold. Katara could only rely on her senses while forced to the prison.

It felt like hours later when the blind fold was removed, and the dim light leaking through the open door was blinding. She winced at first, needing a moment for her eyes to adjust to the stone walls that enclosed her. There were no windows and a bail or hay that was meant for sleeping. The guards stepped away from Katara, moving towards the single wall of metal bars that separated Katara from the door, but otherwise, the room was bare.

One of the guards slammed the door shut and securing the lock. "Should we untie her first?" The other one asked, having the barest amount of sympathy. "She's been tied up like that all day."

"You heard the Fire Lord." The man said sternly, shaking the door to make be sure it was shut tight. "Just leave her like that. She'll deal with the kid after."

"Whatever you say."

The two men made their way to the door, one instructing another to stand outside and keep guard before the heavy wooden door was slammed shut, leaving Katara in the darkness of the cell. There was a small glimmer of light from the thin cracks beneath the door, stretching across the floor, just short of the metal cell. Katara carefully dropped to her knees on the cold, stone floor, bowing her head and trying to relax. Her arms felt raw from the scratching of the rope, her shoulders were screaming out with aching pain from being so restricted. Katara slowed her breath, trying to keep calm and closed her eyes; her friends were coming. Aang was coming. This was only a set back.

Hours passed as Katara continued to reminder herself that it would all be okay.

As the door opened, Katara's head lifted to find Azula stalking into the room with a diminished look, her gaze distant and almost seeming confused. However, when her eyes met Katara, her gaze would grow cold, the liquid gold in her eyes hardening as she strode into the cell, leaving the door wide open. A smirk pressing against her lips "Well now, I guess Zu-Zu can't take the fire nation from me," she said, brushing invisible dust from her hand as though the battle wasn't chore; Azula still wore her armor from their prior fight.

Katara struggled against the rope, despite her aching shoulders and skin which was beginning to rub raw. "Where's Aang, and Zuko. What happened." She demanded to know.

Azula pressed a finger to her chin in an impish way, giggling almost manically. "I guess there's no harm in a little gloating." She walked to the cell, grabbing the bars and pressing her face through them, looking oddly delighted, which made Katara's blood run cold. "Your little friends escaped," she said with disdain, however, that didnt seem to be the big ticket. "Lucky them. They even got those lame Kyoshi Warriors out of the cells, just a few away from yours... They even got-" She stopped for a moment, scowling deeply to herself, before continuing her monologue. "Everyone. They got everyone out of here, except you," she tisked, her wicked smile spreading across her lips. "It seems the Avatar doesn't find you as important as you thought."

Katara tried to convince herself it wasn't true; Aang didnt know she was here, or else he would have helped. "That's a lie!" She spat. "Aang's coming for me!"

"We'll see." She said in an unamused manner, her hand glimpsing down to check her nails, as though the conversation was boring her. "After what the Avatar did to my father, I'd be surprised if you'll ever saw the light of day." Katara's brows deeply furrowed, unsure of what had happened. Azula's brow cocked at her captive, yet her smile remained. "Of course you don't know," she sighed with annoyance, turning on her side and leaning against the metal jail cell. "The Avatar somehow rid my father of his bending," Her arms crossed and a bitter venom filled his tone. "What a waste, and just after my father finally got the comet's power... I guess the Avatar should have thought a lot longer about the choice he made, since I have his little pet." Azula giggled. "I'm sorry, he put more work into finding a Bison than you." Katara's chest stung at the comment. "What more." She smirked. "That little coward Zuzu's gone once again, probably off to further tarnish his honour... he probably didn't make it that far after what I did to him."

Katara's head bowed down having nothing to say. She didn't expect Azula to take control or save Ozai, she wasn't even sure if Aang had returned. There was so much more Katara wished to know, however, she bit down on her tongue, feeling Azula's tormenting gaze watching her, waiting for her to lose her patience again. She scowled with hatred, but let her loose hair fall in front of her face as a mask.

"Nothing to say?" Azula toyed, resting her hand on her hip where her dagger was holstered. "Your little plan didnt work as well as you thought. The Fire Nation will always be mine!"

Katara struggled against her binds furiously, wishing she could ring Azula's neck between her raw hands. However, the Fire Lord smiled with malice, knowing she was starting to get in Katara's head, and watched her struggle with anger against the rope. Azula turned on her heel as Katara squirmed, trying to get any leverage or leeway. She angrily growled through her gritted teeth. "You better hope I don't get out of this rope."

"You better get use to them." She snickered before pacing towards the door. "It'll be a long time before you even get a chance to get out of them." Azula stepped through the doorframe, and the guard outside slammed the heavy door shut, leaving Katara nearly in the dark, and alone with her fear and stirring thoughts.

_Aangs coming._ She thought to herself, clenching her eyes shut.


	2. The Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This Chapter features Katara's time as a captive, so just to be safe, please expect triggers.]

Katara began to wake from her nightmare, her mind replaying the day she was captured by Azula.

Her tired eyes opened slowly, greeted once again by the stone walls that trapped her with no escape, and the metal bars that allowed interrogation, though her head never left the ground. She took a slow, deep breath as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Light was never permitted in here, unless it was for Azula's peculiar forms of torture. Katara began to prefer the darkness, anyhow.

Just as Hama had once described, Katara was constantly being bound, only this time, most strict routines were set. Every day was the practically the same, and time stood still within the four walls. Katara was in a constant state of thirst, her centre tongue developing a wide, dry patch that was seldom soothed by the small cupfuls of water the guards permitted her to drink. They'd feed her like so as well, and often would stop before half her meal was finished. One of the things Katara hated most about the food was the pitiful amount she was given was beginning to be enough to keep her full. Beneath her ragged prisoners garb, the same thing she's worn everyday since her capture, Katara's bones were beginning to protrude from starvation.

What more, constant visits from Azula, explaining her tactical wins and cruel whims that crossed her mind, Katara's spirit was practically beaten.

She didn't bother to move as her eyelids finally opened wide, her blue eyes lowering to her wrists. They removed the elbow ones after Katara's first year, but the wrist ones were always to remain, no matter how 'Nice' any of the guards were feeling. Azula was right when she said for Katara to get use to the rope, for it was never taken off, tied off somewhere behind the stone walls that held her captive. Her skin was rubbed raw and would bleed occasionally, but the skin grew nearly calloused, scabbing over again and again in an attempt to protect herself. Deep red rings covered her brown flesh, as though to mark Katara as a prisoner. Her long finger nails scratched at her skin beneath the rope, her flesh had always itched, and Katara knew she would never be able to truly sate that raw ache. Any loose liquid - water, sweat, blood - was never to be left in Katara's cell, or else -

The loud clang of the heavy wooden door stirred Katara from the cold floor, her hand no longer scratching at her wrist, for fear of getting in trouble. Katara's head turned away from the gentle light, it alone was enough for Katara to become blind, and clenched her eyes shut, seeing the bleeding red glow beneath her lids. The man said nothing until Katara's head weakly turned towards him, squinting at the tall silouhette that blocked the gentle glow from her face; nameless men in red armor and hiding behind a helmet, faceless, like a coward. Their voices the only way she could tell them apart, knowing the passing days by who fed her or gave her water, and which voice was more cruel than which. Katara despised the guards, though some feigned instances of kindness, Katara could never accept them, leaving them all to end up rather bitter towards the Water Bender. They were often cruel when they spoke to her, demanding, as though she were a dog, sometimes they would just clang the bars until Katara swore her ears would bleed, covering them with her trembling hands. It filled Katara with spite, but after so many failed attempts over her course of capture, she knew there was no use than to do what they commanded. 

"Up." The towering guard barked while setting a wooden chair in the centre of the room on his side of the bars.

Katara was in no position to defy, and grew accustomed to the order. She staggered to her feet, her body constantly left dehydrated to keep her from sweating or to procure any water to bend, and stretched her arms wide. The soldier moved through the room to the turning lever against the wall which had control of the binds; he began to crank it slowly, the rope tightening their vice grip on the Water Bender's body. Katara's arms were stretched wide with no chance to move, though she dared to give her fingers a little wiggle, knowing it would be some time before she'd be allowed to move. It's how she ate, how she drank, how she was interrogated and spoken to. Since the last time Katara tried to attack Azula, it was demanded that she remained strung up like a puppet upon her arrival, and more often than not, the guards would use it as a cruel form of punishment.

"I thought I told you to have this room ready before I got here."

Through the open doorway, Azula stepped into the light. A long red robe draped over her shoulders, with a golden embroidered cape draping down her back and along the floor as she walked. The golden crown of the Fire Lord was placed into the twisted knot atop her head, her choppy hair had finally grown out once again. though the look of madness had always remained in her eyes. She did look rather pretty, Katara thought, in comparison to her last visits.

"Fire Lord Azula. I didn't know you'd be arriving so suddenly." The man stammered out behind his helmet, cowering before Azula. "You said-"

"I know what I said." She said, her voice quick as a whip as she cut him off mid sentence. She pointed a manicured finger towards the door. "Now leave, before you find yourself behind one of these cells." The guard stalked out quickly, pulling the heavy door shut behind him, and leaving the two women in the darkness. Azula's attitude switched on a dime now that the two were alone and the guard returned to his post outside of Katara's cell door. "Ah, Katara." Azula greeted, stepping around the wooden chair wooden chair and taking a seat. "How nice it is to see you."

Katara's head remained bowed, refusing to meet her eye; she despised Azula from the deepest depths of her heart. How often she came to gloat and talk, though often they were one-sided conversations. Her teeth bit the inside of her cheek, trying to tame the welling anger that bloomed in her chest.

"Are all water nation people _this_ rude?" Azula scoffed; from behind her draping hair, Katara watched the Fire Lords's legs cross over one another, shifting beneath the silk fabric of her gown. "I thought by after all these little chats, you would have picked up more manners by now."

Katara lifted her head finally, looking through the parted locks of her dirty hair, staring at the vile womans smug look. She grit her teeth, feeling them sink into the soft skin of her cheek before the welling taste of iron flooded along her tongue. She could do nothing but swallow it back, while letting her fury fill her face behind her veil of hair. Katara grumbled in a bitter way, "Hello, Fire Lord Azula."

Azula let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in her chair. "That's more like it." She mused, her arms crossed and her fingers drumming against her bicep. Her head tilted to the side ever so slight, as though to size up the prisoner, and smirking as Katara's arms achingly twisted and stretched from the rope. "Anyways," she continued, smirking at her prisoner. "Do you know why I'm here, Katara?"

Katara knew everything Azula would do and wanted to do, and was constantly powerless to stop her; the wicked woman knew exactly how to strike at Katara's heart, and she tried her best not to listen to the cruel plans she had in store. For Ba Sing Se, for Iroh and Zuko and Aang in revenge of her father, she would use everything in her disposal to burn the entire nation to the ground. Hours and hours she'd pace and plot before Katara's eyes, as though talking helped her plan, or sharing the all sorts of recent horrors the fire nation army had done on her command. Azula would complain about her father's waste of talents, wishing she controlled the power of the Comet with her fathers blessing stolen by the Avatar, but her favored choice of topic was spitefully cursing Zuko for his act of betrayal, for the love their mother bared for he and not for Azula, how she'll tear Zuko to shreds if she ever gets his hands on him.

_Zuko_ , Katara thought to herself. After all the time she spent in prison, Zuko's name had always tasted sweet in her mouth. She knew Zuko was alive from Azula's updates, and how occasionally he would foil her plans and send her into a rage. Katara couldn't help but worry about him. After what happened to Aang, after watching Zuko collapse in an attempt to save her... But, who was going to save Katara? _No one._ She reminded herself. No one was coming for her.

"Well?" Azula asked, cocking one of her brows.

Katara scoffed quietly, not loud enough for Azula to hear. "No." She mumbled. "I don't."

Azula's fingers stopped their drumming, and clenched her arm tightly. "Why, it's our little anniversary." She said with an air of delight, her eyes bulging with a look of insanity. "Three years ago today, you became my precious confidant by - well, not by choice but-" Azula stayed quiet, her gaze curiously watching Katara for any form of reaction.

Her blue eyes hardened while watching Azula, but the shock was beginning to settle in.

"Remember?" She continued with a sinister smile. "How you and Zuko came into _My_ Kingdom and story _My_ Fathers power?" Her eyes suggested she was ready to break again and lash out, clenching her forearm hard enough that Katara could feel its tight, painful grip, but Azula took a slow deep breath, not quite ready to explode. She rose from the chair, stepping towards the bars to get a better look at Katara through the darkness. Her hand gripped the bars, though Katara could see the heat beginning to seethe from Azula's hand, and her fingers burnt by the metal bar, leaving a molten, red hand print. She shook her slender pale skin wildly in an attempt to cool it. "How should we celebrate? Perhaps a cake? Maybe some new rags for you to wear?" She giggled to herself, rising from the chair and walking along the outside of the bars, furthering taunting Katara. "My goodness, am I upsetting you?" Azula toyed with Katara. "Nothing to say?"

The door suddenly opened, the same guard who strung Katara up stormed into the room. "Fire Lord Azula-"

Azula turned towards the door and Katara lifted her head to watch. It wasn't often Azula's talks were cut short, and only Ozai had the power to tell her it was enough. "I said don't interrupt me!" She shouted, her temper finally set off. Her golden eyes grew wide and her teeth grit. In a smooth motion, Azula created a whip of fire from thin air, and lashed it towards the man. The room was blinding from the flash of blue flames, hot and powerful. Katara couldn't help but whimper, her head turning away. More often than not, those flames were directed at her in an attempt to scare her, or burn the girl around her ankles and feet, with no way to sooth them. The mere heat of the blue burning flames stung the water benders eyes, and after three years of hard punishment and torment from Azula, Katara was terrified of it.

The guard coward behind his armor though the heat couldn't penetrate it. "I'm sorry, Fire Lord Azula," The man's voice trembled as he spoke, and offered the Fire Lord a rolled scroll, but the initial tie was already broken. "But a letter from your father... The Kyoshi Warriors-" The name was enough to give Katara a glimmer of hope, somewhere deep in the pits of her blackening heart. A slight, wicked delight filled Katara's chest to hear him tremble. "They're in the city and on there way to the palace. They have Toph and-"

Azula snatched the paper from the guards hand, while shouting at the guard at the door. "Not in front of the prisoner, you _imbecile_!" She lost interest in Katara, her molten gaze lingering along the letter while her face contorted with a look of disgust. The prison guard stood rigid and tense, it was clear he was nervous while he awaited further instruction. After an agonizingly dloe momrny, the Fire Lord crumpled the note in her hand, letting the ashes spread along it and burn away. She stomped in a seemingly childish manner towards the towering man and then past him; the man flinched as Azula passed him. Katara would only watch, powerless to do anything else. Before the door could close, she listened closely to what Azula had to say to Katara's guard. "Leave her strung up. No one in or out of this room, you hear me? Tighten up your shifts and have extra guards patrolling the-" The door would shut heavily, echoing through the empty, stone room.

_Three Years?_ Katara thought to herself, her bottom lip quivering as she was left alone in the darkness.

Time was moving quicker than Katara had thought, thinking up until now she was just past her sixteenth birthday, only to hear she was several months over seventeen. The darkness was beginning to get to her, filling her with panic, the air felt stale and almost as though she couldn't breathe. Katara grit her teeth, hyperventilating while clenching her eyes shut. Azula's voice was unable to echo through the thick wood, and without a witness to bare her, Katara weakly dropped to her knees. Her arms raised in an aching, cruel manner, her head bowing, unable to bear the weight of her own body any longer. Had she had the ability, Katara would have wept. 

Time stood still within the stone walls, minutes, hours, days no longer meant anything to Katara with nothing to do, nothing to look forward to, and her only company were cruel guards and a malice woman who adored to cause Katara pain. Three years of this torture was more than enough, and yet, Katara knew she had to anticipate each day being the same. With each passing day, Katara knew why Hama's bitter attitude towards the fire nation became so deep. She, herself, could feel the vile anger beginning to coil through her insides with each day a fresh new hell, yet somehow, torturingly repetitive. Katara would often find herself cursing the Fire Nation, and all of the people within it, and Azula and Ozai most of all.

Hours passed, she figured. Katara's arms went from itching and aching to completely numb, unable to move her fingers or bring herself to stand and gain some leeway from the wall. Her panic breathing stopped, though the air never felt like enough. Katara's eyes watched the light which stretched along the floor from beneath the heavy door, just short of her cell, and let a sigh of defeat leave her chapped lips. No one seemed to be coming. The small glimmer of hope that Katara felt was once again gone, and how foolish she felt for letting it bud within her black heart. The cutting words Azula had said on the day of her capture were true. No one was coming for her. No one cared for her. She had gone forgotten, just as Azula said.

It took a lot for Katara to feel hopeless, but she was sure it was gone, crumpled away before it had a chance to bloom.

A loud creak stirred Katara from her dazed lull, nearly falling asleep in her crude position. She didn't lift her head when the door opened, though it was much slower than the guards normally would. The tingling sensation of rain would run through her numb arms, her blood desperately trying to climb to her finger tips after being strung up for what Katara was sure was at least half the day. She figured it to be one of Azula's new underlings she had recruited from the girls school, and finally instructed one to loosen the ropes. Perhaps, she'd finally have a chance to drift off once again; lull of sleep was tempting, despite her nightmares, she found them them more bearable than her horrible present. However, she listened to the light steps, very unlike the heavy clank of the guards, nor the strange, fluttering steps of Azula's girls, but they moved closer and closer. Katara's eyes clenched shut, listening to the metal door that separated her from the rest of the world creek open, wider and wider until it met the stone wall on a crooked angle.

Her heart pounded in her ears, feeling afraid and vulnerable, but whatever fresh horror loomed over her, she refused to meet. The air grew tense enough to cut through, and the outer halls strangely silent for the prison, even with Katara's brief knowledge of the world outside her confines. Her body flooded with a strange sense of adrenaline which was fuelled by anxiety, one she hadn't felt since her last attempt to escape, feeling as though it were an entire life time ago. Katara held her breath, feeling as though she were choking from the dryness in her throat, and her eyes opening as they stared to the floor, greeting a pair of black shoes, ones she didn't recognize. A moment passed before an almost familiar voice of a man broke the deafening silence, crackling, as though it were fighting through shock.

"Katara?"


	3. The Masked Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This Chapter features Katara's time as a captive, so just to be safe, please expect triggers.]

Katara's head slowly lifted as her name was called, only to meet a stranger. Despite the lingering familiarity behind his voice, there was no way to tell who this man was; he could have been anyone. He was almost as tall as the guards, and his clothing was black, almost a silhouette in the dimly lit room, his build thin and fit, and the hilt of a sword loomed over his shoulder. A mask covered his face, hiding the strangers true identity beneath a thin wooden layer of intricate blue and white design that could have only been from the Water Tribe. Despite his mysterious persona, the homeage that shielded his identity would let Katara know he was an ally, and her guard, despite it's better judgement, would drop ever so slightly.

"Y-yes?" Her voice came out a crackled whimpered, her aching body beginning to tremble; despite all the familiarity, Katara struggled to trust someone's face she couldn't see.

Her heart froze for a moment, unsure what to make of the man before her from his sudden movement. From the sheathe on his back, the stranger brandished a long sword, the blade far thicker than most she has seen, and the strange curve of steal wasnt that of the water tribe. He lifted the heavy blade in one hand, and Katara, for a brief moment, expected to meet a sudden doom. Her eyes clenched shut as her head flinched away, waiting to meet her fate, when Katara's arm dropped to her side with no feeling left in them, the binds broken for the first time in three years. Katara's palm roughly slapped into the stone flooring, though she couldn't feel the burning sting. The man repeated with the other, but caught her falling arm before they had a chance to crash to the stone.

Beneath his gloved hand, Katara could feel the stranger's heat radiating beneath the thin fabric. Katara was use to burning flames being whipped at her through the bars and rigid, cold stone, however, the basking warmth was something she hadn't experienced in so long. The brief touch was enough to feel familiar, to stir a strange flutter in the pit of her stomach as she sucked it a deep breath from the gentle grab, but the stranger's let go of her, and sheathed his sword as quick as he drew them. The masked figure knelt down to meet Katara's eyes, her heart beginning to quickly race as her head lifted, watching the empty sockets of the mask where his eyes should have been. She could feel the aching bud in her chest, the small ray of hope that came with the chance of freedom while watching him. Her eyes watered, despite her dehydration, her heart pounding with purpose and craving the sudden moment of escape.

"Who are you." She rasped after a long silence, her throat dry making it difficult to speak.

Katara couldn't see if the stranger was truly looking at her, but his head cocking slightly to the side as he responded. "A friend." He said in a low tone, grabbing Katara's biceps and lifting her to her feet. "We have to go, quick. There'll be more guards soon." He moved to flee when Katara was up, expecting the young woman to follow.

Katara tried to follow the stranger, but her legs were like jelly beneath her as she staggered while trying to walk, and her shoulder slammed into the stone wall, though Katara couldn't exactly feel it. She winced, however, dropping to her knees and let a weak whimper escape her throat. "I can't." She grimaced, silently cursing Azula for causing her to become so weak and frail. Her legs trembled as she tried to rise again.

The man turned on his heel, staring to the collapsed girl and approached her again. "What did they do to you?" he mumbled more to himself than she as the man bent down. The stranger lifted the weakened water bender by her arms once more, his hand snaked around her waist to keep her standing. His free arm suddenly scooped her from behind the knee and cradled Katara in his chest; the heat of his body brought more comfort to Katara than she had felt in years. "You're so light..." he said in a baffled, hushed manner, before his head lifted away and turned towards the opened door. "We're going." He insisted, before taking Katara out of the room she was trapped in for three years.

The room was brighter than Katara was use to, and the glowing light was almost blinding. The masked stranger moved quickly, his steps almost silent as he carried Katara away. The nameless guards which were stationed outside of her door had collapsed, their bodies crumpled down and unconscious, and Katara had a sneaking suspicion how. The halls were filled with helmeted guards, one after another, all knocked off their feet as though they were snuck on. The man had a silent way of moving as he quickly strode past the bodies, as he took a right, a left and then suddenly stopped before one of the identical stone walls. The man's hand briefly left Katara's waist, though kept her balanced against his forearm while pushing a panel that was hidden along the stone bricks, and a few stones to the right, the bricks opened like a door. Katara had always suspected there was a secret passage after hearing the guards mumble that Azula would always appear out of thin air, and worried they could accidentally cross paths on their escape.

Through the dark tunnel, the man slowed to a walk, the walls tight and almost claustrophobic. His arms kept her tight against his chest, the rocking motion soothing as Katara listened to his racing heart, his blood pumping with adrenaline. Her own pounded wildly with each step the masked man had took, for each one brought her further away from Katara's personal hell. Each foiled escape plan she attempted had never let her as far as the first gate, and for months, Katara never expected to be outside of her cell again. She couldn't make peace with it, it would burn her insides through the day, feeling abandoned and forgotten. How strange the blooming hope felt in the pit of her stomach, Katara exceptionally skeptical, constantly fearing for the worst despite making it so far already. In her eyes, everything had seemed to fail and fall around her, and through the seemingly endless tunnel, pitch black and impossible for Katara to see

The sudden sound of dragging filled Katara's ears and for a moment, she was completely blind. Her eyes clenched shut, but behind her eyelids seemed white from the brightness, but the air felt intoxicating and clean. Katara couldn't help but suck in a deep breath, letting the oxygen flow through her lungs without dust or dryness burning her lungs. Her lids opened slightly, a sea of green spreading before her, and she had to blink a few times to truly take it in. Almost twenty feet above ground, on the edge of the mountain, Katara saw the outside forest, stretching out and weaving between mountains, spreading far to the distant ocean.

Katara could easily make out the features of mask in the sunlight. The top had the pattern of a white 'Wolfs Tail' hairstyle, and long, white ears pointed up from the side of the mask. A single white brow spread across his forehead, looking grimaced, but the smile was menacing, traced in blue lips with white teeth and fangs. Katara tried her best to try to find anything that could connect her to the person beneath. His hair, if he had any, was covered by thin fabric, tracing along his skull and neck, and beneath his black tunic. It annoyed Katara, despite being her Savior, she desperately wanted to know who was hiding away from her.

Beneath the mask, the man gave a low whistle and a mongoose lizard approached from the lower woods, skuttling silently along the dirt, and easily scaling the rocky terrain of the mountain's incline. He slowly set Katara to her feet, though still feeling uneasy. His hands grasped her waist and lifting her with ease onto the saddled back of the creature. The man carefully climbed atop, sitting behind Katara and his arms wraps around her sides in holding the reign, his warm chest pressed against her back. Her posture straightened, not anticipating to feel his steady breath flowing from beneath the mask and down her shoulder, making her shudder, but the man paid it no mind, her body feeling unstable with the fluttering feet of the beast. With the creature's feet silently shuttling and entering the woodland forest, dodging through trees, one of the reigns slipped from his fingers, and his arm dared to snake around Katara's waist, keeping her steady.

Despite his mystery, Katara couldn't help but trust him after getting her out of that horrid prison, her cheeks, however, flooded read at the initial touch. She glimpsed over her shoulder as they began to ride off, the large mountain that enclosed the Capital City climbed high beyond them, and the clouds in the sky turn wispy hues of orange and purple. She turned further, her cheek brushing against the protruding fang of the mask, and asked the stranger in a gentle tone.

"What do I call you?"

The strangers arms felt strong around Katara as they rode, and the warm hold on her waist felt almost familiar. He was silent for a moment, and Katara wished she could have read some form of expression on his face, but his head turned slight and leaned towards her ear. "The Blue Spirit." He said, his voice gentle in her ear, matching her quiet tone, almost muffled by the mask.

Despite the fatigue that filled Katara, the excitement was far too high for her to sleep through it. The entire scenario felt like a dehydrated dream or illusion of Katara's wants. She feared her eyes would eventually flutter open and find the dark cell walls, swallowing her in the darkness one more. The strange bloom of hope filling her stomach grew stronger and stronger, almost feeling anxious from the whole situation as the woodland forest thing and they passed through another rocky terrain. As the sun began to rise over the distant horizon, the man led the mongoose lizard along towards a strange crevice, hidden between two large boulders, and he pointed ahead.

"My camp's set in there. It'll be safer if we travel at night." He mumbled before the slowing the lizard to a walk as the darkness swallowed them.

Her skin crawled as the masked man returned her to the cold air at first, her eyes needing to a few moments to readjust to the darkness, and anticipating some strange new prison to keep her in. However, the Blue Spirit brought the creature to a halt, stopping short of a slim, stone crevice. He climbed off first, and carefully brought Katara down, though she insisted he no longer had to carry her. The benders legs still felt weak, shaking and quivering, but the strangers hand briefly looped around her waist keeping her steady. He walked forward slowly, his hand moving along the wall and lead the way.

In the deepest corner of the cave, a small camp was already set, waiting for them. Propped up inside of the cave was a seal skin tent, and a wide pelt spread along the ground beneath it. Before it sat a small fire pit, and a log filled with ash and cinder sat in the centre. As Katara knelt down, crawling slowly along the silky furs, she recognized the travelling pack nearby, styled from the southern water tribe. Her heart swelled wildly, her eyes burning though no tears could well in her eyes as this stranger brought her the fewest comforts of home, and the most kindness Katara had experienced in years. The Blue Spirit grabbed the bag for a moment, rustling through it until finding a water skin, popping the cork and wordlessly offered it to Katara.

Her parched throat clenched, and her mouth salivated whatever fluid it could find as her hand weakly took the skin from the Blue Spirit's gloved hand. She lifted it high, squeezing the sweet, icy water, feeling it quench her burning tongue and chill the pit of her stomach. Greedily, she sucked it back, paying the stranger no mind until the cave was suddenly lit by a small fire brought to life from the ashes. The man held his gloved hands around it, as if to tend to it, before turning to face Katara. 

"Hold your hands out."

She didn't follow his instruction until her stomach ached from the water that filled her. Katara relished in it's cool taste, missing its purity. The man carefully tugged the skin away, and when Katara stared at him, the shadows twisted the mask into something from a nightmare. His free hand drew his heavy blade, but with a simple twist the blade, it separated into a twin set of broad swords. He pinched the thinned steel between his fingers before carefully sliding it beneath Katara's thick rope cuffs, and slowly began to saw away at it with it's sharp edge.

As he worked, Katata could only watch. "Thank you, by the way." She mumbled quietly, her voice slightly shaking, unable to think of a proper way to express her gratitude.

The stranger said nothing, but the rope eventually was cut away from her skin, and Katara considered herself truly free. Her bony hand shook weakly as it clenched her wrist where a deep red scar had formed; the burning, scraping halo of rope was finally gone, but the freedom felt strange and illusive, as if somehow only temporary. The Blue Spirit tossed the ropes into the flame, letting them crackle away, before returning his attention to the bag once more.

Her long finger nails scratched at the tender skin as she let out a sigh in relief, finally able to sate the long burning itch finally. She thought about bending, how long had it been since she felt the push and pull of the tide, and twisted them into intricate forms, and how the cool water could heal the tender, raw ache that scratched along her skin for so long. She knew, however, it would be a few days before she could even try.

"Hey," Katara finally mumbled, her hands continuing to rub her raw wrist and began to lie down atop pelt, her head resting towards the low burning fire pit. He paid Katara no mind with his back to her, but she continued to speak. "Why... did you save me?" The concept was still strange to Katara, the brief excitement of being outside was still off putting, almost unfamiliar after all this time. And this stranger, who was he?

The Blue Spirit turned, holding a thin blanket in his hand. He brought the pack towards Katara, allowing her to use it as a pillow by delicately lifting her head. She flinched at the initial touch, but the Blue Spirit slid the pack beneath her head before gently setting her back down, and draped the cloth weaved blanket over Katara's slender form. She could feel his eyes burning against her behind the mask, and she froze up beneath the black gaze of the mask. However the man seemed to ignore her question. "You need sleep," he mumbled softly, as though afraid to disturb the other creatures that could have been lurking in the darkness. "We'll be riding all day tomorrow."

Despite Katara's curiosity, her eyes quickly grew heavy at the comforts she missed for so many years. It was only a pelt, but the fur felt soothing against her skin, carrying familiarity she hadn't felt in what felt like forever. She nuzzled her in comfortably, remembering childhood days when she felt so exhausted from trying to bend, and would pass out in minutes. Katara's eyes fought to stay open, wanting to ask her lingering curiosities, but the darkness was closing in, more comfortable than she was use to. Before the she drifted off into her deep sleep, she swore she felt the warm touch of a hand brush her tangled hair away from her face.


	4. Freedom

Katara felt as though she could have slept forever, never feeling so comfortable in her life. Nightmares that haunted her every night were absent for the first time. Her body curled up, her arms crossed over her chest, something she couldn't do for the past three years, hugging her slender form as she slept. She could feel herself beginning to stir awake but tried her best to fight it, her eyes clenching shut and her body curling in tighter. The smell of lingering smoke was familiar, as well as the grit of stone, but a strange, lingering scent of jasmine filled Katara's nose.

"Hey," a gentle hand nudged her awake.

Katara was suddenly shocked awake by the strange grip on her shoulder, lifting her head and her eyes opening wide; she was use to a loud sound filling her ears to make her jump, but never had someone's hand dared to grab her. Her head turned this way and that, unfamiliar with the surroundings. Where were the stone walls? The Iron bars? Where was that gentle glow coming from? Her eyes were spotting, adjusting to the sudden waking.

Her head turned wildly, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when her eyes fell on the shadow-licked face of a demon, who's hand woke her from tender slumber. It was only instinct, like a ravenous dog, when Katara's hands quickly grabbed the mans arm to remove his hand. Her long fingernails dug deep into the flesh through the silk fabric that made his body seem transparent, even preparing to let her teeth bite the beast as terror squeezed her pounding heart.

The man's arm tightened beneath his light fabric, and Katara half anticipated to have to fight. "Katara." The gentle, familiar voice of the demon called.

The flood of memories from the night before stirred with her panic replacing her fatigue; remembering the escape, the ride through the forest, the camp in the mountains crevice and the gentle glow of the rising sun. The demon was no demon, and only the Blue Spirit, her saviour. His free hand carefully touched Katara's in a gentle motion, as if avoiding to startle the freed woman. A rush of guilt filled her stomach while her anxiety eased ever so slightly, her nails released themselves and quickly let go. Katara held her fingers in her palm, clasping them together tight in her stomach as her veins flooded with ice.

"I'm-" She whimpered, her bottom lip quivering slightly, immediately anticipating some form of punishment. "I'm sorry."

His hand lifted from her retreating hands for a moment, as if ready to touch her cheek, almost an inch away from her jaw. "It's okay." He said with a quiet mumble, as though trying to hide the pain she briefly caused him. Katara watched his face, trying her best to keep herself from flinching and anticipating his warm silky fabric against her skin, but his hand slowly dropped, as if changing his mind. "We have to go. The sun's about to set."

The Blue Spirit rose to his full height while Katara's clumsily rolled over and stood up, her hand instinctively touching her wrists and the corner of her lip turned up into a smile with her binds still gone. The tent was put away, and the bag was removed from beneath her head, all packed and ready to go. All that remained was the pelt spread on the floor, which the blue spirit rolled up tightly and tied up. Being outside her cell felt surreal, the air less stifling, as though there could have been too much oxygen. With the pelt carefully tied to the top of his pack and it shrugged onto his shoulder, he added weight into his steps, letting Katara follow him to the beast, which was saddled and waiting, with a strange pouch tied to the saddle.

They walked the long creature outside, Katara following close behind the man as he led the beast by the reigns. The Blue Spirit's demeanor seemed less terrifying in the setting sun, appearing almost human beneath the mask. To the north, it looked as though a storm would be rolling in, the night sky growing darker. The man took a step back, letting Katara climb on first, and he behind her once more. He gave a small slap of his reigns, his arms on either side of Katara. The lizard skittered out of the mountains and towards the thick woods. Katara watched with childlike fascination, the world almost untouched since her capture; the trees still grew high to the clouds, the mountains holding the sky up right, the air clean and pure. Her enjoyment, however, was disrupted by painful growl of her stomach, which Katara tried her best to ignore. 

The air was quiet between them as he rode, the rumble of her stomach rather loud. Wordlessly, the Blue Spirit's hand gently touched her shoulder to grab her attention, and pointed towards the bag attached to the saddle, as if instructing her to open it. After untying the bag and pulling the drawstrings open, she'd find delicacies from Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe; wrapped pickled fish seal jerky, kale cookies, berries, grapes, nuts and Pau Buns. Her stomach desperately growled as she quickly chomped down a kale cookie, her tongue never tasting anything so sweet and her mouth salivating. She tried her best to pace herself, but after years of hard bread and plain rice, she could barely help herself.

When the bag was near empty, Katara chewed slowly on a strip of seal jerky, trying to collect her thoughts as the thick woods swallowed them and sheilding them from the twilight sky. "So, where are we going?" She finally asked.

"The Black Cliffs, we should be there by tomorrow" The Blue spirit said quickly. Katara's head turned to stare with a frown, though it was difficult to see in the shade of the forest; the black cliffs were where Katara was meant to meet her friends after the attack. "A ship will meet us there-"

"And then?" She asked; Katara's guard was beginning to climb as the forest grew darker around them. Despite their escape and the stranger's generosity, Katara couldn't help but feel some distrust.

"And then... We'll get you out of the fire nation." He said simply.

The sentence was almost music to Katara's ears. Though bitter about everything that had happened, she couldn't fight the wide smile spreading against her lips. However, hovering curiosities couldn't be contained. "But, where are you taking me? The south pole?" The man was quiet for a moment, unable to answer her question. Katara turned further on the saddle to face him with a scowl. "Look, I don't know who you are, or where you're taking me, but if you don't tell me now-"

"Kyoshi Island." He finally said, cutting Katara's sentence short.

"Why?" Katara's fury swelled inside of her, and in the first time in years, she could express it without fear of punishment.

"I told your father I would."

 _My Father?_ She thought curiously to herself. However, it didn't feel right to not be returning home, to head to a different land where she would only know the Kyoshi Warriors, and the women who fawned over Aang. "Why would he want me there?" She demanded to know. The man didn't answer again, only kicking the mongoose lizard into a higher speed. Katara's voice was beginning to raise, almost throwing a tantrum. "I want to go to the south pole! If there's already a boat coming, I want to see my father! And Gran Gran, and-"

"We can't." He said in a dark tone, sounding annoyed with Katara's quick building rage.

"Why not!" She shouted in retort.

"Because it's empty." He snapped, finally. 

Katara's eyes widened, quickly pulling away from his, staring ahead into the darkness. The only sound was the gentle slap of the mongoose lizard skittering through the forest. After a long, suffering silence, Katara's voice quivered as she asked, "what do you mean, 'Empty'?" Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, anticipating the worst.

The man's hand let go of the reign and gently clasped Katara's shoulder again, as if to try and provide her some comfort. Katara's posture straightened, however, nervous to hear the answer and feeling so strange with someone touching her. "After the Avatar fought Ozai... Azula sent her troops to attack the South Pole, more than once... Mostly everyone escaped with the Avatar and the Northern Water Benders there but... your tribe ended up fleeing and migrated to the North Pole, because it didn't seem as though the invasion was going to stop."

Katara's eyes watered, taking a slow, deep breath to steady herself. She knew Azula had invaded the south, more than once, but never thought her people would abandon their homeland in a group migration. "So, why aren't we headed there... The North Pole?"

The man sighed, his hand falling away from Katara's shoulder again, but caressed down her arm before taking hold of the reign. "Because, Sokka is waiting there for you."

Katara silently sucked in a breath at her brother's name. "Sokka?" She said more to herself than the man; he stayed silent, regardless. Her interest was lost from the distant north pole, knowing Sokka wasn't there, despite that the rest of her family was. She and Sokka had grew so close while journeying with the Avatar, her heart ached while being apart, missing him more than Toph, Zuko or Aang. His humour, his brains, his strength, in the dark cell where she suffered, the memories of her brother had kept her going.

Katara had no more questions, fearing if she opened her mouth, a whimper would escape. Tears freely flowed down her cheeks as she watched the darkening, and the distant flicker of lightning part through the trees. A strange well of anguish welled in her chest; despite the world appearing the same, so much of it had changed. For hours, the air was silent, though Katara would sniffle now and again, trying her best to fight back her sobs. Before the sun could rise over the cliffs, the pre-dawn air was dark with low, black clouds, and growing muggier by the minute. As the first sprinkle of rain prickled against Katara's forearm, the Blue Spirit veered the beast towards the mountain terrain to the west. The rain began to finally drizzle just as a small cavern came up and the creature slowed to a steady crawl inside the tunnels entrance. 

After wiping her hands along her cheeks, trying to slow their fall, Katara stretched as she followed the Blue Spirit off of the beasts back. He wordlessly shrugged off his pack, and began to prepare a small fire in the cave with grass and twigs, his attention distracted. She turned her head, listening to the rain become heavier as the wide cave began to glow; the rainfalls patter was strange and inviting, the muggy air growing cool with it's presence.

"I'm stepping outside." She mumbled to the man, who said nothing, and walked out into the rain.

The thunder was running loud overhead, and a heavy gust of wind passed through the trees, whipping Katara's hair around her face. The downpour quickly drenched through Katara's hair and through her threadbare rags. The water help keep her mind distracted, chilling through her body and drumming against against her skin. Her eyes stared up, watching the sky flash with such intrigue and fascination; so many of the worlds wonders were kept away from her, it wasn't hard to not want the rigid storm thrashing around her. The scent of boiling sea prunes lingered through her nose, tempting her back inside, but Katara didn't move.

The simple nature of the world, the clouds, the rain, the sunset, were always the same, simple pleasures from the earth that she was hidden from. Yet so much had changed in three years, and the abandonment of the South Pole cracked Katara's heart wide open. The falling rain and whipping winds hushed her sobs, her hands clenching through the rough, soaked dirt beneath her, and the scent of churning earth filling her nose. Everything felt overwhelming, the familiarity kept from her for so long had frightened her and intrigued her. The day she could stop all of the rain seemed like a distant memory, and the memory of the flooding power that came with waterbending was something she desired, even if too weak to fulfill and dare not try yet, almost afraid to attempt it.

The Blue Spirit peaked his head outside from the corner of his eye, the inside of the cave lighting up behind him in a ghostly form. "Katara? Are you coming in?"

She took a deep breath to stifle her sobs when she turned to meet his eyes, an almost vacant stare filling her eyes. Katara's mind felt blank after it rushed through a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, her ideas and prior curiosities exhausting her and the rain dribbled through her scalp and down her face. How strange the Blue Spirit was to go through all this trouble for Katara, and hide away his face. Her bitter spite from the dark cells made her want to distrust him, but she wasn't sure if she could. She desperately wanted to know, but to think and wonder about it, would only let her armoured heart crack open more, and she wasn't ready to meet whatever heroic wonder was cloaked by a mask.

Her head turned away, saying nothing.


	5. To the Seashore

She watched Azula's lightning pass along Zuko's arm and reach his chest, making his heart come to a stop. Katara felt as though she couldn't breathe, her hands hovered over Zuko's chest, praying silently as she felt the heat from his burnt chest. _please, please_... she thought over and over until the gentle pulse began to beat, but strangely growing louder and louder, echoing in her ear drums.

Katara's eyes shot open, sucking in a breath of panic. Her stomach felt as though it were in knots as the gentle heart beat continued to pound in her ears. Her bones felt chilled from sitting out in the pouring rain. The rags she wore felt damp still, chilling down her spine. The thin blanket twisted around her body, but the longer she stirred, the more warmer she felt.

As her head lifted, the gentle beat stopped, and as her head turned upwards, the afternoon sun would glow through the mouth of the cave and Katara would find herself against the Blue Spirit. His arm was tight around her shoulder, keeping her shivering body near, and her legs tangled around his. The stranger's mask remained covered his face still, the open sockets in the suns shadow would look as though he were awake. His chest rose and fell with gentle breath, and Katara felt strange seeing him sleep, having to remind herself that a human was beneath the blue mask, rather than the spirit he said he was. He mumbled something in his sleep as Katara watched him in a sleepy daze of fascination. She shifted her body slightly, but the man's arm tightened, keeping the young woman against his beating chest, and a strange flutter filled Katara's chest from the stranger's sleeping embrace.

She took a few extra minutes to lie there, enjoying the warmth of another human being beside her, and her head relaxed against his chest, listening to it's gentle beat. She silently wondered who the stranger could have been, the question itching the back of her mind ever since their escape. How familiar his touch felt, strong and warm, the scent of Jasmine lingering in his skin be rather the silk. Her finger dared to gently drag along the fabric, taking a slow breath, her eyes almost beginning to flutter from the comfort. She nearly had to pry herself from his sleeping grasp, despite her sleepy daze and the warmth the man brought, Katara felt some obligation to help her savior.

She packed up their camp, taking apart the tent that kept them dry from the damp and packing away the last old the dry food. She dared to rustle through the bag, trying to find something that could have told her about the man, but nothing out of the ordinary stood out. It didn't take Katara too long to fold their blanket and tarp, the water skin missing at the moment, but her mind continued to wander to the sleeping stranger.

Her eyes watched his blue mask, it almost seeming to have a presence without the man, observant and haunting. She stepped closer, the only thing left to pack was the pelt he slept on, and Katara knelt beside him. She was unsure of to shake him awake or to let him wake up naturally, and watched him for a moment, the cave growing dimmer the further the sun began to set. Her hand hovered over the man's shoulder, almost afraid to touch him, fearing the slim chance he could have truly been a spirit. Her hand ended up waving in front of his face, wondering if he was awake at all.

"Blue?" She whispered, feeling awkward saying his name for the first time, and wishing there was a name to match the face beneath.

Katara loomed over the stranger, no longer able to hold back her curiosity. She moved slowly, trying not to stir him from gentle slumber. Her fingers hooked beneath the soft wood of the mask, and carefully began to lift it off his face, upwards to slide it ofd. His head and hair was covered by a thin, black cloth that wrapped around his chin. His skin was pale beneath it, his lips parted and his breath gentle beneath, her hands moving slowly. Before she could finally before the face of the stranger who saved her, his hand quickly rose and clasped her wrist to stop her from moving.

His hand was warm beneath the fabric, and his firm stayed tight enough to keep her from moving, but not enough to hurt her, though he didn't move to pull her hand away. Katara's body grew rigid at the touch, her heart pounding wildly in her ears and she held her breath, the air still between them.

"I'm sorry, I-" Katara's hand pulled back, and the grip on her wrist let go.

He didn't say anything, his face unreadable. As Katara let go, his hand adjusted his mask back down to his chin, but as the sockets of the match linked up with his eyes, they seemed golden in the setting sun. It felt unsettling at first, even if familiar. The stranger silently rose and tightened the back of the mask, his eyes pulling away from Katara's as if afraid she may have seen who . "You packed up?" He asked while heading towards the darker end of the cave where his mount was sleeping.

She nodded nervously, afraid she angered him from attempting to reveal his true face. "Y-yeah-"

The darkness began to swallow him. "Roll up the pelt" he said from the shadows. "I'll saddle the Mongoose Lizard and meet you outside."

Katara did as she told, her heart still pounding from the brief grasp of her wrist and the warm yellow of his eyes. She thought of Azula at first, her cold gaze glaring at her every so often, but took a deep breath to calm her nerves; it was only the golden rays of the sun, and the fear she felt of getting caught this far.

She stepped outside, the setting sun turning the sky into twilight and the air cooling down. Their water skin sat outside, the string pulled wide to let the rain water drip into the bag. Katara took a deep drink, despite it's warmth, it was still refreshing. She slung it over her shoulder, just as she use to when travelling with Aang, already feeling safer with it by her side.

The Blue Spirit stepped out as the Mongoose Lizard stuck out its tongue, tasting the earth churned air lurking in the cool wind. The man climbed aboard, and in a kind gesture, offered Katara his hand. "If we hurry, we should be at the Black Cliffs before morning."

She sucked in a breath, the first part of their journey almost completed. Katara grabbed the man by his elbow, and he doing the same as she stepped in the stirrup, taking a seat in front of him. His body pressed warm against hers, and the strange flutter Katara felt as she woke spread through her chest; she chewed on the inside of her cheek to try and settle it.

In the night air, Katara could feel the flooding power fuelling her veins from the nearly full moon. Her fingers twitched, glimpsing down to her waterskin, and daring to pop the cork; it was still mostly full. As a small test, Katara tried her best to free a thin strip of water from the bag, and held it up before her face. She tried to twist it, letting it whirl in a circle, only to end up splashing herself. Again and again she tried, pulling out small amounts of water to practice and twist, but each try would dribble down the back of the mongoose lizard, or ended up splashing awkwardly against she and the Blur Spirit. How infuriating it became, once a Master and now reduced to a clumsy student again. She grit her teeth, groaning at each fail, but unwilling to stop trying.

After so many futile attempts, the stranger couldn't help but snicker behind Katara, though tried his best to hid it. Katara's eyes rolled in frustration, and let the nearly empty water skin hang by her side. Despite wanting to continue, she knew better than to waste the rest. She felt nervous, almost anxious, the further they travelled through the woods, their journey seeming endless.

"So," She started after a long silence, the back of her hand wiping the water off her cheek. "Are you from the Northern Water Tribe?" She asked, trying to gain some incite on the stranger. He didn't say anything in response, but Katara could feel his head shaking 'no' behind him, his body shifting against her back. "Well, where are you from?" He offered nothing, and Katara's frown deepened. "Oh, come on. You got to give me a hint at least... You know me, and Sokka. How?" Her head turned to watch him.

His head turned upwards, as if looking to the stars for an answer, and Katara cocked her head. Her furrowed brows and deep scowl were demanding. She knew she was being callous, but the slight snicker strung a nerve, a different once that hadn't been touched in a very long time. The stranger finally mumbled. "We met while you were journeying with the Avatar."

Katara groaned, her own head leaning back; how many strangers had she, Sokka and Aang came across on their long journey, he could have been literally anyone. "So you know Aang?" She asked, and again, he nodded, but offered no further explanation.

His posture, however, said something more as it became slightly rigid and his hands clenched the reigns, as if Aang knew something more to him than she. She chewed the inside of her cheek, trying to quell her prior anger, but couldn't resist asking the unspoken question that itched her. "Why can't you tell me who you are?" She asked, her eyes trying to plead with his and reach the mans beneath the mask. "Please?"

For a moment, his head bowed, his eyes shadowed by the top of the mask and the hollow sockets watches Katara. A sigh escaped his lips as his shoulders drooped, and his head turned away from Katara's, staring towards the parting trees. "I'm... afraid..." He said in a timid way and swallowed. "That you won't forgive me." He said in an offhand manner.

Katara's scowl softened into a look of confusion and concern. "What... did you do?" The masks sockets refused to meet her, but his head shook, as if refusing to answer. "Blue, how am I suppose to forgive you if I don't even know who you are?!" She said in an almost desperate manner.

"Look." he said shortly. Katara anticipated an explanation, but his hand gently touched her cheek, and forced her to look straight.

Through the parting trees, Katara's eyes began to water at the sight of the ocean. How wide and vast it appeared, almost never ending in the moonlight. The waves pushed and pulled against the tide, crashing with each fall. She silently gasped, her heart filled with awe, never anticipating to see so much water in her life again. The lizard crossed along the white sand, and silohetted in the distant darkness was the shape of a cutter sailing ship, almost like the one her father had left on.

"Katara!" A familiar voice shouted from the shoreline.

Katara's head turned to the left near the high that hugged the shoreline, seeing the wide, waving arms of Bato and a wide grin on his face; time had withered his features, and the scalp of his hair began to grey, but from the sound of his voice, Katara could tell his kind nature remained unchanged. Her heart raced, feeling overwhelmed, and without waiting for the crawling lizard to stop, she swung her leg over and jumped off the beasts back. The man halted the mongoose lizard as Katara sprinted ahead, her feet kicking up sand with each step until she practically dove into the arm's of her father's friends. He squeezed her tight, picking her off the ground for a moment, though as Katara's legs kicked, he set her down.

"We've all been so worried sick about you." He said, his cheek pressing against the top of her head, squeezing her tight. Katara tried her best to hold back the welling tears that were threatening to fall as her own arms held him close. He pulled back slowly, his hand cupping her head."What happened to you? You're so different now..." His brows furrowing with concern.

Katara's hand reached up to clench his hand. She wanted to answer, her mouth opening, but her bottom lip trembled, and she shook her head no, unable to speak.

Bato's head bowed with sympathy, his hand left her head to gently clasp her shoulder. "I understand... I'm just glad you're safe... Your Father and Grandmother will be too." His hand fell away and Bato's attention turned towards the man and the mongoose lizard. "Blue Spirit, I don't know how I could ever thank you."

The man slid off the lizard as Bato approached him, and began to take off the harness that held on his saddle. The Blue Spirit stuck out his gloved hand for a shake, but Bato's arms spread wide and embraced the man as well, lifting him off the ground. Katara wanted to join in their conversation, talking about releasing the Mongoose Lizard and the canoe by the cliffs, waiting to take them to the ship, but her mind was elsewhere

Her blue eyes fell towards the ocean, it's dark water rippling and black, just as the night sky. Watching the gentle tide twist and turn so familiarly, her tired legs stepped forward slowly, almost autonomously, until her ankles were covered by the cool water and the water lapped against her calves. She could feel the stir of power that the tide brought, her hands wanting to twist the tides. Her tears fell freely as she watched the moons reflection ocean, rippling and dancing. The nights chill flooded through her and her eyes closed tight, taking a moment to feel the stir of the water beneath her.

The men's voices faded, only to nothing, the only sound filling her ears was the soothing hush tide around her. Her breath synchronized with its crash along the shore, breathing in with its recede. Push and pull. She could feel the currents stir along her skin with the tide, its motions fluid and changing. To change; just as the ocean, just as the moon. Nature was always changing, and after the darkness began to beginning clearing from Katara's heart, washing away with the tide, she felt as if she could too.

"Katara?"

She hadn't noticed herself collapse to her knees, or the Blue Spirit sneak towards her, kneeling in the water behind him, his hands grasping her shoulders and pulling her back to reality. Rivers of tears flowed down her cheeks, splashing into the salty tide as she turned her head to stare at her Savior. His promise was fulfilled; she was leaving the Fire Nation.

Despite the flooding power, Katara's knees were too weak to rise from the water's gentle flow, caressing her and chilling her bones. She would only lean back, letting her body relax against the Blue Spirit, his warmth embracing her. His body tensed at the sudden touch, but when Katara didn't seem as though she wanted to move, his arms nervously wrapped around her, as if to keep her safe, and a shaking breath left her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, her hush tone was barely heard over the falling tide.


	6. The Cutter Sailboat

"So none of you know who he is?" Katara asked.

It had been nearly two days at sea, and Katara had spent most of it sleeping, her schedule mixed up with her and the spirit travelling by night through the Fire Nation. Bato, along with Hahn and Sangok, the water bender that Katara had once trained with under Master Pakku, were in the main room where they slept; the Blue Spirit hid away in the small cabin next to Katara's, continuing to keep himself a mystery. As the men readied themselves to sleep, Katara had emerged from her cabin, all three surprised to see her awake.

Sangok was kind enough to lend Katara a spare tunic and trousers the night before, her old rags discarded over the edge of the ship. They hung loosely, her shirt tied extra tight around her small frame and a spare rope tied up her pants. She wore the Hahn's extra boots, the closet to her size which she had to wrap extra tight around her thin calves. Her hair was finally brushed out, taking hours dragging Hahn's 'secret comb' through it until it shined. The men had saved her the last of the hot fish stew for dinner, which she ate ravenously, sitting among their pelts, and pestering them with her questions. 

Hahn and Sangok all shook their heads' 'no', but Bato began to speak. "He arrived at the North a little over a month ago, and asked to speak to your father."

Katara had the bowl to her lips, taking a deep drink of the broth, and her brow cocked. "Why?" She asked, struggling to piece this puzzle together. 

Bato's arm rose, scratching at his back and a hearty grin against his lips."He asked for a boat," he said with a slight chuckle, as if the memory carried some nostalgia. "Snuck right into the palace and went to the throne room to speak to the Cheif and your father. Hakoda thought he was quite bold to outright ask, but... Once he knew that kid was looking for you, Hakoda was willing to give him anything he wanted."

With the bowl nearly empty, save a few strands of seaweed at the bottom, she set it before her crossed legs and leaned in with curiosity. "Did he say why, though?"

Bato's head shook 'No', though Sangok was leaning in as well, obviously interested in the mysterious man themselves. "Your father asked him as well, but he wouldn't say... All he told us was he had to make things right." 

Katara frowned while Sangok's brow raised. "We all thought you'd be able to tell us, actually."

"No," she said with a sigh, her hand brushing a lock of her long hair behind her ears, this mystery becoming stranger and stranger. "I tried to figure it out but he doesnt say much."

"Well, at least your safe." Bato said, his hand clasping Katara's shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze.

She nodded, a sad smile spreading against her lips; she _was_ safe, but three years slipped by without her. Katara tried to distract herself from her bitterness, and probed a little further. "What else did he say to my father?"

Bato raked his withered hand through the grey roots of his hair. "Let's see," he mumbled to himself as he tried to recall. "He told your father he knew where to find you, precisely, and how he was going to get you out." He squinted, as if deep in thought. "And when he asked how, he said you were a high valued captive, and there's only one place you'd be... He wouldn't say how he knew though... And that he needed a ship."

"So he didn't ask for anything else?" She said in a suspicious manner.

"Nothing," Bato replied. "Your father offered him the entire Northern Army, money, anything he wanted..." Katara cocked a brow, probing for more information. "But all he said was for us to meet you two at the Black Cliffs, and to have a bender with us to travel more swiftly home... But your father said to send you to Sokka, rather than the North."

Katara's head tilted slightly. "Why's Sokka on Kyoshi Island?"

"He's with the Avatar, last I heard, they were searching for you in-"

"Katara, its been a long day," Hahn interrupted, nearly grumbling as he lied back on the pelts, his eyes beginning to close. "Can't this wait til tomorrow?" 

Katara scowled at Hahn, never really liking him after he and Sokka fought over Yuie. When she opened her mouth to argue, her eyes briefly glimpsed around the room to find Sangok sheepishly nodding in agreement and Bato yawnin. Beneath all of their eyes were dark circles from their long journey. "He's right. We should talk about it more in the morning."

She was reluctant to leave, so many curiosities running through her mind, but Katara rose from her spot, giving a short nod of her head. "Sleep well, then." She said, turning to head outside.

"Take it easy, Master Katara." Sangok reminded, his voice carrying a sleepy tone. "You've only been outside for a few days."

He didn't need to remind her, her teeth biting into her cheek to try and quell her spite. Wordlessly, Katara opened the door and stepped out into the night air. As the door closed behind her, the only light coming from the waxing moon, which was nearly full and at the highest point in the sky. The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. Katara paced towards the stern of the boat, feeling it sway in the gentle tide as it anchored for the night. She knew she was suppose to relax, but the calm tide surrounding her and flooding moon helped her feel strong, and Bending was the only thing that would make her feel stronger.

It was much easier on the ocean to control the water, especially with an endless supply; her feet spread and her arms lifted, pushing back and forth, pushing the tide to rock the ship and feeling the boats rise and fall beneath her feet. She took a step back for a moment before spinning once, twice, her arms spread wide as she forced the current to spin the ship, and staggered at first with the sudden lurch. After stumbling slightly, she steadied herself once again and with a rough push of her hands, the boat would come to a halt. Her hands would suddenly push the tide low, feeling its pressure building and struggling beneath her hands, and though it was difficult to hold, her wrist would flip suddenly and pull up a high wall of water. Her arms shook, unable to keep the fluid together, and felt the wall begin to drizzle back into the ocean, until Katara's arms finally dropped, letting the ocean swallow the water once again. Katara could feel her brow drenched in sweat, and wiped it with the back of her hand, but grinned for a moment, feeling as if she were gaining some control of herself and her life once again.

In the darkness, a pair of hands applauded her attempts. Her head turned, and was greeted by the mask of the Blue Spirit, his body a silhouette in the nearly full moon. "Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?" He said, his hands lowering to her sides.

Katara scoffed, placing a hand on her hip. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding in your room?" She said with a mocking air and a cocked brow.

The man chuckled beneath his mask as he stepped towards Katara. "If you want me to," he jested with a good nature, and Katara couldn't help but smile. "But... I was hoping to talk to you."

Katara head tilted to the side, wanting an explanation on everything, but when the man offered Katara his hand, her heart skipped, feeling frozen for a second as she stared at the shadow of his hand. She dared to take it, his hand warm beneath the silk fabric, and followed him towards the bow of the ship. He led her up the stairs above the cabins where large cargo boxes sat, and past the anchors winch towards the back railing. The heat from his hand travelled up Katara's arm as he stepped to her left and let his back rest against the rail; the two stood alone in the darkness and ehis gloved refused to let go of hers.

Katara's hip rested against the rail, her eyes looking down at their hands, his fingers a silhouette against her own. "What did you wanna talk about?" She asked curiously, her nerves focusing on the silky fabric against his skin.

"Well," the man said softly, his hollow sockets turning towards Katara. "I wanted to talk about you..." his voice sounded a tad meek and muffled beneath the soft wooden mask.

His hand squeezed Katara's for a moment before loosening, but with her own hand refused to let go of his gloved fingers, only to have his grasp tighten against her own. "What about me?" She asked, feeling her breath catch in her throat, wondering what was crossing this familiar strangers mind.

"If... You're okay." Katara looked at him with a skeptical glare at first, unable to help it, her teeth chewing the inside of her lip. "I know you probably don't wanna talk about what happened-" That much was right, the past three years feeling like an endless nightmare to Katara. "But after everything... You're different now, much more than I expected and-"

With a sigh, her back slid down the railing until she sat on the wooden deck, the Blue Spirit knelt down beside Katara, keeping their fingers twined. "I don't know." She admitted, her free hand brushing the ends of her long brown hair; everything outside of her own mystery with the Blue Spirit was confusion, terrifying, and frustrating to imagine. A scoff would leave her lips at her own questioning of the future the Stranger had brought her into, and a biter chuckle would crawl from her throat. "I waited for Aang to save me for so long, I... I'm hurt... That he never made it... And I know it's not fair- he's the Avatar and he's probably trying to end the war still, but... I always felt like everyone just forgot about me, or maybe I wasn't worth the effort." Her eyes looked to the masked stranger, sighing with a mix of frustration and curiosity. "And then..." she squeezed his hand tight, as if trying to force her quivering lip to speak, her hushed words shaking as she continued. "You came out of nowhere and easily got me out and-" Her head turned down, her hair shrouding her face to hide the disappointed emotion she felt. "I don't know... I just feel selfish for feeling angry at everyone right now."

It was quiet for a moment, but Katara could feel the silky glove brushing the locks of hair from her face. She dared to glimpse over to the Blue Spirit, his head bowing down to meet her eyes, and she watched the shadows of his sockets. "It's not selfish..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, tucking the long hair behind her ear and making Katara's skin prickle. "You were in there so long and it must've been awful to just wait and-" His voice drifted off as his hand tightened, angered.

Though her head nodded, Katara's stomach twisted nervously, butterflies hatching from the center of her stomach at the intimate touch, and couldn't resist leaning into it. She couldn't begin to think of the words to describe Azula's treatment, and her eyes clenched for a moment, desperate to forget the past.   
She changed the topic, unwilling to let her heart further crack open with torment that ached her heart. "Can you..." Her voice drifted off as she nervously swallowed, the palm of her hand feeling damp against the silk fabric. "Where did I meet you, Blue?" Her head turned for a moment, to meet his eyes, her eyes almost clinging to his hollow sockets.

The Blue Spirit's hand pulling away from her hair and his head turned away, looking towards the moon. She expected him to remain silent and ignore her question, but his hand tightened against hers as he spoke. "We spoke once in Ba Sing Se." He admitted, his shoulders rising and falling as he took a deep breath, his voice trying to feign confidence, his hand squeezing hers. "It wasn't for too long but you were so honest and kind... It was enough for me to-," his head shook for a second, as if trying to muster the words; his voice dropped down to a near whisper as he admitted, "I use to think about you all the time after that."

Katara swallowed nervously, her cheeks flooding a deep scarlet and her throat catching. A smile spread against her lips in a bashful manner, even if she couldn't remember or figure out who the stranger was. The more time they were together, the quicker her heart would race in these tender, quiet moments. "Is that why you saved me?" Her voice came out much more quiet than she expected.

The Blue Spirit shook his head 'No'. "There were a lot of reasons... But now's not the time." Her brows furrowed for a moment as the Blue Spirit met her eyes. "I'll tell you one day, just..." His head bowed slightly. "Not now."

The air of mystery drew Katara in closer, her arm resting against his and her heart quickening in her chest. "Do... You Still?" She asked, her head tilting slightly. 

As the Blue Spirit slowly nodded his head, Katara's heart would skip a beat. She couldn't think of anything to ask, not wanting to break the warm stillness that was blooming between them, and held her breath as her head timidly rested against his shoulder. His posture straightened for a moment, his head turning nervously to look at Katara; it was always difficult to know what he was thinking, but timidly, his arm snaked around Katara's shoulder, holding her close. She rested against him, their breath synchronizing as Katara's eyes dared to flutter shut. She felt strangely comfortable around him, and the air of mystique would only further Katara's infatuation that she tried her best to ignore. It was difficult to open up to a man who hid his face, but Katara could feel herself being swept up by him, and the curiosity of the man under the mask weren't the only things about him on her mind

The black sky began to turn gentle hues of indigo and navy, and the stars began to blink out one by one, hours seeming to have gone by as they sat comfortably against one another. She wished his arm never left her body as he pulled back and rose to his feet. "You should rest a bit before the sun rises." He said softly, trying to keep the air gentle.

Katara rose to her feet, her legs feeling stiff and tired. She nodded her head in agreement. "You should too."

His hand gently touched between her shoulder blades, walking her toward the stairs. "In a bit." He said softly. "I want to speak to Bato when he wakes." Katara nodded her head, a sleepy haze filling her mind as she tried her best to stifle her yawn. She was reluctant to leave, her legs felt sluggish as she made her way down the stairs; before she could reach the last step, his warm voice was almost missed from the top of the ship. "Sweet Dreams, Katara."


	7. The Full Moon

As Sangok gave the sailboat an extra push with his bending while Hahn took a break for the night, Bato dragged his finger along an old, crumpled map, while explaining the different routes that the fire nation were along. He led his finger along where the Cutter Sailboat was passing through, almost next to the south pole, and follow it straight east to Kyoshi Island, where Sokka was waiting. "If were lucky, we can be there by tomorrow afternoon, if we can manage to bypass the south eastern patrol." He explained.

Katara nodded along and smiled at Bato. "That's good." She said with a sense of relief, but her eyes drifted towards Sangok, watching his arms and hands sway back and forth as he pushed the boat along with ease. "He's improved a lot." She mentioned off handedly, and a sigh, fuelled by jealous escaped her lips. Katara desperately, wanted to push the tide with the other bender, but anytime she mentioned it to Bato or Sangok, they'd always insist it was much too early. Katara couldn't help but feel as though the pair were coddling her.

Bato nodded in agreement, his gaze falling to the bender as well. "Sangok's been pushing himself lately... I think he wants to impress you." He said in a smug manner as his elbow gently prodded Katara's forearm. "But then again-" His eyes glimpsed towards the ships cabin door before looking to Katara again, who was beginning to flush at his insinuation . "You and the Blue Spirit were out awfully late last night... Did you find out anything?" His voice dropped down to a low tone, as though trying to keep the conversation between he and Katara.

It took all of Katara's might to keep her cheeks from turning a bright red colour from thinking of the Blue Spirit's confession and his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close. Katara's eyes turned away, watching the sky's hues of orange and red turn to shades violet and midnight blue. "No, he didn't say much." She sighed, her whimsical sound could've easily been mistaken for frustration; she wanted to keep their conversation, and warm embrace a secret for herself, and tried to distract him from further asking. "He just asked about..." Her hands gently touched her wrist, still red with a calloused halo. "You know..."

Bato nodded, his arm wrapping around Katara's shoulders and giving her a soft squeeze. "It must of been tough... Hakoda constantly worried about you. He'll be glad to know your safe."

Katara stared up to her father's friend, blinking once. "Hey Bato," she said in a curious manner. "Why didn't the Chief order the Blue Spirit to remove his mask?"

"Well," his hand left Katara's shoulder to scratch at the back of his neck, and a sheepish look spread across her lips. "He spoken to your father before the Chief did, and when the Chief did order him to, Hakoda argued against it, since the man was on his way to you." He gave a small shrug, as if he was unsure what Katara's father was thinking.

Katara's brows rose with surprise. "My Father just let him leave?" Bato nodded, his hands shoving into his pockets. "Wasn't he curious? Or suspicious?"

"Of course he was," Bato said with a smirk, shaking his head to himself. "But, your father said since he was going through all this trouble for you, he at least deserves his privacy."

Katara's brows furrowed, and a sigh escaped her lips. "He's always been like that," she said more to herself than Bato.

"Bato?" Sangok called as the sun began to set. The older man's arm waved the bender over and he strode to the pair in a quick pace. "We're closer Kyoshi than we thought," Despite it sounding like good news, the way Sangok spoke made it sound grave. "If we keep moving this fast, we'll run into the patrol route before sundown tomorrow. We should head a bit more south before anchoring for the night."

Bato rubbed his chin for a moment. "I suppose we could dock for the night, you have been working exceptionally hard." Sangok beamed at the praise, though his eyes glimpsed to Katara. Bato's hand pointed towards the south while instructing, "Set us along the icebergs, we'll be able to blend in in case their patrol comes a little more south."

Sangok nodded his head and returned to the centre of the boat, making a pushing movement to guide the boat south while Bato led Katara inside. Hahn had cracked open a new crate of food, filled with dried fish and kelp, sea prunes fit for boiling, seal jerky and pickled fish, helping himself to a hearty meal. Katara and Bato joined him on the pelts, and greedily helped themselves to the new crate of food.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when the ship came to a rough halt and Sangok joined entered the cabin, still baring his proud smile. After helping himself to several pieces of dried fish, Sangok's gaze focused on Katara, who was already finishing off her meal.  
meal. "Are you going to train tonight, Master Katara?" He asked in a bright eyed manner.

Katara was swallowing down the last bite and nodded her head. Before she could open her mouth to talk about it, Bato interrupted. "You should still be taking it easy, Katara," He mumbled in a doting manner as he chewed on a mouthful of dried fish. "You were in that cell for three years, you shouldn't be trying to push yourself so quick-"

"I know, but," She interrupted as her head turned towards the door, trying to piece the right words together. "It's hard to explain... It's been so long since I've seen so much water, and the moon's suppose to be full tonight, its just-" Her eyes looked down to her hands, her veins pumping with a small rush of adrenaline as the night grew closer.

"You feel powerful." Sangok finished off, his eyes watching Katara, as though he, too, could feel the intensity the coming night was bringing; she nodded in agreement. 

Bato's arms crossed in front of his chest, continuing to chew his food, the air quiet for a moment while he made his decision, Katara watched him with pleading eyes. After swallowing, he let out a sigh that sounded more as a groan. "Alright, alright, just don't go crazy out there." He said with a wave of his hand. "I don't wanna be the one to tell Hakoda if you get hurt though." 

Despite his grumbling air, Katara could hear his good intention, and couldn't help but beam as she rose from her spot; Sangok began to follow her lead. "Wait," he insisted before walking to his bag. Katara watched his shuffle around his belongings before pulling out his blue parka and his thick, three fingered gloves. "We're pretty far south, you might get sick."

Katara nodded, taking the gloves from Sangok and slipping her hands into the other penguin lining; Sangok opened the coat, letting Katara's arms slip in. Bato had a knowing gaze that made Katara's cheeks turn a gentle pink, becoming more aware of Sangok's infatuation and that Bato's words from earlier were more than just observation.. "I'll see you all in the morning," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment until she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

Katara's skin pricked beneath the baggy parka as the full moon began to rise from the churning ocean. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her blood pumping quicker and stronger as Katara bathed in the silver light. She felt powerful, just as Hama had described once, and as her eyes opened staring out at the midnight blue sea, her body moved without much thought, and lifted a large portion from the sea.

Her arms pulled it left and right, letting it twist into the shape of a snake, spinning and twisting until it swallowed it's tail. Her left hand held it up, letting it flow back and forth as her right carefully pulled a single pillar from the water in the distance. With a few sliding motions of her arms, the loop would before thin out into a wide thin disc, and with a flick and twist of her hand, it would go flying, cutting through the pillar, before it crashed into the ocean. She spun it faster and faster, and sent it in a deadly spin, slicing through three icebergs until the ice disk would skip along the ocean and submerge. As the moon climbed higher and higher, the stronger Katara had become, a powerful, nearly unstoppable force. She twisted the water quick and high, almost as a water spout, letting it twist and climb high into the air until finally, she let it go. Her head turned upwards to the clear moon sky, and felt the rain she had created, fall from the sky.

"I thought you'd be out here."

Katara turned, water dripping down her face to see the Blue Spirit. His head cocked to the side as he stepped closer. Katara's heart began to flutter the closer he grew near, and couldn't help but smile. Her head tilted impishly to the side as the Blue Spirit stopped in front of Katara; she wanted to step closer and break the distance between them, but didn't dare. "You know me so well," She teased, her eyes rolling.

The man would only shrug, and shake his head 'no'. "I saw you bending..." He said in a slow way, making Katara suspiciously cock a brow, expecting to get an earful of needing to relax. However, his hand rose, brushing an invisible stray hair from Katara's face, his silk glove wet from the falling rain. "It was incredible."

Katara's cheeks tinted pink for a moment, and mumbled a quiet thank you as her eyes glimpsed down to his feet. "What're you doing up?" She asked in a meek manner, her head tilting to the side. "And aren't you cold?"

The Blue Spirit's hand tilted to the side. "Never," he admitted, his voice coming out as the rain began to lighten. "I was hoping I'd see you though."

"Why?" She asked in a suspicious manner.

His shoulders drooped slightly and his hand rubbed the back of his covered neck. "Do I need a reason."

Katara's cheeks turned a pearly pink, and she couldn't fight the smile spreading against her lips. "No, I guess not." 

The Blue Spirit gently touched Katara's shoulder, bringing her to the very front of the ship, watching the full moon ripple against the pushing tide. "I was watching you bend," he admitted in a sheepish manner. "You're powerful." 

Katara beamed at his kindness. "You really think so?" She said in a humble way.

The Blue Spirit nodded, his hand boldly taking Katara's gloved hand in his own. "Everytime I see you bending, it leaves me breathless... I meant to tell you that before." He said in a hush tone.

She struggled to slip off her own glove, the air biting against her skin, but slipped her gloveless hand along his shadow-like fingers. The silk fabric was warm despite its thin sheer, as though a fire had burned inside of the man. "What else?" She asked a curious manner, her fingers trailing along his palm. "Did you never get to tell me, I mean."

The man chuckled beneath his mask, shaking his head. "I don't think I should..." He said in a teasing manner.

Katara's own curious was getting the best of her. Her fingers trailed down to the tips of his, pinching the silk fabric off slowly, and her blue eyes watched his, challenging him to try and stop her. "Why not?" She asked with a cocked brow.

He made no motion to stop her as her fingers pulled at the tip of his glove and pulled it off slowly. His skin was pale, his nails clean, and the touch of his skin was nearly boiling. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his skin, and her hand moved into clasp his. A soft smile spread against lips as his fingers moved to twine against hers, giving them a gentle squeeze. "You're beautiful, Katara..." The Blue mumbled as he reaching up to clasp her cheek with his gloved hand. "I've always thought so." Katara's cheeks flushed at his bold nature, her eyes widening with surprise. 

So many years without as much as a kind word, his flirtation almost made Katara's heart stop. She sucked in a nervous breath, her head turning away, no longer able to meet gaze, and slowly, his hand dropped away from her cheek. His hand seemed so familiar, hot to the touch, and tempting to let the heat consume her. The bitter cold seemed non-existent with his hand holding hers tenderly, his thumb gently brushing against the top of her hand. She bit the inside of her bottom lip, looking away from their twined fingers. 

However, her eyes began to focus to the distance, noticing the white shoreline towards the south. "Are we near the South Pole?" She asked, trying to break the tension, though her attention was lost in the place of her tribe. She glimpsed over to the man, his silence speaking volumes, knowing she was closer to home than the men all had wanted her to know. Without an answer, rose to her feet and Katara's hands began to push the tide, letting the anchor drag along the sea floor and directed the boat south.

The Blue Spirit gently grasped her arm, trying to stop her, but Katara's arm lurched away. "We shouldn't go." He insisted, his voice tinting with anxiety.

"I need to see it." She demanded angrily, but caught herself before boiling over. The man's hands opened for a moment, and clenched, as if to prepare an argument. After taking a deep breath, Katara cut him off as he began to despute. "Please, Blue?" She said, her brows furrowing as she pleaded. "Its impossible for me to believe the Southern Water Tribe is gone, I-" Her voice began to crack, and her teeth chewed into her bottom lip. "I have to see it for myself."

The man sighed beneath his mask, his gloveless hand lifting to touch above the brow of his mask as if trying to think of an argument. Katara's eyes begged and pleaded, staring into the black sockets of his mask. His head turned down to avoid her gaze, but his shoulders began to droop as he admitted defeat. "We won't have much time." He said. "And we'll have to be around this area when the sun rises... I'll lift the anchor."

Katara's eyes widened in surprise, expecting to have to fight harder to see her old home. The man began to make his way towards the back of the ship to twist the winch and rise the anchor. Katara stepped towards the stern, planting her feet against the wooden deck. Her arms aggressively pushed the tide and held it in place, glancing behind her to watch the Blue Spirit crank the winch and lift the anchor until it rested against the side of the ship. Her father, her grandmother, her home, as Katara's hands smoothly pulled forward, a large wave would lift the ship against the tide and push it forward with great speed, much quicker than Sangok had show all afternoon. As the wind blue through her hair and her eyes remained on the distant white land of the south pole, in the pit of her stomach, Katara felt as though when she arrived, nothing would have changed.


	8. Pit Stop

The air was near biting, even with Katara pulling Sangok's mitten over her slender hand and slowly guiding the ship along the south pole's icy shore before bringing it to a halt, short of the coastline. The south pole looked like a desolate wasteland from the distance, almost haunted as the whipping flurries passed along the coast. The pit of Katara's stomach began to twist, remembering the Blue Spirit's snapping tone, _Because it's empty_. It still felt surreal to Katara, as though it were a myth to protect her people from further attack, but the closer they came to the shore, she became more and more unsure.

The Blue Spirit gentle clasped Katara's shoulder, nearly making her jump out. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked in a gentle way, the tone more than familiar, though she couldn't put her finger on it. Katara's head nodded when her blue met the sockets of the Mask; the distant shoreline more desolate and unfamiliar as they sailed closer, but a look of determination filled her gaze, ready to see the South Pole for herself. "We don't have a lot of time..." His head shook for a minute before adding softly, "Try not to get your hopes up, okay?"

The closer they came towards the shore, the stranger the air felt. Silence filled the air as they approached the shore, far enough to not see anything, but close enough to walk without properly docking, and Katara brought the ship to a halt more gracefully than Sangok did during dinner. The Blue Spirit moved to drop the anchor, and with a swift push of her hand, Katara froze a bridge for the two to walk across. The pit of her gut felt as though it were filling with frost as the bridge began to form from the still ocean. As the pair began their journey to Katara's childhood homeland, her breath felt ragged and thin as her eyes stared down along the shoreline, her eyes widening with shock the closer they came.

The glacier was altered beyond her memory, spreading further and further out to protect the small burg, and sharp spikes of ice grew in ragged pillars from the ground. Nearly fifty ships were stranded along the crystal shoreline, icy spikes impaling them to prevent the metal boats any closer, or partially sunken and swallowed by the expanding glacier. Ice barriers that protected where her people once lived were attacked and crumpling from cannons, and partially melted from fire. The closer they came to the shore, Katara could see the remnants of battle, the aftermath left alone by time. Scorch marks of black and ash scattered along the ground, some marked with a frozen, blood red tint. Air ships and balloons toppled along the top, the jagged edges of ice slicing through the rubber.

Katara's gut began to twist anxiously as she sucked in a slow breath, the cool air sharp in her lungs. She was left speechless, the only was their footsteps along the ice bridge, and then the gentle crunch while they walked through the snow covered land. Her mind could barely adjust to what her home had become, still half convinced that they were in the wrong place, but swallowed back her girlish hopes. 

Flurries whipped along the empty iceberg as the pair passed through the final barriers that was to protect the village, and despite the betterment of knowing, Katara half expected to see her tribe as she jogged ahead only to stop dead in her tracks as she passed through the final arch. Just as the Blue Spirit had said before, her home was left abandoned. Her people had vanished, as though nothing had been there to begin with. The drying racks, the fishing boats and the merriment of the ice slide were gone. Abandoned firepit sat, as though to mark the graves where all the old tents and huts had been set, and Katara's home was among the burial site. The last igloo sat crumbled, the only thing destroyed by time and poor weather.

Katara's gloves hand rose to her mouth, trying to hold in the building sob that filled her throat as her eyes clenched shut. _This can't be real_ , she thought desperately to herself; the Blue Spirit's gloved hand clasped Katara's shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to see this."

Katara's head shook in disbelief, her voice cracking as she spoke. "How did this..." Her words trailed off as her heartbroken gaze met the sockets of the Blue Spirits, already knowing the source of destruction came from Azula's cruel nature. Her stomach began to coil with a mix of rage and devastation; how Katara despised Azula, perhaps even more than the man who murdered her mother, for he may had taken Kya away, but Azula seemed to have destroyed everything else. She clenched her fists tight, which shook with rage, the pit of anger the only thing keeping her tears from snaking down her cheeks.

The Blue Spirit's head bowed in an apologetic manner as he spoke in his usual hush tone, but his voice wavered. "The Fire Nation's Navy started weekly raids after Sozin's Comet... They were more ruthless than I could've ever imagined."

Katara's brows rose suddenly, her jaw dropping in shock as she quickly turned to look at him. "You were there?" His head nodded slowly, his gaze leaving Katara's and turning towards the ruined igloo. "Tell me." She demanded; his gaze wouldn't meet hers at first, but Katara's hand desperately clutched his arm. "Please Blue," Her forehead pressed against his shoulder, shivering from the chill and the anxiety building in her chest. "I need to know... Tell me what happened."

The Blue Spirit's gaze returned to Katara's bowed head, his body rigid at her touch. "It was two years ago." He mumbled carefully after a long silence. "The Fire Nation were coming nearly every month, bringing more ships each time. But," his body tensed, his head bowing further so the long white brow touched the top of Katara's head; her eyes clenched shut and her breath quivering as she listened. "The last time we fought them, they brought a fleet of airships as well, and the sound of the coming routine raid coming... We didn't hear them until it was too late... Fire rained from the sky, melting down the barriers faster than the water benders could build them while the soldiers rushed onto the shore." The man shook as if the distant memory still frightened him after all the time that had passed. "Everyone was forced to fight, even the kids... We were almost surrounded, 'til the Avatar arrived. We pushed them off the shore by before nightfall, but... Your people knew they wouldn't of been able to fend them off again."

Tears dripped along Katara's cheek, her shoulders shaking as she tried to quiet her sobs as she listened to the horror of the Fire Nation's raid. To think of the children she grew up with, watch grow from babies, having to pick up spears and enter the war. Katara shook her head against her the silky fabric of the Blue Spirit's tunic, a twist of shame filling her chest, and angered that she was unable to protect them, just as they couldn't for her. "Did... Did my Grandmother make it out?" She asked finally, her voice shaking and her head lifting to meet the sockets of the Blue Spirit.

His head nodded, his gloveless hand rising to carefully brush away her flooding tears in an attempt to comfort her. "I made sure of it." He said in a hush tone, his hand lingering along her cheek.

Katara's bottom lip quivered, feeling admiration for the man ensuring her grandmother's safety. The man's touch was more than comforting, and as Katara's heart cracked open, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. He tensed for a moment, only for his arm to wrap around Katara and his gloveless holding her head against his pounding chest. Her eyes closed tight, trying to stop the welling tears, which began to seep into the tunic as the gentle scent of jasmine filled her nose. Katara's fears and worries swam circles around her mind, but for a brief moment, she let them go and let the mysterious man lighten her load for a second. It was all in the past, and even if Katara couldn't change it, she took solace in knowing her loved ones were safe.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest.

The wind was chilling, a harsh gusts blowing Katara's hair wildly, the Blue Spirit's grasp tightened around Katara as the snow began to flurry around them. His breathing sounded heavier as plumes of fogged breath crept out from beneath the mask, the cold air finally getting to him. "We should head back." He mumbled into her ear, his voice slightly muffled behind the mask. Katara nodded against the Blue Spirits chest. Her arms loosened around his waist while his hand carefully brushed down the back of her neck, trying not to break the haunting silence that grew around them. "We still have to move the ship north."

Katara nodded her head again, but had nothing to say. She felt at a loss for words as she took a slow, shaking breath, and with the Blue Spirit's arm around her shoulder, he guided her back to the ship. Though Katara's slender frame pressed comfortably against his, her blue eyes remained downcast as their steps back echoed through the abandoned glacier, reminding Katara they were completely alone in the south pole. No matter how much it hurt her heart, the Southern Water Tribe was gone.

The walk back along the ice bridge felt like an eternity, and though Katara's tear stopped flowing, the ache in her heart was there. She continuously looked back, half expecting to see the remnants of battle vanished, and her people back home, but the metal ships and fallen, red balloons were always to remain. Her legs felt weak and sluggish as they boarded the wooden ship, her body fatigued and her mind worn, but there was more work to be done.

As Katara stood in the center of the ship and pushed it back north with great speed, her mind would return to the south and its bloodstained ice. It was impossible to shake off the view of the invasion and the reality that her people had left. As her hands pushed the waves back and forth, trying to cradling the ship along the oceans current, her anger fueled her motions. The ship rocked heavily, the ocean becoming more choppy and rough as the ship dove low along the falling tide, only to climb another seven feet along the next wave. The darkness made it difficult to navigate to their exact location, along with the benders rough current pushing the stranded glaciers along with the ship, but Katara continued North until the sun began to rise. She wove through the icebergs, using the last of her strength to push the ship, and despite the frigid cold, sweat dripped down her forehead and along her neck.

"That's enough." The Blue Spirit insisted with a loud hiss from the anchors winch as Katara circled around the ice filled ocean, trying to find the perfect spot to stop. Her face was almost beat red, and her eyes felt more than heavy. "You need a break, it's been a long night."

She wanted to argue, but the hues of red and orange flooding the eastern horizon. She lowered her arms, letting the boat bob and float along the waving tide as the man moved to drop the anchor. Katara was more curious of how truly twined her life was with the masked stranger, and how he went about to save her grandmother. Questions rattled her mind while sailing, about her tribes migration, about how he knew of the raids and why he fought them. Her burning curiosities began to dwindle to ash in the rising sun, with barely enough strength left to open her mouth.

"I'm heading in," he said while stepping down the ships steps and only to the main deck again. "You should get some rest before we get to Kyoshi Island."

Katara remained silent, watching the golden sun rise over ocean and tried to compose her thoughts. Inside her cell, it was impossible for Katara to picture the outside world or how it would change, but now caught in the chaos of the outside world, she was afraid. Her knees felt weak beneath her, powerless to change her people's destiny, or protect them when they needed her most. The pit of her stomach filled with despair, taking a slow deep breath to try and calm it. Listening to the masked stranger step toward the cabin, Katara's voice called out in a meek manner. "Sleep well, Blue."

As the Blue Spirit opened the door, he nearly jumped at the sight of Bato exiting; the older man's hair was a mess from waking and a yawn would escape his lips. "Blue," Bato greeted with a nod as Bato left the cabin and the Blue Spirit entered. Katara finally peaked over here shoulder at the sound the man's wandering footsteps. The rolled map was in his hands again, which he began to open and investigate. "You didn't push yourself last night, did you?" He asked Katara, though his gaze remained on the map.

"No." She lied poorly, her voice coming off as defeated and exhausted, and Bato shook his head in disapproval. Katara's was almost ready to follow the Blue Spirit, her body fatigued from pushing herself so hard through the night, but along the deck, strange shadow by the front of the boat has caught her eye. The Blue Spirit's glove lied at the front of the ship, where just earlier in the evening, she touched his bare hand. Katara walked towards the stern and swiftly picked it up before Bato could notice.

"Mind giving Sangok his parka back?" Bato asked Katara, while his eyes skimmed along the rising map then to distant shore of the South Pole, while mumbling to himself, "I was sure we were more North than this... And maybe West...?"

"Sure, Katara said without issue, finally ready to turn in for the night; she ignoring his mumbling and the strange way he measured the suns distance with his thumb. She walked briskly towards the cabin door, clenching the glove in her hand and pulled it open to find the stirring men from the Northern Water Tribe. Sangok offered her a weak smile as she took off his parka and mittens, trying her best to hide the silk glove that the Blue Spirit left behind. After wordlessly handing it over, she stepped over their sleeping pelts and towards her cabin, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Lying in the darkness of the room, it was almost impossible not to think of the horrors of the South Pole, her heart aching from the anguish. Katara brought the glove to her nose, and inhaled the sweet scent of jasmine once more, and tried to only think of the Blue Spirit's arms, which earlier had wrapped so protectively around her.


	9. Kiyoshi Island

From the dark, cloudy sky, fire began to rain down on the village. Katara could hear the yelling and screaming of the young children, scurry around with spears along side of the Warriors as the Fire Nation Soldiers marched along the ice from their stranded ships, ready for battle. The sky grew black with thick smoke, and Katara watched the benders, her grandfather Pakku at the front, pull up a high barrier to protect the tribe, only to be blasted down by cannons. Her grandfather and the other benders tried their best to repair the falling ice barriers after each blast, but the fire natios attack seemed endless, and for every soldier that fell, two more were ready to take their place.

A loud knock on her cabin door woke Katara from her nightmare, her eyes opening wide while sitting up quickly from the bed. Her heart pounded in her chest and echoed in her ears. Her head turned around the pitch black room, trying to catch her breath and ease her flooding panic. The room was pitch black, just as her cell once was, and in her hazy mind, she fearfully wondered if everything was a dream. However, as she lifted her fists to rub her palms against her eyes, she held the Blue Spirit's glove from the night before. She tried to convince herself that she was safe, that the confinement she once called home would be nothing more than a memory one day, but in the pit of her stomach, she knew her nightmare was more real than she imagined.

The knocking came again. "Katara?" Bato called behind the wooden door.

Katara rose slowly from the bed, walking bare foot along the cold floor before opening the door for Bato; he stood before her with a candle in hand which dimly lit his face. "Good Morning." She mumbled with a stifled yawn, the back of her had covering her mouth. Her body still felt weak still and her eyes heavy after her restless sleep, while her other hand hid the glove casually behind her back.

"It's well past midnight." He said in a hush tone as he stepped into the door frame of the cabin. "You've been asleep all day."

"I'm sorry," she said instinctively, her brows furrowing.

He shook his head in response. "Don't be. I wasn't surprised to see you went a little overboard with your bending... I bet I'd have done the same thing." He said with a good natured smile. "I'd grab a pelt though, it's pretty cold on kiyoshi island."

"How close are we?" She asked, her tired brows rising; after hearing his brief murmur the night before, Katara couldn't help but feel a flutter of guilt for driving the ship off course.

Bato grinned widely at her question. "We're already there."

Katara's eyes widened with delight to hear the news. After slipping on her fur boots, Katara grabbed the pelt from the bed and wrapping it around her shoulders and clenched the black silk glove in her hand. She followed Bato from her cabin with nothing left to bring. In the dim candlelight, Sangok slept soundly, curled beneath his polar bear dog pelt, and Katara assumed Hahn was anchoring the ship. Her head turned slightly to the Blue Spirit's door, and Katara couldn't help but wonder what he'd be doing now that she was with on Kiyoshi Island.

As Bato stepped outside, Katara's steps staggered behind while watching the dim glow beneath the door, and knew the stranger was in there. So many unanswered questions lingered on her tongue as she took in a slow deep breath. She wanted to speak to him, afraid that the two of them would be parting ways. Her eyes glimpsed down, staring at the silhouette of the glove and thought o the Blue Spirit's gentle caress against her skin. Katara's heart ache in with remorse, wishing the two wouldn't have to say goodbye. Her slender hand slid into the opening of the glove, letting her fingers slide into place and pulled it halfway up her wrist; she clenched her hand slightly, feeling it's loose fit on her wrist before opening the door.

Her steps were staggering and timid as she stepped out onto the deck, the night air cool against her face and her sweat covered scalp. The stars twinkled brightly overhead, and the nearly full moon left the bay in a hazy glow, reflecting off the still water. The ship was docked as close to the sandy shore as possible, and a temporary floating dock made of wood greeted the ship. Katara's head turned towards the bay, enclosed by the islands rocky terrain, and remembered her first stop on their journey to the North Pole, and the first time Katara had ever left home.

Katara's eyes stared down to her hands. One bore the memories of Katara's punishment, tan skin left dry and cracks, her nails brittle and chipping. A dark, calloused ring wrapped around her wrist, as if to forever haunt Katara with the blinds she had to endure. The other became a silhouette of black silk. It was strange, alluring, the loss of presence she felt as she stared at the phantom of her hand, the reminders of loss and pain covered and concealed. In a small way, Katara could understand the Blue Spirit's need to shroud himself.

"It's good to see you, Bato," a familiar voice said from the sand. Katara's heart stopped when she li first laid eyes on Sokka, her body freezing. He was taller and broader, his hair longer and falling down his back. His blue eyes still had a friendly glint that Katara was more than familiar with and he bore Bato a wide grin as he crossed along the sand. The two shared a strong handshake which quickly became a tight hug. "My father said you guys would be here during nightfall, I hope your journey was safe."

Bato pulled back and clapped a strong hand on his shoulder. "It's good to see you too, my boy." He said with a good natured manner.

Sokka's interest in Bato's words visibly faded; it was as if he could feel her presence. His head turned slowly at first, his eyes skeptical when his looked to the shadow of the water bender. It was a long, silent moment until his jaw dropped and his eyes turned wide, as though he had seen a phantom. "Katara?!" He said with a surprised gasp, his voice cracking; despite all the time that had passed, he recognized her in an instant.

Despite her fatigued body, her legs were moving before they were told as Katara sprinted down the ramp of the ship and towards her brother; the pelt dropped from her shoulders as she moved. Sokka left Bato's side with a sudden dash, his feet kicking up sand as the young man sprinted for his sister. "Sokka!" Katara cried with delight when he was only steps away, her arms wrapping around him, clutching him close as Sokka lifted her right from the ground. It was difficult for Katara to express how much she had missed her brother, how much their fond memories kept her sane and alive while alone in the dark cells; tears flooded down Katara's cheeks, but a smile of pure joy spread across her lips.

"How did you..." His voice drifted off as he stifled his sobs, tears welling in his own eyes.

She wanted to explain, but her face was buried in his shoulder, and Katara refused to pull back. She felt speechless, her stomach twisting anxiously, the entire situation feeling like a fever dream. Tears snaked down as she stifled back her sob. "It's a long story..." She said shortly, her voice muffled by his parka.

To see her brother again felt strange; she pulled back carefully, but kept her hands on Sokka's shoulders. The passage of time seemed reality when she stared at her brother, once a young, goofy teenager who had grown into a man. Sokka had definitely grown a few inches since Katara's capture, but she was still on her way to catch up. His jaw seemed more strong as his boyish looks faded from the years apart. Katara's heart began to pound in her ears, feeling a burning question starting to scorch her tongue.

"Why..." She whispered, her eyes staring down to their boots, barely able to meet his as she asked. Her hands clenched his shoulders tighter, and her voice shook. "Why didn't you save me Sokka?"

Her brother seemed taken back at the sudden question, a look of guilt and defeat. His eyes turned towards Bato, who was grabbing Katara's dropped pelt; as Sokka spoke, his own voicenwas wavering. "We tried, Katara... For so long, we couldn't even find you... Azula made it seem like you vanished off the face of the eartg." Katara's teeth chewed into her bottom lip, listening to her brother speak. "The Kyoshi Warriors couldnt manage to break into the Capitol city, let alone the prison, even with Toph and Aang." His arms pulled her in tightly, almost refusing to let go of his sister. She could feel Sokka's hot tears drip off his cheek and down Katara's neck, his breath shaking from his quiet crying. "You have no idea how hard we've been trying, Katara-"

She knew she was selfish for asking, but it was impossible to not feel angry over the passing time. She took a slow deep breath in an attempt to cool the burning pit as her arms tightened around Sokka. "I'm sorry, I just... I'm just glad to see you." It was true; despite the hopelessness that clutched Katara's heart, it swelled with happiness to be reunited with her brother once more.

"Me too," he said with a sense of relief as his arms finally let go of Katara. "Everyone's going be so excited to see you-"

"Everyone's here?" Katara gasped with a look of surprise.

Sokka's head shook no. "Just a few of the Kiyoshi Warriors. The rest are with Aang and Toph in Omashu, and Zuko and Iroh are sailing from Ba Sing Se, they'll be here tomorrow... Dad's going to be so excited to hear this, they're not gonna believe you're actually-" His words faded suddenly, his head tilting to the side and his brows furrowing as his eyes looked closer at his sister. "Where's your necklace?"

Katara shook her head, grimacing at the thought of her lost memorabilia. "It's gone." As she clenched her eyes shut, Katara could see Azula's blue flames crawling along the velvet fabri, and licking the wood to a char. "Azula destroyed it." She said with an air of defeat, her teeth sinking into the side of her cheek.

"I'm sorry... " Sokka sighed at the loss of their mother's keepsake.

Her brows furrowed slightly at first, wanting to change the topic with one of the many questions that taunted her night and day. However, a dark moving silouhette caught her eye, and Katara knew it had to be her savior, who was moving in a brisk pace. "Wait!" Katara shouted, leaving Sokka's strong grasp to approach the fleeing stranger. The Blue Spirit stopped, turning to face Katara, his masked face tilting to the side when she stopped in front of him. Katarara's heart froze for a moment as she stared into the dark sockets of the mask, fearing that this would be the last time they saw one another. "Are you leaving?" The man nodded shortly, and turned to leave again, but Katara grabbed his arm with her glove-covered hand. "Tell me who you are..." She said in a low voice.

The man turned to face Katara once more. "I can't." The Blue Spirit mumbled, shaking his head as he tried to slip his arm from her grip. "Not yet, but-"

Katara's furrowed, her grip refusing to let go. "Don't go... Please, Blue?" She asked in a pleading manner.

He paused for a moment, before a sigh slipped out from beneath his mask. "I have to." He said softly, his head bowing for a moment. Despite Katara's return to her brother's side, a sense of gloom filled Katara's chest to know they would be saying goodbye, her head tilting down as her weary eyes began to well. It was as though the Blue Spirit could feel her sadness, his gloved hand gently lifted her chin to meet his eye as he spoke in a hush tone. "We'll see each other again."

She sucked in a slow breath, feeling her hot tears snake down her cheeks. "You mean it?"

He nodded, his thumb moving to brush the tears away. "I do." His hand left her cheek to pull Katara's hands from his silk tunic. The Blue Spirit's hands were warm to the touch, and they clasped around Katara's tenderly. His head turned down towards their hands, and beneath his mask, a small chuckle left his lips. "I'll have to get that glove from you at some point."

Katara's cheeks flushed a gentle tint of pink beneath her flooding tears. "Sorry." She said in a sheepish manner as trying to slide her hands out to take it off.

His head shook 'no', squeezing Katara's hands in his own. "Keep it... Something to remember our journey by."

Her eyes began to water as the Blue Spirit anticipated to part, his grip loosening against her hand. Katara sucked in a deep breath and her heart quickened as she took a timid step forward, noticing how much taller the man truly was to her. Carefully, she rose onto her toes and leaned in, letting her lips gently press against the cheek of the mask. "Thank you for everything, Blue." She said in a low tone, keeping her parting words a secret for themselves.

His shoulders relaxed in a sheepish manner, but remained still as Katara leaned back and set back down on her flat feet. The man's hand rose, his bare fingers gently touching Katara's cheek, a lingering inferno against her skin. "I'll see you, Katara." He said, matching her hushed voice, but his tone was higher, as though he were smiling.

He stepped back, his hand remaining in Katara's until neither could reach and slipped away. The silhouette of the Blue Spirit blended into the darkness, letting it swallow him as he silently moved. She wished he could have stayed, the many lingering questions would have to wait until the next time they would meet. A sigh left her lips, coming out more as a silent swoon as the man vanished before her eyes, leaving Katara nearly breathless, and curiously smitten.

"Hey Katara?" Sokka called from behind her, she peaked over his shoulder, finding Bato by him with pelt in hand. "Who was that guy?"

The question wasn't a surprise to Katara, the man seemingly a phantom before everyone they met. She and the Blue Spirit's entwined lives left her more confused than before, however she knew enough to find out some answers. With Sokka almost constantly by her side in Ba Sing Se, and knowing the Blue Spirit was the man who saved her grandmother, Katara was silently determined to solve this puzzle before the next time they met.

Bato was the one to ask. "Wait, you don't know?"


	10. The Newest Members of the Kiyoshi Warriors

Sokka was still suspicious as he led Katara towards the village, boomerang in hand and his eyes watching the shadows. With Bato, Hahn and Sangok staying on the cutter sailboat until morning, Sokka seemed paranoid about the strange man who saved Katara and vanished into the darkness without so much as a greeting, and that he may still be lurking in the shadows. Katara told the tale of her Savior while they walked towards Sokka and Suki's home, and despite all of the Blue Spirit's charitable heroics, Sokka feared that in the end, there was a price to pay. She had to brush away Sokka's paranoid worries, trying to keep her thoughts focused on a brighter future.

At Katara's prompting to change the subject, and why he and Suki were sharing a home, Sokka was more than excited to announce their recent engagement, though explained the wedding was going to be held off until they could find Katara. "It wouldn't of felt right without you there, Suki even said so herself." It was nice to hear that Katara's rescue did take some priority, but felt a bit of guilt thinking about that rather than her brother's wedding. Sokka scratched at the back of his shaved undercut. "Guess that we'll have to start planning it now though."

Katara couldn't help but beam at her brother. "I'm just glad she didn't get annoyed with you."

Sokka rolled his eyes, but as they approached a small home with a steep roof, Sokka's hand gently clasped his hand against her shoulder to grab her attention, and lifted his other hand as if to sign for her to stay quiet. The two moved silently onto the shallow porch, the lantern flickeringn along a support beam, and Suki's voice lingered the closed we got; a giddy grin spread Sokka's lips, anticipating on surprising them.

"Alright, so the Eastern Gates are out, and we can't get through the Gates of Azulon... But maybe the tunnels beneath the Capital City?"

A strange, yet familiar voice, groaned in response, while sounding awfully pessimistic. "We already tried that, Toph said it herself, they're almost impossible to navigate. Only the Firelord's family knows the-"

As Sokka's hand was reaching out, Suki's voice interrupted whoever was speaking. "Sokka, we know you're there."

He flinched, freezing for a moment before his head bowed in defeat. "Figures," he said with a sigh. While sliding the door open, Sokka shouted happily. "But look what I managed to find down by the shore.

The remaining Kiyoshi Warriors all bared the same look of shock as Katara.

Suki jumped to her feet, rushing towards her and nearly jumping into her arms. "How in the world did you escape?" She asked with a tight squeeze and suddenly pulling back to look at Katara. Suki's hair was a little longer than Katara remembered, brushing along her shoulders, and her strong grasp was much tighter, but what stood out was the light blue pendant, baring the symbol of the water tribe, adorned around her neck. A beaming smile spread against her fresh face as she gazed over her safe and sound sister-in-law.

Katara's arms rose around her back, and her pelt fell to the floor, but her shocked looked remained at the remaining two warriors Suki was speaking to as they entered; Mei and Ty Lee sat shoulder at the tea table, both of their eyes wide, and their jaws hanging low. Both were adorned in the faded green warrior gown, and Ty Lee's face was plastered in the white make up that mirrored Kiyoshi, along with her hair tucked beneath a styled wig, and a golden crown atop her head. The girls were rose from the table as well to silently greet Katara, and their hands were entwined with one another.

"Some strange guy helped her," Sokka insisted as he stepped inside and stripped away his blue parka, wearing a thick tunic beneath it. "But we don't know who he is or where he went."

Katara's eyes rolled in annoyance as her hands began to lower away from Suki. "He's not dangerous, Sokka." 

"You don't know that!" He bickered back as he kicked off his boots.

Suki pulled back, her hands clasping Katara's shoulders as Mei asked Katara. "What's he talking about?"

Suki grabbed the pelt and led Katara towards the table while Sokka made his way to the kitchen to fix the room a late night meal for their surprise guest, having already heard of the stranger who saved Katara. After taking a seat, she told them nearly everything of their escape, leaving out the horrors that Azula had forced her to endure, and the quiet moments she and the Blue Spirit shared. Katara even explained their short journey to the south pole. Ty Lee and Suki leaned along the table, interested in the dramatic tale of Katara's escape, while Mei's hand drummed against the table, as though trying to solve the puzzle herself.

Mei's arms crossed when the tale came to an end, her eyes closed and her brows twisted in confusion. It peaked open as Sokka stood to her right, setting down a cool plate of sushi made of rice, eggplant and elephant koi before her, and then to the other girls. "So, he was in Ba Sing Se with you at some point, and he was with your grandmother in the Battle of the South Pole." As Sokka took a seat, more than ready to help himself, her eyes shot towards him. "Sokka, you were at the battle, right?" While taking a large bite of food, Sokka nodded. "Do you know who was suppose to be keeping the elderly safe?"

The four woman watched Sokka, who chewed his mouthful quickly, tension building the longer he took to swallow. Katara's hands clenched the table, her curiosity building further and further with her fixation on this mystery keeping her in the moment and her mind out of her memories. Over and over Sokka chewed, all four women leaning in with avid curiosity, until a loud gulp escaped his throat, freeing his mouth to speak.

"No idea." He admitted with a shrug, lifting his arms as he did so.

The girls bowed their head in frustration, while Katara scolded Sokka. "You weren't with Gran during the battle?" 

Sokka's head shook 'no'. "She was supposed to be in the igloo, but after it was hit, she was already out and heading towards the cutter ship to flee." Katara's brows furrowed further, as his arms crossed overtop his chest. "I didn't see who she was following though."

Mei sighed, resting her elbow against the table, uninterested in her meal. "Well, what about Ba Sing Se? You two met there once?"

Katara scratched at her scalp, trying to rattle her brain from a brief conversation. All the while, Sokka snorted. "Where we met almost half the people on our journey?"

Mei scowled. "Don't be shitty."

Ty Lee's hand pointed to Katara's long black gloved hand that rested on the table. "That's his glove, right?"

Her brows rose slightly, trying to resist the urge to touch the black silk as her cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. "Yeah... Why?"

"Alright, then lets find a Shirshu!"

Mei's brow cocked while everyone watched Ty Lee, appearing dumbfounded by her idea. "A Shirshu, really?" She sighed, tisking her tongue as she shook her head. "And where would we get one of those?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "That June girl had one, didn't she?" 

Mei's lips thinned out, as if trying to hold back a berating if a dumb idea. A sigh would leave her lips as she rested her elbow againstbthe table and held her cheek in her hand. "How would we find June when she could be anywhere right now?" 

Ty Lee pouted at the question, unable to fight Mei's pessimistic nature. However, her head tilted to the side in an impish manner as her hand reached over, twisting a finger around one of Mei's pony-tails that draped over her shoulders. "I'm sure you could figure something out." She smiled in playful manner.

Mei snorted, which made Katara nearly jump, having never heard anything joyful leave Mei's mouth, and felt awkward watching Mei smile so affectionately at Ty Lee, having never seen Mei smile before. Her hand rose to clasp Ty Lee's hand and shook her head, as if to say the idea was a dud.

"So, how did you end up with the Kiyoshi Warriors?" She asked in a skeptical way, still suspicious of Azula's old friends. Katara took a slow bite of her sushi, though her appetite disappeared in all of the excitement.

Ty Lee's hand left Mei's and waved in a casual manner as she spoke. "Oh, the Warriors and I got _super_ close while we were in prison, and when we got out, I ended up joining them, and then Mei couldn't resist tagging along with us." Her hand reached over and grabbed Mei's hand once more in an adoring manner, baring a wide smile. "I think she just missed me too much."

However, Katara couldn't help but feel a well of spite building in her chest. Azula's words at the beginning of her imprisonment cut through her chest like a knife. _They_ _got everyone except you._ She never considered that Mei and Ty Lee would betrayed Azula and end up within prison, but their freedom during Katara's imprisonment left a bitter taste in her mouth, and twisted her inside to nausea. She chewed the inside of her cheek in an attempt to quell her burning jealousy that felt hot in the pit of her stomach. 

"You didn't follow at first?" Katara asked Mei.

Mei shook her head, pretending that she wasn't enjoying the way Ty Lee idly played with their twined fingers. "I was with Zuko for a while, but..." she gave a small shrug, as though it was enough said.

_Zuko_. Katara felt strange hearing his name, a strange chill crawling down her spine. To hear Azula spit and curse his name for so long, she knew he was alive, but nothing beyond that. The world continued without Katara as easily as it did when she was around, her old life altered into something brand new and unfamiliar. She sucked in a deep breath before asking, "So... He was fine after the battle?" She asked, almost desperate to know as she leaned on the table.

Mei shrugged, a bitter look filling her down casting eyes. "I wouldn't say 'Fine', but... He'll be glad your back." A strange tension filled the air, something unspoken that everyone had seemed to know, except for Katara. Mei, Ty Lee and Suki's eyes drifted back and forth between each other silently. After a long moment, Mei rose to her feet, keeping her hand in Ty Lee's. "We should turn in for the night since we're all meeting tomorrow."

"That's right!" Ty Lee said with a wide grin while bouncing to her feet. Her arms looped around Mei's to keep her close, and though her eyes rolled, a pleased smile spread against Mei's lips. "Everyone's going to be so excited to see you tomorrow, Katara." A giddy look filled Ty Lee's gaze as she turned to Suki. "We'll stop by for breakfast tomorrow before heading to the dock."

"Sounds good." Suki said with a wave of her hand. "Night Ladies."

After Mei and Ty Lee slid the door shut, Katara's shoulders relaxed slightly. Despite Sokka and Suki seeming to trust them, Katara couldn't help but feel skeptical, as if she were the only one to remember them truly. The last time they had met, they were hunting down she, Sokka and Aang, and now time had altered their relationship in a way that Katara couldn't relate to. 

"It is pretty late," Suki admitted, rising from the table as well, beginning to collect the dirty dishes, Katara and Mei's meals left nearly untouched "Sokka, show Katara where the guest room is and run her a hot bath, I'll get her some clean clothes and bedding.

Katara rose and followed Sokka down the small hall towards three sliding doors. "This one's yours," his hand pointed to the room at the end of the hall. "And the washroom's the door at the end of the hall.

Katara nodded, feeling rather excited to slip into the bath before bed. However, her eyes fixated on her brother, feeling strange about the changing times. "Is it weird... Living on Kiyoshi Island?" She asked in a curious manner before he had a chance to slip away.

Sokka thought for a moment, his lips pursing. "It was at first." He said with a chuckle. "I always thought when I asked her to marry, we'd move to the south pole but..."His words drifted off and a sigh escaped his lips. "Thing just change I guess. But, it's nice being here."

"Well," She glimpsed around the small home, decorated in both the name of Kiyoshi and the Southern Water Tribe, before meeting her brother's blue eyes once again. "You seem happy." She raked a hand through her scalp awkwardly; after three years of only Azula as her company, small talk was a struggle for Katara.

"I am." He said with a smile.

Suki stepped into the hall with folded laundry in her arms, and a plush comforter at the bottom. "I'll set up your room for you." She said with a grin, slipping into the guest room. "There's some clothes for tomorrow as well."

Katara took the pile into her arms, and watched her brother wrap his around Suki's shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze; they seemed happier now than ever before. "Thanks."

Sokka's arm drifted off Suki's shoulder and made his way to the washroom, while awkwardly, Katara followed Suki into the guest room. It was fairly small with a wide bamboo map on the floor, and and a small tea table in the centre. A thick, folded futon sat in the corner from the door, and Suki kneeled down and began to spread it out after setting down the bedding.

"There's towels in the cupboard, and you can help yourself to whatever if you get hungry in the night." She said kindly, attempting to be a good hostess. At the sound of of Sokka running her bath, Suki's hush voice was nearly missed. "Hey... You doing okay Katara?" 

While setting down her clothes, picking out the warm cloth nightgown off the top, she shrugged in response. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

Suki's eyes were downcast as she began to spread the comforter over the futon. "You were gone for a really long time." She stopped moving for a moment, as if remembering her own time at Boiling Rock. "And I know it can be... Difficult when you first come out, I just-"

Katara's stomach began to twist nervously as she listened, and with her pyjamas enveloped in her arms, her body tensed. She wasn't ready to think of the cells that encased her for all those years, and the faceless guards that tormented her. Bland food that was just meant to keep her alive and the awful dry patch that formed in the center of her tongue from her long dehydration. Katara spent days pushing back her tormenting memories, only forced to meet them in her dreams, and with her warm welcome ahead, Katara wasn't ready to feel vulnerable.

Her eyes shifted down to the floor as she shook her head. "I don't really wanna talk about it." She mumbled before stepping out of the room.


	11. The Gaang

The morning came far too quickly. Suki's hand rapped against the screen door of the guest room, before calling from the other side. "Katara, are you up?"

Katara lied on the futon, her eyes closed as she drifted in and out of sleep. Her night was spent tossing and turning, flooding worries and curiosities and bitter emotions filling her thoughts. She felt almost restless during the night, the air feeling stifling and warm, and her building nerves making her feel as though she were suffocating. Everytime Katara's eyes flickered shut, her dreams brought her back to the cold, dank cell within the capital city, the heavy footfalls of the guards stomping past while on duty and the dusty smell that choked her during the day. When Azula would push the door open, ready to belt out some long winded, cruel lecture, Katara would jump out of her sleep, her eyes wide opened and her heart pounding, only to remember that it was all in the past.

Her heavy eyelids lifted slowly as she turned towards the door. "Yeah, I am." She said in a dull tone as she began to sit up, leaning on her forearms.

The door slid open and Suki was dressed in her green gown with her steel armor overtop; her makeup was donned, though her hair was unbrushed and dancing around her shoulders. "Good morning," she said in a cheery manner. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really..." Katara sighed, lifting her hand to look at her sprawled fingers, still wearing the Blue Spirit's long black glove. It was impossible for her to look at her halo'd wrists without thinking of her past devastation and horrific memories, and after her bath from the night before sent her spiralling in the darkest corners of her mind, she almost refused to take it off again. Katara felt the gentle glide of silk against her skin as she brushed her gloved hand against her forehead, which was covered in a cool sweat, and began to rise from the futon.

Suki shook her head while sighing quietly, but gave Katara a sad smile while leaning in the doorway. "It's always difficult the first night you sleep somewhere new." Her arms began to cross over her chest while looking at Katara, who began stand up and stretch out her tired limbs. "Anyways, I'd hurry up and get dressed; breakfast is ready and you know how Sokka eats."

A small chuckle would pass by Katara's lips, but before Suki had a chance to slip out, Katara called out, "Hey Suki?" She stopped and turned her head with a lifted brow, leaving Katara feeling a tad awkward beneath her gaze as her question stung the tip of her tongue. "How... trustworthy are-"

"Mei and Ty Lee?" Suki asked, finishing her sentence. Katara nodded as she reached out to the tea table to grab the dark green gown Suki had lent her for the day. After Suki peaked out the door and down the hall, she slid it shut before she began to speak. "If I'm being honestly, it was a little hard to trust them at first." Suki turned her back to Katara to allow her to dress.

"What changed?" She asked, stripping away her nightshirt and letting it fall to the ground, still wearing her sarashi along her slender form.

Suki shrugged, leaning her forearm against the wall, and her forehead against her arm. "Time, I guess... I mean, Ty Lee joined right after the battle, and Mai about a year after that. The other girls were so sure about them, and even if I wasn't I wasn't ready to trust them, I do trust my friends, so I did try my best. After a while, it just became normal."

Katara pulled the gown overhead, letting it flutter down her hips, and dragging along the wooden floor. The sleeves long against her arms and nearly draping over her fingers, which she felt thankful for, her other halo'd wrist hidden away from prying eyes. A strange sash hung around her hip, which she twisted around her slender waist, trying to get the garment to fit better. As she struggled to tie it behind her waist, Suki took the sash from her clumsy hands. "I guess that makes sense." She said, though it wasn't exactly the answer Katara hoped for.

Katara could feel Suki yank the sash tight around her figure before she began to twist the ends into a tight bow, Suki said in an almost grateful tone. "They have changed, Katara, I can tell you that... Come on, let's get you some food."

Suki led Katara out into the main room where Ty Lee, and Sokka sat and ate breakfast together; the scent of fried dough lingered in the air, and the table was spread with fresh fruits grown on the island. Mai stood towards the door, spyglass in hand, and watching the distant sea and sky. Sokka and Ty Lee were arguing back and forth still, about the mysterious stranger who saved Katara.

"I dont know, Sokka," Ty Lee insisted with a dreamy sigh, while resting her elbow on the table. "If _I_ was saved by a mask hero, insistant on keeping his identity a secret, I think I'd have easily been swept off my feet. I mean, what's more romantic than that?"

Sokka's head rolled back and Mei's eyes rolled. "I don't know if I'd call it 'romantic'," Mei insisted, sliding the spyglass back and forth along the horizon, scouting for their arriving friends. "Something's just not adding up-"

Sokka's arms spread wide as Suki and Katara sat at the table. "See! Someone at least agrees with me." He said rather loudly.

Suki's eyes rolled, but a smitten smile spread against her lips while looking at Sokka, making Katara feel as though a third wheel with both couples. Ty Lee's gaze fixated on Mei as she cocked her head to the side. "Why do you think he's hiding his face?" She asked as Katara took a seat beside Sokka at the table and Suki to his other side, both women reached into the center of the table to grab a plate.

Mei gave a small shrug. "Who knows." She said in a pessimistic manner.

While using his hands, Sokka took a bite of food and began to talk. "I bet its someone Katara _hates_ , and he know's she'll get angry when she finds out."

Katara tried to ignore the conversation as greedily filled her plate with grapes, apples and pears, her stomach growling at the sight of the fresh fruit. Ty Lee's attention turned towards her with a curious look. "What do you think about all of it, Katara?"

It felt strange that someone Katara had considered an enemy for so long could speak to her so comfortably. Her head turned down, watching as she rolled the pear between her hands, avoiding her gaze. "He said that he let me down, and that he wasn't sure how to face me otherwise." Her voice took an edge of skepticism as she peaked up at Ty Lee, who flashed a friendly grin.

Mei tensed at Katara's words, her sharp gaze looking to her and narrowed for a moment. Sokka, however, spread his arms wide while staring to the ceiling. "Katara that doesn't really help. Everything use to let you down." His eye glimpsed to Katara, baring a cheeky grin, and as Katara rolled her eyes and took a bite of her pear, feeling its sweetness explode in her moiuth. Sokka wrapped his stretched arm around his sister and shook her playfully "I was kidding, Katara."

Suki was helping herself to the fried dough as Katara took another bite of her fruit, while Ty Lee leaned across the table, her attention focused on Katara. "But what do you think of _him_?" Katara blinked at the question, chewing on her food. "I mean, you're the only one who was actually around him."

Katara peaked down at her black glove, letting her thumb drag along the top of her hand, tracing it along the silky fabric. "He's.... Nice, even if a little reserved." She tried her best to fight the spreading smile on her lips, wanting to keep her infatuation a secret. "There was something really familiar about him, as if a part of me knows exactly who he is."

Ty Lee smiled wide, as recognising the twinkle that was lingering beneath Katara's blue eyes."Is that why you're wearing his glove-?" She asked, pointing at Katara's hand.

"-I see Appa," Mei said, looking through the spyglass once more, cutting off Katara before she could speak. "And there's another ship pulling into the bay. It's probably Zuko and Iroh."

Suki needed a few extra moments to pull brush out her hair and tie it up, giving Katara time to eat. As she chewed, however, an anxious knot twisted in her stomach, which began to twist over into nausea. Sokka cleaned the plates around her and offered Katara a big grin. "Everyone's going to be so excited to see you."

The early autumn day was bright and cool as Sokka, Suki, Mei and Ty Lee all rushed out the door and down the pathway towards the beach, though Katara moved more sluggishly, nervous to finally see her friends after all this time. The knot in her stomach twisted tighter and tighter as they walked, the island folk growing silent as they saw Katara, following her friends through the village. She felt as though a ghost come to life beneath their gaze, and an anxious chill ran down her spine as they quietly began to murmur and whisper to one another behind Katara's back.

Katara's chest began to clench and her throat felt tight, leaving her feeling short of breath as she followed behind the group, her hands nervously wringing themselves. As the wide, dirt walkway shrunk into a dusty trail that led down to the shore, she felt more unprepared and panicked to finally see her old friends; so many years she wasted wishing and praying for her them to save her, only to be saved by a stranger, and for Mei and Ty Lee to have been saved before her. Her body felt tense and stiff as they walked, her breath feeling ragged and short, as though there wasn't enough oxygen, and quietly, she followed behind Sokka, who only seemed excited to greet the rest of the gang.

As they approached the beach, walking along the pathway hidden, Appa, the white sky bison was beginning to descend from the clouds and towards Kiyoshi Island. Beside the Cutter Sailboat, a small fishing boat from the Earth Kingdom rocked along the crashing shore against the wooden dock. A slender man with short, choppy, black hair took a thick duffle bag from the ship and held it over his shoulder before helping an elderly man off the boat, grabbing him by his forearm. The two of them smiling at one another over passing words until they began their short stroll down the dock. Katara's eyes widened in a panic as he turned, finally seeing the dull red scar that hugged the side of his face.

Zuko.

Katara's heart squeezed once she knew it was him. His hair was cropped short, just as she remembered in Ba Sing We, and a thick, green tunic hugged his body. His eyes were golden in the rising sun as he and Iroh walked down the dock and towards the shore, and a nervous smile was spread against his lips while speaking to his uncle. The flooding memory of their last meeting struck her mind, remembering the blast of blue lightning that passed through his chest and caused him to collapse, and Katara sucked in a shaky breath, almost afraid to meet him again.

As the two men came closer, a few steps away from the sandy shore, Zuko slowed his walk, staggering behind Iroh when his amber eyes fell to Katara. The air stood still as their eyes locked, as if both of them reflected on their shared trauma, and feared to face it; her knees trembled beneath her long gown and her bottom lip began to quiver. Iroh's eyes widened with surprise when he saw Katara, then glanced back to his nephew before returning his gaze to her, baring a cheery grin. As if anticipating the timidness and anxiety Katara felt, Iroh kept his distance, never stepping on to the sand, but lifted his hand in a friendly wave.

Appa gracefully landed on the shore, the beast still large and majestic as Katara remembered. Toph jumped off the sky bisons saddle, her feet planting solidly against the shore. "Vision! Sweet vision!" She said with a dramatic air, her toes drumming against the sand and her arms spreading wide.

She didn't notice Katara at first, but when Toph had seemed almost frozen in time; her face still looked young, her hair still a mess, her stature short and her feet shoeless. Three of the Kiyoshi Warriors followed her down, and lastly was Aang, floating off Appa, landing in a feather footed manner atop the sand, and his black eyes were fixated on the waterbender. He still donned the bright orange robes of the air nomads, and his head was still a smooth bald, his blue arrow tattoo stained the pale skin. Aang was nearly a foot taller after a growth spurth that could have only came with his teenage years, and Momo sat on his shoulder, his head tilting when the flying lemur saw Katara, blinking with surprise.

"Katara!" Aang called with disbelief and glee while sprinting towards her.

It was everything Katara thought she wanted; she froze, like a deer before a hunter, stuck in flight or fight mode.

Everything was happening to quickly, but almost in slow motion. Nearly a dozen eyes fixated on the water bender, as Aang, Toph and the rest of the Kiyoshi Warriors rushed to Katara's side. As they spoke, greeting her and asking her questions, their words sounded as though they were coming from beneath an ocean, nearly inaudible, and their arms wrapping around her had left her skin crawling. It all felt overwhelming, familiar faces slightly altered by time, their voices changing, but the strange, eerie feeling washed over her, filling her with dread. It felt as though she couldn't breathe, the air growing thinner and thinner as her wide eyes glimpsed from Iroh, Toph, Aang, Suki and Sokka who were rushing over as well, and then once again, Zuko, who stood further back than everyone, and mirrored the look of anxiety that Katara had felt.

Though Katara was happy to see they were glad to see her, but something still felt off; their grinning faces and excited attitudes, as though the last three years could easily vanish and be forgotten. It was all Katara thought she had wanted, but in the moment, it felt cruel and heartless. Her body flinched suddenly, shoving the hugging arms away from her as she stumbled back away from her friends. Their smiled drifted off into looks of confusion, unsure of what to make of Katara's odd behavior, but as they tried to speak, it was only their mouths moving, their voices swallowed by a vacuum. Her legs began moving on their own, slowly easing away from the crowd, her senses finally choosing flight. Her steps were staggering as a deep well of panic filled Katara's core, her eyes watering, and her nausea building in her stomach, climbing higher and higher, threatening to spit acid into her throat.

"Katara?" Sokka mouthed, stepping in front if the group and his arm reaching out to her.

Katara's voice began to crack, her legs continuing backwards, unable to fight her instinct any longer. "I can't do this." She shuddered before turning on her heel and fleeing away from the beach and back towards Soka and Suki's home, feeling hot tears stinging her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.


	12. Frustration

_What's wrong with me?_ Katara thought to herself.

The sky had turned away from its sunny blue to a midnight purple as the moon began to rise and the fall air began to turn brisk when Katara's silent, heaving sobs had turned into a mumbling whimper. She lied in the darkness of the guest room, feeling a mix of frustration, confusion and embarrassment from her earlier outburst, her puffy eyes open and staring to the dark ceiling. Several times did her friends knock on the door, only for her to dismiss them and ask them to leave without so much as a greeting. Their voices of concern murmured to one another from the living room until late afternoon, where they drifted off one by one until the room hung in a quiet lull.

"Katara?" Sokka called from the other side of the door. She didn't respond, rolling away and turning her back to the door, though Sokka continued to speak. "I'm coming in." Rather than wait for Katara to ask him to leave, Sokka slid the door open and stepped into the door frame, holding a lantern in his hand. His head turned back for a moment, glimpsing to the main room for a moment. "Iroh and Zuko are going to be staying in the main room overnight, the inn was full."

"Okay." She mumbled shortly, still staring at the wall. Her mood was more than diminished, and it strung a strange nerve for Katara to know Zuko was just outside her room; all evening, she tried to think of a way to ask if he was okay, if he was angry at her for failing the mission all those years ago, which led to Azula ruling the Fire Nation and Katara's capture, but couldn't find it in her to do so. Her eyes clenched shut, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

Sokka frowned slightly at Katara's dismissive behaviour, strutting inside the room towards the support beam and hanging the lantern against it, the room illuminating in a gentle orange glow. "We're going to have some tea before bed if you wanna join us." When Katara didn't answer, he prodded further. "I know you haven't eaten all day."

"I'm okay." She sighed, waiting for her brother to get the message.

He, however, was just as stubborn as Katara, and marched inside the bedroom. "Alright, that's it. You gotta talk to me, Katara." She pulled the covers to her eyes, as of trying to hide from the conversation. "You can't hide from us all forever, you know. Its hard to see you so..." Sokka's voice drifted off as he turned on the lantern that clung to one of the wall beams so the room glowed in a yellow light. "What happened back there?... Katara?"

She could feel her frustrating beginning to rise inside her again, her heart quickening and her face feeling hot. She tried her best to quell it, and ignore the red, burning coals that began to form in the pit of her stomach. "Nothing. I just wanna be alone." She said into her blankets.

Sokka continued to prod as he moved closer to the futon. "It's fine, whatever it was." She could feel his hands suddenly grabbing the covers, trying to pull them back from Katara and force them off. "You need to get out of bed though. You can't spend all day in here."

"I'm fine!" She shouted as her red, puffy face was revealed. Katara yanked the blankets back at Sokka's pull. "Go away, Sokka!" She demanded.

Sokka continued to fight back, pulling harder and harder, the siblings caught in a tug of war. "C'mon Katara, you can talk to us... You can talk to me."

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm angry!" She snapped, and with a rough yank, Katara had stolen her covers back.

Sokka was shocked at first, speechless. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped the slightest bit. "Katara-" he mumbled.

The air grew still, even Iroh and Zuko's soft mumbles from the next room came to a stop, listening to the fury that was going on in the guest room. Katara could feel her cheeks beginning to flush with anger, her frustration crawling into her throat and clenching it tight. Despite not wanting to talk about it, Sokka brought a rise out of her that she couldn't stomach back down, despite her best efforts. She sat up in bed, her scowl directed at her brother, clutching the thick duvet to her chest, as if trying to make a barrier between them.

"It's not fair, Sokka!" She said in a harsh manner, feeling rather childish as she shouted. "I was in that cell for _three years!_ I only had Azula, who was nothing but cruel and horrible, and no one seemed to care at all! For years I waited for you, Aang, Toph, Zuko, only to be rescued by... By some stranger! And... and-" her eyes began to sting, feeling her hot tears threatening to fall. Katara's eyes clenched shut as she grit her teeth, her grip tightening on the blanket. She tried to speak, her voice cracking as her harsh tone turned into a sad whimper. "It felt like all of you just forgot about me."

Sokka stared down at his sister, his brows furrowed and tears beginning to brim in his eyes. Katara felt shame for lashing out at her brother, who opened his home to her, who rushed to her side the second she came back and she knew that in the pit of it all, he only wanted to help. Sokka swallowed nervously, before a sigh left his lips, and he knelt down at Katara's side. "I'm sorry." He said sympathetically, though his arms crossed against his chest, as if uncomfortable.

Katara's head bowed, wishing Sokka could of shown anger or wrath to her outburst, but knew her brother, no matter their differences, could never bare to her the familiar cruelty she grew accustomed to. "I know." She mumbled sadly, her palm rubbing against her eye, as if trying to push back her falling tears. "It's just... Really hard, Soka. Everything feels so strange and different."

Sokka took a seat beside Katara, his legs crossing. His eyes trying to meet his sister's, though her glare remained in her lap. "I bet... I can't even imagine what it feels like."

She felt her shoulders begin to shudder as her head shook, letting her long hair fall in front of her face. "It was so long..." His arm wrapped around Katara's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She wanted to shrug it off, but the comfortable familiarity of home weighed on her heart, and sent her tears spilling down her cheeks past her clenched eyes. "It seemed like no one was ever going to show up." Through the cracks of her hair, Katara could see a look of guilt filling Sokka's stare. "Why..."

Though Katara couldn't find the correct question, Sokka knew what she was trying to ask. His grip tightened for a second, his head pulling away while he spoke. "Azula had us on our toes the entire time... She still does." His head shook, as if angered by the horrors the new Fire Lord had caused and still trying to shrug them off. "I know that you know she attacked the south pole, but that wasn't all. Her armies are everywhere, and we were trying so hard to hold them back, but they just kept coming, Aang was always busy-"

Katara's head bowed; she did know of Azula's plans, the Earth Kingdom colonies she wanted to destroy, the leaders who were foolish enough not to follow her lead, and the towering Ba Sing Se she insisted would be in her clutches once more. "What about the rest of you?" She asked, her voice taking a bitter tone with her feelings of sadness and angers spiralling in her chest.

Sokka finally met Katara's glare and his eyes were filled with shame and anguish. "Aang needed us too, but every free moment we had, we all tried to look for you. No one was even sure where you were until a few months ago, but every time we tried..." His lips twisted into a sneer, his nostrils flaring. "I don't think you know how well she guarded you, but it was almost impossible to get past."

Katara couldn't think of anything to say. In her mind, she knew that the world needed Aang, now more than ever, but Katara needed him, and her friends too. She felt a small pit of anger filling her stomach once again; the world waited for Aang to find Appa with the comet just around the corner, but it couldn't wait for them to help Katara. She took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm herself down, trying to replace her feelings with logic, remembering how the Blue Spirit snuck her through a passage, and the many guards that were collapsed in the halls by her cell. However, her fists clenched tight, the silk growing hot in her palms, and her teeth sunk into her cheek.

Sokka watched her in silence, letting his arm fall away and clasping his hands in his lap."Was... Was Azula really that horrib-"

"I hope were not interrupting."

Katara and Sokka looked to the door, finding Iroh and Zuko standing in the doorway; despite the frantic pounding that started in her chest as she saw the disgraced Fire Prince, she was thankful to not have to answer Sokka's question. The elderly man glimpsed over to his nephew, as if waiting for Zuko to speak. His amber eyes were downcast into the steaming, clay cup in his hands and remained quiet, his face remaining stoice. Suddenly, Iroh's hand gave Zuko a slight shove forward as he spoke.

"My nephew thought you might like some tea before bed."

As Zuko stumbled into the room, the tea splashing slightly from Iroh's push, his head lifted and his golden gaze met hers almost sheepishly. His cheeks turned a slight pink in the golden light as he slowly walked, and Katara held her breath as he stepped closer, though her gaze refused to pull back. She wasn't sure what to make of Zuko now, her constant horror of seeing him struck was a distant memory, even if it was still fresh in her mind. Many questions burned against her tongue, but she wasn't sure how to ask them, feeling a tensity growing between them the closer he got.

As her hand lifted to take the drink, her fingers would gently brush against the top of Zuko's, and felt the boiling, familiar heat. She nearly flinched at first, swearing she could recognize the heat off his skin, and her eyes looking at him with a silent, surprised plead. It was only for a moment but silently, she sighed, knowing it could only have been a coincidence; he was a Fire Bender, and his skin was bound to be warm. Zuko's didn't seem to notice her silent, curious glare, his attention focused on the black glove that Katara wore that clenched the blanket nervously. His head swiftly turned away as Katara's head bowed meekly, though his cheeks had tinted a darker scarlet as he took a step back, and her own as well for feeling such a brief girlish hope.

"Sokka?" Iroh called from the doorway, carrying a sterner tone. All three turned to face Iroh and the elderly man lifted his head and adjusted his posture, as if to take a more serious tone. "I know you've missed Katara," His gaze turned kind as it fell to her for a moment, his hands clasping before him. "We all have. But you need to give her some space. She needs time to adjust."

Sokka's brows furrowed. "I know, I know." He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. His eyes fell back towards Katara. "I just don't want you to be mad at us all."

Katara wanted to say she wasn't, to brush off her outburst and continue on, no matter how strange and difficult. However, she knew know matter how she craved it, it wouldn't be the same as it was before, that time was only meant to move forward and couldn't turn back. She sucked in a slow breath, inhaling the jasmine tea, as if trying to find the strength that the Blue Spirit made her feel to find an answer.

Iroh spoke before Katara could open her mouth. "She's allowed to be angry, Sokka." Katara glimsped to Zuko, who nodded his head in agreement. "It isn't right for us to try and ignore what happened, nor should we pry into her past."

"I guess." Sokka sighed again, looking almost defeated.

Iroh looked to Katara once more. "Would you like us to leave you alone?"Her head lowered, staring into the clear liquid as Zuko had once before, and nodded her head. She let her hair veil her face, but dared to peak through the cracks at the elderly man. Iroh bowed his head again, giving Katara a sad smile. "Do not find shamed in needing time, Katara. We'll all be here when you're ready." His other arm waved Sokka and Zuko to follow him out of the room.

Sokka didn't move at first. He watched Katara with a look of guilt and disappointment, his shoulders drooping and his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Everyone's coming over for breakfast to make a plan..." His eyes silently pleaded to her. "You can join us if you want."

"Thanks." She said simply. though her brows furrowing slightly. She wasn't entirely sure of the meeting, especially after her outburst.

Iroh and Zuko waited at the door for Sokka to follow them out, though his golden eyes remained on Katara. They held a warm familiarity, though Katara could only place it from their adventure with Aang. He seemed lost in thought, fixated on her blue eyes and a softer, somber look filling his gaze. It was if he knew something unspoken lingered between them, the defeat that brought Azula to power and had nearly taken Zuko's life. Her grip on the clay cup tightened as her brows furrowed deeper and she sucked in a nervous breath; wanting to know what was on his mind, wanting to know if he hated her for failing their mission. His gaze suddenly fell to the floor, his cheeks carrying a tint of pink once again, though his eyes were remorseful, almost burdened with something.

As Sokka stepped out of the room, his hands pulled the door shut. "Goodnight, Katara."

Katara's hands cradled the clay cup, feeling the warmth spread through her slender hands and beneath the silk of her glove. The lingering scent of jasmine filled her nose and she stared into the clear liquid, her mind falling back to the Blue Spirit. It had only been a day since their parting, but silently, Katara had already missed him, and the comfort and confidence she felt with him. A quiet sigh left her lips, wondering if or when she'd see him next, or if he knew how to help Katara with the confusion she felt.

She took a slow sip of her jasmine tea and felt his name linger against her lips. "Blue."


	13. The Plan

"It'll be okay, Katara, it'll be fine." Katara murmured to herself, attempting to give herself a pep talk as her palms began to sweat. Beyond her bedroom door, she could hear everyone in the living room, talking loudly about what their next move should be, arguing back and forth. "They're just excited to see you. You should be excited to. Just take it slow, it's going to be fine." She continued, letting her thumb drag against the top of the cool silk in an attempt to finds her courage. After taking a deep breath, Katara slowly slid the door open and took a small step out of the room, listening to the voices down the hall.

"I think we should head back to the Fire Nation Colony," She heard Aang's voice insist. "There's a good chance Azula'll head back there to regroup-"

"Why would she go there?" Mai groaned. "I bet she still has her eyes on Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee and I found all those reports when we tried to get Katara last time, she still hasn't made her move, and-"

A rustling of paper caught Katara's ears. "These reports from the Northern Air Temple say that there's a huge number of fleets pulling North though. Maybe she's trying to hunt down Katara-"

"Katara!" Aang called with an excited tone.

She felt like a deer in headlights again as the groups eyes fell to her, spying from the distance

Everyone, except for Iroh, sat around Sokka and Suki's tea table, even Bato, Hahn and Sangok, who looked well rested and rather chipper. They watched her with surprise and curiousity, and Katara could feel their quiet questions through their looks of concern. Her head bowed away, hiding behind her long hair, and her gloved hand nervously clasped her bare one, as if to try and make a barrier between their prying eyes

" _Is_ that Katara?" Toph asked loudly, breaking the silence while moving her feet around the wooden floor, her face looking in the wrong direction. "I can't see anything in here."

"Yeah, it's me." Katara said in an awkward manner, stepping further into the room. She tried her best to feign a smile to cover her anxiety, though Toph's gave followed the sound of Katara's voice.

Aang, with Momo on his shoulder, and Ty Lee excitedly rose from their seats, anticipating on running over to greet her. "Hey!" Sokka called from the front of the room by the doorway, waving several papers around as if trying to draw their attention. "We don't have time for this. We gotta figure out Azula's next move and be ready _before_ she gets there."

Ty Lee Pouted. "Jeez Sokka, we're just happy to see her."

Mei's hand rose to grab Ty Lee's, pulling her down to sit once more. Aang sat as well and slid over, offering Katara a spot between him and Toph. She swallowed a nervous breath, her legs feeling shaky beneath her long gown as she moved forward and took a seat between the two. Rather than breakfast, papers, scrolls and notes were scattered atop the table, along with a large map dead in the center. As Katara's hand reached forward, grabbing one of the many papers to give it a glimpse, Momo crept off Aang's shoulder and excitedly sat in Katara's lap, his bright eyes staring up at her and his wide ears twitching. Her slender hand pet the top of his head, her nails scratching him behind his ear, enjoying his quiet presence to help calm the pounding in her heart; she tried to skim the paper, but the words wouldn't register in her mind. Katara could feel everyone's eyes glimpse to her as Sokka paced the front of the room, trying to keep everyone's attention.

"Look, Bato, Sangok and-" Sokka's eyes narrowed as he stared to Hahn. "Hahn, have to return to the North still, and we _have_ to help them get around those fleets. I think if they go along the east coast-"

By Katara's side, Aang grabbed the paper from her hands, which she wasn't really reading, and waved it to Sokka. "We know she was in Senlin village not too long ago though." She couldn't help but scowl at Aang's snatching, though he gave her a sheepish smile as an apology.

Mei argued as well. "By the time we get there, she'll be long gone. We can't all ride on Appa." Her slender hand reached over to the map and dragged her finger along the ocean, from Fong's base along the Earth Kingdom, to Ember Island . "And we couldn't sail past these patrols unless you're ready to fight them all."

The three of them continued to argue as Sangok, Hahn and Bato picked through the collection of letters and collected a report for the Chief of the North Pole, copying down several notes on clean, white paper. Toph lied back on the floor, her arms crossed behind her head and her eyes closed, while Suki leaned against her arm, looking rather bored and glimpsed towards the kitchen. As their arguing grew louder, she took the moment to sneak out, giving Sokka a guilty smile while gesturing she was going to cook; Katara wished she could've followed. She glimpsed down to Momo, who still watched her curiously. His tiny hand cupped grabbed her gloved thumb and tried to pull off the silky fabric away.

Sokka's arms spread wide and his annoyance was clear on his face. "We only have ten days until the New Moon. That's the only way their ships going to slip past the east patrol, and _we all_ have to be on that ship."

"Yeah, I don't think Appa can keep going back and forth like this." Aang rubbed the back of his bald head. "He's been really worn lately."

"If you actually used your head-" Mei grabbed another slip of paper, which was schematics for a strange air ship. "Azula _still_ has this... _thing_... we found last time we tried to get Katara."

Katara's eyes fell on the paper, her throat clenching, recognizing it immediately. The dark char that crept along the left corner of it made her skin crawl, remembering Azula and one of the crueller things she had planned for the outside world. She leaned across the table, Momo still holding her tight while wordlessly asking Mei to see it, and she handed it over. Her fingers carefully held the crisp edge, seeing the black spots in the center where Azula's hand had accidentally burned it. Her stomach twisted nervously suddenly, her mouth growing dry and her pulse quickened, knowing what Azula's next move was, though she didn't had the nerve to say allowed what she knew.

Her head lifted slowly, finding Zuko's across the table and his were fixated on her black glove once more, watching Momo trying to pull it away. An almost charmed smirk against his lips, seeming lost in thought while his hand fumbled with something in his tunic pocket, twisting something around and around. His gaze lifted and met Katara's. His eyes would widen, looking abashed as he quickly pulled away looked to Sokka, who to continued to explain why it was best for them to go North. Katara was half listening herself, staring at Zuko in an almost guilty manner and recognizing how horrible Azula must've been to him after her short three years with her. She quietly wondered what was crossing his mind each time he met her eyes.

"Katara?" Aang asked softly beneath the threes bickering, as if trying not to draw attention to his question. Her brows rose as she turned her head, his black eyes nearly glimmering with happiness to have her back. "How'd you even escape?"

Katara didn't have a chance to answer with Ty Lee leaned across the table, nearly bouncing in her spot. "You don't know?" She gasped, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation and bored with the arguing.

Sokka groaned. "Were suppose to be _planning_." He reminded them.

"Plan what?" Mei said dismissively. "We've been arguing in circles all morning."

Aang still watched Katara in a hopeful manner, excited to hear of her exciting escape. With his gaze happily focused on her, she wasn't sure how to tell Aang about the Blue Spirit, unsure of his feelings about her, and if they were ever misplaced after all this time. She didn't want to hurt him with her anger she felt for her abandonment, or the infatuation she had for the mysterious stranger that entered her life. A pit of guilt twisted in her stomach, knowing that in the future, she may have to tell Aang the truth in her heart, even though it could break his.

Zuko rose from the table as Ty Lee's eyes looked to Katara, excitedly waiting for her to tell the tale once again while Mei's attention drifted towards the Fire Bender. "Where you going, Zuko?" Mei asked with a mild curiosity and an arched brow. The air between them was tense for a moment, something unspoken jutting between their once close relationship.

As he opened the door, his posture straightened slightly, and his voice took a serious tone. "To find my uncle." A chill ran down Katara's spine and her heart quickened for a split second. She was sure the sound of his voice was familiar, almost too familiar, but played it off as coincidence again. Her mind circled for a moment, her brows furrowing as she watched Zuko slipped out the door, but shook her head with disbelief; she knew the Blue Spirit's voice to be soft, and the brief snap of annoyance he had with her once, she could barely remember the tone.

"Katara?" Toph asked suddenly as the door shut. "Can you take me outside?"

Sokka frowned deeper, growing more annoyed as people began to drift out one by one. "We're having a meeting, Toph. Go outside by yourself."

Toph's arms spread wide along the wooden floor. "And how will I get there Sokka? Do you just want to see me walk into a wall?" She said in an obnoxious manner. "Have you even _considered_ the blind? It's so fuzzy in here-"

A devious smile spread against Sokka's lips as his free hand touched his chin. "It wouldn't be the worst thing." He mumbled, thinking of Toph stumbling into a wall.

Katara rose from her spot. "I don't mind." She said simply. Carefully, she scooped up Momo and placed him in Aang's lap. Her hand gently grabbing Toph's hand and helping her rise to her feet. Toph's fingers wrapped around Katara's forearms, using her as guidance within Sokka's wooden home.

"That's just great." Sokka said with frustration. "Let's just have everyone leave the meeting then."

"But what about your story?" Aang said with some disappointment, his eyes pleading to Katara.

"Get Sokka to tell you, Twinkle Toes." She said in a jesting tone as Katara led her to the door and opened it.

Sokka scoffed, his arms crossing while once of his paper's slipped from his grasp. "No way, I hate that guy." He said with a scowl. "Who just leaves without so much as a 'hey, here's your sister back'?"

As the door slid shut behind Katara and Toph, she could hear Ty Lee's hushed, excited whisper. "I can tell you Aang." She said with an air of excitement.

Toph and Katara took a seat at the edge of the deck, and her toes dug into the dirt. "So you doing alright Katara?"

She looked over to Toph, her white eyes gazing ahead in the distance. "Yeah, I guess."

Toph's head would shake and her tongue would tisk. "I know you're lying, Katara." She said bluntly, catching Katara off guard, her hand aimlessly pointing to her ear. "Your heart's pounding so hard that its giving her a headache."

The Earth Bender struck a nerve with Katara, her eyes rolling; she forgot Toph always knew if someone is telling the truth. A sigh left Katara's mouth. "Yeah but... I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is it because Sokka was being a dumb ass last night?" Katara scoffed, still a tad annoyed with Sokka's brash behaviour, but couldn't expect less from her brother. Toph continued. "Or are you thinking about your boyfriend -" Toph's hands would press against her own face squeezing her cheeks in a silly manner while making a bit of a mocking toe. "The Blue Spirit."

Katara's heart would skip a beat, knowing Toph could've guessed her little secret with the few clues the group had known. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, her face growing beat red.

"Are you sure?" Toph asked with a wide grin, though Katara could feel her pulse racing with annoyance. "I heard your wearing his glove all the time now."

Her face grew hot in an instant, and her eyes clenched shut. She wasn't ready to talk about her thoughts on the Blue Spirit, unable to even truly think about them herself. She took a deep breath, and knew that something more serious still needed to be done. "You know that piece of paper Mei had?" She asked, her mind was still thinking of the schematic.

Toph gave a look of disbelief. "I know _of_ it." She said with disinterest.

Katara's eyes couldn't help but roll. "It's a schematic for an airship..." And Mei is right. We _should_ go to Ba Sing We and talk to the King."

Her brows rose while asking. "But what about the Northern Fleets Sokka was talking about?"

Katara shook her head. "They're decoys..." She mumbled. Toph's brows deeply furrowed at Katara's statement, and a look of guilt filled her face as her heart began to pound with a familiar feeling of anxiety. "Before I was saved, Azula told me."

Toph's eyebrows rose with surprise. "Why'd she do that?" She asked with some confusion.

"Because... She's a monster."


	14. How to invade Ba Sing Se

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This Chapter features Katara's time as a captive, so just to be safe, please expect triggers.]

_Katara's arms were pulled upright again, stretching her aching muscles beneath her armpits as the faceless guard cranked the winch for Katara's binds. A look of dark hatred filled her glare as the guard wordlessly worked, and pulled it an extra tight, just to be safe. She grit her teeth at the rough yank, and had she had the saliva to, she would have spat at his feet in disgust. As her eyes cast down the stone floor beneath her, and felt a silent sigh escape her lips, the back of her jaw felt tight with anger. However long it had been since Katara's capture, she couldn't tell. Each day felt more endless and cruel than the last._

_A loud pounding came from the outside, and swiftly, the faceless man strut past the chair in the center of the room to the door. As he opened it, his posture straightening as Firelord Azula strode through the open doorway in regal finery. A pompous smile of victory was spread against her lips as she took long steps, the corner of her eye focused on Katara who was forced to submit before her. She wore bright red, elegant robes of fine silk, which shimmered in the lantern light from the outside hallway and a golden crown within the topknot that sat at the top of her head. Her black boots were covered by the long, flowing skirt, but each step carried weight, and echoed off the walls of the empty cell._

_With a wave of her hand, she wordlessly dismissed him and the towering man bowed his head to her until he was safely behind the door and away from her burning, yellow eyes. "My, my, if it isn't my old friend, Katara." She said in an obnoxious manner while taking a seat and crossing one leg over her knee ."It's been quite a while since I last saw you." She cocked an eyebrow, trying to prod Katara into conversation._

_Katara's nostrils flared beneath the veil of her long, dirty hair and felt a pulsating anger fill her stomach, which chilled the blood in her veins. She could already anticipate one of Azula's typical, long winded tangents arising, especially after holding a formal meeting._

_"Hmph. And here I thought we were becoming_ more _civilized after all our little chats." She brushed her silky long black hair over her shoulder and a devious grin spread against her face at Katara's scowl. "Not that I particularly care."_

_Azula seemed to be visiting more frequently the longer Katara was her prisoner, though she didn't know why. It felt like after every other meal and drink she was present, telling Katara brand knew horrors and exciting plans she had for the outside world which she ripped Katara away from. Azula started speaking briefly of her prior meeting with her father and "Li or Lo or whoever." A look of arrogance filled her eyes, for as time went on after Ozai had lost his ability to bend, Azula's fear for him began to diminish._

_"I mean, honestly. My father and uncle must've been imbicles," She gabbed while investigating her long nails, painted red. "Waging war on the world is_ much _easier than they made it out to be." She scoffed. "We've already taken control of most of the Northern Earth Kingdom, and -" A gentle knock came from the door, so quiet it could've easily been missed, but Azula's head snapped over like a whip. "What did I say about interrupting me?" She barked at the closed door as she rose to her feet._

_The door slid open suddenly, and two towering guards stood at the door, both cowering at the snarling voice of Firelord Azula. They glimpsed to one another, as if waiting for the other to speak. "We apologize, Firelord Azula." The two knelt before her, and a smug look filled her face at their fearful obedience. "But you insisted when the schematics were done we get you immediately." The guard to the left lifted his hand, holding a carefully rolled piece of paper._

_Azula's eyes lit up like a child receiving a gift. She marched over and quickly snatched the paper from the guard, her head lifting high with an air of regality. "That will be all." She jeered; the two men rose to their feet and took a slow step back, closing the heavy door as quietly as they could, trying to avoid their further disruption._

_"Was it that?" Katara asked, unable to hold back her curiousity; it was strange for Azula's conversations to be interrupted._

_A smug smirk spread against Azula's lips, her head cocking slightly to the side. "So she does speak." She said with a scoff. Azula moved towards the iron cell, rolling the paper open and feasting her eyes on the fantastic drawing within. "I don't expect_ you _to understand," She said in a belittling manner. "But this here is the key to my plan that'll bring Ba Sing Se to the ground."_

_Katara's brows furrowed deeply, watching the power-mad Firelord before her, her golden eyes filled with a sinister look. The last time Azula had tried to invade Ba Sing Se, she did succeed, though Katara knew the Order of the White Lotus managed to steal it back. She considered it her greatest downfall, and like a child with a taken toy, demanded to have it back in her grasp. Wordlessly, Katara watched Azula, who was eagerly ready to explain her plans._

_"A drill was far too foolish to consider last time, what would I have done? Rode it all the way to the palace?" A cackle escaped her throat, her head lifting as to dismiss her younger self as a fool. Azula's hands clenched the corners of the page, crinkling it as she stared at the drawing before it. "No, no... This is perfect. Now all I have to do is get that pesky little Avatar and all of your little friends to run to the North, and the walls of Ba Sing Se will fall, and the Earth Kingdom will be mine." Azula began to stride back and forth, back and forth, all the while, her eyes glimmered excitedly, tracing the lines of the drawing while rambling of her plans. The tanks, the ships, the poverty stricken men of Ba Sing Se who would do anything for a gold coin, even if it meant joining the side of the Fire Nation; a mischievous glint filled her stare as if the destruction of Ba Sing Se was all she had desired. Suddenly, Azula's sharp eyes flicked Katara from their corner, watching her captive with a cold, annoyed scowl. "Are you even listening?"_

_"Yes, Azula." Katara said lifelessly in response, her eyes still focused on the ground. There was no use bickering, no use fighting, all Katara could do was sit idle, listening as spite and hatred bloomed further in her chest. It infuriated Katara knowing that Azula had such horrors anticipated for the world, and that she couldn't do anything to stop them._

_"That's what I thought." She said in an arrogant manner. "As I was saying, this time, we'll surround the city with tanks and catapults, drawing their attention to the North East-" Azula beamed smugly at her plan, but Katara could see the fueling excitement flooding within her, her hands warming at the thrill Azula was feeling. Her hands began to burn the corner of the page, where the paper stabbed her palm began to slowly char, singeing it ever so slightly. She dropped it suddenly, letting it flutter to the ground and left it be to avoid burning it further._

_She could see the strange ship finally, which made her stomach twist with anxiety, despite barely being able to make sense of it. It was a picture of a zeppelin, though zeppelins weren't invented yet; it seemed almost like the war balloons the Fire Nation had used at the Northern Air Temple, but a little more ominous. The ship was one of the strangest things Katara had ever seen, similar to the balloons the Fire Nation used to attack the Northern Air Temple, but larger, different, more threatening than it seemed. Katara's eyes traced it again and again, reading the key words 'bombs', 'flammable', 'hydrogen', '80 meters' and tried her best to make sense of it; she wished Sokka was here to help her._

_"We're calling it a 'Zeppelin'." She said proudly. Azula's head cocked to the side and a mused smile spread against her lips at Katara's gawk. "Aren't you impressed?"_

_Katara's head weakly shook no, her eyes stinging with fear, but unable to water._

_Azula scoffed at her meek disapproval while finally picking up the schematic again. "Well, isn't that rather boring. But what did I expect from a simpleton from the Southern Water Tribe." Her golden eyes rolled, as if suddenly bored with tormenting Katara. "I suppose I should tell my father that the plan is on... I'll have the guard drop your arms since you were_ cooperative _." Her brow rose slightly, as if giving Katara the closest thing to praise as she could, and pitifully and through her gritted teeth, Katara_ was _thankful._


	15. Tea

Toph's eyes widened in a mild panic, a look of fear Katara had only seen in her once, as she listened to Katara's horrific tale. "So that... Zeppelin... Thing... Is going to completely destroy Ba Sing Se?" Katara's head meekly nodded, her hands clasped tight in her lap. Toph's brows furrowed deeply. "Why didn't you say anything?" She said with a slight scold, her pale eyes not focused on Katara, but the hard stare was there.

Katara couldn't help but flinch. "I didn't know how to." She whimpered in an honest manner, her head bowing down, trying to choke back the building sob in her throat. "It's just... difficult to..." She couldn't string together the right words to explain the frustration that was welling within her, or even the courage to address a large crowd.

Toph frowned, her fingers gripping the wooden deck; the beat of Katara's pounding heart was easily heard by her, and even without her words, Toph knew. "I guess she did that more than once." She said with an air of sympathy, though her voice was as hard as always.

Katara nodded, feeling pitiful, but glad to have confided in Toph. "She was brutal."

Toph clapped a strong hand on Katara's shoulder and gave her a small shake of encouragement. "We'll get her back." She said with earnest, trying to offer her a cheery grin. "Don't worry, we're not gonna let her get away with this." Katara nodded along, but Toph continued to speak. "But you gotta find something to do with those feelings."

Katara was taken back at Toph's statement. "What do you mean?" She asked with some confusion, her brows furrowing.

Toph let her hand fall off Katara's shoulder and leaned back against it, her palm pressing against the wood. "I mean, you can't just stew on all those bad things that happened, not all the time at least. You gotta unwind and find a way to get them out of your head." Her free hand knocked against the Water Bender's forehead.

Katara's brows lifted for a moment, remembering the first time she had met Toph as the blind bandit. A child who was always thought of as pitiful, as meek, as _blind_ , and never anything more. It truly sat inside Katara why Toph took on her persona as the Champion, The Blind Bandit, to combat the anger and belittlement she'd gone through, and to get that anger and mixed feelings out. Katara sighed and nodded in agreement, knowing exactly where Toph was speaking from, but before she could further ask, the front door suddenly slid open and slammed shut in a matter of seconds.

Both Toph and Katara nearly jumped from their seats and peaked over their shoulders only to find Aang, looking more serious than Katara could imagine. "Where'd Zuko go!" He asked in a frantic way and a stern look spreading across his lips.

Toph pointed into a far off direction, towards the woods east of Sokka's home. "He went that way." She shouted in response.

"Thanks Toph!" He shouted quickly as he sped off to follow Toph's directions, clouds of dust being kicked up with his swift sprint.

Katara cocked a brow to Toph. "How'd you know where Zuko went?" She asked skeptically.

Toph leaned back on her hands, a devious, but good-humoured grin spreading against her lips. "Why would I know that, Katara?" She said in a smug manner.

Katara couldn't help but crack a wide grin as they watched Aang sprint swiftly into the woods, and burst into laughter with Toph; it felt good to bellow out without restrain, and she couldn't stop herself. Each time her laughter would stifle away, one of the two would giggle harder and bring out another round of hysteric giggles. Katara leaned over her aching ribs, trying to catch her breath. Despite Aang's expense, Katara hadn't felt so good, so humoured, so _happy_ in a very long time, and Toph could see the look of pure joy and delight that spread across Katara's lips. She felt as though she couldn't breathe, her chest aching and her cheeks sore from laughing so hard, for the first time in three years.

"Oh man, it's insane how many times he'll fall for that." Toph said in a cheeky manner with a wide, flattering grin, her laughter stifling as her hands wiped away a fake tear."I guess we better head inside." She rose to her feet, her toes drumming against the ground, as if to enjoy the end of her sight. "You coming?"

Katara turned her head to the door while trying to stifle her laughter; she could still hear Azula's cruel words within her head, and wasn't ready to feel everyone's eyes watching her again. "No, I don't think so." She sighed, feeling guilty for ending her participation, though her lips were still curled and a chuckle leaving her throat still.

Toph gave a short nod of her head. "I get it." She said in a simple manner, as if Katara didn't need to further explain. "I'll tell 'em you needed a break or something, but I _should_ tell them what you said." Her words sounded guilty, as if she were unsure if Katara wanted her to say anything. "If you don't mind."

"I don't." Sighed Katara with relief. She knew she had to explain Azula's plans to the gang, but wasn't ready to answer their questions. Katara stood up beside Toph, her arms awkwardly crossing in front of her chest. "Thanks."

When she stared to Toph with a wide, friendly smile, it was strange to see her so small, broad, almost frozen in time after three tears. A sad smile spread against Katara's lips, and awkwardly, her crossed arms opened and offered an awkward hug to Toph. She happily took it; Toph's arms were much stronger than Katara remembered, and lifted her off her feet with pure strength, perhaps to show off the Earth Bender's strength. "I really did miss you, Sugar Queen." Toph said with a wide grin.

"Me too." She said, though her grip wasn't as close to the strength of Toph's, she clenched on tight before the Earth Bender let her go before stepping up on the wooden deck. She gave Katara a slight wave and a smile before opening the door and stepping inside.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka's voice called from the inside.

"Who's Katara?" Toph replied in a plain way while shutting the door, and Katara couldn't help but chuckle again.

The air was warm as Katara quickly strode through the town, though the villagers still wordlessly pried, watching her like a ghost come to life. She nervously tucked her hair beneath her ear as her gloved hand clenched in annoyance, their eyes following her as she moved swiftly through the village. Her head bowed to avoid their gazes, and wanting to be alone, she walked down to the beach where she had once watched Aang ride along the elephant koi three years ago. The leaves began to turn gentle hues of yellow and orange as fall approached, hearing voices coming from the end of the trail. As Katara peaked around the trees, just a few extra steps away from the coast, she could see Iroh at first. He sat furthest from the coast upon the sandy shore and closest to Katara, blanket spread beneath, a hot cup of tea in hand and a fresh pot brewing beside him. Closer to where the tides kissed the shore, Zuko practiced his Firebending stances, Iroh watched from the sidelines, attempting to give him tips for an advanced move.

"Zuko, you must strengthen your arms, stop letting them feel so free. You need to _control_ it."

Katara couldn't help but watch in a speechless manner; it had been years since she had seen him fire bend, and over the passage of time, there was obvious improvement. Zuko moved almost gracefully through the stances, taking swift motions while trying his best to follow his uncle's advice; his golden eyes would roll and a cocky smirk would press against his lips. As he followed through the last of his stances, Zuko pushed a large blast forward, which spread into a thick, flaming wall, semi-circling around himself and protecting his body from the ocean and it's bobbing ships. Despite the distance, Katara couldn't help but flinch at the fiery burst.

Iroh applauded with a wide grin at his nephew, looking more than proud. "You did wonderful, Nephew." He beamed, though his other hand patted down on the blanket. "Now come sit, have some tea. You've been training ever since you got down here."

Zuko kept his back to his uncle. "I can't have tea right now, Uncle. I need to practice." He grumbled, taking his stance again, his arms spreading wide and his hands clenched.

"You say that." Iroh lifted something briefly, much too small for Katara to tell what it was, and waved it at Zuko in a playful way. "But your project here isnt going to finish itself you know."

Zuko's posture stiffened tighter for a split second, glimpsing over his shoulder in a sheepish, awkward way. As the Fire Bender walked to his uncle and snatched his 'project' from the elderly man's hands, Iroh chuckled slightly, though his head peaked over his shoulder. His eyes flicked towards the hiding water bender, who watch from the distance behind the turning trees. Iroh waved his hand up high as a friendly, wordless greeting, and inviting her over to join him. Katara felt nervous, but gave an awkward wave of her hand as her legs shuffled closer to the beach.

"Katara!" He called in a friendly manner as she stepped out from behind the bushes and into a clearer view. "Have you all finished your meeting already?"

"No, it's- everyone's still at the house... I-uhm-." She stammered in a quiet agreement, though her blue eyes couldn't help but fixate on Zuko.

His eyes were fixated on her as he quickly jut his clenched first into his pocket, hiding his project, and the same guilty look she met at the table filled his eyes as his cheeks tinted a gentle, pink tone. There were no distractions for his gaze to drift elsewhere, and a sheepish look filled his warming face. Zuko gave Katara an awkward smile, but didn't say anything, and the air felt tense between them, and Katara wasn't sure if he held a deep grudge for failing their mission all those years ago. She sucked in a nervous breath as her stomach began to twist nervously.

Katara's hand timidly pointed behind her, back towards the town. "Aang was looking for you." She said quickly, unsure of what else to say.

A nervous look filled his face. "Did he say why?" Katara's head wordlessly shook no; his sharp words filling her ears, though it echoed familiarly through her mind. A sigh left Zuko's lips as he raked a hand through his hair. "Know where he is?" He asked.

"Toph sent him... Into the woods." She answered awkwardly, their prior joke suddenly seeming a tad more cruel at Aang's expense.

A look of disbelief filled his face as his head leaned back and his frustrated gaze stared towards the sky, letting a groan pass his lips. "Of course she did." He grumbled, beginning to stalk off. "I'll see you guys later."

As Zuko began to wander off to find Aang, Katara couldn't help but watch, his steps wide and his shoulders hunched, as if paranoid. Katara quietly wondered what his project was, and though she wanted to ask Iroh, she wasn't sure if she should be prying. The elderly man's hand, however, calmly patted down on his blanket, inviting Katara to sit with him.

"Care for a cup of jasmine tea? I always enjoy the company."

Her head nodded as she slowly lowered herself on top of the blanket, sitting on her knees. Iroh swiftly fixed Katara a hot tea in one of his many clay cups, pouring the steaming water filled with loose leaves, and passed it to her. Katara took a deep inhale of the warm steam, the lingering scent of jasmine filling her nose, and her mind couldn't help but fall to the Blue Spirit. It had been days since she had last seen him, though in Katara's lonely heart, it seemed much longer. It was a quiet moment and Katara remained still while holding the cup in both hands, her mind feeling elsewhere as she began to zone out.

"Is everything alright, Katara?" Iroh asked after a long silence.

Katara gave a small shrug. "I guess so." She said a little dully.

Iroh's brows furrowed, though a kind looked remained against his face. "You look like something's troubling you." Her eyes glimpsed up, giving Iroh an almost guilty look, letting him know he was right. "It must feel rather strange to be out here on the beach after all this time." He said carefully, and Katara nodded her head. "But you mustn't always dwell on the past."

Katara sighed, her gloved hand letting go of the cup and nervously pushing her hair behind her ears. "It's not that." She insisted, though it was a half-lie. The walls that she feared no longer keeping her under captive, and kept reminding herself that there was only the future to worry about. Her eyes drifted towards where Zuko had trailed off to however, and her head bowed slightly in a meek way, still feeling confused about him. "Iroh, can I ask you something?" The elderly man's brows rose, his head tilting slightly while waiting for her questions. "Is..." Her hand tightened on the cup, staring into her jasmine tea as her gloved hand clenched on her lap. "Does Zuko... Hate me?" She asked timidly.

Though she wasn't sure what to expect, the last thing Katara anticipated to hear was Iroh's loud laughter; his head tilted out and his free hand held his stomach as a hearty chuckle left his lips. "Of course not, Katara." He said in a humoured way, meeting her timid gaze. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders before speaking. "I don't know... Everyone seems so happy to have me back but-" She thought of his warm, amber gaze, filled with guilt and confliction, which constantly struggled to meet Katara's for too long. "He just so quiet and... Awkward... Around me, I guess. It feels like he's just avoiding me at this point." Katara felt too abashed to admit her own fault in the matter, feeling nervous every time he came forth; she lifted her drink, taking a slow sip to keep the rest of her worries from slipping out.

"He's unsure what to do now." Iroh said simply, his head nodding as if to agree with his own statement, and seeming rather sure of it.

Katara's brows rose slightly. "What do you mean?" She asked timidly.

Iroh was quiet for a moment, as if unsure he should be sharing. "Prince Zuko became rather reckless after you were captured." He said with a humoured sigh, his kind eyes never leaving Katara's. "I had barely seen him for these three years, except for when the time for battle came, or the odd visit home." His happy smile turned fairly sad as he continued to speak. "He wasn't willing to accept that you were a prisoner, always insisting he was getting closer to finding you... And now that you're back, I can see him feeling directionless and a loss of his focus, even with the war going on." His head bowed to his drink, a creeping look of worry spreading against his face.

Though Iroh's words were meant in kindness, Katara couldn't have felt more awful. She didn't want to pity Zuko, but Iroh's words twisted around her head. She didn't expect someone outside to be working so hard for her, trying everyday. She tried to keep her hands from shaking, thinking of their failed mission, and the persistent search. Katara's eyes reached out to Iroh, wanting to know why, but couldn't find the words.

Iroh seemed to know her questions without words, and a warm smile spread against his lips as he stared towards the trail where Zuko had stalked off before leaning in. "I'll let you in on a little secret." Katara leaned in closer, listening. "Zuko always mentioned it was you who really made him think about change, made him want to become better." He said with a wide grin. "I think my nephew's always been a little more than _fond_ on you."

Katara's jaw dropped the slightest bit, feeling her face grow hot at Iroh's statement. She was expecting honour, anger at Azula, friendship, even pity to be the source of what drove him for so long. Iroh's words echoed through her head and her chest clenched, unsure what to even make of his words; her teeth carefully nibbled on the inside of her bottom lip. Katara's eyes focusing down on the cup of steaming tea, her cheeks flood a deep shade of scarlet and feeling a warmth of embarrassment fill the core of her stomach, feeling speechless.

Iroh couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, all the while being careful not to spill his tea. "There's no need to worry, Katara." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "My nephew's never actually _said_ those exact words, but I know he does think very highly of you-"

The sudden sound of stones collapsing and angry shouting filled the air. The ground shook as the sound of blasts echoed through the air and grey smoke filtered from where Zuko had ran to find Aang. "What the-" Katara said, rising towards her feet in a panic and spilling her tea. Iroh's head quickly shot towards the eastern forest where Toph had sent Aang; a large blast of fire shot upwards from the forest, and a large blast of wind shook the dying leaves of their trees, blowing them towards the town, giving the it an almost romantic look.

"Those two are at it again?" He said with some confusion, rubbing the top of his bald head while lifting his tea to his lips in a calm manner. "I wonder what it's about this time." He said before taking a slow drink, though his eyes took a saddened stare at Katara's spilled cup of tea.


	16. Healing

Since speaking to Iroh, Katara felt as though she needed some time alone, her head feeling clouded by too many spiralling thoughts. With the Kiyoshi Island Inn destroyed the day before in the process of Aang and Zuko's fight, which Iroh had to put to a stop, the gang left in the early morning to repair the chaos they had caused, and at early afternoon, a note was left in the center of the cluttered table, stating Katara would be back by nightfall. 

As the shining, warm sun began its descend in it's cloudless sky, Katara turned east into the forest, where Toph directed Aang the day before. She walked further into the thick woods and found the evidence of Aang and Zuko's short fight, the ground was covered in scorch marks that drifted away from the thick, stout pillars of stone jut up from everywhere. The trees were all left leafless and bare, leaving Katara to feel as though Aang was the aggressor, though she couldn't understand why. While curious about the argument, Katara knew it was almost impossible to ask either what was going on, or even to speak to either one of them alone. For a while, she sat and observed the rementants of their fight, letting the sun change positions before she decided to continue her walk.

Before the sun had set, Katara reached the eastern coast, huggimg a small, lonely, treeless isle, and the sky began to grow dark; she knew she was suppose to head back to Sokka's home very shortly, but her mind was distracted as she stared out into the gentle, churning ocean. The waning moon began to rise, and Katara could feel the strange flood of energy. Her fingers felt shaky as they began to slowly pull away the silk glove, tucking it into the belt of her gown to keep it from getting lost. Staring down at her hands, Katara could see the bright red halo in the moonlight, and a feeling of anguish washed over her. Zuko's words filtered into her mind briefly, _You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun,_ something so brief he stated, but she had never forgotten, echoing through her thoughts time and time again. Despite the weakness Azula forced her to feel, she reminded herself that she was strong, she was a Water Bending Master, and slowly, Katara began to make her way into the cold ocean to rid herself of the ingrained shackles of her capture. The water flowed threw the bottom of her gown and drenching the fabric as she walked further in, the ocean water lapping all the way up her calf. 

Carefully, she crouched to her knees, her waist and the ends of her long hair submerged in the water, and her forearms sway in the gentle tides. Katara's eyes focused on the red halo that circled her wrists, a reminder of the rough torment Azula had put her through. Her stomach twisted with the thought of her torturers glaring, golden eyes, downcast at her in an air of superiority, and Katara tried her best to push the thought to a dark crevice of her mind. Her eyes clenched shut, trying her best to keep calm and relaxed. For a moment, she could feel the water warm against the tender, red rings and sucked in a calming breath. Minutes passed before it had finally stopped, and Katara's eyes hopefully opened as she lifted her hands.

The ring reminders of Katara's horror still covered her skin.

The marks were far less red, appearing more brown as mahogany. The halo had thinned out the tiniest bit, and the several itching scabs had finally flaked and healed away. Her brows furrowed at the unsatisfying results, feeling her tears beginning to well on her bottom lid before taking the futile attempt to try again. And again. And again. The colour never faded and the ring never shrunk again, and as hot tears rained down her cheeks, she stared down at her submerged wrists. Katara knew there was no getting rid of them, despite the calloused ring's glow within the ocean. She felt as a failure as a master, and forever disgraced by Azula's torment.

_Azula_.

The fear, frustration, distrust Azula pushed into her thoughts and beliefs, and her way of altering Katara's heart to hatred and anger. How she belittled and toyed with Katara for so long, that once she was finally free, she felt like a bitter, empty shell of a person. Katara's hands clenched beneath the water, feeling her seething rage and sadness spreading through her body and turning her face hot. It was Azula who turned the hopeful world cold, empty and lonely around Katara, who forced walls to be built around her heart and felt impossible to keep them down. With anger and hatred fueling her, with doubt and sadness pinching and squeezing her chest, she wanted nothing more than to will them away, to be the person she once was before, someone she had forgotten.

Her hands squeezed suddenly, feeling the tides energy clasping around her clenched fists. As the tide steady rise and fall, lapping against the shore, and the feeling and thoughts of weakness filled her mind, her arms thrust away suddenly, trying to force the thoughts and the ocean back, knowing they couldn't help heal her aching, broken heart. The tide followed Katara's hard push as she let out a frustrated yell, and the ocean moved further and further away from the island until the water was replaced with the wet sand beneath. 

Katara panted, using all her strength to move the tide and her clenched fists opened, pressing against the cold sand. Her anger beginning to settle into a sullen defeat. The rings that scarred her wrists, the memories of her cold, dank cell; she felt as though nothing could bring back the old Katara, the one who existed before her imprisonment. Hot tears trickled down her cheeks and falling into the sand, and a quivering sigh left her lips; though the tide was gone, her dark thoughts didn't follow.

"Are you okay?" A gentle, familiar voice asked.

Katara's heart skipped a beat as her head swiftly turned and her defeated stare met the hollow eyes of the Blue Spirit's mask. Her heart dropped into her stomach for a moment; she wanted to be happy and excited to see him, but the overwhelming defeat clung to her heart. "Blue." She mumbled, feeling the ocean begin to recede back in, lapping along her legs and the skirt of her gown once again.

He walked through the shallow coast, the water rising against his black boots up to his ankles and growing higher the closer he came to her. Katara could feel her bottom lip quiver, trying to hold back her tears as he stopped beside her, the hollow mask staring down at her with its demonic face. The Blue Spirit's gloveless hand reached out to her, his skin pale in the glowing moonlight, and his head ever so slightly tilted to the side. "Let's get you home." His voice soft and gentle beneath the mask.

Katara's head bowed in a meek way, sucking in a slow breath as her hand lifted and took the Blue Spirit's in his own. His skin was warm, like the gentle glimmer of a candle against her cold, red fingers and he clasped them tight. "How'd you know where to find me?" Katara asked as she rose to her feet, her voice wavering as she spoke.

The shoulders of his black silhouette shrugged. "Lucky guess." The Blue Spirit said simply in a low tone, his head bowing down as he watched the tide slowly rose as the waves grew back to their natural pattern, climbing up higher along his calf. His head lifted once more to better meet Katara's gaze, though she swore she could see a golden glint beneath the hollow sockets. While he stayed quiet for a moment, his gloveless hand remaining clasped around Katara's, and she was unwilling to let go; his touch was more than comforting. "Your friends are looking for you." The Blue Spirit said quietly, though his tone sounded more guilty than calm as his head turned towards the woods where he must've emerged from.

Katara's brows furrowed in a guilty manner, her own head bowing and her small adventure feeling as if it were a failure, only to leave everyone worried for her sake once more. The moon hung well overhead, almost an hour past midnight; Katara seemed to had spend several hours trying. "I'm sorry." She mumbled instinctively, still feeling rather discouraged.

His head shook slowly. "Don't be." The Blue Spirit said softly with some sincerity. He began to walk slowly, guiding Katara back towards the sandy shore by her hand, and she moving quietly behind him. "I'm glad you're safe."

As they walked, Katara could feel the wet slap of her gown against her legs, and stared at the back of his head, his skull a silhouette with the features of the mask poking out like ghostly horns. "How did you know they were looking for me?" She asked, following his lead as they walked west, back through the woods towards the village.

He tensed for a moment, his hand tightening as they entered the forest where Aang and Zuko had fought before. "They weren't exactly quiet, I heard them calling for you." He said, though his gentle words were spoken quickly, making Katara's eyes narrow with suspicion in the shade of the towering trees. Though Katara could further probe, the air of defeat still loomed in her chest, and the sound of the Blue Spirit's steps filled her ears, walking swiftly through the wooded frest. The Blue Spirit changed the subject suddenly, as if unable to fight his own curiousity. "Did it work?" He asked in a timid way, his hand twisting to reach up and touch her wrist.

The remnants of the healed scar were still there, no longer stinging or chafing, but it seemed forever ingrained into her skin. Katara's eyes widened for a moment, feeling the gentle trace of his warm thumb against the inside of her chilled wrist, and its careful drag against the discoloured, indented halo. Though her heart quickened at the Blue Spirit's tender touch, her head bowed in a sullen silence, knowing that she failed. Katara could feel her cheeks growing hot, thinking of her futile attempts, and her eyes clenched shut to try and keep her tears from welling over. Her silence spoke volumes, his own head bowing in a guilty manner, but his fingers adjusted, twisting themselves to twine comfortably between Katara's once more, his grip tighter, as if to be comforting. Katara followed the Blue Spirit's nearly silent steps through the dark woods, unwilling to say she failed. As his head finally turned back to face her, her bottom lip quivered as her head shook 'no,' though Katara's throat tried to muffled a building sob.

"It's okay." The Blue Spirit finally mumbled at her wordless answer.

Katara's grip tightened against the Blue Spirit's, her face contorting into a look of frustration as her other hand clenched in a fist. "It's not." She said in a dismissive, angered manner. The Blue Spirit slowed down, looking towards Katara, letting her pick up to his side to better speak to him. "Everything just feels so... Impossible right now." His head tilted while looking at her, as if insisting for her to further elaborated. "I feel like I can barely talk to anyone now, even though most of them are excited to see me..." Her free hand lifted, grabbing her arm uncomfortably; she didn't want to talk about her frustrations, leaving them out in the open for her to observe, but her mouth continued to move. "It feels like they just expect me to not be-... I mean, I don't want to talk about what Azula did, but it feels like I have to suddenly forget it, and just keep going on but... I don't know how... To be normal anymore." Katara finally stopped her sullen, dragging steps. Her hand left her bicep and rose to touch her forehead in frustration, feeling her frozen finger tips against her burning skin. Katara could feel hot tears beginning to sting her eyes and her blurring gaze focused on the ground, trying to hide her faces contort. "I can't do it." She whimpered through her grit teeth. "I can't-" Katara's shoulders began to shudder, her teeth chattering as her bottom lip quivered harder, threatening to let her sobs break free.

The Blue Spirit's hand let go of Katara's, and wrapped around her suddenly, pulling her close and holding her tight. The warm scent of jasmine filled her nose, and Katara could feel the heat radiating beneath his black tunic. In his grasp, she felt safe, comforted, and without her permission, a heavy sob escaped her throat, despite her best attempt to hold it back. Katara's flooding eyes spilled down her cheeks as her lips twisted into anguish as her shoulders began to shudder. Her face buried against his chest, and in the warm, silk fabric, Katara let go of all her restraint, letting her tears flood down her cheeks and stain the Blue Spirit's tunic, and cried out in desperation.

As the Blue Spirit's arms enveloped her and kept her close, Katara let all her worries flow from her lips and down her cheeks. He said nothing, only listened silently as Katara let out her loud sobs of frustration and hurt. She could feel the cheek of his mask press against the top of her head as his body folded around her and held her close into his chest, her face buried against his shouldrr. As Katara's eyes shut, trying to fight back her flooding tears, her arms reached up and desperately clenched to the Blue Spirit, unsure of what to do or if she should even say anything else. Her fingers clenched the black tunic between her fingers tight as her heavy sobs turned to silent heaves.

"It's okay," The Blue Spirit repeated in a softer coo as her shoulders relaxed and her frustrated sobs turned to a silent weep.

She could feel one of his hands leave her back, and his warm of his fingers sliding along her forearm to return to her hand, cupping it gently in her own. "I feel so alone, Blue... So different now." She mumbled into his shirt. "I don't know what to do."

His shoulders dropped slightly as a soft sigh left beneath his mask. "I know what you mean." He said gently. His other hand left her back as well lifting to her chin to tilt it up, making her blue eyed gaze meet the hollows of the mask. "I know this is the answer you want, but you have to keep moving forward-"

"I don't know how!" She exclaimed in frustration.

The Blue Spirit's head bowed slightly. "No one's sure how." He insisted softly, though an air of sincerity filled his voice; the way he spoke made it seem as though he had conquered this feeling once himself. His hand left her chin and drifted to her cheek as his head tilted slightly. "It's not something that happens suddenly, and it's going to take time." Katara's head wanted to bow, to hide away in frustration, but the Blue Spirit's hand kept her in place. "But I know you can do it."

"I can't-" She whimpered.

"You can." He insisted again, the empty sockets of his mask watching her, his shaded eyes beneath pleading to her. "I know you can Katara," The gentle hold of his fingers turned into a sweet caress, his thumb tracing over Katara's round cheek. "I believe in you. I need you to believe in you too."

Katara stared into the mask's hollow eyes; though unsure if she could grow beyond the horrors Azula had put her through, for a split moment, beneath the warm, comforting touch of her saviour, she felt as though she could. Her hand lifted timidly, quivering as she mirrored his behaviour, and touched the gentle wooden mask, wondering what sort of person was hiding beneath. She was tempted to lift it, to see the face of the man who saved her only a short week before. Her breathing began to slow, her silent wail becoming a gentle whimper, though her chest bloomed with a nervous flutter, having him so close.

The quiet air was suddenly interrupted. "Katara!" The pair looked up, seeing the silhouette of Appa flying low over the forest, and Sokka must've been sitting atop him, his voice carrying over the island. Iroh's voice called loudly from the village, which sounded much closer than Katara expected. Mei and Ty Lee's voices came closer from the shore to the south, while Toph's voice was much further away, to the north west of the island. "Katara!"

Katara felt her face flush after her sobbing outburst, and her quiet moment of comfort interrupted by her friends. She wanted to yell back, to let them know they were safe, but as she sucked in a deep breath, the Blue Spirit's hand lifted and his finger pressed to her lips to shush her.

"They can't see me." He insisted, though he began to lead Katara towards the town, the romantic, comforting air suddenly broken as they continued to walk, the Blue Spirit's steps suddenly more silent as he moved.

"Why not?" She asked, though the Blue Spirit remained silent as he led Katara by her hand. "Blue?" His head wordlessly shook as he continued his quick walk, almost dragging Katara behind her. "Blue," She repeated, trying to grab his attention, her patience beginning to feel tested. "Why can't you tell us who you are?" She asked, barely able to fight her curiosity.

"Because." He said simply.

They slipped through the leafless forest, the village looked dim as they walked along the outside brush, hiding behind the trunks of the trees; the inn was half-built and a few houses had their porch lanterns lit, though most of them were swallowed in the darkness. "Why not?" She insisted, growing more frustrated at his silence and short answers. At the outside of Sokka and Suki's house. Katara stopped walking, her hand keeping the Blue Spirit in place and stopping him from walking off and hiding from her questions. "Blue? Why won't you tell me?" She asked, her voice edging on a frustrated tone.

The Blue Spirit let out a silent sigh. "Why's it so important?" He said in a hushed, yet annoyed tone as he peaked over his shoulder.

Katara's frown deepened, the question constantly itching her mind without an answer. "You said you couldn't tell me because you're afraid I won't forgive you..." She stared at the mask of her saviour, her feelings conflicting in her mind, she was curious, more than infatuated, but she had to know who the man she was falling for was. "But how am I suppose to forgive you if you won't tell me?" She pleaded, her grip tightening on his.

"Because I don't deserve it..." He said suddenly in a dark manner, his hand rising to her wrist slowly as if to better look at the halo'd ring on her wrist. "Knowing this happened to you, and that I couldn't stop it."

Katara was taken aback, her brows rose, a look of confusion and frustration filling her stare; she pulled her arm back nervously, her hand wrapping around her wrist and clutching it to her chest. The Blue Spirit left her mind spiralling, wondering how he knew of Katara's capture, and how he felt at fault for Azula's torment. "Blue," She mumbled, her hand slipping from her own wrists grasp and nervously reaching out, timidly trying to touch the cheek of his mask. His head turned however, as it to reject her affection, and her stomach twisted anxiously, unsurely.

The area seemed clear enough as Iroh's voice moved closer to the shore, and the Blue Spirit finally led Katara out of the forest and towards Sokka and Suki's home. Katara wordleslly followed, her head bowed while feeling a cold pit fill her stomach at the Blue Spirit's brief rejection; she wasn't sure what to make of any of it. As the Blue Spirit stepped onto the deck, he offered Katara his hand at the brief step, and nervously, she took it. The air carried a strange silence as Katara's fingers warmed from the Blue Spirit's gentle grasp, and she felt reluctant to let go, however, Katara's hand slipped away, and her brows furrowed slightly, her gaze softening as she stared at the Blue Spirit. "I should head inside." She said after a long silence, unsure of how to say goodbye, or if there was a point to keep begging him to reveal who he was.

Blue didn't say anything at first; as Katara stepped past him to head inside, her hand slid the front door open enough for her to step inside, and she moved to slip through opening. The Blue Spirit's hand suddenly clasped her bicep to make her stop. "Wait." He said softly, pulling her back to better face him. Katara's brows lifted with slight puzzled look, her head tilting to the side. He was still for a moment, as if briefly unsure, but his head moved down the slightest bit to better let his hollow gaze focus on hers. "Close your eyes." He mumbled, his tone taking a nervous, yet impish tone.

Katara couldn't help but suck in a nervous breath, but let her eyes flutter shut, having a brief idea of what to expect, and her heart skipped a beat. In the darkness, seconds passed slowly until she felt the cool brush of soft wood against her temple. Along her cheek bone, she could feel the gentle warm breath hover around her skin, and then the soft brush of his lips. Carefully, they planted themselves atop her round cheek, her face spreading into a smile and she feeling as though she were melting away; her anxious flutters turning into excitement, and she sucked in a silent breath of delighted surprise.

Katara opened her eyes as he slowly pulled back, holding his mask just high enough to keep his eyes and nose hidden from her, but the gentle smirk that pressed against his lips seemed familiar. Her heart quickened as the Blue Spirit's smile spread wider. "I'll see you again soon. Okay?" He insisted; Katara nodded her head wordlessly, her words stuck in her throat and her head feeling dizzy in the best way, her eyes fixated on his lips. "Goodnight." He mumbled, Katara hearing the gentle, warm rasp of his voice clearly for the very first time. The Blue Spirit lowered the mask, but she could see his grin, almost never leaving his lips, before it vanished behind the soft wood of the mask.

"Goodnight." She said, though her breath had caught in her throat, and her parting words came out more as a whisper.

Her knees felt weak as she slipped inside Sokka and Suki's home, and slid the door shut. Her eyes closedsuddenly, her back pressing against the wooden sliding door, and Katara, still stuck in the moment. Her heart pounding echoed in her ear, and a smile of happy infatuation began to spread against her lips, unable to hold back her joy. In her mind, she replayed it over and over, smiling wider each time she pictured his familiar smirk, and the sound of his warm, rasping voice. Katara clasped the hand that he held against her chest, her fingers finally warmed, and her other gently touched against the cheek that he tenderly caressed, the cheek his lips gently planted upon. 

When Katara's eyes opened, however, she was shocked to see Aang and Suki in front of her, waiting in the main room; her stomach twisted nervously and her cheeks flushed red, knowing they had seen the whole thing, and spying through the opened crack. The Warrior's eyes were wide in delight, her hands covering her mouth. "What was that!?" She said excitedly, but Aang's scowled in despise and sadness, and as Katara tried to meet his eyes, he would only refuse.


	17. The Suspect

Katara awoke in the early morning, her eyes brighter and her mood better after her releasing cry the night before. As her eyes opened, she stared at the ceiling, imagining the Blue Spirit's gentle kiss against her cheek and a wide smile spread against her lips. Her gloved hand lifted and touched the gentle curve where her stranger's lips softly planted themselves the night before, and her stomach fluttered excitedly in its memory. Though Katara wasn't sure who her hero was, she knew now that their infatuation was shared, and the edge of mystery only added to her curiosity and smitten feelings.

She didn't bother to get dressed, and Katara emerged from the guest room in her nightgown, finding Suki in the main room, drinking a tea and brushing out her messy hair. Her blue eyes peaked over at the sound of Katara's feet creaking along the wooden floor. "Good morning," she said in a pleasant tone, though her widening grin suggested something more.

After the Blue Spirit had dropped her off the night before, Suki and Aang knew something was up between the two of them. Since knowing Katara was safe, Aang nearly stormed out after stating he was glad Katara was back and was going to tell the others, but gave her a cold shoulder in the process as he slipped out the door. Suki, however, was more excited and astounded, jumping to her feet and asking her dozens questions about Katara's mysterious romance, and nearly distracting Katara from the Avatar's peculiar behavior. Katara could only answer a few questions, though not the most important one of who he was; by the end of their long chat and before the Gang returned, Katara had to beg Suki not to tell anyone, most of all, Sokka, who seemed to despise her phantom savior.

"Morning," Katara replied as her eyes glimpsed around the room; it was strange to see the main room so empty in the morning after a frantic, busy four days since her return. "Where is everyone?" She asked awkwardly, her arm crossing in front of her chest as she took a seat at the table.

"They're still working on the inn, but it looked pretty good so far. Hopefully they can have it done before were suppose to leave." Suki said boredly as she cocked a playful eyebrow. "Did you sleep well?" Katara's head nodded in a meek way, and Suki couldn't help but grin. "Didn't stay up too late daydreaming, I hope." She teased, a mused look on her face. 

Katara's cheeks turned the slightest tint of red. "No," She murmured a little awkwardly, tucking her hair behind her ear in a nervous manner at her obvious lie.

A sudden knock on the screen door made Katara and Suki turn, and Katara was silently thankful for the distraction. Without waiting for a response, the door slid open, and Ty Lee stood in the open frame with Mei looming behind her; both girls wore bathing suits, though Mei seemed a tad less comfortable than Ty Lee. "Aang isn't _here_ , is he?" Ty Lee asked, though her patience seemed to be growing thin while she peered around the main room.

Suki's brow lifted and her head shook 'no'. "He took Appa and Momo, and left early this morning... Said he was going to the Fire Nation colonies to find Azula." She leaned on the table, a confused look filling her gaze, though Mei rolled her eyes at Suki's answer. "I thought he would've told you guys."

This was news to Katara, and her eyes widened with surprise, as well as Ty Lee's. After the night before when he stormed out, Katara wasn't sure what to make of his behavior, or the fight he had with Zuko; questions lingered on her tongue of what she missed during their argument, if something had changed over the passing of time that she was in prison, but wasn't sure how to ask, or _who_ to ask at this point. Ty Lee's face turned into a saddened pout to hear the news. "He promised to teach us how to ride the Elephant Koi." She mumbled sadly, glimpsing back to Mei.

"We can still try without him, Ty Lee." Her partner insisted in a surprisingly kind manner, her slender hand with its sharp nails gently clasping Ty Lee's shoulder before her gaze returned to the table. "Aang's not going to find Azula though." Mei said with an eye roll as she led Ty Lee inside the room and slid the door shut. "We already talked about this."

Before Katara could ask what Mei had meant by their talk, Suki's finger touched the tip of her own lip with an impish, suggestive grin, the corner of her eye peaking to Katara. "I don't think he left to find Azula." Katara's eyes widened in an almost panicked manner, afraid that something else would slip out.

Ty Lee frowned. "Then why did he leave?" She asked. 

Sokka barged in from the outside, clearly eavesdropping on their conversation and wearing a ridiculous detective hat with several eye glasses attached; he held a magnifying glass in one hand and a pipe in the other. "Hopefully to help me track down that creep." Sokka grumbled in a frustrated manner, his eyes looking weary with dark circles beneath them, as though he was up all night.

"I was wondering when you were coming back." Suki mentioned offhandedly, her face turning from amused to delighted as her fiancé enter the room.

Katara's palms cupped her eyes. "What are you talking about?" She asked in an exhausted manner, fighting the redness in her cheeks from Suki's accidental slip of the tongue and suggestive look, though did her best to feign it as tiredness.

"That guy was on the island again." Sokka insisted, walking through the house with the magnifyng glass to his eye and staring down Katara with a narrow gaze. "And my intuition tells me he was looking for you."

Katara's gaze swiftly turned to Suki, wordlessly pleading with her to stay silent; Suki's brow quietly rose, obviously amused, but her head turned away and vowed to stay silent. "So what about it?" Katara asked, dismissing Sokka's paranoia as he stepped past Mei and Ty Lee.

"So!" Sokka said loudly, his single, large eye watching Katara through the round glass while standing rather closer to her, crouching in front of her. "That means he never left the island and he's bound to still be here, and this time, he's _not_ sneaking past me."

Katara swatted Sokka's magnifying glass away as it grew closer to her face and made Sokka's blue eye grow larger. Suki snickered at her fiancé's silliness as Mei and Ty Lee peered at one another with a lifted brow that spoke volumes between the two. "Aren't you suppose to be worrying about Azula?" Asked Katara.

Sokka's took a seat, his legs crossing and his arms following their pattern across his chest. "We have a plan now." Katara's brows lifted with surprise and her head tilted, waiting for Sokka to further explain; the other girls seemed to already know. "If Azula's heading to Ba Sing We with that Zeppelin thing, were going to be waiting there to stop her, and we have to tell King Kuei, get an evacuation plan ready, and a battle strategy. We're leaving next week before the new moon." 

Katara's brows furrowed, remembering Aang's argument on the matter. "But what about the Fire Nation Colonies?"

"We're heading there." Mei answered in annoyance, gesturing to Ty Lee and Suki as she did so, looking rather bothered by the idea. "Though it'll probably be a waste of time."

"Or you and the rest of the warriors might get lucky and stop her before she can attack." Sokka argued back as he wiped one his smudged spectacles.

Suki didn't seem like she was in the mood for another one of Mei and Sokka's bickering arguments. "So what's your plan, detective?" Suki asked as she stood up, changing the subject. "How're you going to catch the Blue Spirit?"

A grin spread against his face. "I'm so glad you asked." He said in a smug way, waving the girls to follow him with the hand that held the pipe, all the while, tucking the magnifying glass into his belt. Despite being in her pyjamas still, Katara followed Sokka and the Kiyoshi Warriors outside; the autumn air hung hot and heavy, as if to bless them with one final day of summer before the cool autumn took over. "While Appa and I were in the air looking for Katara, I saw him," he explained as he led them towards the partially-built inn. "He was around mine and Suki's house, probably looking for Katara." Suki glimpsed back at Katara with a lifted brow and a humoured smirk. "When I went down to finally catch him, he went into the inn, but never came back out. Now, I have a suspect, and if I'm right, he's still hiding in there."

Katara's stomach fluttered nervously, and quietly hoped Sokka was right. Her looming curiosities spun through her mind all night, trying to guess who the mysterious Blue Spirit was. She felt pitiful, thinking of him feeling such fault for what happened, and without knowing who he was, she couldn't understand his secrecy.

Though the inn was half finished, several people still slept within its half-built walls. Toph still lied asleep without a tent, snoring quietly in the shadow of the tallest wall, while Bato, Hahn and Sangok were rolling up their sleeping furs. Iroh and Zuko set up a board and several stone blocks as tea table, and while Iroh was lazily sipping his tea, Zuko had a knife in his hand, and was carving something, most likely his project that he snatched from Iroh the day before. Everyone wore their summer clothes, enjoying the last of the warm air.

"Aha!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing the mouth piece of his pipe to the sky. "Caught at the scene of the crime."

The room froze at Sokka's loud voice, which demanded their attention. The men stopped rolling their pelts. Iroh stopped drinking his tea, and Zuko's project was quickly shoved into his vests pocket, hiding it away from prying eyes. Even Toph's head lifted up as she woke from her deep slumber, while groggily asking. "What're you talking about?" With her palm rubbing against her sleepy eye.

Sokka let the Mei, Ty Lee, Suki and Katara pass by before standing broadly in the doorway to block them in, though there were other half-built openings to leave the inn. "I have figured out who the Blue Spirit is, if I can have everyone's attention." He called with an air of importance as everyone's eyes fell on him. Sokka glimpsed around the room, looking at each person before lastly falling on Katara; everyone watched him with a wide eyed stare. "If the person wants to take this moment to confess, nows your chance." The air hung still, though no one said anything. The air hung stale as they waited, Sokka building their anticipation, but no one responded. "No?" He insisted once more to give them a final chance, and the room still remained silent. "Well then, everyone, feast your eyes on the Blue Spirit." He said while pointed the end of his pipe across the room to the suspect, and everyone's eyes followed.

Sangok.

Everyone seemed shocked, except for Iroh and Zuko's quizzical, amused gazes, and Bato and Hahn sharing a humoured look; Katara stared back to Sokka with a look of disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me." She said with a scoff, resting her weight on one foot.

"That's what I thought at first too, Katara." Sokka explained with his important air, pretending to smoke the pipe. "But, the night that you came off the cutter sailboat, Bato and Hahn were present, but Sangok wasn't." He began to pace in front of the doorway. "And last night when the Blue Spirit was present, the rest of us were out looking for Katara and where were you, Sangok?" He didn't give him a moment to answer, pointing his pipe dramatically once again. "You were out on the boat, grabbing your supplies to bring to the inn! What a coincidence! The perfect cover! You two are never in the same place at the same time-"

"I'm not the Blue Spirit!" Sangok insisted, his face seeming rather nervous at the insinuation and his eyes widened.

Bato began to stroke his chin, feigning deep thought. "You know, _I've_ never seen the Blue Spirit _and_ Sangok in the same place either." He agreed, though Bato's withered smile made it seem like an obvious joke at Sangok's expense.

"Yes you have!" Sangok insisted, grabbing Bato's in a nervous plea.

Katara's arms crossed in frustration, her gloved hand grabbing her bicep. "And _I_ have." She insisted. Looking at Sangok, Katara knew in the pit of her chest it wasn't him; his voice didn't match the soft, purring gentle rasp she had grown accustomed to, his skin a browner tan while the Blue Spirit's hand glimmered pale in the moonlight, his figure was slender while Sangok was broader, and the Blue Spirit had a few inches of height on him.

Iroh spoke from the table next. "I saw Sangok several times last night, grabbing supplies." He said in a simple manner.

"And Sangok can't use a sword." Hahn added lazily, leaning back on the palms of his hand, quickly growing bored of the joke.

Sokka, despite having a distaste for Hahn, turned to him suddenly with a suspicious look. "A sword?" He repeated with a cocked brow and a tilted head.

Hahn nodded, one hand rising and pointing behind himself towards his back as he explained. "That guy had this giant sword he was carrying when we were sailing with him, and Sangok's a bender, he doesn't really use weapons." Sangok nodded sheepishly in agreement, clearly wanting to be out of Sokka's spotlight.

Katara's own mind remembered the sword, but when it was brandished, the blade became two and had once freed her from Azula's binds; she kept her mouth silent about it, but watched Sokka cross the half-built room, his attention focus on the Water Tribe Men. "I'm still suspicious of you." He said to Sangok with a narrow eye. "But I need you guys to tell me everything you know about the Blue Spirit." He sat down and crossed his legs, waiting for their information while listening intently.

Iroh and Zuko shook their heads in humour to themselves, though Katara herself seemed suspicious that the two weren't letting on all that they knew; silently, she couldn't help but question that the pair were hiding something. Toph lied back down with her arms crossed behind her head, trying to lull herself back to sleep after Sokka's failed attempt to out the Blue Spirit. However, Katara felt defeated once again, her excitement diminished to a fallen hope, and wondered when she would see the Blue Spirit next, or how she could convince him that he had no reason to hide.

"Oh well," Ty Lee sighed with disappointment, though her peppy nature kept up as she turned towards Zuko, baring him a wide, friendly smile. "Zuko, are you going to come to the beach with us?" She asked excitedly. "We're going to try riding Elephant Koi finally."

Zuko began to rise to his feet with a hopeful look; hi amber gaze glimpsed to Katara as he began to speak. "Yeah, I-"

"Oh, no." Iroh reminded, his swift hand quickly grasping Zuko's wrist before he could take a step. Above Iroh's hand on Zuko's forearm, Katara could see faint scarred indents on his skin, as if someone grabbed him and sunk their nails in. "My nephew's got to finish helping with this inn." A look of shame filled Zuko's face, knowing it's destruction was partially his fault. "Isn't that right, Zuko?"

Zuko sighed, his other hand rubbing his face, as if feeling a bit of shame. "Yeah... I gotta help with the inn." He muttered in a sullen manner while sitting back down on the floor.

"Alright, c'mon Katara." Suki said to her friend. "Let's get changed and go down to the shore." 

Katara's eyes were fixated on Zuko's arm still, her heart skipping a beat at her uncertainty, remembering the night she grabbed the Blue Spirit after an abrupt awakening, and perhaps her nails sunk harder into the stranger's skin than she intended. "Sure." She said, forcing herself to meet Suki's gaze with a slight smile; she was more than happy to take it easy for another day, and have the Kiyoshi Warriors fill in the blanks of the plan. Katara could feel Zuko's gaze glimpse to her, his sullen mood growing deeper, but wanted to ask of the marks in his arm, her mind briefly wondering if, by chance, it , _could_ be Zuko.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" Toph insisted, suddenly jumping to her feet, wide awake and ready to leave.

"Aren't you going to stay and help, Toph?" Sokka asked, peaking over his shoulder, still eavesdropping while he sat with the water tribe men.

"I already did the floor _and_ the stoves." She insisted, one hand patting the stone floor while the other dug through her bag and grabbed her bathing suit. "And if I can't see it, you probably don't want me building it." She lifted her garment up and ran her hands over it to make sure it was the right one.

Sokka sighed. "You're right, go, have fun." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand, seeming disappointed as well to be missing the fun.

With Sokka's back turned, Toph rose to her feet and stuck out her tongue out at the back of his head, and making the Water Tribe Men snicker. Katara and Toph followed the Kiyoshi Warriors, and as they stepped out of the inn, Ty Lee looked over to Mei. "Do you think its Sangok?" She asked, as if she still believed in the possibility Sokka's theory. Katara's eyes rolled, but a playful smile spread against her lips.

Mei's head shook 'no', while looking elsewhere. "No, but I have a hunch of who it might be." Katara was too scared to ask and Mei didn't let on anything more, but she wondered if the knife wielding Kiyoshi Warrior was thinking the same thing as she.


	18. The Mark of the Brave

For six long days, all Katara could do was ponder and think.

Katara was sitting on the Sokka and Suki's porch, though she felt slightly coddled with the gang insisting she could take it easy as they prepared for their trip, her mind elsewhere while she wondered about her masked hero. Questions blurred through her mind, and all the answers pointed to Zuko, especially since seeing the strange speckling scars on his arm. She tried her best to think logically about it, about how Zuko was with Iroh in Ba Sing Se until the day of Katara's return. _Though... I didn't see him climb off the ship..._ Her brows furrowed as she grew skeptical; Iroh insisted he didn't see Zuko all too often with his constant search for her, and Mei's brief mutter from behind the closed door of Sokka's home on the day of her arrival that only those of the Royal Family only knew of the tunnels, it all made sense to her at least. 

Sokka's accusation filled her mind suddenly, and how he had a similar thought pattern, how everyone's eyes watched both Sangok and Sokka in bafflement, and snickered about Sokka's wrongness. Occasionally, the Water Tribe Men would teased Sangok by calling him 'The Blue Spirit' as a joke since they knew he wasn't, though everyone else seemed slightly suspicious of Sangok since Sokka's false announcement. Katara knew she couldn't just suspect, that she had to _know_ , to be more than sure of her suspicion of Zuko, that she needed a way to find proof before making her call. With it almost impossible to have a normal conversation with the Fire Prince, her overwhelming guilt of failure making her fearful to meet his eye too long, Katara knew the first step was to speak to Aang. 

It was later in the afternoon when he and Appa flew down from the parting clouds. The large, white beast landed the middle of town before the Kyoshi statue and the townsfolk went to greet Aang and Appa excitedly. Though Katara had her own questions and curiosities to ask, Sokka asked her to find him when Aang returned, and that is what she went to do.

Katara knew Sokka wasn't in his home, but wasn't all too sure where to find him. She asked Sangok, who told Katara he'd seen Sokka head into the inn, and she followed his word. The building was completed, my much nicer and larger than before. Its rooms were set up wider, its clay stove much larger and the roof was sturdier overhead. The older woman who ran the inn, who was more than delighted with her new foundations, directed Katara to the Water Tribes room, since Sokka asked permission to enter. When Katara peaked in, she found it empty, but clothing spilled out of bags, as though someone was searching for something. She stepped back out into the hall and found another door stood open, Iroh and Zuko's room. Katara dared to peak her head in, and found Sokka on the floor, digging through a duffle bag.

"What are you doing, Sokka?" Katara asked in an annoyed way, already guessing Sokka's answer.

Sokka didn't lift his head, his long, unbrushed hair falling around his hunched shoulders as he continued to dig through the bag. "Looking for clues." He insisted, pulling up a strange shell and turned it in his hand. "Why does Iroh have so many of these?" He muttered to himself in a rather confused manner.

Katara's eyes rolled, but she couldn't help but smile at her brother's foolishness. "I don't think Iroh's the Blue Spirit." She chuckled.

Sokka twisted the shell, investigating it closely. "You can never be too sure, Katara. Tomorrow's my last day to find this guy, none of the other villagers seem to notice him, and I have _no_ leads! Someone's gotta have a mask, or a big sword, or something at least!"

Katara sighed in minor annoyance. "Well, Aang's back..." Sokka remained dispondent for a moment, as though he were lost in thought, his eyes narrowing at the shell and then to the bag. "And you better clean up your mess before Sangok and Hahn realize you were snooping through their stuff."

"You can barely tell I was in there." He insisted stubbornly as Katara left the room, while he tossed the shell back in the bag. "Tell Aang to come here if you see him."

As Katara stepped out of the building, Aang was on his way towards Sokka's home with Momo on his shoulder, while the children excitedly played with Appa in the center of town. Aang's mind seemed elsewhere as he walked, his black eyes hazily looking at his feet, and despite his normal, feathery walk, his feet seemed to be dragging. Katara stayed silent as she stepped down from the inn steps, and stepped in front of Aang's path. The flying lemur blinked curiously at Katara, his head tilting as he sat atop the air benders shoulders, though Aang paid didn't seem to notice until her boots came into her view, and his head slowly rose, baring a guilty look.

"Oh, hi Katara." Aang mumbled, his gaze meeting hers briefly before pulling away and returning to the ground; the wide eared mammal jumped into Katara's arms, more than happy to see her after their brief separation.

Katara bared him a friendly smile. "Hi Aang," she replied, trying to keep her tone light, despite feeling so awkward speaking to him; Katara accepted Momo in her arms and scratched beneath his ears, the small creature clearly enjoying it. "Did you end up finding Azula?" She asked with a lifted brow though she already suspected the answer.

Aang shook his head no. "I got a little side-tracked, y'know, being the Avatar and all," Those words once left his lips like an excited brag, but now took on an air of tired fatigue. "We had to make a few stops on the way." His hand nervously rubbed the back of his bald head, finally meeting Katara's curious stare. "Mei was right though, I wasn't going to find her there."

Her brows furrowed. "Is that why you were gone so long?" She asked with some curiosity.

Aang shrugged, his shoulders drooping in a slight embarrassment. "Kind of. I don't know, I just needed to get some space, I guess." 

The air was quiet for a moment, almost stiff between the two of them since Aang seen the Blue Spirit's gentle caress against her cheek. "Is this about your fight with Zuko?" She asked in a timid way, unsure if she should even be bringing it up at all.

Aang stayed quiet for a moment before guiltily murmuring, "Sorta?"

Katara's arm crossed awkwardly though her eyes took on a sympathetic, nervous look. Before, Katara could talk to Aang with ease and no worries, and even upon her arrival he was happy to see her, but a thick wall had formed between them, and seemed to grow more distant now. "Well, what happened?" She asked, trying to keep him talking.

A wide-eyed look filled his gaze. "Why do you wanna know?" He asked with a slight air of suspicion. Katara couldn't exactly answer without giving away her curiosity, fearing Aang's feelings would only become more hurt, and she would only shrug. Aang's head bowed as he rubbed his forehead in a shameful, frustrated way. "I-uh-" A look of distress filled his face, his gaze avoiding hers and staring to the ground. "I can't say." He said nervously.

Katara's gaze took a perplexed look for a moment. "Why not?" She asked, though her voice came out more as a demand.

Aang's gaze darkened for a moment, his black eyes fixated on the ground. "Because," he said, the kind, honest look in his eye was clouded by something that Katara couldn't recognize, but knew he was hiding something. "I promised Zuko and Iroh I wouldn't talk about it." His voice took a tone of shame.

Katara did hear that Iroh had to put an end to their battle after the destruction of the Inn, but wasn't sure how involved Iroh was, or how much he knew. There were questions lingering on her tongue, though with Aang swore to secrecy and a distance growing between the two, she knew there was no use. "Alright," she said, her teeth biting her tongue to try and hold back her constant apologizing. "Well, Sokka wanted me to tell you he was looking for you... He's inside the inn." She said with a slight sigh, though quietly fuming with frustration; with their their conversation feeling over and Katara needing to figure out her next move. She set the wide eared creature on Aang's shoulder, and gently patted it's head before she passed by him.

As she began to walk forward, with Aang to her back, he called her name in a timid way. "Katara?" 

When she peaked over his shoulder to meet his gaze once more, for a brief moment, she saw Aang just as she use to; slender, skinny and impish. Yet, the longer she looked, she could see the tolls of time and the war taking their marks all over his skin. Faded bruises and deep, healed scars were almost covering him, his knuckles newly scratched up, and the hopeful, determined look in his eye faded into something more lost and hurt. "Yeah Aang?" She said, her voice taking a somber tone, feeling pity for him.

His large black eyes looked up at her, a silent plead filling his eyes. "Do... Is the-" His words were uncertain, but the same lovey, puppy dog eyes Katara remembered from their youth filled his face and made the pit of her stomach turn to ice. "Before... All of this happened and we were travelling together... Do you... Still feel the same about me?" Aang asked quickly before he could take it back, his voice filling with nerves.

Katara's chest turned to ice as she heard Aang's question. After taking a slow, steady breath to try to collect her nerves, thoughts and spiralling, chaotic feelings, she let out a sigh of dismay. "I don't know..." she admitted, her answer almost depressing her as her hand gloved hand nervously tucked her hair loopie behind her ear. His prying stare begged her for honesty, focusing hard on her blue eyes; Katara stared down at her feet. "I'm... Really angry, Aang... And-" Her voice was low, her shoulders tightened and her jaw clenched, wishing Aang didn't ask his hard-hitting question. "Our adventure feels like a faint dream now, I mean... I was in that cell for a _really long_ time-"

"I'm sorry, Katara." He pleaded, but the look of frustration spread against his face. "You know we tried, right?" His eyes were beginning to water, and a hard look of guilt filled his face. "I didn't want to leave you waiting so long." His look of shame deepened, though Katara knew it took years to find where she was locked away. "I know I should've been the one to save you and not..." His look of shame turned into a distasteful scowl. "... Some stranger. It's just-" The way Aang's tone quickened, Katara knew he was angered and disgraced to not have saved her, to be the Avatar and protect the world full time, without a day to spare to find his friend. "Everything was happening so fast out here with the Fire Nation and-"

"I know, I know," she muttered, cutting him off, pressing her hand to her forehead, feeling herself frustration growing into stress. "But, I don't feel the same about _anything_ anymore Aang... I don't know how I'm even _suppose_ to feel." Her words came out harder than she intended, making Aang wince at the comment. "And I really don't want to talk about this."

Aang's eyes are pleaded for her to open up, and let Aang help her with her struggles, though at Katara's silence, his eyes drifted to the ground, appearing defeated. "I'm sorry, Katara." He said in a disappointed manner.

Her head bowed, feeling her discomfort and resentment beginning to rise. "I know," she said simply before the two turned away from one another; Aang left to find Sokka and Katara crossed through the village, heading down to the beach.

As Katara walked, her shoulders hunched and her head bowed down, the sky began turning a deep blue with the sun setting beneath the horizon. Her conversation with Aang twisted around her mind, knowing he wanted to return to their place before the war, when Katara thought she had everything figured out. She was frustrated, agitated, while thinking of the Blue Spirit's words, ' _All you can do is go forward_ ', but how could Katara go forward when it seemed that everyone wanted time to turn back for her, to forget their separation and their lives to continue as they had once before? A sigh left her lips as Katara slowly made her down the small, wooden dock, the boats bobbing along the shore; she knew it wasn't anyones fault and that Aang meant no harm with his questions, but Katara's mind spiralled with frustration and bitterness still. She knew she had to talk to Iroh, not just about Zuko and Aang's fight, and not just of the Blue Spirit, but to help her find a way to make peace with the horrors that happened to her, and to move past them, just as he had with Zuko.

When Katara's dragging feet reached the end of the dock, the familiar voice of the Blue Spirit called for her. "Hey." 

She froze at first, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest at the sound of the voice. As Katara's head swiftly turned, she'd find the Blue Spirit sitting on Iroh's fishing boat, sitting on the floor with his back to the cabin wall, and staring at the crescent moon that began to rise. "What are you doing here?" Katara asked with a slight surprise; though she wasn't scared, her heart still pounded at the initial shock and interrupting her spiralling thoughts of frustration.

"Hiding from Sokka," The Blue Spirit said in a playful manner as he rose to his feet and climbed off the boat, his feet moving silently as he approached. "I was hoping you'd come down here." He said softly in a sweet way.

Though his words were low and almost missed by the hush lull of the ocean tide, butterflies bloomed from their cocoons in her stomach. "Were you?" She wanted to come off smug, but her words were quick, showing her obvious delight, which almost replaced her prior grievance.

The Blue Spirit's head nodded as he stepped closer, his hand reaching forward to gently clasp her arm and guide the water bender closer to him as well. "I shouldn't stay long, but I wanted to see you." He mumbled softly, Katara could feel the wooden mask's pertruding brow pressing gently into the top of her head.

Katara's arms looped tight around the Blue Spirit's waist, creeping up his back and clenching the black silk between her fingers as one of the Blue Spirit's arms carefully enveloped her back, keeping her near. "I wanted to see you too." Katara murmured, moving to let her head nuzzle in against the crook of his neck shoulder. With the future so different, so frustrating and unpredictable, the Blue Spirit seemed to be the only thing Katara was _most_ sure about, even if she wasn't sure who he was, and could only suspect, she knew something sweet and thrilling was growing between them. Katara's eyes closed softly, though she was wondering if her suspicions were right and if it _was_ Zuko behind the mask, she was too caught up in the Blue Spirit's comforting grasp, and still trying to shake away her stressful conversation with Aang.

After a long quiet moment, with Katara questioning if she should ask her itching question, his voice broke the tender silence. "I-uh-" His gloved hand tucked into the pocket of his black tunic. "I have something for you." Katara's brows lifted with surprise as she leaned back and looked at the stranger; the Blue Spirit slowly pull forth a necklace. A simple choker, looped around his gloveless hand, was made of black silk, as though it were cut away from the garments he wore. The pendant, which dangle at the end, swaying slightly in his nervous grip, was made of white wood, carved into the simple shape of a crescent moon. "I know your old one is gone, and I know it's not something that can _just_ be replaced. But... I thought... Well... I don't know-" His voice was soft and awkward, his head bowing in a timid way.

The necklace brought forth something in Katara's mind, a distant, forgotten memory. "The Mark of the Brave." Katara mumbled to herself with astonishment, cutting off his words of uncertainty while her hand reaching up to cup the swaying crescent in her hand.

His head moved back the slightest bit. "What?" He asked confusedly.

It was an easy give away that the Blue Spirit wasn't of the water tribe to not know of the ceremonial test of ice dodging; Katara's thumb ran over the crescent shape, its wood sanded until it had turned soft, and her eyes taking a wistful look, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "I received this mark from Bato when I was still a kid." She mumbled her memory as her eyes watering at the sweet gesture as she reminisced, the trial that Sokka had missed when he turned fourteen and that she and Aang took with him, and how the three of them pushed past Bato's expectations.

The Blue Spirit shrugged sheepishly. "I just thought, y'know, you're a Water Bender, and..." His gloveless hand pointed to the sky. "The moon."

Despite the Blue Spirit not understanding the depth of the mark, it warmed Katara's heart regardless. After their last talk and the Blue Spirit stating he believed in her, she still wasn't too sure about what their future held. Bato's words lingered in her mind suddenly, ' _Your courage inspires us all_ ', and despite all the horror and pain Katara had endured, she knew it was courage that would drive her foreward and help her overcome, that all there was, was to keep moving forward. "I love it, Blue." She said breathlessly, happily with a teary eye, her hand carefully clenching around the wooden pendant, feeling its soft point in the center of her palm.

The Blue Spirit's hand carefully un-looped itself from the silk choker, leaving the necklace dangling in Katara's hand. "I'm glad." He mumbled.

Though Katara wanted to give him a proper thank you, she couldn't resist trying on the necklace. She lifted it slowly, taking the ends of the silk in each hand and struggled to twist it into a knot beneath her long hair. The Blue Spirit silently stepped behind Katara, his gloveless hand moving her hair over her left shoulder, and sending shivers down her spine. After taking the ends from Katara, the Blue Spirit began to tie Katara's new necklace, careful to make sure it wasn't too tight against her neck but was tight enough to never lose. Her hand lifted slowly as he worked, touching the softened, wooden pendant, her smile spreading at her lips, her heart feeling full as it pounded excitedly in her chest.

When the stranger had finished his work, Katara turned to stare up at the wooden mask. "How do I look?" She asked in a coy, shy manner as she turned to face her familiar stranger, moving her hands timidly in front of her and clasping in front of her lap.

The Blue Spirit's head tilted as his hand lifted, brushing Katara's stray hairs away from her face. "You look beautiful, Katara." He mumbled softly, his words catching in his throat as his gloved hand carefully reached over to take hers, their pair reunited once more.

Katara's heart swelled with delight, twisting her new gift against the hollow of her collarbone, feeling a sense of familiarity and comfort to feel a necklace looped around her neck once more. A beaming smile spread against her lips, though the desire of curiosity loomed through her. Her gloveless hand clasped atop his, holding his gloved hand in both, while letting her fingers glide beneath the sleeve of his tunic and glide along his forearm. "You really think so?" She asked, trying to keep the Blue Spirit's attention from her wandering hand.

"I do." The Blue Spirit said in a breathless way.

Along his forearm, she felt five small speckled scabs, which were beginning to flake away, and traced them like constellations, almost identical to the ones Zuko had. Her stomach twisted nervously, knowing it was her fault for their rugged healing, not realizing she had broken through his skin in her darkest of hours. Though she wanted to ask if it was her fault for the marks, she already knew the answer, and Katara's eyes watched him with a silent plea, feeling ashamed for scarring him in her weakest hour, though he didn't seem to notice. 

"Blue?" Katara mumbling softly, staring into the hollows of his mask. 

Though Katara wanted to asked, to know the truth, the words were impossible to form on her tongue, to ask who the stranger was beneath the mask. How secretive he'd been made her question more difficult to form, knowing if Katara called him out, there was always the chance she could be wrong, and a drift could come between them, or that he in turn would lie if she was right. As the sockets of the masked watched her, the Blue Spirit's head tilting while waiting for her question, Katara wasnt' so sure how she would even feel if it _was_ Zuko, or if maybe that somewhere in her hollow heart, she hoped it was. 

But in the moment, staring up at the Blue Mask and imagining his amber eyes beneath the sockets made Katara's chest nervously flutter.

"Katara?" Sokka called loudly from the village, and sounding as though he were coming closer.

The tender moment, and Katara's spiralling questions were suddenly interrupted; the Blue Spirit's head peaked over to the sound of the voice, as well as Katara, who shouted back quickly, "I'm coming!" She called loudly, her finger tips slowly pulling away from the scabbing marks and dragging softly against his forearm. She glimpsed over to Blue, the hollow eyes of his mask watching her still. "I should go before he comes down here." She said with an air of disappointment, though she felt a little closer to a solution, and a bit better from her and Aang's difficult talk. "And you should probably hide again." She said in a meek way.

"Okay." he mumbled quietly, though his gloveless hand lingered along her cheek.

There was only a short moment alone before they had to part, and no time for parting words. He leaned down, the brow of the mask pressing against her forehead as Katara took a slow, deep breath, smeeling the gentle air of jasmile. Her hand carefully slipped out of the end of his sleeve, savouring the warmth of his skin, and caressed her fingers along the top of his hand, though desperately she wanted to twine them and stay. Her eyes closed, taking one last slow, deep breath as her other hand slowly rose to her neck and touched the token of his affection, unable to fight the spreading smile against her lips.


	19. Departure

It was the evening before the New Moon, and despite it being a poor sailing day, the Gang was ready to set sail to Chameleon Bay. However, Sokka was feeling defeated from not being able to solve the mystery of the Blue Spirit before their departure; the nineteen year old warrior sat on the dock and grumbled about it with an air of misery. "If I had a _little_ bit more time, I bet I would've caught him." Sokka moaned, falling onto his back against the dock and staring to the lilac sky.

"Well, were out of time and we have to move fast." Mei reminded him, stepping down the dock towards Iroh's bobbing ship, but Sokka's body blocked her path. "Can you move?" She insisted, though it came out more as a demand, her foot nudging his ribs.

"I'm too depressed." He sighed, his arms sprawling out wide.

"There'll probably be other chances, Sokka." Suki insisted kindly to her fiance; she and Ty Lee were dressed in their warrior garb, though Mei wore her usual red gown. The two girls stepped over Sokka, but as Mei followed over, her foot stepped atop Sokka's hand on purpose and made him flinch upwards, clearing the path.

Katara watched from the sandy shore; Aang and Sokka had both pushed her to the sidelines once again, insisting it was best for her to take it easy for now. For two weeks since her arrival to Kyoshi Island, the gang seemed to be more than accommodating to Katara, almost to the point of pampering; everyone, except Toph, was unsure of how her time in Azula's grasp was, or how to begin to deal with it. At first, Katara was happy to take it easy, especially after her long time in captivity, but as time went on, it became harder and harder to keep her mind distracted. Nights were once peaceful with dreamless sleeps, but as of late, nightmares began to trickle into her mind; Zuko's collapse was still a present thought, though what turned her blood to ice was when she found herself alone in her cell again. She was desperate for something to do, but everyone seemed more than happy to take over whatever chore she was working on, like loading cargo onto the ship.

"Are you sure you guys will be alright until we get there?" Katara asked Toph and Iroh as she watched them while they loaded their bags atop Appa's saddle. She stood at the sandy coast, the cooling ocean air flowing through her long hair, and her gloveless hand toying with her soft wooden pendant that was hugged by her collar bone.

"More than fine, Katara." Iroh said with a happy tone as he stood atop the beast, taking the bags while Toph lifted them up and over her head. "I'm very excited to get home to my shop, and find somewhere to display all of my wonderful keepsakes."

Toph nodded her head along with Iroh's. "And I'd much rather be blind on this furry beast, than be blind on that ship and walk for a week." Appa roared at Toph's comment and her hand gently patted his side in a comforting manner. "No offense, big guy." She added kindly; Appa made a purring growl, as if he accepted her apology.

After helping Toph onto the saddle, Katara moved to the front of Appa, her own hand gently patting against atop his head and between his horn. For years, Katara's bitterness was spiked towards Appa, a sky bison who Aang spent weeks hunting down to save. While staring into the warm, deep brown eyes of the beast, she felt nothing but shame to resent a patient, temperate sky bison for so long, who was brought back to the gang in under a month, while Katara had to wait three years. She knew it wasn't the beasts fault, that he was nothing but a victim in the matter, just as she, and even though her resentment was silent, Katara knew she had to make it right.

"We'll see you in a few days, sound good?" She said warmly. The beast gave a small gurgle in response, as well as a wide yawn. "I'll try and see if I can find you some apples on the way home." Appa seemed happy at the offer, his head giving a small, delighted shake before a loud, pleased growl escaped it large mouth. It was the least Katara could do to make her feel better about her prolonged bitterness.

"You gonna save us some?" Toph asked as Iroh's guiding hand carefully led the blind woman to her to a seat.

"I wouldn't mind some fresh apples if you find extra." Iroh agreed as Toph sat down beside him.

"I'll see what I can do." Katara's eyes mused in a playful manner as the beast took a step back, and she bore the two a wide smile. Iroh grabbed the reigns and gave the beast a short pat on the head, preparing for their departure. The fleets were nearly packed and with the gang ready to split up on their quests, Katara watched the elderly man carefully lead the beast toward the ocean kissed shore, and she following close behind. Before Iroh had a chance to say Appa's guiding words, Katara called out. "Iroh?"

The elderly man stopped the stead, his head turning back to the water bender. "Yes, Katara?"

A nervous feeling filled the pit of her chest as she stared up at the old man; General Iroh, the man who _nearly_ conquered Ba Sing Se when Katara was just a child, the last dragon of the west. Katara could only imagine the sort of changes he made in his life, the loss's he must of experienced, and somehow, he came out with a sense of kindness, and duty. Though Katara had many questions she wanted to ask about how to overcome her own insecurities, her eyes glimpsed over to the dock, and watched Aang and Zuko wordlessly pass by one another as they loaded the ship; the air still seemed tense between the two of them as they walked passed one another, not speaking and clearly avoiding eye contact.

The curiosity of the unspoken fight pushed itself first within Katara's mind. "What were Aang and Zuko fighting about?" She asked, though her curious words had come out more meek than she intended.

"Yeah, I'd like to know too," agreed Toph, though her white eyes were staring off to the distant trees on the island.

Iroh's face had often appeared calm, with a glint in his eyes that could only speak of wisdom, though his brows deepened and his gaze looked to the top of the beast's head, as if unsure what to say. The air was quiet for a moment, while Katara watched him with wide eyes and Toph listened closely. "It's best to leave things be for now, Katara." Iroh insisted, his warm gaze glimpsing to the water bender. "It's not my place to speak of the matter." His tone was low, and though Katara thought the elderly man would drop the topic, he continued. "I'd like it if you could help those boys sort out there differences, but..." His gaze saddened as he met the blue eyes of the water bender. "You shouldn't prioritize a friends' argument over your own healing."

The words cut Katara deep; she had been trying her best to ignore the bleak, angering spiral that bloomed within her thoughts in her darkest moments, and constantly trying to distract them with curiosities of the Blue Spirit, and Aang and Zuko's fight. Katara took a moment, trying to think of where Iroh was wrong, that she prioritized her healing and heart, but the only instance she could come to was the failure of healing her wrists; Iroh was out of parting words, and stated "yip yip" to the sky bison, beginning the blind woman and the elderly man's solo journey.

"You're gonna tell me though, right?" Katara heard Toph ask as Appa began his ascendance, watching the bison soar higher and higher.

"No, Toph, I can't, this isn't-" Iroh insisted softly, before he was too high to be heard, however, Toph's groan of disappointment echoed through the sky.

Katara's mind felt full and heavy with Iroh's parting words, but wasn't all too sure how to go about his advice; the Bison climbed higher and higher until the clouds swallowed his distant blob, though the water bender continued to stare, feeling dumbfounded by his advice. Her wounds still felt too fresh to look at or observe after two weeks, and the distractions were the only comfort she'd find in the darkness to lull her to sleep. With her mind elsewhere, a sudden tap on her shoulder startled her. Quickly, she looked over her shoulder and was greeted by Ty Lee, who bore a wide smile and her hands behind her back.

"Hiya! Everyone's ready, are you?" She asked in a friendly manner. Katara wordlessly nodded her head and began making her way towards the dock; Ty Lee followed her slow, shuffling pace. "Where'd you get that necklace?" Ty Lee asked suddenly with an excited curiousity, walking by Katara's side.

Katara felt her heart skip a beat in a nervous way. "Oh, it was a gift." She said, glimpsing towards the bobbing ship, still thinking of Iroh's words.

Ty Lee leaned in closer, looking at the crescent shape. "It looks really nice," she insisted, her tone keeping light and kind, though Katara couldn't help but feel an uncertain air still about Ty Lee and Mei, despite knowing they were on their side for more than three years. "I bet it was handmade too. I've never seen anything like that in the shops around here." She continued. Katara nodded her head along, listening to Ty Lee's happy babbling as they approached the rest of the warriors and Sokka, who were saying their goodbyes at the end of the dock, his arms enveloping his fiance tightly. "So, where'd you get it? Is there a lucky guy?" Ty Lee finally asked in a sing-songy tone.

At the question, Katara began to stammer. "I-uhm," She felt her cheeks growing hot, and knew she couldn't answer, especially before Sokka. Suki's brow lifted in a rather bemused manner and a smug smile spreading against her lips, already wordlessly knowing. "I don't think you know him." She said simply, trying to avoid answering as she averted her gaze and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

Ty Lee's brows furrowed. "We know everyone on the island though-"

"You ready to go, Katara? Sokka?" Aang called from the stern of the ship, trying to keep his tone friendly, and Katara couldn't of felt more happy for the interruption; she glimpsed over her shoulder, staring to the air bender as Sokka and Suki gave their departing affections.

"Yeah," She said with a sigh, glimpsing back to the Kyoshi Island Village, the first stop since her newly found freedom. "I'm ready."

"Wait!" Ty Lee asked insistently as Katara stepped towards the cutter sailboat. "Who's the guy?" She asked, rather loudly, catching the attention of everyone on the ship and making Katara's cheeks turn a deeper shade of scarlet.

Sokka's brows lifted with skepticism. "What 'guy'?" He demanded to know.

Suki's hand clasped Ty Lee's shoulders and led her to the fishing boat. "I'll tell you on the boat." She mumbled, just out of Sokka's earshot.

"Katara!" Sokka asked again as he followed his sister onto the ship. "What 'guy'?" He repeated, though Katara silently refused to answer, stepping further ahead.

"Sokka! You're on the sails. Get to it!" Bato called from the stern as well as he cranked the anchor up.

As the sky began to turn away from its lilac twilight, the sails were pulled high and the cutter sailboat began it's journey to Chameleon Bay. Bato steered the ship to while Sangok took control of the jib. Sokka and Hahn took control of the two main sails while Aang blasted a steady breeze into the sail, fighting against the west-blowing wind as he stood beside Bato at the stern of the ship. With more important matters at hand, Sokka dropped the topic of the Blue Spirit, focusing his attention on steering the sails and listening to Bato's direction. Zuko was meant to watch the ship in the morning and alert the men if a patrol ship passed, leaving Katara with the pointless job of watching the night sky for other patrols.

Katara stood at the bow of the ship, her hand twisting the crescent pendant while the chilling, autumn wind cut through her clothing and turned her bones to ice. However, the cooling shivers were easily ignored with her thoughts preoccupied, remembering the Blue Spirit and the first days of freedom that Katara experienced. So many days were spent in the darkness of the cell, wishing for nothing more than to be by her friends side once more, and despite being grateful, Katara couldn't help but feel slightly off with their constant coddling. As the sliver of the moon climbed higher and higher, Katara found herself within a echo chamber of her mind, watching her thoughts spiral away from calm and comfortable to bitter and lonesome, and despite Iroh's advice, she craved distraction.

The main deck was filled with the silently bickering of Hahn and Sokka, and though the topic was heated, it was also pointless and mostly hypothetical; they paid Katara no mind as she strode past onto the second deck, where Aang, Bato and Sangok's positions were. "Bato?" Katara asked, though her voice came out as small and meek. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Bato looked back to Sangok, and then to Aang on his left, though from his side, Katara could see his eyes filled with concern. Before the older man could speak, Aang jumped in. "We're alright, Katara." He insisted to his left, giving her a nervous, yet kind smile, as though he were trying to blow past their awkward conversation just days before.

"Are you sure?" Katara pleaded to Bato, rather than Aang. "I could help Sangok with the jib, or bend us to move a little faster, or-"

Before Katara could continue, Bato joined the air bender's dispute. "He's right, Katara. You should still be taking it easy, especially after the full moon incident..." Bato gave her a somber look, though she tried to counter it with a glare. Aang looked confused, not knowing of Katara's fatigue after her first time water bending, but Bato continued, his voice carrying a hint of guilt. "I wish I could give you something else to do, but everything's already-"

She sighed quietly, cutting him off. "No, its fine." Katara grumbled, feeling annoyed. 

Bato's gaze appeared more weary. "You should get some rest before we get to Chameleon Bay." He said kindly, his eyes glimpsing to the sky to make sure they continued on the right course. "You guys have a few days before the Sky Bison returns to pick you up."

Katara was barely listening to Bato as she turned away and stomped down the stairs. Their ship would be invisible to any patrols they passed through the black ocean, and though it was the safest way to travel, the night air made Katara feel lonely and blue. Anticipating on going into the cabin she would be sharing with Sokka and call it a night, she turned towards the door but found Zuko sitting along the short wall.

Though his amber eyes were looking to the sky, he noticed her silhouette watching from the corner. "Hey," He said simply; Katara was still in a bitter mood as she stormed along the wooden deck and took a seat beside Zuko, saying nothing. Her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them tight as she silently seethed over her rejection, her uselessness. A defeated sigh quietly passed by her lips, and at her silence, the Fire Prince prodded. "Is everything okay?" He asked in a timid way.

Though in the darkness his voice carried a familiar tone of the Blue Spirit, with a rougher, harder manner of speech, Katara was too rattled to reflect on it. "I'm sick and tired feeling useless, and it feels like I just keep getting brushed off by everyone." She grumbled, her arms tightened around her legs, almost curling up into a ball as her chin rested against the top of her knee. "It's been two weeks straight, and everyone just... Keeps taking over whatever I'm doing! I feel so bored and useless! I'm not allowed to sail, or water bend, everyone's even taking the chores I'm doing-"

"Chores?" He repeated with some skepticism. Zuko's brows rose slightly, but a sympathetic look filled his eyes in the sliver of moonlight, glowing almost orange like the coals of a fire. His gaze suddenly pulled back, as if afraid to linger too long, and stared up at the wide sky. "You can hem my pants if you're really want some chores to do." He offered playfully, though his words felt awkward as they passed through his lips.

Katara scoffed, her eyes rolling at the suggestion. "That,'s not what I mean." Zuko chuckled regardless, though Katara sighed with dismay. "It's like... Everyone here's suppose to be a team, right?" She asked, and Zuko nodded wordlessly, giving Katara his full attention. Her gloved hand clutched her pendant, feeling its sharp curve press into her palm, the two tokens she carried from her masked admirer that made her feel stronger when she was alone. "Well, its hard to feel like I'm part of it when everyone just... Coddles me! Sometimes I feel... I feel like-"

"-Like there's no place in the world for you?" He asked, finishing her thought.

Katara nodded slowly; she knew Zuko could somewhat understand the dismay and frustration she felt, his father disowning him and the fire nation he loved so dearly, hunting him like a common prisoner. Though Katara knew she and Zuko shared a lot in common, the scars, both visible and not, left from torment weren't one she expect to share. "I just want to feel like I'm not alone anymore... I want to feel like... Like I'm part of the team, and not just watching from the outside."

Zuko's arms crossed over his chest as he listened to Katara's complaints, the air growing quiet and almost stiff between them. "It must feel really difficult..." He said in an awkward manner, and Katara nodded her head slowly, her anger settling into a comfortable defeat. "I wish I could help some how." His tone came off sheepish.

Katara's head shook and her hair fell in front of her face. "Listening is enough," She insisted quietly, though truly it wasn't, she did feel better after talking about it. As she rested her forehead at the top of her knees, letting the cool, blowing wind fill their silence, the emptiness in the air, however, made Katara's mind circle once again, and thought of Iroh's advice, to concern herself with her healing, rather than distract it with everything around her. However, she forced herself to ignore her bleakness, to avoid her own feelings of frustration and the wounds that chafed her, and tried to keep her mind elsewhere with a looming curiopusity. The thoughs of the Blue Spirit's were becoming overpowering, despite not being able to outright ask anyone about her mysterious stranger. In the shadows, all she could find were their similarities before the Fire Bender to her right with the masked man who silently swept her off her feet. "Zuko?" She asked timidly. His eye peaked over while his face still fixated on the sparkling sky, watching the stars peak out one by one and filling the overhead blackness. Her brows furrowed, trying to find a way to ask for confirmation, without giving away her wonders. "You had a scratch on your arm the other day.... Can I see it?" She asked in a timid, awkward way.

Zuko frowned with a sense of skepticism, and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "I guess?" He said nervously, but as his hand began to move, it touched the wrong sleeve and pushed the fabric much higher along his bicep. There were five speckled scars there as well, though not as deep as the one that cut against the Blue Spirit's forearm. 

Katara couldn't help but feel an air of confusion, her own skepticism growing. "How'd that happen?" She said, rather confused to not see his other arm.

"Mei," He sighed with a tone of defeat. "She pulled me to the side the other night, and we got into an argument; I don't think she meant to grab me that hard though." His free hand awkwardly touched the his bicep, resting his fingers tips above the shallow scabs. The Fire Bender's eyes peaked up, his hair wasn't long enough to veil the sheepish look that filled his face, his cheeks touching the slightest bit pink. "Think you could touch it up for me?" Katara didn't answer right away, unable to feel as though Zuko's sudden offer was pity, though her tight ball posture began to loosen. "I mean, I know you're not suppose to be waterbending, but-"

"Sure," Katara said swiftly, accepting any responsibility she could, though her mind was still rattling with confusion.

Her hand lifted the tide and pulled forth a tiny amount of water to work with. _Did I just imagine it? Did I see it wrong?_ She thought to herself as the cold, ocean water enveloped her fingers; the water began to glow a gentle, light blue and warm against her skin as the healing power came forth. _Is he still just trying to hide it? Or-_ When Katara's fingers touched Zuko's warm skin, she could feel it begin to goosebump, and as her blue eyes peaked up to meet his, Zuko avoided her gaze, looking out to the distant ocean. The air wasn't as familiar, as comforting as when Katara was with the Blue Spirit, and felt rather thick between the two benders, as though she were breathing through steam, her heart quickening beneath her chest. The tips of her fingers glided along, tracing the small jagged scratches as she held her breath, her hands worked quicker. _Or... Am I just missing him_ that _much?_ She wondered.

Her hand slowly pulled back, and the remnants of the shallow scabs were wiped clean, as though it were mud against his skin rather than a small cut. Katara, despite being impressed with her handy work, couldn't help but feel an aching envy that she could heal Zuko's skin, but not her own. "What's with you and all these fights?" She asked with a cocked brow, trying to keep her tone light; Zuko shrugged sheepishly, his gaze avoiding hers. "You sure you're not the one picking them-"Suddenly, the ship turned a hard right; Katara's hand rested against the wooden deck to catch herself, but Zuko's shoulders crashed against her own. 

"Zuko!" Sokka called from the center of the ship; the air between Katara and Zuko was so stiff, it made Katara forget about the lingering watertribe who guided the ship. The wind fought back against Aang, and in their battle of breezes, Sokka was struggling to hold the larger sail straight. "Grab the other rope and give me a hand! Quick!" He shouted.

Zuko wordless jumped to his feet as he rushed towards the main sail, following Sokka's directions. Katara rose as well. "Let me help!" She insisted.

"We got it, Katara!" Sokka shouted back as Zuko rushed over and grabbed the end of the rope that blew in the wind, pulling it tight and holding the sail straight. "You should head inside!"

Katara's mouth opened, but wasn't sure how she _could_ help at this point. Zuko peered over as he and Sokka held the sail straight, but despite the darkness, Katara could see a look of sheepish sympathy still spread against his lips with Katara being shot down once again. Wordlessly, she turned on her heel and stepped into the cabin, slamming the door behind her, her frustration coming to a boil.


	20. To Chameleon Bay

When Katara woke from another nightmare, she found herself alone in the room that she and Sokka were sharing. Her eyes glimpsed around, the room hugged by a silouhettes with the sun beginning to set and the new moon preparing to rise. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, finding herself dreaming, once more, of the cool cells beneath capital city, and Katara's cold palms pressed into her eyes, trying to steady herself. _Just a dream, it was only a dream._ She repeated silently as she lifted her head, staring up towards the door, and as she rose, her legs felt unstable while she walked, trying to keep her feet matching the rise and fall of the tide.

She stepped out into the opening and the Eastern Temple, covered by a shadowed silohette, towered high in the distance, surrounded by several mountainous islands in the choppy ocean. While Bato, Sangok, Hahn and Sokka all sat together in the center of the ship, staring down at a map and sharing their rations, Aang circled the darkening, orange sky along his glider, and Zuko loomed at the bow, sitting on the floor with his mind elsewhere and his back to the group. As Katara walked closer to the water tribe, Sangok's eyes flicked to her, and he offered her a piece of dried squid with a kind smile.

"If we leave head towards the mountains too early, we'll run into the Eastern Air Temple's Patrol lines for sure." Sokka insisted in a muffled way, a single piece of jerky sticking out of his mouth; his hair was pulled back into its warrior tail, but he held his sharp boomerang to it, and began to saw it shorter into it's wolf-tail fashion that Katara was accustomed to.

Hahn pointed to the east most of the map as he argued, scowling at the Sokka. "But _we_ will run into the Eastern Patrol if we don't leave chameleon bay before dawn, and its going to be much harder without Aang's wind to lend us a hand."

Katara knelt with the men as she chewed on her seal jerky, her eyes looking to the map as well, and swallowed before speaking. "Well, can't Sangok and I push the ship faster if we leave later?" She offered, glimpsing up to her brother as she offered a solution.

The men looked to one another, as though questioning who should speak first. Sangok gave Katara a guilty stare as Bato began to speak. "Well... you see, Katara," he began slowly, though the older man looked towards Sokka. "We all thought it'd be best if-"

Katara's arms crossed. "If I take it easy?" She finished, already assuming the conclusion she's heard dozens of times before.

"Its just-" He continued timidly, still speaking towards Sokka, who seemed sure of Bato's decision. "We're just looking out for you, we know it's been a long times since-"

"No, I get it." Katara groaned, her hand waving as though to brush past Bato's words; she could feel the air growing colder as her fury built in her chest, almost clenching it tight. "You guys don't _need_ me, I'd just get in the way!"

"That's not what we mean, Katara." His eyes finally focusing on her, and a torn look filling his gaze.

"Isn't it!" Katara shouted back in defiance.

"You guys!" Aang called, his glider circling around and taking a low swoop to land on the ship deck in a silent manner. "The patrol lines! They're coming!" All the men jumped to their feet, looking to the air bender with shock, even Zuko, despite his current disdain for Aang, looked over with a wide eyed face of anxiety, his jaw clenching tight. As if on cue, the Eastern Temple's towers began to cough plumes of white smoke through the darkening sky, warning the patrol ships of movement nearby. "Turn the ship! We can cross back around and avoid them." Aang pointed.

Sangok followed Aang's instruction, his arms swiftly pushing the ship to a 180 degree and almost knocking everyone over with his clumsy attempt; Katara spread her arms wide to keep her balance and stop herself from toppling over. Behind them, however, silhouettes of the black patrol ships began sailing towards the Eastern Air Temple, and directly on coarse towards the Cutter Sailship with blocked their path. "I don't think that's an option." Sokka insisted, his eyes growing wider with fear.

Katara felt her stomach twist with panic, seeing approaching as the ships sail closer and closer, black smoke from their engines filling the orange sky until it burned a deep, mahogany red. Her mind immediately filled with panic, her chest clenching and her breath catching in her tight throat, feeling frozen in time. _No,_ She thought, angered and afraid, watching the sky turn darker the closer they came. _I can't go back._ Her veins felt as though they filled with ice, her hands beginning to tighten and tremble. _They can't make me, I can't-_

Sangok's eyes widened in a panic, looking to Bato for direction. "What should we do?" He blurted, his stressed voice pulling Katara back into reality; she peaked over her shoulder, looking to her father's friend for guidance as well.

Bato's posture straightened, taking a slow deep breath and pushing his shoulders back as he took command. "Sokka, Zuko, you guys take the sails. Hahn, you're on the jib. Sangok, move us quicker to the open water, we just need to last until the sun goes down." The four men nodded their heads as Bato turned towards the Air Bender. "You have to try and draw as many ships away as you can, Avatar." He insisted, his hand resting against his shoulder. "We're counting on you."

Aang nodded his head, not offering a passing word as he took his glider and took off once more, flying much lower than before away from the temple and to the approaching ships in an attempt to grab their attention and lead them towards the setting sun. While the rest of the men followed Bato's instructions and ran to their positions, Sokka quickly explaining to Zuko how to hold the sail on his own and Hahn nearly stumbling over his feet to grab the jib, Katara was, once again, overlooked. Her begging, nervous eyes looked to older man who took control, feeling desperate to do anything to keep herself from returning to the dark cells beneath capital city. "Bato! Let me help-"

He briefly glanced over, a look of fear filling his face. "Katara, Get inside where it's safe-"

With the constant coddling, the sidelining, and now the Fire Nation hot on their tail, it was Katara's last straw. "I have had enough!" She finally snapped, slamming her foot to the ground; the choppy ocean suddenly grew still at the weigh of Katara's rage, carrying a deadly calm. Everyone on the ship turned at her sudden outburst, unmoving from their stations, though Aang was too far to hear her sudden shout. The mens' eyes widened, staring to the single woman who demanded their attention and demanded to be heard. "I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like... Like some fragile... Thing!" Her clenched fist shook by her side, her knuckle turning white. "Just let me help!"

Bato's hand began to reach out to try and calm his friend's daughter. "It's okay, Katara." He insisted, trying to keep his voice level. "But we have to keep you safe, we can't risk them taking-"

Her head shook angrily as she listened, his words feeling empty and belittling. "It's not okay at all!" She shouted, slamming her fist down through the air, and the water began to sync with her fuelled rage, the tide beginning to lower slowly beneath the ship. "You can't keep pushing me away to try and keep me safe! You have to let me help!"

Bato stepped closer, his eyes peaking up towards the ship that Aang was leading away while lifting his hand, trying to gently place it against Katara's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Its only been two weeks, you shouldnt try to push yourself, Katara, last time you tried bending-"

"Last time," Katara repeated darkly as her arm angrily shrugged off Bato's hand and the ship dipped deeper into the low, building tide. "Was the first time in three years... I was so weak and I _still_ managed to do it perfectly." Sangok, who sat stood in the center of the ship to direct it, opened his mouth to speak, but she pointed towards the northern water bender in a rage, and the low tide built up suddenly, and unintentionally, pushed a high wave to the west approaching Fire Nation Ships and spinning the cutter sail ship in a gentle rotation. "And I was _twice_ the water bender _you_ were when I was only _fourteen!_ I was a Master while you were still trying to figure out the water whip! So you have no right to even _try_ tell me what to do!" Katara's foot slammed down in her sudden frustration, trying to show the men she was more than serious, and the ocean followed her rigid slam. The ship dipped deeper and deeper into the funnelling water as the tide around them grew higher, almost threatening to swallow them whole, until its buoyancy pushed the wooden fleet back up to a high peak.

Surrounding the cutter sail boat, Katara's fury turned the water into jagged spikes of ice around them, jutting out threateningly in a large circle, as if to protect the ship from any further attacks. The western ships were forced far enough back that they seemed almost invisble as the sun began to set and the sky turned a cool indigo, though a few were tipped over and bobbing upside down in the inky water. The white smoke from the Easter Temple was swallowed by the blackening sky, and Katara took several deep breaths, feeling the weigh of the tide through her muscles. Finally, she had to let it go. The water returned to it's choppy current, following the eastern wind, and despite feeling so weak, Katara's eyes challenged any one of them to speak with her anger still having the best of her.

The men were completely silent, their faces filled with bewilderment. Sokka's eyes were wide with shock and Zuko's jaw nearly dropped with fear or awe, Katara couldn't tell. When Hahn and Sangok met her scold, they looked away in a meek, nervous manner, but Bato's was the one that cut her most deep; pity, sympathy, grievance was spread plain on his face, despite it's cloak from the darkening sky. As her mind began to clear and calm after her lashing out, she took in the large scale of destruction she had easily caused; the last time she had released such an outburst, she free'd the Avatar from the iceberg over something frustrating and misogynistic. With the weight of torture and fear along her shoulders, her bending could've easily killed someone from annoyance and frustration, how it most likely had, without intention. Her gloved hand suddenly lifted to her lips, afraid for the men, and afraid of herself at her brief loss of control.

Aang circled around from the west and back to the ship. His eyes were as wide as Sokka's, filled with bewilderment as he landed lightly against the wooden deck and looking to Katara. "Katara... Was that you?" Aang asks in astonishment, though shortly his expression. "Where did you learn that? How did you push them that far? How... How did you do that?" His questions would've once been filled with excitement, but the tensity in his voice made Katara feel as though she had only done something wrong.

The stars hidden behind a passing cloud of white smoke, and the new moon making them seem as though they were consumed by shadows, left alone in the empty blackness of the ocean. With all their eyes fixated on her dark silhouette, Katara could feel herself growing smaller, as if embarrassed for losing her temper so violently. Her palms opened suddenly, her hands still shaking from her panic taking over. She wanted to feel relief from her outburst, to finally gain some respect and responsibility, but at her actions, she could only find shame and despair. With their ship safe, but the men seeming afraid, her arms crossed timidly, her bottom lip beginning to quiver. "I'm sorry." She said in a low, shameful way, rushing towards the cabin door with hot tears brimming her eyes. "Just... Just get us to the bay... Please."

"Katara," Sokka said suddenly, finally leaving his spot by the sail, rushing to his sister's side and his hand gently grasping her shoulder's to stop. She felt her body tense up at the unexpecting grab, her eyes clenching tight as her brother spoke. "I'm sorry, okay?" Sokka murmerd in a low tone to keep the men from hearing. "I'll stop coddling you if you want, I'll get them to stop, I won't-"

The way he apologize had only made Katara feel worse, that it was the fear she placed in them to give Katara her craved freedom, the way Azula would use to cruel tactics towards her in a pit of anger. Katara's gloved hand gently reached up and grabbed her brother's, though it still trembled. "It's okay." She said, even though it didn't feel okay at all. Her voice wavered as she let go, opened the cabin door and slipped inside, letting her hot tears of embarrassment, frustration and confusion drip down her cheeks as she pressed her back against the door, though no one followed her inside.


	21. Apples

It was the second day of following the river, heading north-west towards Ba Sing Se's ferry depot, where Appa was to meet them; the Northern Water Tribe split off the night before to creep through the shadows to return to the North Pole once more, while hiding in the darkness from the patrol ships . "Hopefully the wind will keep up and the clouds'll stay low," Bato said before parting ways. "We should be there by the end of the week."

"Have my father send a letter to the tea shop when you make it." Sokka insisted, shaking Bato's hand briefly before pulling him into a hug. "Let us know you got there safe."

"We will." He insisted in a fatherly tone.

Without the tribes distraction, however, Sokka finally took notice of the tense, silent bubble that formed around the walking group. The autumn trees were full of of bright oranges and red with the sun ready to set, and the gentle hum of dragon flies filled the air, dimming out one by one. The hush sound wasn't enough to hide the awkwardness that bloomed within the gang with no one breaking the silence. Aang took his glider to the air, circling over top as he scouted, while Zuko led the group from the front, despite Sokka having the map. Katara followed in the rear, her steps becoming slower and dragging, while stuck in the echo chamber of her mind.

_I shouldn't have done that_ She thought miserably to herself, staring down at the brown leaves that crumpled beneath her feet. _Why did I have to let my temper get the best of me? I mean..._ Her hand nervously lifted, toying with her white pendant in an attempt to find some comfort. _I know I'm kind of a hot head, but am I -dangerous- now?_ She could feel her jaw begin to numb as a look of discomfort spread over her cheeks; she could feel hot tears stinging her eyes, but refused to let them fall. _Did I make everything worse-_

Her brother slowed down as well, walking by her side and peaking over. When Katara's head didn't lift, still stuck by the cell in her mind, he called her attention. "Hey Katara?"

"Yeah?" She asked in a disheartened manner, though her head didn't lift.

Sokka glimpsed forward to Zuko for a split second, and pulled out the map, unfolding it and held it high enough to cover he and Katara's face. "Where do you think _this_ is?" He announced loudly without pointing anywhere, though his eyes lifted away from the paper, and peaked to the side towards his sister. "What are Aang and Zuko fighting about?" He finally asked in a low voice, a look of skepticism spreading against his lips. Katara only shrugged, unsure herself, which made Sokka's brow furrow deeper. He peaked over the map to the back of Zuko's head, and then up to Aang before speaking again. "It's so weird. I tried asking Aang _and_ Zuko, but neither one will say anything. Got any ideas?"

Katara frowned deeply, her eyes lifting from the forest floor and staring to her brother, though her head shook 'no. "I asked Iroh, but he wouldn't say either."

Sokka's eyes narrowed, as if trying to solve the puzzle without a single clue. "I wish we knew." He said with a sigh. "When we all planned to travel to Ba Sing Se together, I thought it was going to be like old times." Though Sokka didn't mean it, Katara couldn't help but think she was a part of the problem, something weighing down the excitement that should've been present. "But I can't get those two to even talk..." Katara couldn't offer an answer or even an idea. Her mind was still spiralling, wondering if she was the reason for their fight, for the groups coddling, and now with her outburst fresh in her mind, she was self-focused, and only able to see what _she_ was doing wrong. "You know," Sokka continued to speak at his sister's silence, the leaves crackling beneath their feet. "I bet it has to do with the Blue Spirit-"

The siblings bumped into the Fire Bender's back, their conversation cut short and him peaking over his shoulder to them. The two looked at one another before pulling the map down while giving Zuko a look of confusion. "We should set up here for tonight." The fire bender insisted.

Sokka's eyes glimpsed down to the map. "No, we should be over here." His finger tapped slightly north of the map in a strange forest, but his own gaze was becoming conflicted while staring at the wide paper.

"We're almost there, but-" Zuko's arm spread forward, and as Katara and Sokka looked up, a wide, mountainous forest greeted them. "Unless you want to climb that in the dark without Toph warning us about every rock... I don't." Zuko insisted.

Sokka's face turned to a slight scowl, glimpsing down to the map and up towards the forest for a moment. Katara could see silent calculations running through his mind, while glimpsing left and right; the air was stiff around him for a moment as the gears turned in his head until his gaze finally darkened. " _This_ is the mountain pass?" He groaned in frustration, pulling the map closer to his face.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked at her brother's peculiar behaviour.

"This isn't our map." Sokka declared. He knelt down suddenly and unrolled the wide scale map; a lot of details were missing along within the world, though the water ways were more detailed with dotted lines, detailed rivers and markings of ships. Though Katara didn't understand the true difference between the two maps until Sokka continued. "This is Bato's..."

It finally clicked in Katara's mind, a sense of panic flooding through her chest. "Don't they need it?" Katara asked quickly with a furrowed brow, staring to her brother's back and fearing for the Water Tribe to be caught by the patrols.

"They're already too far gone." Sokka sighed as he pulled off his bag and dumped it to the ground. There were several random trinkets, a few scraps of dried squid, a folded letter with a heart on the front, most likely from Suki, but Sokka searched his belongings only to snatch a single pencil. "There's no way we could catch them, even if we made it to Lake Laogai by tonight." Sokka's voice took a darker tone as he spread the map out wider, trying to flatten it the best he could on the unlevel ground, and began to scribble new details into the parchment. "We just gotta hope that they can avoid the patrols..." Sokka took a deep breath before shouting into the wind. "Aaaaaaang!"

Katara and Zuko flinched at Sokka's loud voice, but as Aang began to sail down along the winds current, Zuko immediately peeled off his bag and began working to set up the camp, his back to the group. "What is it?" Aang asked as he landed before Sokka and Katara, moving his back to the Fire Bender as well.

Sokka rose to his feet, Aang and him meeting eye to eye; Katara felt strange seeing how much both had grown in the past three years. "We're camping here for the night. Mind taking a look for any Fire Nation patrols?"

"Sure," Aang said simply, twirling his glider idly in his hand.

"What can I do?" Katara asked Sokka, though her voice was timid, unsure of how he'd react after her prior outburst on the ship.

Sokka's gaze softened against the parchment, though he stayed silent for a moment. His hand rubbed the back of his neck while he murmured. "I guess... Collect some wood for the fire?" He said with an air of uncertainty.

"Sokka-"

"There's nothing else to do, Katara." He sighed in dismay, tracing in a mountainous range where the gangs position should have been; she glimpsed over to Zuko, who was already setting up their tent. "If Appa was here, you could clean out the gunk from his-"

At the thought of cleaning Appa's toes, Katara felt a unpleasant shiver crawl down her spine. "No, no." She insisted, her arms waving in front of her. "Wood's good enough, I guess."

"I can do the patrols before bed if you want someone to come with you?" Aang offered in a hopeful way, already anticipating to follow Katara to the woods and taking a step.

"Ohhh, no you don't." Sokka insisted, his hand grabbing the Aang by the back of his shirt collar to keep him in place. "She'll be fine."

"But-"

"She'll be fine, Aang." Sokka insisted again before glimpsing up to his sister. "Just... "Don't go too far." Sokka nodded his head to Katara while letting Aang's shirt slip out of his fingers. The air bender gave Sokka look of skepticism, but with a slight roll of his eyes, he jumped onto his glider and returned to the sky. As Katara passed by her brother, his hand gently stopped her to whisper, "I'll see if I can find anything out."

Her head nodded once more, hoping that Sokka could bring a calm between the fire and air bender. She continued into the shaded woods, grabbing thick sticks and branches as she'd walked and tucked them beneath her arm, trying to focus on the task at hand. Alone in the woods, Katara tried to keep herself relaxed, insisting there was no trouble and everything was fine, but her mind continued to circle, wondering if Sokka was trying to be kind, or if his actions were out of fear. A sigh slipped from her lips, her arms tightening around the bundle, trying her best to keep from spiralling into despair, but the harder she tried, the more difficult it had become.

The sudden sound of something dropping made her body tense, fumbling a few sticks out of her hand. She stood straight up suddenly, immediately anticipating the worst. With the passing of a large breeze, the gentle thumps occurred over and over; Katara turned her head back and forth, frantically trying to find the direction of the sound or even what it was. Once more, a gentle thump behind Katara made her jump with a panic. She spun, immediately attacking as she pulled the water from a nearby tree and whipped it behind her. There was no enemy anywhere, but the a single tree in her path toppled over and collapsed in the woods, startling the nearby birds from her location. As the trunk slammed to the ground, its fruit bounced and toppled from the branches, and scattered along the ground.

_It's just an apple._ She thought dumbfounded, looking around to find herself within a forest of apple trees.

Bulbs of reds, greens and yellows hung high overhead, mixing in with the leaves, to appear almost invisible. Despite the answer to her brief moment of panic, Katara was struggling to calm herself back down. Her chest pounded heavily, echoing in her skull, her muscles tensing and prepared to attack, and despite the air of safety, with Aang, Sokka and Zuko nearby to hear her calls for help, she couldn't convince herself nothing was wrong. Her hands quivered as her arms lowered, though she couldn't shake off the dreadful fear she felt.

Without anything else to do, and a silent promise she made to the sky beast, Katara left her wood in a pile and took a moment to comb the ground around the tree she collapsed. As she knelt down, she held one of the red fruit in her hand, her grip tightening and her fingers trembling against the red skin. _Am I always going to be like this? On edge and destructive?_ Iroh's words haunted her once more, the priority of her own healing, but Katara didn't know where to start or even how to begin. Dreams weren't even an escape from her dark, frustrating reality. A new sound caught her ear. A single step, which made Katara's head turn swiftly towards the noise. "Who's there!" She shouted in a hard voice, the fruit dropping from her trembling hand. 

Her narrow eyes focused on the blue fabric that peaked out from behind one of the trees, to the other side, a red sleeve stuck out. After a long, glaring silence, Sokka's familiar voice rang out. "No one."

A sigh of aggravation left her lips, her fists clenching in annoyance. "Just come out." She groaned.

Sokka did step out from behind the tree, but the red sleeve, most likely Zuko, stayed still. "Heya, Katara." Sokka said timidly with a friendly wave of his hand.

Her arms crossed tightly against her chest. "What was the point of letting me go off on my own if you guys are just going to follow anyway!" She shouted; Sokka opened his mouth to dispute, but the water bender continued. "I told you! I don't need to be watched all the time!" Her brother froze at Katara's challenging gaze, appearing like a deer in headlights; Katara peaked over to the red sleeve, only to find the man beginning to shuffle away slowly, his back towards her and avoiding Katara's angered glare. She looked back to her brother, a deep scowl spreading against her lips.

"Katara, I didn't-" His hand nervously rubbed the back of his neck, unsure how to handle his sister's outburst.

"Then why are you here?" She snapped, her knuckles turning white at the tight grip of her fist. "Why do you feel the need to-"

"Because... I miss you." Sokka sighed in a sad tone, his eyes pleading to his sister; Katara's heart sunk into her stomach and twisting itself into a tight knot, her shouting stopped and a look of guilt spreading against her lips as her trembling hands slowly relaxed. Sokka's eyes shifted down to Katara's feet, while a self-conscious look spread against his lips. "I know everything's so different for you now, but I'm just... I'm happy you're back. I know you don't want to help, but I'm your big brother... It's not that I _just_ want protect you... I want to be around you and hang out like we use to, but-"

Her heart ached, staring up at Sokka, her big brother, her oldest friend. Though he had also pushed her away, Katara knew she kept a small distance between her and her friends. Sokka, however, was different; his words always cut her deep, knowing that it wasn't about their journey, about the gang, but that they were family, the only one she had for miles. "You're always welcome to be around me." She said, her voice nearly coming out as a whimper, and her eyes beginning to sting. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms tight around her brother. He squeezed her back, much longer than the embrace they had first shared when she had first came home from the dark cells. The longer Sokka held her, the harder it was to hold back her frustration and misery, and hot tears began to snake down her cheeks, her shoulders shuddering with her silent heaves.

"You don't have to cry, Katara." Sokka coo'd, though his voice was gentle, as though speaking to a child.

Katara nodded against his shoulder, but as Sokka's arms began to loosen, she clung on tight. "I know, I just- I missed you too, Sokka." She mumbled against his shoulder, her voice cracking.

His hand gently rested atop her head, giving it a small tussle, and she pulled back, staring up at her brother; as he grew older, Katara could see the hard features of their father against his skin. When she finally released him, he gave her a warm, sympathetic smile while brushing her tears off her cheek with his palm. "Come on, let's get all these apples and bring them back for everyone; I mean, it's not meat but," He gave his sister an awkward smile. "I bet Aang'll be excited about the fresh fruit."

Katara agreed; as the two walked towards the toppled trees, collecting the most pristine fruit from the ground and setting them in together in a pile, a sense of calm washed over her with her brother by her side. The two worked silently, but together, until a large pile of reds, greens and yellows sat beside Katara. Sokka took off his empty pouch and tossed it to his sister; when she met his eyes, a look of ebbing curiosity filled her brother's blue gaze.

As the Water Bender packed the fruit, Sokka finally spoke. "So," He started awkwardly. bowling the fruit towards the pile. "When'd you plan on telling me about the Blue Spirit?"

Katara froze, fumbling with the fruit she was packing away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A bemused look spread against Sokka's face. "The glove? That necklace?" Katara's cheeks turned a sheepish red as Sokka rolled another apple towards her. "You made it a _little_ too obvious you like him."

She'd only shrug in embarrassment, her feelings seeming impossible to hide. "I don't." She lied. Sokka chuckled quietly; despite so many years apart, he could always read Katara's expression. "And what about it?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious." He said with amusement, his eyes looking to Katara, waiting for a further explanation. When she offered nothing, he continued to ramble. "You know I get it, right?" He said towards his sister, though his gaze returned to the ground to continue his work. "I mean, he saved you, and he's probably the only person you aren't exactly _angry_ with-"

"It's not... Just that, Sokka..." Katara said awkwardly, staring down at her gloved hand, and silently wished that Blue would return to her side; silently, she couldn't help but wonder when the next point the two lovers would meet. "It's that... He's familiar... I feel... no, I _know_ that I know him from somewhere, but I just can't figure out... Where or who... You know what I mean?"

Sokka nodded along, listening to his sister speak. "No... I mean, I do." He said, but sounding unsure; Katara cocked a brow, silently asking him to further explain. "I don't know. I think it's weird that he's always hiding and that he won't reveal who he is... I mean, no one barely see's this guy, and somehow, you're _crazy_ about him."

"I'm not-"

"You can't fool me Katara, or else you wouldn't be wearing that necklace." He said with a cheeky grin, his eyes glimpsing to the white the white pendant against her neck, then to the black glove that covered her fingers. Though Katara's cheeks flooded a deep red, his gaze steadily kept against hers. "But... You had a habit of falling hard for a guy, often a jerk, after just a few days, and pin all of your hopes on him-"

Katara knew Sokka was right, following the Avatar after freeing him from the ice, believing so hard in Jet, who turned out to be scum. However, Katara focused on her brother, her eyes softening; she knew the Blue Spirit was different, her heart insisted it to be so. But, as her brows furrowed, she also knew from time to time, it was wrong, and only hopeful without reason. While staring to her brother, however, she tried to find a way to make him understand. "You only knew Yuie for a few days." At the sound of her name, Sokkas' gaze fell down to his hands, his work suddenly ceasing. "But, you still loved her, right?"

Sokka's blue eyes stared up towards the darkening sky, the crescent moon beginning to rise over the trees. His eyes began to water, as if the moon's true name brought forth buried memories from their youth. "Yeah, I do." He said in a wistful way, a sad smile spreading against his face while understanding Katara's heart a little bit better.


	22. Over the Wall

Two days after her talk with Sokka, two days of silently walking, two days of a building tensity between the group, until the gang made it to the depot in good timing, the night before scheduled. Aang and Zuko's backs were still to one another, the entire walk was spent refusing to speak or acknowledge the other; Katara and Sokka tried their best to make amends between the two, but neither would move an inch, or even give a hint of what the underlying problem was. Their journey was suppose to be exciting, just as Sokka expected, but each minute grew more tense than the last. Between the four, the air got stale and sour, almost impossible to breathe or speak through, and anytime Aang and Zuko's eyes met, they'd pull back in a fury and refuse to talk. Aang's glare flicked to the fire bender with a narrow gaze for a split second. Despite the frustration that clouded the air, the siblings tried to make the best of the journey, but the more they fought against the thick air, the more apparently awkward and restricting it seemed.

On their last night, in the woods outside of the ferry depot, thd two siblings stayed up later than Zuko and Aang; with the two asleep, it felt easier to breathe and relax. Sokka stared up at the sky, the clouds blowing in slowly and covering the twinkling sky and waning moon. "I _never_ thought I'd want to go to Ba Sing Se this bad, but these two are impossible." Sokka complained.

Katara couldn't help but agree. "And here I thought you were the stubborn one." She said playfully, but a sigh passed her lips as she stared in the licking of the fire; it made her nervous to watch, but she refused to turn away, afraid that if she turned, it'd rush at her, as Azula had forced in one of her own nervous breakdowns.

"I bet Iroh and Toph are having the time of their lives right now, drinking tea and playing Pai Sho." Sokka said in a jealous, sullen manner. "I wish I went on Appa instead of the boat."

Katara peaked over to her brother finally, despite feeling nervous about her brief glance, her gloved hand gently clasping his shoulder. "We needed you though." Her voice filled with sincerity.

"Yeah, right." Sokka said, shrugging off her hand and beaming widely at his sister. "Master Katara over here can take out an entire fleet by herself, all I did was hold a sail." Though Sokka meant it as a compliment, but Katara couldn't help but feel guilty about her brief moment of destruction, and her eyes glimpsed down to the coals once more. Sokka rose to his feet, stretching out and a yawn passing by his lips. "Well, I'm heading to bed. You coming?" She shook her head, 'no'. "Hoping your boyfriend will show up once I'm gone?" He teased.

Katara's face flushed a deep scarlet. "Of course not!" She said a little too loudly, and a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh." Sokka hummed with a smug air at Katara's bright red face; he tried to meet her gaze but her head wouldn't lift again. "Don't stay up too late. Appa'll be here in the morning."

"I won't." She admitted, but couldn't help but tired, almost stressed smile spread against her lips; despite the horrible time they had in Ba Sing Se before, Katara couldn't wait to find to get away from Aang and Zuko's silent fight, and explore the town with a different set of eyes, ones that never witness the new rule of King Kuie. With the Blue Spirit had a habit of being around just as she needed him, as her lonesome thoughts and hard times began to persist, she _was_ silently was hoping he'd show, but as the sky grew darker with the clouds blew in and the fire dimmed to glowing coals when she'd finally given up. _He's not coming_. She thought sadly to herself, her shoulders drooping.

She rose from the ground, brushing the dirt off her pants and jacket before making her way towards the tent. Both Aang and Zuko slept against the furthest walls, and Sokka created a barrier, stretching out and lying closest to Aang, barely giving Katara any room. Her sleepy eyes rolled as she kicked off her boots and crawled between Zuko and Sokka, moving his leg over and his arm across his chest, though it was still a tight squeeze between the two. She dug her elbow into his shoulder, trying to create some room, but Sokka's arm lazily kept pushing it away, while mumbling, "Not now, Katara, Momo is teaching me how to air bend."

_Great,_ she thought in a sarcastic way, but was too tired to fight her brother any longer.

Katara rolled onto her side with her back pressed against her brother, though it was still rather cramped. With her arms crossed against her chest, creating a sheild from Zuko's body, her head bowed forward slightly, but rested against the the fire bender's shoulder; his body was radiating warmth, which Katara couldn't help but appreciate in her exhausted daze, finding it comforting in the brisk night. It was a few silent minutes with everyone's breath syncing and her body beginning to turn warm, but as Katara drifted off to sleep, she was welcomed by nightmares. Once again, she relived the horror of Azula's blue lightning, and watched Zuko's crumpled form beneath her eyes; her hands pressing against his chest to try and start his heart once more. _Please,_ she dreamt desperately, clenching her eyes shut and praying the Fire Bender would rise.

As her eyes opened and the morning haze crept through her, and Katara was only half convinced she was awake. The late morning sun shone brightly into the open tent, blinding her as she peaked through her lashes. Along her side, Zuko lied beside her, his scarred cheek resting against the top of her head and his chest rising and falling with gentle breath. Her hand rested against his beating heart, feeling the gentle rhythm continued on strong, much to Katara's surprise, having seen him collapsed only seconds ago in her dream. She began to sit up, a wave of confusion and exhaustion running through her as her gloved hand pulled away and rubbed against her eye.

Only when Zuko's arm tightened around her, did Katara know she wasn't dreaming.

The fire bender held her close, her head was resting against his shoulder once more, and held her slender frame against his side. His leg resting over hers and his other arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her body against his. Her blue eyes opened wide despite the blinding sun as her heart skipped a beat and the lingering scent of jasmine filled her nose. It was comfortable, what more, familiar, and despite the string of guilt Katara had felt for her peaceful, dazy relaxation within the arms of her opposite, her eyes couldn't resist fluttered to a close once again, snuggling in closer, and enjoying the brief moment of peace, finding a part of her thinking, perhaps hoping, that Zuko _was_ the Blue Spirit.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted to the sky and interrupting Katara's sleepy enjoyment. "Do you see him?"

Zuko's eyes finally opened as Katara's head lifted slowly, blinking twice before peaking between his lashes through the blinding light. He offered her a weak smile as Katara feigned waking up, but as the Fire Lord found the Water Bender tight in his sleeping grasp, his eyes widened and his cheeks flooded a shade of scarlet. Suddenly, his body flinched away, bumping into the wall of the tent and abruptly sitting up. As her thoughts finally began to collect and replace her morning haze, Katara stared to the blushing Fire Lord with a look of confusion and fatigue as she sat up as well, and awkwardly scooted back; each day, she felt still unsure what to make of him and felt as though it were a puzzle that was impossible to solve. Almost everything had matched up, his height, his voice, the gentle lingering of jasmine, but the wide-eyed panic that Zuko showed was nothing like her calm and collected hero that Katara's heart seen beneath the mask.

"M-Morning, Katara." He stammered, staring wide-eyed to Katara. Before she could return the greeting, Zuko crawled forward, almost scampering out of the tent and away from her in a hurry.

After pulling on her boots and crawling outside as well, Aang swooped down from the sky, but as he landed his gentle walk carried more weight. "He's flying over the wall now." Aang grumbled, his fists clenching tight; his tone held some darkness and his gaze clearly avoiding Zuko and Katara. As she rubbed her palm against her eye while stifling a yawn, Katara already suspected it would be another long day.

"Well, I guess we should probably pack up." Sokka sighed, more to Katara than the other two, while trying to fill the silence; it was all he, and his sister could do, though the more they resisted, the tenser the air became.

It was a long, sluggish, silent hour later when the large beast returned and the camp was fully packed; Momo held the reigns but offered no guidance as the two soared down from the cloudy sky and to the ground before the gang. The two creatures rushed to Aang's side, happy to see their old friend after so many days, and Aang grew slightly more chipper to be in the company of his fellow sky creatures. While Sokka and Zuko loaded their belongings, Katara approached the front of the beast with a wide smile, and holding a several apples in her shirt, keeping her promise. Appa easily stomached down the sweet fruit, and the beast dragged its large tongue against her cheek as a pleased thank you, and though Katara appreciated the sentiment, she could feel Appa's drool coating her. She wiped the bison spit away, bending its slick spit off her skin and when Sokka laughed at her disgusted face, she waved it over, splashing it against his cheek as revenge.

"Hey!" He said with a shout, and though Katara couldn't help but quickly giggle, the rest of the gang didn't find it as amusing.

After climbing atop the beast's back with help from her brother and the Aang, the four finally took off into the sky to Ba Sing Se; the air felt heavier with hard gusts tangling her long strands, though the bison sailed easily along the wind. Aang sat at the front as usual, holding the reigns and his back to the group; Zuko followed his pattern, staring out towards Chameleon Bay and a grumpy, fatigued stare watched the horizon. Though the wind was near howling, the air still was awkward, and in an attempt to fill the stiff silence, Katara and Sokka tried their best to speak loudly over it, knowing they only had to last until they reached Iroh's shop.

"Okay, okay, I bet you haven't heard _this_ one." Sokka said, a cheeky grin spread wide against his lips, leaning back against the saddle's wide edge. "What did Momo say to Appa when he went to Ba Sing Se University."

Katara was already getting sick of the amount of horrible jokes Sokka had shared over the past two days. Her hair blew wildly in the wind as she stared up to the dark grey sky, and Momo slept in her lap, purring comfortably. "I don't know," She sighed in a defeated manner. "What."

"Bison."

Katara lowered, only to frowned at her brother, who's arms spread wide and was expecting a big laugh, looking to Aang, Zuko and then Katara, the only one who was actually listening. Aside from the wind, it was silent, and Katara's eyes only rolled. "That one barely made sense."

"If you think of Momo as Appa's dad, it does." Katara gave Sokka a look of confusion, still unamused before glimpsing down to the lemur, and shaking her head dismissively. Sokka crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Okay, how about this; where does King Kuie keep his armies?" Katara only cocked a brow, unwilling to ask or even look up, but he pointed to his arm without waiting for her to speak. "Up his sleevies." Katara's face took a look of exasperation, as a groan escaped her lips, staring up at the grey sky. "Oh come on, that one was kind of funny."

She almost ready to bury her head in her hands and hide in her palms until they got to Iroh's shop. "Sokka, I can't hear another joke... Can we _please_ talk about something else?"

Sokka cocked a brow, discouraged that Katara found none of his jokes funny. "Like what?" There was an elephant atop of the saddle, the unspoken fight between Aang and Zuko; both of them flinched, as though expecting to be the topic of discussion. Sokka, however, grinned widely at his sister, choosing to ignore the two benders and their argument. "Your boyfriend, the Blue Spirit?" As Sokka said this, he pushed his cheeks together, just as Toph had done once before.

Katara straightened her posture, as well as Aang and Zuko, both of them peaking back to Katara's bright red face. Though her mouth opened to despute, she couldn't bring herself to say anything about it beneath the Aang and Zuko's prying stare. Her blue eyed gaze couldn't help but peak to Zuko, still suspecting that even if he wasn't the Blue Spirit, he wasn't letting on all that he knew, as well as Aang. The brief moment their eyes met, Zuko quickly turned back, staring into the distance. "I was thinking more about our plan when we get to Ba Sing Se." Katara nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to change the subject as she looked to her brother once more. "Does the King even know we're coming?"

"We didn't send a letter." Sokka admitted, his arms crossing once again. "Mei thought it was best if we didn't give the Fire Nation a chance to know we know their plan... She's surprisingly smart for someone so moody."

Katara couldn't help but snort at Sokka's comment, and couldn't help but agree about Mei's pessimistic attitude. As Appa flew over the outer wall, and Katara couldn't help but lean over the edge of the saddle to watch in fascination. The walls of Ba Sing Se towered high, but the bison was sailing low, and catching the attention of the patrolling guards that walked the walls. Katara could count the inner rings that separated the ruling class, the middle class, the craftsmen and the peasants; she was surprised to see that the status quo seemed the same. Her eyes couldn't resist peaking further, to where Azula had once tried to break through the walls, only to have her heart drop into her stomach.

In the distance along the north west river, beyond the destroyed drill, several large, red tents were set together, as well as soldiers in large groups, sitting around fire pits or running drills. The amount of soldiers made Katara's stomach twist with anxiety, wondering how much time they had before Azula decided to attack and her plan would unfold. As she felt her chest began to clench and her breathing felt short, she could feel Zuko's gaze against her once more, watching her face morph from curious to mortified; her skin turned a shade paler before she glimpsed over to meet his eye, and a look of distress filled her gaze.

His brows furrowed and the fire bender swiftly looked towards Sokka. "Shouldn't Appa try flying higher?" Zuko mumbled, his tone still frustrated, but his eyes were filled with concern as his head nodded towards Katara, wordlessly acknowledging her worries; it was the only time he'd spoken since the morning.

"He's been flying for days." Aang snapped back swiftly, peaking over his shoulder and his glowering face fixating on Zuko. "And I'd like to see you do _half_ as much as Appa does."

Zuko's eyes narrowed suddenly, a scowl pressing thin against his lips. He glimpsed over to Aang's challenging face and then returned his attention to the sky, while muttering just loud enough for Aang to hear. "I'm not the one who made him fly to the fire nation so I could sulk."

The air was growing tenser by the minute, and though Katara and Sokka wanted the two to talk, their plan was already back firing. Katara watched her brother, her brows furrowing as she wordlessly begged him to help ease the growing, heavy air. Sokka's hands lifted, his palms facing towards the Fire and Air bender, glimpsing back and forth between them. "Alright guys, lets try to calm down," He said in a gentle, but stern tone. "It's been a long week of walking, we're all tired, lets just take a deep breath-"

Aang's fury seemed to block out Sokka's calming words when he turned around on Appa's saddle, facing everyone suddenly. "No, you know what?" He said in a furious manner, rising to his feet and letting go of the reign. Momo's head lifted at Aang's angered voice, and took it upon himself to take flight, as though unwilling to hear their argument. Katara felt her chest grow tight as the building pressure finally coming to its peak, and wishing she could've followed the lemur into the sky.

Zuko's golden amber eye turned to Aang finally, a look of annoyance filling his face as he accepted his challenge. "What?" He said in a harsh tone that made both Katara and Sokka flinch. "You going to attack me again?" Zuko dared.

Aang's black eyes narrowed deeper at the Fire Bender, his shoulders squared back. "You think I wanted to wait so long?" He demanded, all the while Zuko watched him with a challenging look, and saying nothing. "You _really_ do think it's all my fault, don't you?"

Katara wasn't sure what sort of conclusions Aang was suddenly jumping to, but she held her breath and watched the two bicker, Sokka doing the same. Zuko's arms crossed. "Doesn't seem like it was a priority to you," He scoffed, as if understanding what Aang had meant.

Katara look to Sokka across the saddle, her brows rising with surprise and confusion, and her brother's expression a dead match. The pair shared a thought of uncertainty, whether it was better for the Aang and Zuko to hash it out, or to interrupt their shouts and put an end to their argument, but with the siblings curious, they could only watch in bafflement. "Oh, and like you did any better!" Aang shouted back in a furious manner, Zuko's face turned a slighter bit pale. "We probably could've found her sooner if you were actually helping us! Instead of running off on your own, hiding everything you knew for yourself and-"

"I'm not the one who gets distracted at every corner." Zuko growled back, his hands clenching angrily, and for a split second, Aang's face looked rather guilty. "How many days did it take us to get to boiling rock when we were _only_ at the Stone Fingers? We could of flown there in less than a day, but we were there for _two weeks_ , doing-"

"I'm the Avatar!" Aang retorted in fury, his arms spreading wide as he shouted. "Am I suppose to turn my back on people who need me?"

"What about her!" Zuko shouted back, his arm pointing towards Katara, making her heart freeze, finally understanding their argument. "Didn't she need you? For three years?"

"She needed all of us! But I'm not the one with no responsibilities and can run off whenever I want-"

"Oh, thats rich." Zuko snarled, his nostrils flaring and his teeth gritting. "From the boy who was a century late because he was in an ice burg!"

That was a line crossed and Aang's eyes turned from confused, to hurt, to rage furuous in a matter of seconds. His hands clenched, unclenched and a seething rage was beginning to build within him, not enough to trigger the Avatar state, but Zuko's words cut Aang deeper than he expected to. In the blink of an eye, Aang lunged across the saddle, the reigns left alone, leaving Appa to guess the direction they were suppose to fly through the heavy wind. Zuko seemed to be ready for Aang's dive, bracing him by his shoulders and Aang doing the same. Aang pulled Zuko, and though the fire bender tried to shove him away, the boys ended up in a tussle between Katara and Sokka. The two stared wide-eyed at the fight, pushing back against the saddle to give them some room, freezing up with uncertainty.

"Admit it!" Aang snarled. "You think your better than me just cuz you're the one who-"

Zuko's hand swiftly moved to Aang's mouth, muffling whatever his next words were. "This what you were stewing on when you were _hiding_?" He shouted back.

Aang suddenly bit Zuko's hand, and the fire bender flinched back; he rolled over Zuko to be atop, Aang's knees straddling his chest. Zuko's hand pressed against Aang's face to keep him from being able to take a good swing, while Aang tried to pry his fingers off his face, his other pushing against Zuko's face as well. "Shut up!" The air bender shouted. "Sorry we all can't just run around and do whatever we please! _Some of us_ have _real_ responsibilities!"

Zuko managed to roll Aang onto his back, taking the upper hand once more. "And _some_ of us are trying to do the right _thing_! How's it fair that _you_ get to be _distracted_ at every turn!'

"I see your own _uncle_ more than you! You think that's fair? Huh?" Aang's legs were kicking, trying to wiggle out of the fire benders grasp.

Zuko's face turned red with anger. "You have no right to speak about my uncle!" He shouted, before finally laying the first punch across Aang's jaw.

The two began to struggle at one another; atop the back of the bison, neither dared to use their bending, but the two were becoming too violent, and Appa's steady flying began to turn unstable. Sokka and Katara finally moved in, trying their best to end it, even Momo swooped back down to intervene. With Aang rolling over Zuko once more, ready to slug him back, Sokka's arms looped around his to restrain him and pry him off. Katara scuttled between Aang and Zuko, kneeling down her arms wide to keep them distance and Momo grabbed Zuko's cheeks from around the back of his head, stretching his mouth wide, trying to get him away from Aang.

"That's enough, you guys!" Katara shouted, glaring to Aang and Zuko, daring either of them to take another move. "You can't keep fighting like this!" The two benders started wide-eyed at Katara, and glimpsed up at one another, unsure what to do next, or if either was willing to try and take a dive past her.

The split second of still air between the Gang was broken when Appa's tail slapped the inner ring's wall, completely losing his balance.

The beast was struggling to keep level, his days of flying beginning to wear on him and his tail flailing, trying to regain control. The gang stumbled as he took a hard right, dodging past an eloquent building and trying to keep the group heading towards Iroh's tea shop. Their tent and and two bags fell into the inner ring, and the men stumbled and began to crouch low at Appa's sudden bump and turn. Katara was the most unstable, and couldn't hold Aang and Zuko apart any longer without falling off. Desperately, her arm reached back to grab the edge of the saddle, but as the bison spun further to the right, his balance becoming more unlevel, almost flailing with panic, she could feel her feet slipping along the soft wood and her fingers an inch too late from safety. Her feet were far too close against the edge, her toes slipping off the rounded edge. Her heart dropped as she began to fall and a silent gasp of panic filled her lungs.

Zuko's hand grabbed left wrist swiftly, clenching tight and refusing to let Katara drop.

The Fire Bender's other hand held the side and his legs spread to keep himself sturdy, pressing his against the saddles sitting area, along with Aang and Sokka. Aang snatched his staff before it fell, spread it into its wide spread glider and pressed it against the row of men, trying to to keep his friends from falling out; Sokka grabbed the tail end to help Aang's support. As Katara dangled off the edge, the only safety she had was Zuko, her blue eyes desperately begged him not to let go, and the hardness his eyes took as his hand tightened against her wrist, she knew she could trust him.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, but was too far to lend his sister a hand.

The Bison was speeding down and he was coming in hot to the wide spread pavement before the jasmine dragon. In a last attempt to save his friends, the bison spun hard to the right, swiveling them over top his saddle, though Aang tried to help as well, blowing a huge gust of wind from his lips, but far too much with Appa's current turn. Though Katara was able to scamper up to the side of the saddle and began to pull herself up, the bison was leaning too far on the left while landing. His three left legs stumbling against the ground, the back-most kicking the fountain out front of Iroh's shop, staggering with the gang collected weight on sliding to the left. Appa finally toppled over and crashed onto his side.

Katara's heart dropped once more as they were thrown off the beasts back as he collapsed. Zuko's hand swiftly pulled Katara into his chest, his arms locking around her as the four fell from the saddle and onto the rough pavement. Katara was saved from most of her scratches and bruises, thanks to the Fire Bender, who rolled over her as they tumbled out. Aang managed to use his air bending to catch himself before collapsing hard to the ground, but Sokka toppled out in a backwards summer sault, snapping Aang's staff and rolling over and over until he landed on his back. Appa let out a low growl, trying to stand up, staggering clumsily from their unlevel decent and his injured leg. Aang's eyes widened in a panic, kicking away his busted staff without a care as he rushed to the front of the beast to see if he was alright.

"What happened!" Toph shouted as she sprinted out of the tea shop, leaving the door open. "Are you guys alright? It felt like you fell out of the-"

Aang wasn't listening, his face turning red, fretting over Appa who's back ankle was broken from the fountain collapsed, and the beast yowled out in pain. "Look what you did to Appa!" He shouted at Zuko as his hand gently touched the beast's nose, wanting to comfort his companion.

"Me?" Zuko nearly snarled, his arms letting go of Katara and rising to his feet, ignoring his bumps and bruises. "Your the one who started it!"

Aang held Appa's head, though the bison gave a stern, angered growl, insisting the air bender back off; Toph spread her feet, twisting her own ankle and slowly lifting her hand to help the Bison back to his feet, and giving him something supportive to lean on. The beast shook his head swiftly, forcing Aang's hand back, while Katara instinctively rushed to Appa's side, knowing he was in pain and knew she had to help. With her back to Aang and Zuko and she trying to calm the beast, all she could do was listen.

"You _punched_ me first!"

"Well you're the one who jumped at me first!"

"Well you-!"

"What in the world is going on out here!" Iroh boomed suddenly from the doorway, his voice carrying a much louder command that he must have once used as a general; the boys stopped their yelling and everyone turned to face the elderly man, who looked unimpressed and red faced. "You are disrupting everyone in our shop with your yelling, and your friends are hurt. Is this the way we behave now?" At everyone's guilty silence at the angered old man, he demanded. "Someone tell me whats going on. Now"

Katara's eyes surveyed the area while several of Iroh's guests came out from the shop to see the commotion. A large indent sat sunk through the stone where Appa had crashed, and the fountain wildly spewed water while the fountain drained empty from a wall being torn down. Sokka sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head while Toph rushed to his side to see if he was okay, helping him to his feet. Appa whimpered in pain as Katara swiftly pulled forth a stream from the gushing fountain and brought it to the bison's leg, gently cooing him, letting him know he was going to be alright, while Momo fluttered around him, yipping and trying to talk to Appa. Zuko's blood was near boiling however, his face bright red and his fists clenched, still ready to fight. At the serious glare of his uncle, wordlessly insisting he stood down, Zuko turned his back with a narrow, angered glare, and made his way towards the back of the tea shop.

"Nephew!" Iroh shouted as Zuko stormed off, his own face turning red and his patience feeling tested. "Get back over here!"

Aang's face turned guilty, also staring at the scene of destruction their arrival had become; his glider broken, his friend injured, the entrance destroyed and all over him and Zuko's fight, just as the inn on Kyoshi island. He rubbed his bald head, his eyes filling with tears knowing that he was to blame, his temper and emotions getting the best of him. With Appa under the care of Katara and Momo, Iroh watching his nephew leave to their apartment, and Sokka seemingly okay while checking out his own scrapes, Aang rose to his feet and made his way into the upper ring, moving swiftly. Katara wanted to stop him, but with the many injuries around her, she thought it best to leave him be.

Toph, however, shouted to Aang as he began to leave. "Twinkle Toes! Wait up!" She said, running towards him, her voice filling with worry.

"Leave me alone, Toph!" He snapped, not looking back as he continued to run; her feet slowed down to a halt, Toph looking briefly hurt by Aang's snapping words, and stomped the ground, forcing the earth to shift and cause Aang to stumble while frowning at the back of his head.

With Appa's painful whimpers beginning to calm from Katara's assistance and Momo comforting his large friend, she and Sokka look to Iroh's tired, frustrated gaze, both opening there mouths to tell him what happened. Iroh lifted his hand suddenly before either could speak, as if insisting for them to wait. As he ran a hand over his receding hair line, he took a slow deep breath to calm himself down, his face returning to it's normal colour. He rested both his hand atop Sokka's shoulder while offering the other to Katara; she could only watch in amazement of how quickly Iroh could compose his emotions from his anger from getting the best of him.

"Perhaps this would be best spoken over a nice, hot cup of jasmine tea." The older man insisted; with Appa seemingly okay, Katara took his hand and he guided her go his feet while glimpsing over to the blind earth bender. "Toph, think you could take our furry friend to the back to rest?"

Toph sigh, still looking towards the fleeing airbender, her fists clenched tight. "Yeah, come on big guy." She sighed rather sadly to Appa, and waving him over to follow her. Appa unsurely resting his weight against his back leg, wincing ever so slightly which each step, almost limping, but there was no more whimpers of suffering. With a hand on each of the siblings shoulders, Iroh led them towards his shop, giving an sheepish smile to the curious, watching patrons, pretending as though it were a simple accident, rather than a chaotic mess. Katara peaked over to Appa and Toph, who began to shuffle to the apartments courtyard, and then to the spewing, broken fountain; her hand spread out slowly, waving and twisting the water back towards the busted fountain, forcing it to freeze around the broken sides and collect the spilling water, though it was only a temporary fix. "We're so sorry about the shop, Iroh." Katara insisted sadly while he lead them inside.

Iroh's head bowed, glimpsing between the two. "It'll be alright Katara. With a little patience and work, these things can be fixed, even if they seem a little different at first." He sadly smiled at the water bender.


	23. Apology

The shop was closed early as the rain began to pour down and the entrance needing repairs from the gangs rough landing. Iroh, Sokka, Toph and Katara sat around the table, Momo waited outside in Appa's temporary shelter, courtesy of Toph's metal bending skills, for Aang to return. The walls of the jasmine dragons were filled with shells from Iroh's trip, decorating it with a strangely calming setting, and while feeling his guests the remaining food from the jasmine dragon's late lunch rush, the siblings explained the events of their journey and the lead up to Aang and Zuko's match. While the events were verbally repeated, Katara couldn't help but feel personally at fault for their spite towards one another, and bitterly wondered why Zuko left everyone without a clue or a hint to the rest of her friends.

"I didn't think those two would've drifted this far apart." Iroh observed aloud at the end of the story while topping up everyone's drink, his eyes gave Katara a sad, yet kind look, as though sensing her despair.

"Shouldn't one of us go and get them?" Toph asked as though it were obvious, her elbow resting against the table and one foot pressed flat against the floor. While Sokka shovelled down a bowl of noodles soup, Katara ate her slowly, sipping the thin broth and her stomach still feeling uneasy.

Iroh calmly sipped his tea. "Peace between friends is a natural thing, and all though we can do our best to encourage it, those two need to find a way to work out their differences without us forcing it." Hours passed as the four talked about the situation at hand, Iroh's gentle nature bringing a gentle calm to Katara and Sokka, but Aang never returned, nor did Zuko come down from the apartment.

With the week feeling less than enjoyable, and the jasmine tea somewhat soothing her nerves, Katara decided to call it an early night. "I'm going to head to bed, I think." She mumbled, rising from the table.

"I'm right there with you, Katara," Sokka sighed lazily, a hand against his warm stomach and slouching in his chair. "Just... Let me have another bowl first." His eyes turned wide, wordlessly begging at Iroh. "Please?"

Iroh couldn't help but laugh. "Help yourself, Sokka."

"We're sharing Zuko's room, by the way." Toph said to Katara as she began to make her way to the front door.

Katara glanced to Sokka, who seemed comfortable by the idea, already rising and strolling towards the kitchen to get another bowl. However, Katara couldn't help but feel some guilt and imposition. "Are you sure?" She said timidly. "The inn is just around the corner-"

"Psh," Iroh scoffed, rising from his spot and waving her back over. "I'm more than sure, Katara." As she approached, he gently, but firmly, put his hand on her shoulder. "You kids are my family as well, I would never expect you to travel so far and you guys stay in an inn... Zuko'll have to share my room, but I'm sure he won't have too much of a problem with it." He insisted, leading her towards the kitchen and back entrance. "Mei left a few of her old dresses here a few years back, though I never got rid of them." Iroh smiled at Katara as she rose. "Your welcome to help yourself to anything you find."

"Thank you Iroh." she murmured, trying to keep her tone light, but the air of formality, misery and frustration was taking over.

"They're _really_ nice, Katara, and I don't even _like_ dresses." Toph insisted as Katara made her way to kitchen; Sokka was filling another bowl of soup and gave Katara a smile before she slipped out the back door.

The wind was blowing wildly and the rain was nearly coming in sideways. As Katara scurried across the courtyard and towards the apartment door, her gloveless hand tried to block the cool rain from her face while peaking over to Appa's small stable that Toph must've built why they were walking to Ba Sing Se. A wide spread of hay covered the bottom, it's roof high enough to block out the run and the walls kept the rain out, though it's cloth door blew wildly in the storm. Appa seemed content for the most part, trusting the structure to keep him and Momo safe, but the two stared into the distance, watching and waiting for Aang to return. "I'll check on you in the morning!" Katara yelled over the wind to the creatures; the two looked over, and Momo's head tilted curiously. "Stay safe you guys!" Appa gave Katara a friendly, but sad growl as his head lowered again, and she slipped inside Iroh and Zuko's apartment, and using her to push the door shut.

Katara silently pattered up the stairs and stepped into the large, main room of the apartment. Tapestry-worthy rugs spread Long the wooden floors, and the lantern lit room glowed in a gentle yellow hue. A lovely stove sat along the wall towards one of the bedroom doors and a wide, rectangle tea table along the window. Several futons were folded along the furthest corner, perhaps brought out from Iroh anticipating company, lying beside another bedroom door.

Katara guessed which one was Zuko's bedroom with the door closed, but as her hand moved to open it, a defeated, angered groan came from the other side of the wood.

She froze outside the room, unsure whether or not to interrupt Zuko's feeling of misery, but her own curiosity and fatigue pushed through and took control. She sucked in a deep breath and pulled it open, finding the fire bender on the edge of his own futon and sitting in the darkness. While sitting with his knees up and elbows resting against them, Zuko held his head in despair and frustration. His hard, angered glare lifted to Katara, only to soften when meeting her eyes, and a look of guilt hiding behind them.

"Are ... you okay?" Katara asked timidly, holding her breath.

Zuko's head bowed away, grumbling. "I'm fine." His tone was unfriendly, and Katara couldn't help but take it to heart; Zuko mumbled, trying to turn the attention away from his misery, staring into the darkness of his room. "Toph's been snooping around my room." He muttered off-handedly.

Katara's arms crossed nervously as she leaned against the doorway, unsure whether to pry, but it was obvious that Zuko was in no mood to talk. "Iroh told Toph and I to take your room while we're here." Her voice came off awkwardly and he rose from his spot with his head bowed; his hair was long enough to shadow his eyes in darkness as he silently walked past. Katara held her breath, listening to the gentle pattern of his feet, heading to the other bedroom closest to the kitchen. "Zuko?" She asked timidly with her back to him; so many burning questions filled her mind, spiralling around, but with he and Aang's fight fresh in his mind after repeating it to Iroh and Toph, she turned towards him, needing to know. "Why... Why did you leave everyone?" She finally asked to the back of his head.

It, however, was the wrong question; his body tensed up, freezing on the spot, and his clenched fists began to tremble. "Because... It was taking so long." He grumbled; his shoulders were squaring back, and it was obvious he was angry still, but Katara could tell it wasn't directed at her. "Everywhere we stopped, no matter where we went, something would go wrong, or someone needed help, or we had no idea where to go next." His fists trembled, as though he were stewing on these exact words before Katara's arrival. "I got sick of everyone deciding where to go, every direction turning up nothing, and moving so slowly-"

Katara interrupted. "So you went off on your own?" Zuko dared to peak back, and Katara could see his patience feeling tested; however, she couldn't help but push him further, angrily snapping, her feelings conflicting against his testimony. "Why didn't you at least let them know what you knew!" Her arms crossed tighter against her chest.

"Because I don't want to spend my life chasing him! Okay?" Zuko snapped, his arm spreading wide. "I wasted four years of my life doing that and _he has a bison, Katara_."

Katara's eyes narrowed, feeling someone betrayed by Zuko's insistence. "But... If you worked together." She said bitterly, her grip beginning to tighten against her bicep, feeling her nails dig through her gloved fingers. "If you told Aang anything you found out... I could've been out sooner!" At Katara's hard snap, Zuko's face turned pale and a look of guilt filled his eyes.

"You don't know that." He said, his shoulders beginning to shudder. "I couldn't just spend every day begging them to hurry or focus and do something. I knew I had a better chance of finding you-"

"But you didn't." Katara challenged, her eyes narrowing at him; she wanted to hear him say it, hoping it would slip past his lips that it was him, and though the tactic was rather manipulative, it was all she could think of in it's split second. But the moment they left her lips, she regretted saying anything at all.

Zuko's eyes closed, trying his best to keep composed through grit teeth. "I did the right thing, Katara! And it's not like they told me everything _they_ knew too!" He insisted angrily, as if unsure it was true. "I'm sorry, okay!" She could see tears beginning to sting his eyes, and before Katara could say anything, he stormed into Iroh's room and slammed the door.

Her eyes clenched shut, imagining the heavy cell doors beneath the city as her heart sunk into her stomach and her throat tightened. Her hand clenched tight, her shoulders shaking in frustration and anxiety, her body trembling from raising her voice and leaving her stomach feeling uneasy for losing her temper so quickly, for lashing out so suddenly. Her knees quivered beneath her, grabbing the doorway with her gloved hand to steady herself, but tears snaked down her red cheeks, despite Katara's trying her best to keep them down.

Everything felt overwhelming; Aang, Zuko, the Fire Nation outside of the walls and the monstrous zeppelin that Azula had intended to soar. The world was so inviting upon her escape, but it felt as though it were closing in, and with her own viciousness surprising her, a part of Katara couldn't help but think Azula was right about keeping her locked up. She slipped inside the room, slamming the door herself and silently heaved with her back pressed against it, trying to keep from crying, but the harder she tried, the more violent and unstoppable it felt. She stumbled forward, her steps uneasy as she knelt atop the futon Zuko was sitting on just before, and collapsing onto her stomach. With her face buried into the silken pillow, Katara let her wails free, sobbing and crying against the plush cushion, holding against her face, as though ashamed from her frustration, wanting it to be unknown from prying ears. Her arms tightened around it, desperately clenching to it as her body trembled, wanting nothing more than to disappear, to forget about the changed world around her, and a part of her silently wishing for her cold cell once more, where her life was just as hopeless, but honest, and unsurprising.

Katara didn't remember drifting off into a dreamless sleep, her body exhausted from hours of sobbing, but the sudden pull against her foot stirred her enough to slight conscious. Her eyes felt to swollen and tired to open, but beneath her closed lashes, she felt her thick boots being removed, a strange sensation that Katara was too fatigued to fight. Suddenly, she felt warm blanket drape over top of her, covering her shoulders, and the gentle brush of a warm hand, pushing the hair away from her forehead, and then along her swollen lid.

"I'm sorry, Katara." The voice mumbled, though Katara wasn't sure if it was the Blue Spirit, or Zuko, or perhaps, one in the same.

She hadn't known when she'd truly drifted off and continued her dreamless sleep, the first in a long time. Her eyes slowly opened, still feeling puffy from her long sobs, and she leaned up on her arms, only half convinced the visit was a dream until noticing a thick blanket over her chest, though the one over the futon remained beneath her body. As Katara tried to collect herself, her mind trying to replay the voice of her night-visitor, Toph's whispering voice filled her ear.

"Now Zuko's saying he was really angry at Aang for taking so long to look for Katara... And that he understands Aang's the Avatar... But it felt like he didn't care at all-"

Katara sat up more, the sun shining through the window and the curtains blowing in the gentle breeze with the heavy rain finally blowing over into a trickling sun shower. The room was a gentle green, and adorned with wooden furniture. To her left, Sokka sat atop the futon where Toph was meant to sleep, Aang's broken glider in front with the winged pieces spread wide, ask though it were a schematic, and trying to find a way to replace the center staff; he stroked his chin which was beginning to stubble. Toph had her ear pressed against the wooden door and her palm flat against it, with Momo was by her foot and mimicking her pattern, listening through the wood with his large ear. "What's going on?" Katara asked in a sleepy, confused daze.

Sokka glimpsed over to his sister, his brows furrowed at her swollen gaze. "Aang came back this morning, and him and Zuko and Iroh have been taking all morning-"

"Sokka, shut up, I'm trying to listen!" Toph hissed. "... Iroh's saying that this fight is stupid because Katara safe with us now, that end the war is more important-"

"He didn't say it like that-"

"Shhh!" Toph held up one finger to dismiss Sokka's words. "Okay... uh... something about finding a way to work together..." She frowned to herself, trying to make sense of the conversation, until her eyes widened, taking non a new sound. "Now Zuko's saying he's sorry to Aang- woah, he sounds _miserable_ Toph said with a look of confusion and disbelief. "... Now Aang's saying-"

The door suddenly opened, Toph and Momo collapsed forward. Iroh looked down at the pair with an air of suspicion. "Iroh is saying that it's not always wise to eavesdrop of private conversations." He sighed, touching his beard.

Katara, still half asleep, let out a soft yawn as Sokka and Toph stared up at the old man with a look of shame. "Can we at least wait in the tea shop?" Toph complained, though her tone was a little more polite at the man's feet. "You guys have been talking for hours!"

"I got the report for the king done and I'm pretty sure I can fix Aang's glider... But I am _tired_ of Katara's snoring." Sokka groaned and he stood up.

"I wasn't snoring!" Katara stammered.

"Has it really been that long?" Iroh said with surprise, glimpsing back to the main room to the clock that hung on the wall.

Katara and Sokka couldn't resist peaking through the doorway as well, Katara shrugging off the blanket and crawling to the foot of the futon; Aang and Zuko say on opposite ends of the table, staring down into their laps, and clay, steaming cups of tea before them, as well as the tap bags and tent that had fallen to Aang's left. Zuko's back towards them, but his shoulders were stiff with frustration, while Aang's eyes held a sense of misery and guilt. The air was no longer stiff, but it was sullen as thought the rainstorm never left their presence.

"I guess we better hurry down and open up." Iroh said in a sheepish way. "These aristocrats don't like to be kept waiting." He glimpsed down to Aang and Zuko. "I want you boys to come down and take some time working together in the shop. There are small steps to forgiveness, and one of them is finding a way to work together... We're also short staffed with Suzo and Tai finally accepted into their blacksmith apprenticeships."

Aang and Zuko shared a gloomy look, Iroh's advice taken as an opportunity for free labour, but rose to their feet. Sokka stepped over Toph as she scampered up as well. As everyone hurried to begin their day, Katara sat at stand edge of the bed and watched, though the only one to stay behind was Toph.

"You coming, Katara?" Toph asked

She was slowly rising from her bed, feeling unashamed of her red eyes with Toph unable to see them. "Yeah, I'll meet you guys down there."

"No, I can wait," She offered, leaning in the doorway, smiling to herself as Katara rose stretched out and peeled off her jacket she had slept in. "Especially with those two all bummed out, and Sokka's going to give the letter King Kuie."

Katara cocked a brow. "You don't wanna tag along with Sokka?" She asked, somewhat surprised.

Toph grinned. "I'm not permitted on castle grounds." She said, rather proudly. "Mei's clothes are in the box in the wardrobe." Toph insisted. "I already dug through them."

Katara followed Toph's instructions, though felt rather weird about snooping through Zuko's room. As explained, in the bottom of the wardrobe in a lame, wooden box, were several gorgeous of long sleeve, red silk gowns. Katara had to run her fingers over the skirt, her hands feeling as though they were touching water rather than cloth. Despite the eloquent fabrics that she was more than excited to try on, she couldn't help but have some skepticism. "Wouldn't this make me stand out?" Katara asked.

Toph cocked a brow. "Why?"

"Well," She said slowly, holding up the dress to get a better look; it was a single colour with a long, black waist-line. "It's red..."

Toph's brow rose. "What's 'red'?" She asked with confusion.

Katara's eyes drifted to the ceiling, dumbfounded and trying to think of an explanation. "I mean... They look like Fire Nation outfits." Toph would only shrug, though Katara wasn't surprised she couldn't tell the true difference. Katara would only shrug and sigh in defeat, preferring something clean over her travelling clothes.

She stripped down before slipping the silk garment overhead; it was easier to change knowing Toph couldn't see her, and the blind woman paid her no mind. The garment felt smooth and soft, as though there was nothing around her, and Mei's youthful clothing was the perfect fit for Katara's slender form. She carefully tied the sash behind her, and stepped before the mirror to get a better look. Though the torso was fit, the skirt was wide and the sleeves were long enough to cover Katara's hands. She spread her arms out for a moment, the cuffs of the sleeves were wider than most, and lined with several hidden pockets, most likely where Mei kept her knives. Katara couldn't resist appreciating the space, swinging her arms back and forth and watching the silky fabric gently drift, as though lighter than air, her arms gaining speed the more she began to appreciate the space.

Toph's brow furrowed with confusion. "What're you doing?"

"These sleeves are huge." She said, but her smile stayed spread on her face.

After brushing out her long hair and pressing cool water against her eyes to try and reduce the puffiness of her face, the two girls walked through the apartment and down the set of stairs and out into the yard. Appa's greeted them silently, lying his shelter with his head peaking out from the cover. Though he looked calm and peaceful while dozing in the sun and paying no mind to the trickling rain, Katara had to do a courtesy check.

"I'll catch up in a minute," She said to Toph after gently placing her hand on her shoulder. "I wanna check on Appa's leg."

"Okay," She said, slowly walking forward while cracking her fingers. "I'm gonna try to take a crack at that fountain."

Katara made her way toward the beast, who's eyes opened as she approached, blinking slowly. Her hand gently touched the beast beneath his horn. "I wanna take a look at your leg again." She said calmly. Appa yawned, but rose to his feet, hobbling out of the shelter with the slightest limp. Katara gently rubbed his side as he walked past, stopping at the back most, which held the most injury. "It'll be alright, Appa." Katara insisted, her hand collecting the rain shower into a small clump and spread it along Appa's leg, easing the pain. The bone wasn't set correctly, and Katara's eyes shut, focusing on straightening it out before healing the sprain, taking slow, deep breaths, and hearing Appa's synchronize. She focused her energy carefully, but as the crack began to fill over and heal, a pleased smile spread against her lips. "There." She said, rising to her feet.

Appa's kind eyes, however, were fixated on the Katara's face, and as she stepped back from App aand ready to meet her friends, the beast gurgled softly, as though to stop her. She looked at him, but he made no movement, no sound, only watching. At his intent stare, never pulling back from her eyes, Katara knew he could've only been acknowledging the puffiness. She touched them gently, as if suddenly self conscious that a beast could easily notice them. Appa stepped forward, and buried his head against Katara's side, as though trying to comfort her, knowing and sharing the pain and frustration he had felt once before. Her hand touched the top of his head, a sad smile spreading against her lips.

"Thank you." She said, a sad smile spreading against her lips, before hurrying to return to the gang.

The wall of fountain seemed to be fixed, but it's decorative center is missing as Katara finally returned to the front, and as she glimpsed around, she didn't feel so out of place. Several patrons were adorned in regal, red attire, being invited through the doorway, waited in line or simply observed the Avatar, who was speaking to Toph. Her arms were crossed, and but she listened intently. Suddenly, Aang dropped down to his knees, as an act of humility, and his head bowing before the Earth Bender. He spoke softly, out of ear shot while Katara approached, but Toph knelt down and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a weak smile, until kneeling as well, and wrapping her arms around him. His head lifted slowly, looking to Katara over Toph's shoulder, his eyes filled with a sense of sorrow and regret.

As she slowly moved closer, feeling rather anxious, Aang's gaze never pulled away. "Katara, I-" Aang took a slow breath while Toph let go and looked to the fountain once, still anticipating on repairing it. "I wanted to talk to you as well." His head bowed once more.

Katara peered around the people who were watching, before looking back down to Aang, blocking her face in embarrassment. "If you're going to apologize to me too, _please_ don't do it here." Aang seemed oblivious to the people watching him, as well as Toph, but stood up at Katara's insistence. At her hard glare at the people's prying looks, they turned away suddenly, abashed by Katara's annoyance. "There's a lot of Fire Nation people here." Katara said with some surprise, looking to Aang and Toph once more.

Toph nodded her head, as though already knowing. "Once Azula started her mass invasions, a lot of people started coming to Ba Sing Se, even the Fire Nation colonies are getting fed up of the war... King Kuie opened the gates to anyone trying to escape but..."

Her brows furrowed, though she never finished her thought. Toph spread her feet wide, securing herself to the stone beneath her, her eyes closed and one hand rose, pulling up a pillar of stone through the center of the fountain. Her arms spread for a moment, but at the sudden chop of her hand, it crumpled away to reveal statue. It was Toph, but not Toph, perhaps how she had imagined her appearance. The stature had fit the earth bender perfectly, though she emphasized her muscles in definition. The face was similar, but wasn't hers; the eyes it was full of sight and curiosity, a dark colour that replaced the pale nature, but the gaze held a look of hurt and loss as it stared up into the clouds. The only thing that secured Katara's suspension was the title belt she held upwards with victory, almost replicated from the day that they met

"Is that you?" Katara asked.

"Why?" She asked in a sheepish way, her cheeks flushing red. "It doesn't look right?"

"Its not that..." Katara insisted, though it was only half true.

Aang stared intently on the statues eyes, a look of whimsy filling his gaze. "That face looks... Really familiar." Aang mumbled, as though having deja vu.

"Well, _duh_." Toph insisted, her arms spreading wide. "It's suppose to be _my_ face."

Aang continued to stare, a look of melancholy spreading against his lips, but Katara cocked a brow at Toph. "That's kind of my point..." she said with a humoured sigh. "... Should Iroh's fountain be a statue of you?"

Toph blinked, and sighed, but a meek smile remained on her face. "I guess not." She rubbed the back of her head. "But I wasn't exactly sure what to make."

"Hey Avatar." Zuko's stern voice called from the door. "Are you helping or what?"

Katara peaked over her shoulder; though Zuko didn't initially recognize her, his eyes widened with surprise, glimpsing over her red attire, and she could see the tint of his cheeks matching its shade. His gaze never pulled back, but his brows furrowed and his eyes looking almost apologetic. He opened his mouth for a brief moment, as though to say something, but before Katara could give him a nervous smile, he stepped back inside.

Aang's own brow furrowed, glimpsing to the closing door. "Yeah... I'm coming, Lee." He tucked his hands in his pocket. "You guys coming in?" He asked.

Toph waved her hand, insisting he go on ahead. "In a second, Twinkle Toes." Aang only shrugged as he quickly ran inside, and Toph's hands rubbed together, ready to create her next masterpiece. "Alright, Sweetness, what do you think I should make?" Toph asked.

Katara crossed her arm herself, while staring up at the statue; though it was a shame to get rid of something so lovely, she offered, "What about a dragon pouring a tea pot?"

Toph scratched her head. "I don't know what a dragon even _looks_ like."

"Well," she thought, but couldn't she back her own curiosity towards the earth bender. "What do you imagine them looking like?"

As Toph lifted her hands once more, she changed her self portrait, melding is as though it were clay rather than stone, and closed her eyes for a moment while letting it collapse into a round blob, until stretching out long, wrapping around each other as though they were dancing. The stone became two seperate entities, twisting around and molding into something like a snake, with short spikes along its spine. Four limbs stuck out from the snakelike body, and its clawed feet had five fingers, and their two hands pouring a decorative tea pot into the fountain. The snake-like face twisted into more of the face or a snarling beast, but its lips twisted into a smile and it's hard features smiling, laughing. It had no wings, but curling horns and whiskers.

"Well, what do you think?" Toph asked, though sounded timid about Katara's critique.

Katara had never seen a dragon either, but it did look right to her. "I like it." She said sincerely, ever the folks who waited on line gave a pleasant applause at the change of the fountain.

"Then I guess it's settled." She said, wiping her hands together; as her and Katara made her way inside, by passing the line; their pleasant applause turned to scowls of disapproval of the line cutters, who the doormen permitted inside.

Aang and Zuko were waiting tables and leading people to their seats, although a few eyes watched the Avatar in fascination as he scurried into the kitchen, Zuko had most of the patrons attention. She wasn't all too surprised, given she was the owners nephew, and almost every table he approached or served, someone would say it was nice to see him, or ask him when he got back to Ba Sing Se. Iroh sat at the table closest to the kitchen, with Momo sitting atop and the pair of them playing Pai Sho. Though Katara had no idea of how to play the game, it seemed to be Iroh's turn, and he was making a very tough decision. As Toph and Katara approached, her hand tapped the table to feel the vibration of the tiles.

"How are you losing to Momo?" Toph said with some shock.

Iroh stroked his beard, his eyes narrowing at the lemur, who scratched one of his wide ear with his back foot. "He's quite the opponent." Was all Iroh could say before looking towards Zuko, who was making his way towards the kitchen. "Lee," He said in a friendly manner. "Could you bring two cups for my lovely friends?"

Katara and Toph took a seat at Iroh's table, Toph's hand pressing flat against it to observe the game. "How can you tell which tiles are which?" Katara asked Toph with some confusion. After Iroh switched some tiles, trying a new strategy, and seemed satisfied with his choice, Momo leaned over the board, sniffing the tiles and cocking his head. In a swift instance, Momo made his move, moving his own tiles before stepping away, and scratching once again, this time his other ear; Toph let out a sudden snicker when Momo's turn ended.

Iroh's eyes widened for a moment, before letting out a boisterous laugh and leaning across the table to pat the creatures head. "Well played, Momo. I know when I've been beaten." He said in a humble manner. Momo blinked at him.

Toph reached over and snatched one of the tiles with the game finished, running her fingers over the top of the intricate designs. " _Lee_ made these one's so _Mushi_ could teach me how to play," She enunciated their names, as though to let Katara know their alias's without being too forward about it. "It's so I can feel the difference on the board." She passed one over to Katara. "The board even has carved lines."

Katara couldn't help but appreciate Zuko's handy work, distracted as the fire bender set down two decorative clay cups before Katara and Toph. She dared to peak up at him, but he refused to meet her gaze, while stepping away and returning into the kitchen. As Katara's thumb traced over the soft tile, she couldn't help but be reminded of the Blue Spirit, and her own choker around her neck.

"Something on your mind?" Iroh asked, pouring Katara from the pot atop the table.

Katara glimpsed up to Iroh, his gaze warm and gentle, just as his spirit. She could no longer hold back her burning question. "Mushi, what do you know about the Blue Spirit?" She asked.

As Zuko stepped out of the kitchen, he , suddenly dropped the platter he carried, several full teas crashing to the ground, making Toph jump, and a few of the patrons giggling at his mistake; Iroh let a sigh pass by his lips. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." He rose from the table. "But first, I should help my nephew replace all of those drinks."

Katara and Toph watched Iroh retreat into the kitchen, Zuko following close behind with a hunched shoulder and a scowl, filled with embarrassment. Aang stepped out, carefully jumping over the while balancing a tray in each hand and one atop his head. Katara watched Aang for a moment, and everyone's curious stare as to why the Avatar was serving tea in the first place. After setting down several trays, he dashed by their table once more, using his bending to collected the spilled tea.

"Alright, Momo." Toph grabbed the tile from Katara's hand and placing it on the board. "It's you and me." Momo yipped in response, his tail wagging and seeming excited for another round. It was nearly ten minutes later when Iroh returned, and Toph was staring hard at the board, scowling, and obviously losing to the lemur as well. When Iroh took a seat he held a children's book, his attention was suddenly focused on the board, and a cheeky grin spread against his lips. "How am _I_ losing to Momo?" Toph said with frustrated bewilderment.

Katara looked to the book within Iroh's hands. "What is that?" She asked with some confusion.

"This is one of the oldest stories in the Fire Nation." He said in a humble manner; _Love Amongst the Dragons_ was written on the front in a golden cursive. "And all though it's had alterations from the original, this version was always my favourite... It was also Lee's mother's as well." He opened the front page for a moment to see a portrait that stood out, seeming almost hand painted against the printed books page; The Painted Lady, clasping the Blue Spirit's mask. The art style didn't match the rest of the pictures in pages that Iroh flipped through, until coming across a page where a lone blue dragon curled, and snarled at the page view. It looked similar, yet different to what Toph had imagined. "And this, is the Blue Spirit.

"When you read the story, it sounds like he's a villainous. But it's a story of trust, love and forgiveness, and how we change over time." He smiled warmly at the page, before glimpsing up to Katara, who stared with confusion. "Your hero must feel some connection to one in this story." He slid the book over to Katara.

She turned the book to get a better look at the picture. Katara stared in some intrigue, recognizing the face of the dragon from the dramatic mask her hero had worn. It was a cold blue with a mischievous look and baring white fangs, and her heart skipped a beat. "Well... What do you think of the Blue Spirit?" She asked, while speaking specifically. "The man who saved me, I mean."

Iroh took a deep drink of his tea. "Well," He said, though his voice took an honest turn. "I think he's afraid..." Katara couldn't help but silent agree, but watched Iroh with earnest, wanting him to further explain. "Most people will hide their true selves beneath masks, whether its a physical one, like the soldiers from the Fire Nation, or a metaphorical one." As he said this, his eyes drifted towards the Avatar. "They keep us safe, and sometimes, allow us to exist without shame or fear, without thought of our underlying intentions." At Katara's confused brow, Iroh patted her head. "The stranger who rescued you must be trying to shield his own heart beneath his mask, and I believe he's afraid of his own vulnerability." With his ending thought, he lifted his tea to his lips

Toph tilted her head. "Have you ever worn a mask, Mushi?" She said with some curiosity.

Iroh's head nodded solemnly. "I have," He peaked around for eavesdroppers, before touching Toph's hand and waving Katara in so he could whisper. "My mask was that of a general named Iroh, who was meant to rule the Fire Nation." He leaned back slowly once again.

Toph cocked a brow. "I don't get it."

Iron smiled sadly. "Sometimes, our true face can alter into a mask over time... But it is ultimately our decision to keep wearing it." Katara glimpsed to Toph, who seemed just as confused as she, but as a party of twelve strolled in while talking loudly, Iroh rose from his spot, while still speaking to the girls. "I should probably heat up some more water, but your welcome to borrow the book, Katara." He turned towards the crowd and spread his arms wide with a pleasant greeting. "Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon."

As Katara was left wondering about The Blue Spirit, observing the picture closely, and feeling the same sense of melancholy that Aang felt towards the statues face. She missed her hero dearly, and felt her heart calling out to the stranger in the mask. Zuko stepped to her right, and reached across to grab the tea pot and top off Katara's tea. "Thank you." She mumbled her voice soft while glimpsing up at his face and watching him pour. He'd nod shortly, his eyes focused on the drink. "And... I'm sorry too.. Lee." His cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink; as he set down the pot and glimpsed to Katara, he offered her a soft smile before continuing to work.


	24. Wanted

Katara was having trouble falling asleep.

She lied atop the futon in Zuko's room, tossing and turning in the inky blackness, thinking about the cells beneath capital city, and her eyes fluttered open, only to be welcomed by darkness. Though she knew she was okay, that she was in Iroh's apartment, in her fatigued state, the empty void startled her, and made her heart beat in double time. She reached around to her left, looking for anything to let her know she wasn't within the prison walls, despite truly knowing she wasn't. She patted the cover of a book, the plush carpet beneath the futon and then her knuckles caressed the metal lantern. While fumbling in the darkness, shs struggled to cause the lantern to light, but eventually, the green room glowed in a gentle amber hue. The shadows of the dresser, the wardrobe, and Toph sleeping soundly to her left, hugged the walls with a menacing air, but her friends gentle breath was calming. The earth bender spoke softly in her sleep, "Bosco, how am I going to get home..." though Katara watched her sleeping face, wondering what sort of dreams Toph had, unable to see the world truly.

The golden font was nearly glowing atop the velvety, blue cover in the lanterns glow, which caught her curious eye. Katara stared at the cover for a moment, and without the anyone to witness, she opened the middle, and flipped through the book to stare at the blue dragon one more. It twisted angrily, its whole body seen within the page, four fingered claws and a wide wing spread. The pictures eyes glowed amber as well, almost striking into Katara's hearts and in an act of whimsy, her hand gently touched the page. It had been so long since they had last met, and Katara wondered if her hero _was_ Zuko again, or if the Blue Spirit was still somewhere on Kyoshi Island. She didn't want to bank all of her hopes on a constant, passing thought, or perhaps a secluded want, and tried to push her thoughts away, while opening the front of the book, anticipating on reading the oldest story of the Fire Nation for the very first time.

The first picture to greet her was the misplaced painting of the Mask and the Painted Lady. Her hand skimmed over the page, feeling the stained ink along the paper, unlike the rest of the pictures. The painting was rather intricate, unique, the mask detailed to a perfect tee that Katara remembered from her hero; horns, gritting teeth, and a long, white brow. What struck Katara as odd, however, was the face of the painted lady. Her features were smooth, round, though there was no features along the jaw or chin, only smoothness. The eyes were empty as it stared into the mask, no look of recognition, though the flat lips were twisted up into a smile; it's face almost peared to be _truly_ painted on. At the bottom corner was the artist's signature, ' _Ursa_ ', and along the back cover of back page was a note stained into it, written in blank ink.

_"Zuko. I may be gone now, but I promise, someday, we will meet again. - mom"_

Katara closed the book suddenly. The message made her heart quicken uneasily, feeling as though she was invading Zuko's privacy, and the last words from his mother. With the night air more than calming and her thoughts preoccupied, she took a slow, deep breath, and her hand turned the lantern's glow to a lower dim. Though the room was still hugged by shadows, Katara drifted off more comfortably, knowing if she had awoken again, their would at least be some light. As her eyes closed, however, Katara couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to Azula and Zuko's mother.

The morning came and went without issue, though Katara dreamt about Zuko's collapse once again. No matter how many times she experience the horror, it startled her deeply, and clenched her heart in a vice grip every time she had awoke. As her eyes opened and she caught her breath, just as she did every morning, she couldn't help but appreciate the reality she was welcomed into, a warm bed, friends waiting for her to join them, and a mysterious stranger who was stealing her heart. Katara lied in atop the futon, the blankets twisted comfortably around her while spending her awakening in a lazing daze, the sun shone through the open curtains, and the cool, autumn air more than comfortable. While curled up in the her thick blanket, Katara silently understood how Appa could spend an entire day doing nothing but nap, though her curious thoughts began to creep in, alone in Zuko's room; she wanted to know about his mother and her disappearance, and what Zuko's connection was to the Blue Spirit. She wasn't willing to read her last note again, but Katara couldn't resist snooping through his dresser and wardrobe. There was only old clothes from his time in Ba Sing Se, and a fake passport, holding Lee's identity. She wondered if anything could give her a hint lied within Iroh's room across the apartment, but didn't dare enter the elderly man's room.

After changing into another one of Mei's old gowns, Katara flew down the stairs and left the apartment, making her way to the front of the shop; Aang, Iroh, Toph and Zuko stood out front of the fountain, investigating Toph's fountain, while Appa and Momo basked together on the warm pavement, the lemur curled between his horns. She approached the beast, and gently placed her hand against his back; he didn't move, but made a purring noise at her arrival.

"Toph, the dragons faces are all wrong." Zuko arms were crossed and he cocked his head to the side, as though skeptical of the statue.

"Well, how should I know?" Toph asked, rather loudly, her hands against her lips and her attention on her artwork.

"And it doesn't have any wings." Aang added on, jumping into the air and sitting on the neck of and dragons as though to ride it. His head tilted around the face, and gently touched his finger to one the sharp fangs within it's snarling, smiling lips.

Toph frowned skeptically, not understanding. "Neither does Appa." She insisted, her arm pointing to the furry beast who slept comfortably on the pavement; the two critters lifted their heads, looking at the earth bender with some confusion, though Katara couldn't help but smile at their banter, and the way Toph thought of the world.

Iroh glimpsed to Toph with a look of curiosity, but confusion, yet recognition were behind his kind stare. "I think it's beautiful, Toph." Iroh insisted, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze. "It's always a pleasant when a friend gives you a piece of art, especially when it's hand made."

Toph beamed at the elderly man as Katara walked towards her friends. Before she had a chance to make her presence known, however, everyone's eyes turned towards the distance figure that sprinted fast, directly towards the tea shop. It was Sokka, who's eyes were widened with panic and stress, and despite the exhaustion that was apparent on his face, the sweat that coated his forehead, he didn't stop until reaching his friends. He paid no mind to the fountain's decorative piece, but held up a flyer before the gang, though Katara couldn't see it. "Did you guys see this!" He shouted in a wild manner.

Everyone looked to the paper Sokka held; Aang and Iroh seemed anguished, while Zuko's fist clenched, his face scowling and a look of contempt filling it. Toph looked rather confused still, and thoroughly annoyed to not know. "No." She answered.

Sokka frowned at Toph's immediate answer. "You don't have to do that every time, you know."

Zuko suddenly snatched that the flying from Sokka's hand. "You shouldn't been flaunting it, Sokka." He muttered in a dark manner, his golden eyes glimpsing around at the patrons who were collecting outside, staring at the fountain and drinking tea.

"Well, they're already all over the city!" Sokka retorted, his arms spreading wide, and seeming more infuriated than the other three combined.

Katara's brow furrowed, stepping away from the bison and towards her friends commotion. No one seemed to notice her until she stood right behind them. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

Everyone glimpsed over to Katara, and a look of guilt spread amongst them. Zuko clenched the flyer in his hand, unwilling to let Katara see. "Nothing." He said rather quickly while looking to Iroh, as though unsure what to do.

Her eyes narrowed slightly; having no luck finding anything in his room, Katara wasn't in the mood for anymore secrets to be kept from her. She feigned a look of panic, her eyes widening as she looked behind the group, and her arm pointed behind them. "Look out!" She shouted suddenly. Everyone, except for Toph, who sensed no real danger, looked over, with a look of fear, but as they did so, Katara snatched the flyer out of Zuko's hand, and skittered to the other side of the fountain.

"Hey!" He shouted, his eyes widening, but unable to stop her.

Sokka was already rushing after her, his arm reaching out in the futile attempt to grab the flyer back. "Katara, don't look at that!"

She didn't listen, and knew she only had a split second before having to wrestle it back from Sokka. She opened the crumpled page, only to find a well-drawn portrait of herself, with the red words scrawled over the top. _Wanted by the Fire Nation. Fire Lord Azula, by the Order of Phoenix King Ozai, is willing to pay_ Top Dollar _for the return of Katara of the Southern Water Tribe._ Her heart twisted nervously in her stomach, but continued to read. _Please approach with caution. She is far more dangerous than she appears_. She met the eyes of herself, as Azula had must've seen her daily; thin, tattered clothing, raw, red halos against her wrists, and eyes full of emptiness, a void without hope, and burning rage.

"I told you not to look." Sokka said, though his voice and his hand softly clasped Katara's shoulder; she hadn't noticed herself beginning to shake, and her eyes focused on her own ravenous ones that were printed against the paper, feeling sick to her stomach.

Toph groaned. "What is it?" Toph asked, still unsure of what was happening still.

"It's me..." Katara whimpered, clenching the paper; she could feel her veins fill with ice and the air growing thinner around her. Her shoulders began to tremble harder beneath Sokka's hand, and his arm protectively wrapped around her, though she couldn't bring her eyes to pull away from the page. "Azula... She's still looking for me." Her voice began to wavered, full of disbelief, the air becoming thinner around her.

"Hey," Sokka said, giving her shoulder a gentle shake, as though trying to keep her present and not stuck in the chamber of her mind. "We're not going to let them take you _ever again._ " Sokka looked out to their friends, his eyes filled with determination. "Right?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, their gazes focused on Katara with sympathy, protection and love,even Momo climbed atop of her shoulder, and Appa pressed his face into her hip. She glimpsed up, everyone watching her closely, but as her eyes landed on the hard, golden gaze of the Fire Bender, she could feel her eyes twist in a silent, fearful plead. Katara suddenly didn't feel so good, her eyes clenching shut and her throat feeling tight. She sucked in a shaking breath, but felt as though she were choking, her heart pounding violently in her skull. Although knowing they had good intentions, their words felt like an empty promise.

She let the paper slip from her hands, landing beside the fountain, and gently touched her hand to her aching forehead. "I think I need to lay down." She said, feeling shaken to her core.

"Do you want some company?" Sokka offered, though was unsure of what his sister needed.

Her head shook 'no', over and over. "I... I just want to be alone."

It was only partially true; she was afraid of being hunted down, but the only person she felt safe enough to face in her moment of uncertainty was the Blue Spirit, and he was nowhere to be found.

Sokka's arm slipped off Katara's shoulder, though Momo ran along it to join her brother. She could feel their eyes watching her, and Katara's teeth clenched as she nearly sprinted back to the apartment, suddenly afraid for her life. _Why?_ she thought with a sense of devastation, Sokka's voice filled the air as she ran. "Alright, it's not the greatest plan, but we should probably split up and at least _try_ and get rid of most of the posters-" Katara wasn't listening, her legs moving without being told. She swung the apartment door open and slammed it behind her as she sprinted up the stairs, a flooding sense of panic filling her chest. She nearly ran through the apartment to Zuko's room, closing the door behind her, and pressing her back against it.

_Azula,_ she thought bitterly, clenching her fists closed and her eyes shut. _why can't you leave me alone!_

Her eyes opened, watching the curtains blow through the wind, and sucked in a slow, shaking breath before crossing the room. After turning the lantern to its low dim once more, she closed the window, and pulled the curtains shut, not risking anyone peaking inside, knowing that she was hiding within there. She lied back atop the futon, covering herself with the thick blanket she slept with, and clenched her eyes shut tight, wishing the day to be over, wishing that she could find a place that was _truly_ safe.

It was hours later when someone opened the door. "Katara?" Toph called, walking slowly in the room, but she said nothing in return. Katara clenched her eyes shut, remaining unresponsive, and Toph would cross the room and sit atop her bed. "We're going to keep you safe, I hope you know that." Toph insisted, though Katara said nothing once more, feeling as though nothing anyone tried could protect her, to keep Azula from looking for her. "We got most of the flyers down, and Sokka and Aang are going to see the King tomorrow... Everyone's really worried about you, you know." At Katara's continuous silence, Toph would only sigh, lying on the futon and close her eyes. "Well... Goodnight, Sugar Queen." She said, tucking her hands behind her head.

It was hours later when Katara finally lifted her head, out of tears to cry and formulated a plan. Though she wanted to believe her friends' promise, it was impossible for her to believe anyone, but herself, could keep her safe, and the devastating truth was she knew exactly how. She peeled off the covers and rose from her futon, hearing the gentle breath of Toph's slumber. Silently, she crawled to the foot of the bed, rose to her feet, stepped towards the door, and carefully peaked out. Aang and Sokka slept peacefully, while Momo purred atop Aang's body, and hundreds of wanted posters, featuring Katara, littered the room. With no one to notice her, she stepped towards her brother's sleeping body, while silently taking his boomerang. The wood slightly creaked after stepping off the rug, but the pair remained asleep as Katara slipped out of the apartment door and tiptoed down the steps.

The half moon hung high overhead, and Appa slept soundly in his shelter as Katara stepped out into the courtyard, while she held Sokka's boomerang tight in her hand, her eyes fell towards the Sky Bison. It was strange to feel such a close relation, built from mutual pain, but she knew if she could tell him, the beast would understand. She gave the snoring bison a sad smile, listening to him taking a slow, deep breath, and a gentle snore on the blow out. Slowly, she grabbed her long locks of brown hair tight, clenching them in her fist as the base of her neck, and pulled it tight. She lifted the jagged edge of the tool against her hair to cut outwards, and the cool metal against the back of her neck.

Her hand trembled suddenly. Katara's hair was one of her remaining ties to her culture, along with decorative loops that fell past her ears and were purposely left out of the clump, wishing to do them last. Despite the shame she felt to sacrifice the last thing she had to remind of her former self, her beliefs, her home, it was all she could to do to keep herself safe. Her eyes clenched shut while feeling a bitter spite towards Azula, who managed to take away everything away from her, before finally dragging the jagged edge back and forth against her silky hair. She stifled her sobs, as ribbons of hair slipped from her hands and fell along her back onto the grass, sawing it's length to a dramatic short, nothing like Katara at all. Her teeth grit while doing so, promising herself that she wouldn't cry, that her safety was more important than her long hair, but Katara was unable to shake off the sense of loss and regret as she cut it all away, the deed finally done.

"What're you doing?"

She lifted her head slowly and opened her teary, blue eyes, finally greeted by the man who saved her, finally within the walls of Ba Sing Se. She sucked in a slow, quivering breath, bringing her long locks of hair into her lap, her shoulders slumping and her hand shaking. She couldn't think of anything to say, and bowed her head once more, staring at the long strands of hair in her hands. The masked stranger moved before Katara, his steps a silent patter as he approached, and knelt before her, to meet her eye and see what damage she had caused. "Your hair." His gentle voice mumbled beneath the wood mask, his gloved hand reaching towards the back of her head.

"Don't touch it!" Shouted Katara suddenly, her eyes clenching shut as though ashamed of what she had done. His hand swiftly retracted, quivering for a moment, as unsure of what to do, but as Katara's eyes opened, she could feel her tears dripping down her cheeks, and regretted her sudden snap. She felt her bottom lip quiver, taking a slow, shaking breath and her body tensing. His gloved hand lowered slowly, and gently clasped overtop her hand that held her hair, the warmth beneath the black silk struck through her chilled skin. When she lifted her eyes to meet his, she swore they were golden beneath, just as the dragon in the picture. "I didn't know what else to do... They're looking for me, Blue." She wept, holding Sokka's boomerang against her lap in her gloved hand.

"I know." The Blue Spirit muttered, his grip firm against Katara's trembling hand. Her eyes desperately plead through the hollow sockets of the wooden mask, needing something to comfort the well of terror that her heart had become. His gloveless hand lifted slowly, feeling his warm touch against her cheek as he cupped her face. His thumb gently brushed her falling tears away. "I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe, Katara, you should know that-"

"How?" She begged in a desperate way. "How am I suppose to believe that when..." her hand tightened against his. "When you aren't by my side? When... You're hiding from me..."

Though she knew she had no reason not to believe him, somehow always arriving when Katara met her lowest, her heart was stuck in it's pit of despair and couldn't help but reject the thought of help. She silently pleaded for an answer through her tear stained eyes; his hand tensed for a moment against her cheek, his shoulders rising and falling with a calming breath and his gloved hand looped around hers, keeping it for himself and causing Katara to free the clump of strands into her lap. "Because, I already promised myself that I'd never let anything hurt you... That if I have to, I'd go to the ends of this earth for you. That if I have to fight this whole world to keep you safe, I will, Katara." His hand carefully lifted Katara's hand to his chest, its steady beat pounding beneath it, and Katara knew he was being honest.

She didn't want do question him, her icy hands feeling as though they were melting from the radiating heat from beneath the silky tunic, the pounding of his heart that synchronized with her own. At his tender confession, she felt her cheeks flush, turning hot despite the cool, fall air. After setting the boomerang to the side, she leaned in closer to the Blue Spirit and her gloved hand linked under his arm, pulling him close. The hand that clasped her cheek dragged along her neck and held her shoulder, and with Katara's hand trapped between him and his quickening heart, he let it go, wrapping the other around her waist, keeping her pressed tight against him, and almost refusing to let go.

"I need you to believe in me." The Blue Spirit mumbled, his voice almost humming in her ear.

"I want to." Katara said sadly, clinging onto his masked hero; she buried her face against the crook of his shoulder and neck, the scent of jasmine filling her nose and the beating of their hearts becoming one. "I just... I don't know how."

His body tensed for a moment, only to hold her tighter against him. Within him grasp, Katara's heart beat wildly within her chest, almost savouring the feeling of being within his arms, her entire body warming from his endearing grasp. As her other hand managed to slip out, she snaked it around his waist, his hand that held her shoulders timidly rose, daring to snake along the back of her neck and rake through her scalp, holding her closer than before. She shuddered both with excitement and nerves, suddenly aware of how much of her hair was missing, and how cool the wind felt along her ears.

"I hope, somehow, you can find a way." Was all he hand to say.

It was minutes later when Katara finally dared to pull away, but still sat right before her masked lover, his hand gently caressing down her arms as she pulled away, and as her head bowed timidly, the mounds of Katara's hair gently blowing away in the wind. "I guess I should finish it." She sighed timidly; her hands let go, reaching to the back of her skull, and twisting her hair loops out of their knot and letting them fall to frame her face. She took a slow deep breath, afraid to give up the last piece of her as she reaching over to Sokka's boomerang. As her gloved hand touched the handle once more, his own stopped her as the pair met.

His fingers gently twined between hers to stop her. "Wait." Said the Blue Spirit in a gentle tone. "You shouldn't have to get rid of those, at least."

Katara was skeptical about the idea, her brows furrowing at first. "But-"

"Azula's already taken enough from you," He insisted dearly, rising to his feet and leading Katara up by her hand. As she stood up beside him, her head had to tilt upwards to meet his gaze, and his free hand touched one of her long strands of hair. "Don't let her have these too."

It was as though he read her thoughts, her face soften ed and a weak smile spread against her lips; the air grew quiet, his hand loosening against hers, and she knew he was about to leave again. the air turning a tad colder and the moon beginning to dip from the sky, she knew she should be returning as well, but her eyes watched the hollow sockets intently. "Is there anyway I'm going to be able to convince you to take that mask off?" She asked quietly. The Blue Spirit shook his head, and a quiet sigh passed Katara's lips, and her gentle, curious infatuation started to bloom into something more serious, something burning with wonderment and intensity. Her heart quickened in her chest, beating in double time, and before he had the chance to step back, her gloved hand, twined with it's pair tightened as she swallowed nervously, while sucking in a nervous breath and gave him a nervous smile. "Then, I guess this will have to do."

She moved without second guessing, her heart pushing her forward as her left hand clenched his shoulder, pulling him down and rising onto her toes. Her eyes closed, nervous and abashed, but as her lips gently pressed against the bottom lip of the blue, snarling mask, she couldn't fight the flustered smile spreading against her lips. Beneath the soft, gentle wood, she heard him gasp, his hand tightening around hers, as though regretting the barrier between them. It was only for a moment before she dropped down on her flat feet, and opened her eyes, staring up at him in a meek, impish way.

"Katara..." He mumbled breathlessly.

She tried her best to fight her smile, wanting to appear calm before her mysterious lover, but her cheeks were a bright scarlet and as she tried to take a step back, her knees suddenly felt shaky, finally noticing the adrenaline running through her. "I want to see you again... Soon." She insisted, knowing she had to return to Iroh's apartment before someone took notice of her disappearance."

"I promise, you will." He insisted, though his voice still carried its breathless catch.

She smiled at the Blue Spirit, their eyes locked and as she pulled away, his hand lifted and pressed against gently his own pounding heart, and while stumbling back, their hands extended as far as they could before forced to finally let go. Katara turned, almost stumbling toward Iroh's apartment and trying to catch her breath from the intimacy the two lovers shared. Her hands fumbled to open the door, her heart excitedly pounding in her head and her stomach filling with butterflies. As she opened the door and peaked back, the blue spirit was gone, but the adrenaline never left her chest. With no one to bare witness, Katara fight her wide spreading smile, and despite his fear of being seen, she knew somewhere in her heart that she could trust him.


	25. The Haircut

When Katara has lifted her head from her deep, dreamless slumber, the memories of the night before had both excited her and broke her heart. She glimpsed beside her, though Toph was nowhere to be found, and as she rose, peaking out into the main room, still riddled in her wanted posters, she found herself completely alone. _Perhaps it's better they're not here_ , she timidly thought to herself, closing the door softly. Though she knew her appearance was different, Katara needed to find a better way to fit into the crowd, and though Mei's clothes were a perfect fit, they made her stand out, just as Katara's water tribe clothes that she still had from Sangok and Hahn.

In a last minute attempt to seem more like a member of the Earth Kingdom, Katara dug through Zuko's old clothes that were in the bottom of the dresser, borrowing a long sleeve tunic, a vest, a pair of trousers and a belt, choosing the simple bright cloth that was average for the lower-ring. She changed swiftly, though it felt odd to not have to drag her hair out of each garment she pulled over her head, and after tucking her shirt into her pants, she pulled on her vest and twisted the belt tight around her waist to hug her figure, her vest hanging down to her knees like a short-skirted dress. Katara made her way towards the washroom, but as she opened the door, she closed her eyes as she stepped in and stood before the mirror, suddenly afraid to meet her own vision.

When her eyes finally opened, she lifted her hand to her mouth, regardless of knowing of her actions, she was nearly in shock of how much she didn't look like herself. _My hair..._ Katara pitifully thought.

Her hand rose to touch one of the longest strands, just as the Blue Spirit had before; Katara's hair was cut much shorter than she intended, off balance and the ends jagged and uneven. The back curled the slightest bit inwards, tickling and scratching against the nape of her neck. Her hair seemed lighter, almost bouncy, and though the back was short, the sides held more length, stopping just past her jaw, and her hands rose slowly, tucking them behind her ears. Her two longest strands that trickled down from above her temples had framed her in a fetching manner regardless, holding a wavy coil and stopping a few ribs beneath her collar bone. Despite how devastating to give up a big piece of her, she was thankful that the Blue Spirit convinced had to keep the length of her hair loops.

Appa wasn't in his shelter when Katara stepped out from the apartment, figuring he went with Aang and Sokka to the Earth King's palace, and Katara continued her way to the front. Several people loomed in the entry way of the shop, two of them observing a loose wanted poster of Katara. Though they glimpsed up at her as the passed them by, they paid her no mind, and continued to talk about the escaped prisoner as though she wasnt present before them; Katara knew her disguise was working, at least from a strangers' eye. As she entered the Jasmine Dragon, the only face she could recognize was Toph, who sat at Iroh's usual table with a pai sho board in front of her, and her hair twisted up rather elegantly.

"Hi Toph," Katara said, stepping towards the earth bender, though felt a tad awkward.

Toph's leg was crossed over the other, and one foot flat against the stone floor. "Hey Sweetness," The blind bender said with a familiar tone, oblivious to Katara's dramatic change and drumming her fingers against the table. Her hand stopped suddenly, before asking softly. "You doing okay?"

Katara nodded her head slowly, while tucking her short hair behind her ear. "Yeah... I think I'm going to be fine." She mumbled in response, and Toph could tell she wasn't lying. Katara leaned against the table as she spoke down to her friend. "Did everyone go to see the Earth King?"

Her hand began to drum against the table once more. "Well, Lee and Mushi are still here, but they have the day off." Her other thumb jerked towards the kitchen. "They're in the kitchen, making brain tea."

"Brain... Tea?" Katara asked in a peculiar manner as she stared down at Toph.

Toph nodded her head with an assured smile, but that had only made Katara more confused; she lifted her hand to her head and shook it with some dismay as a sigh left her lips, though they spread into a smile. Before Toph, it felt easier to accept her hair being gone with her friend's unnoticed demeanor, despite her being blind; it was comforting to feel as though no matter what Katara did, a piece of her would always be the same, at least before the earth bender. Toph's fingers continued her steady roll against the table as she slumped in her chair, allowing herself to get more comfortable, while Katara looked at the board between them, and though she didn't know the names of the tiles or the plants that adorned them, she found Zuko's wood work beautiful, regardless.

As she reached out to grab the only plant that wasn't a flower, the knotweed tile, Toph smacked her hand away. "Don't touch those." She insisted suddenly, her finger pointing towards Katara.

Katara pulled her gloved hand back, rubbing the top of it where Toph had smacked her. "Are you and Mushi playing Pai Sho or something?"

"No, it's me _and_ Mushi against Momo." She sighed, scratching her head; she turned slightly to grab Katara's arm and invite her to sit, but was immediately distracted. "Your shirt feel like burlap; where's Mei's dress?" She asked with a sudden surprise.

Before Katara could tell Toph about what changed during the night and her hair, save the romantic details of her Masked Hero, Iroh and Zuko strolled into the tea room. Though Zuko wasn't wearing his waiter uniform, he held a small tray with three empty cups, and followed his uncle, who held a pot of tea, white steam fuming from the nozzle, as he eagerly rushed to where Toph and Katara sat. "Alright, Toph, I think I finally have the cure for our unfavourable situation, and if I dare say, I do believe I've outdone myself." He said proudly, and though Iroh was often a humble man, he appeared more self assured of himself, the closest thing that Iroh could experience to bragging.

"Awesome." Toph said with genuine enthusiasm.

"It's a blend of gotu kola and lavender, which is wonderful for mental clarity... I call it the Lavender Mask." As Zuko set down the metal tray, his hand lifted to the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and while Iroh sat down the pot, he finally took notice of Katara, though didn't recognize her at first. "You should've mentioned you found a friend, Toph." He turned to Zuko, "Nephew, could you get us another cup?" Then, the elderly man turned to Katara. "I'm Mushi, by the way, and that's my nephew, Lee, we're the..." Zuko made his way back to the kitchen as Katara finally looked up to Iroh in a meek manner, meeting his amber eyes. They were normally kind, but as they finally recognized the familiar blue gaze of the water tribe, they twisted into sadness, his jaw dropping slightly and his heart breaking within his gaze. "Oh my." He said with a sudden gasp.

"What?" Toph asked, obviously oblivious.

Katara lifted her hand, touching the short ends by her jaw, feeling a sense of shame for the loss. "My hair." She insisted, finishing Iroh's thought.

Toph instinctively rose to her feet, though as her hand touched the top of Katara's head and dragged down to feel it's sudden short length, Katara shuddered unpleasantly. "Woah." Was all Toph could offer as Zuko returned with another clay cup and set it on the table, though his own gaze refused to meet Katara's. "When'd that happen?"

"Last night." Katara admitted a tad awkwardly; while glimpsing up, she tried to meet Zuko's eyes again, but as he sat down, his gaze was fixated on the steaming pot, and began the easy task of filling everyone's cup.

Iroh gently touched Toph's arm to pull it away from Katara's head. "It is quite the dramatic change." Iroh observed, while glimpsing to Katara, the sad look still caught in his eyes. "And while I think it of smart to change your appearance," As he let go of Toph's arm, his hand dared to reach over, touching Katara's black glove. "I know how hard it must've been to give it up."

Katara nodded her head, though not surprised by Iroh's knowledge of the water tribe. However she sighed with some disgruntlement. "I don't really have the face for short hair." She sighed, truly believing it.

"I think it's quite a fetching look." Iroh said in a kind tone, finally pulling his hand back and clutching the tea that Zuko have served while taking a seat beside Toph. "Your long hairs at the front are what'll give you away, if anything, since they're one of the few symbols of the water tribe..." Iroh admitted, before a cheeky grin spread against his lips and he looked to Zuko, who lifted his own hot drink to his mouth. "Perhaps Lee here could help you hide them-"

Zuko's cheeks flushed red, spitting out the hot water over the table. "Can't you?" He asked Iroh.

Iroh gave a humoured smile, while shaking his head 'no', though Toph winced at the suggestion. "You _use_ to do your sister and her friends when you were a kid," Zuko turned red with some embarrassment, his hand covering his face where his blush couldn't be hidden by his scar as his uncle brought up distant memories. "And though I would offer," He lifted his withered his hands. "I've been told more times than not, I am not good with hair." Toph's own hand lifted to the back of her hairstyle, as though she, too, had experienced the horror's that Iroh could do with his hands against the skull.

Katara looked to Zuko once again, his nervous eye staring into his cup of tea and a quiet, nervous sigh passed his lips. His golden gaze dared to peak to Katara with a look of meek shyness, before looking to his uncles insistent gaze, and a wordless conversation passing between their eyes. "Fine." He annoyingly agreed, pulling back a chair and offering Katara take a seat before him.

Katara did take a seat, though felt a tad awkward with Zuko beginning to pull back Katara's hair, his fingers gently raking through her scalp, leaving her long hair loops framing her face. Katara took a brief moment, only to imagine the younger fire prince, once a child, sitting with Azula, Mei and Ty Lee, while fixing their hair; while trying to imagine his mother, Katara couldn't begin to imagine her face. While enjoying the soothing touch, Iroh and Toph sipped their tea quietly, their attention on the board, and the pair of them touching their chins while thinking deeply. Zuko clasped Katara's longer hairs lightly, and began adding them into the short clump at the back of her head, twisting it around the collection of hair.

Iroh's hand finally left his warm drink. "Alright, now." He began to explain, reaching across the board and lifting one of the boat tiles. "First, you should move a single water tile to the top of the board"

"But that doesn't make a lot of sense." Toph insisted, leaning over the table as well, despite not being able to see the tiles. "Momo has way too much fire up north already."

"I see what you mean, but we also must put a fire there as well." He lifted the knotweed tile. "So Momo will be distracted."

"But," Toph picked up the knotweed tile which Iroh had placed. "This fire's just going to end up on the left in a few turns. Shouldn't we send Air or Earth there as well?"

"Air will always need Earth, I'm afraid to say, but Momo will want to send fire back to the right with the rest of the fire tiles." Iroh mused, his decision clear; though Katara couldn't understand the game, she felt some ease and comfort with Zuko touching the back of her head. "It would be best to leave the Air, Earth and Lotus to the right, but-" He picked up the remaining water tiles and began shifting them to the left. "We will need to send water to the left." Toph was nodding along, finally understanding Iroh's strategy, though he picked up the tile that looked most like a face next, along with two flowery tiles. "Now for white lily and white jade, you want them to the left as well, with the white dragon leading them, while the rose will finally move, going to the right of the board, but if Momo moves as plan, they'll end up at the bottom-"

"Done." Zuko said suddenly, interrupting their strategy, and pulling his hands away from Katara's head.

Her hand slowly lifted, feeling her short strands pulled back along her scalp, and the longest of her hair tying the collection in a gentle knot at the back of her skull. Her short hairs that couldn't mix in with the majority continued to tickle along the nape of her neck still, though her hair was pulled into a simple half knot. Katara dared to lift the platter, catching a look in her reflection, and though it wasn't the fashion of the water tribe woman, Zuko managed to twist her hair into a warriors tail, something similar to what her own father had worn. She turned her head left and right, feeling an air of similarity and home. "Thank you." She said humbly, looking back to Zuko and giving him a kind smile. His head turned with nothing to say, but the slightest tint of pink began to touch his jaw. Toph smirked with a humoured air and a cocked brow, at no one in particular, but Katara had a sneaking suspicion that it was towards she, and the Fire Bender.

"Are you Mushi?" A familiar voice called, sounding almost that of a middle aged man.

Toph's eyes widened suddenly, and though pale and unfocused, they hardened. "Xin Fu." She said with a bitter shock before Iroh could acknowledge the man. She turned her head, trying to glare angrily at him, but was unintentionally staring at a white hair, elderly woman at her own table. "what are _you_ doing in Ba Sing Se?" She asked, already anticipating a fight; Katara instinctively rose, standing on the side of her friend, and peaked over her shoulder, bewildered to see the man who once kidnapped Toph so many years back.

Xin Fu stood tall, his dark hair dancing along his squared back shoulders and a hard look filling his glare as he looked towards Iroh, ignoring Toph's bitter question. While the elderly man gave him a stern, suspicious look at Toph's sudden, angry edge, his hand clasped together politely and formally as he rose to his feet. "That I am, are you here a cup of tea? I just created a new blend. Or perhaps a challenge of wits and strategy?" His hand opened and wordlessly suggested towards the Pai Sho board.

Xin Fu spoke with no interest of either. "This girl was seen here the other day." He lifted the flyer of Katara; her heart stopped as she turned her head away, bowing and praying the man wouldn't recognize her.

Iroh took the paper from the man's hand, touching his beard and feigning thought. "Hmmm," he said, rather loudly, staring with paper while looking intrigued. "I think I would remember if someone like that came into my shop. I'm here almost everyday, you know." His tone was friendly, yet firm, while offering the flyer back.

As Iroh returned the flyer, Xin Fu snatched it angrily from his grip. "Don't play dumb with me, old man." The middle aged man growled, but as he moved the flyer towards Iroh's face as though to insist he take a better look, Zuko's arm protectively snaked around Katara's shoulders, just as Sokka had the day before. Katata's head looked up, almost shocked by Zuko's bold behaviour, but his hard, amber eyes focused on the shouting man, his grip much tighter around her than her brother's comforting touch, and he nudged Katara's profile turn away from the shouting and closer to him. "This was the last place we traced her to, and I know damn well I ain't the only one." Katara tensed at Xin Fu's words, wondering how many people were on the hunt for her now. "

"You told someone _something_ , and I wanna know. Whaddya want? Women? Gold-"

Iroh seemed a tad embarrassed as his guests and customers began to pry at the shouting match between him and Xing Fu. "I run a successful tea shop!" Iroh insisted, moving the man's hand, and by extension the flyer, away from his face. "I have no need for gold, and as for women, I think I do _pretty well_ with the ladies-"

She could feel her body tremble, though the sensation didn't stem from her fear. Though she initially thought Zuko's tense arm was for her own comfort, that hadn't been the case. His arm shook angrily, his hand that clutched her shoulder tensing, and trying to keep himself from yelling out at the stranger who dared to raise his voice at Iroh. Katara was surprised, knowing how quick Zuko was to lose his temper, especially at the man who took the position of his father figure, and all for her benefit, to keep her safe. She leaned into the fire bender's anxious grasp, her own fear making her nervous and rattled. "It's okay," she mumbled into his shoulder, speaking both to Zuko and herself.

Iroh wasn't letting the stranger have any information, and it enraged Xin Fu, his hand clenching the flyer and his jaw almost grinding. As his hard gaze finally turned towards the blind bender, Zuko's clutch against Katara tightened, as though trying to hide her face within his shoulder, but Katara could feel his heart pounding with a violent rage. Xin Fu finally acknowledged Toph with a demanding glare that she could easily ignore. "Where is she, Blind Bandit?" Toph scowled, kicking her feet off the floor and crossing them on the table without offering an answer, her arms crossing against her chest too. "I know you know. Perhaps this information with help pay off your debt-"

Toph glared towards the shouting man. _"I didn't rip you off, Aang won fair and square-"_

"You owe me, Toph." The man insisted darkly, slapping his open hand against the table. Katara couldn't help but jump, tensing in Zuko's grasp, but it was too much movement and the man quickly observed it, speaking to Katara's back. "You... What's your name there, girly." He said in a dark, knowing tone.

She knew she was speaking to him, and though Katara did dare to turn her head and meet the man's glowering glare, Zuko's grip over top of his shoulder, trying to pull her back and away from Xin Fu's eyes. He was suspicious, but when he met Katara's eyes, for a split second, uncertainty filled his eye. "M-m-my name?" Katara stammered in response.

"I will ask you not to harass my nephew's girlfriend." Iroh said sharply, standing up before Zuko and Katara, creating barrier and thinking quickly on the spot; while the pair flinched at the insinuation of something romantic, both refused to let go of one another. "Mori has just received her passport for the city and is starting to work, and I won't have some _bully_ trying to scare her. Do you not understand how this war affects _everyone_? Is that not why you, too, are in Ba Sing Se?"

The man narrowed his gaze at Katara. "You _sure_ this _little girl_ is who she says she is?" He said with a stern air that made Katara begin to tremble as well. Despite Zuko's fear, he clutched her, almost tenderly, and Katara, afraid of Xin Fu's observations, leaned in once more and clenched her eyes shut; within her fear, Katara could feel something else lingering as the scent of jasmine filled her nostrils.

"Hey!" Toph shouted, rising to her feet finally. "You leave my friends alone!"

The man's angered gaze fell to Toph, but still tried to intimidate Katara and Zuko, his broad body standing over them. "Or what?" Xin Fu demanded.

Toph rose suddenly, standing her ground before the older man. Her clenched fist swiftly grabbed Zuko's metal tray off the table as the front door opened, the bells tingling for Iroh's attention, but he didn't turn. The blind earth bender punched her hand against the shining silver and pushed through it as easily as though they were dipping in paint, and the metal coated her arm and fist. The air was tense and Zuko's arm desperately clutched Katara to his chest while glowering at the man's insinuation. She could feel Zuko's arm tighten against, refusing to let go of her, or even give the man a look at the woman in his protective grasp, the opposing benders flipping between fear and strength in an instant. Zuko's shuddering ceased and held Katara firmly against him, as if to silently promise he would never let the man take her.

"Or we're going to _make_ you." Toph said in resistance.

" _What is the meaning of this!_ " A new voice had demanded; Katara dared to turn away from Zuko and peak over her shoulder once more, the scene suddenly changing in an instant. Bosco, the familiar of King Kuie, towered behind Toph on his two feet, and glared down at the man; had Xin Fu not been afraid of Toph before hand, he was certainly afraid of the bear behind her, who took an air of protection. Before the door stood Aang and Sokka, with King Kuie between them, his guard standing firmly behind them, and his own flyer in his grasp. Though Sokka and Aang looked to Katara and Zuko, their jaws slightly dropping from her change in appearance, or perhaps the closeness between the two, the King watched closely, his serious glare fixated on Xin Fu with disapproval. "I hate to repeat myself." King Kuie insisted from the door, his own hand clenching..

"The King? In my shop?" Iroh said with an air of amazement and excitement, his serious gaze turning delighted.

Zuko's empty arm pointed towards Xin Fu, ignoring his uncle's excitement. "These men are bounty hunters." He insisted angrily, still clutching Katara to his chest.

The King's eyes filled with anger as he watched Xin Fu, as though already suspecting. "And what Bounty is it that you're looking for." Before Xin Fu could lift the flyer, one of his guards snatched it from his hand and passed it to the king. Beneath his spectacles, Kuie's eyes began to narrow with contempt and anger as he stared to the paper, then let it drop from his hands and flutter to the floor. "Do you dare turn people in to the Fire Nation for a meek desire of gold?" He asked in a furious manner.

Xin Fu began to stammer. "Well I-"

Before Xin Fu could dare talk back to the Kuie, the king's hand opened to wordlessly cease him from speaking. "This place is safe for _all_ who come within it's walls, and for you to _even think_ of selling out _anyone_ to the Fire Nation is an act of _High Treason_." While being scolded, Xin's Fu's eyes twisted into panic and fear, knowing that if anyone could force him to stop his evil deed, it was the king himself. Kuie cocked back towards the guards suddenly, his glare still baring a serious tone. "Have the guards remove _every_ poster removed that involves the Fire Nation's search-"

"Sir," One of them dared to mutter. "There're quite a few people _we're_ looking for as well as the Fire Nation, like Lo, Azula's old-."

"I don't care." Kuie insisted, his fist clenching tight, almost shaking with anger. "If there is the slightest chance I can save my people, even forgiving some hoodlums for prior grievances, I _will_ do it." His hard glare suddenly turned towards Xing Fu. "As for you, and any bounty hunter you meet. You tell them that Katara from the Southern Water Tribe will _not_ be given to the Fire Nation; any hunter who has a hand in her turnover will forfeit their rights to enter the city of Ba Sing Se... Now, get out of my sight!" His hand unclenched, but pointed towards the door in an act of rage.

Xin Fu was in no position to try and smuggle his way out of the king's lecture, or fight for his right to hunt down Katara. The man turned back towards Toph and the bear, before glimpsing down to Katara with a narrow, suspicious gaze, although he said nothing. His shoulders' squared back one more, taking a tougher, stronger appearance, before charging past the King and his guards, and out the front door of the Jasmine Dragon, admitting defeat.

"That's right! You better run!" Toph shouted from the table, pointing a silver hand at the coward, and Bosco roared to join in.

As Xin Fu left, the King's hand touched his forehead in frustration. "As much as I hate to say it," He said down to the Avatar. "But Long Feng was rather right about hanging posters in the city, look at all of this garbage."

"You should see all the ones we have upstairs." Aang insisted in a friendly manner, trying to ease the tension as he brought Kuie towards Iroh's table. "We spent all yesterday combing the city for flyers."

"King Kuie," Iroh said with an excited stare and a wide, childlike grin. "It is an honour to have you here." He said, clasping his hands together and his greeting more friendly than what he offered to Xin Fu.

Kuie gave the elderly man a smile. "Aang and Sokka insisted this was the best tea in the city, so I had to come and see it for myself."

As the King rested a hand on Iroh's shoulder and leaned in, whispering in his ear for a moment, Zuko's arm finally fell away from Katara as Xin Fu slammed the door. He took a step away as Kuie, Aang and Sokka made their way over; Momo climbed down from Aang's shoulder and onto the table. Zuko's face turned away swiftly, but Katara could see the red burning through his cheeks, and her own heart began to pound heavily in her chest. It wasn't only the echo of fear that pumped through her, but the sense of familiarity with Zuko's arm around her, keeping her safe, and the lingering scent of jasmine, the signature sense of the Blue Spirit. Katara took a deep breath, knowing it was easier to blame the tea shop for the aroma rather than get her hopes up over the Blue Spirit, but as Momo began to move several tiles, Katara's attention fell onto Sokka, who suddenly began to snicker at her.

Katara's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "What?" She asked at Sokka's hard, but humoured gaze.

"Nothing." Her brother insisted, but his wide grin remained, looking away.

Katara stared skeptically at Sokka and touched the ends of her hair. "Does it look _that_ bad?" She said with some embarrassment.

"It doesn't look bad, it's just..." Sokka rubbed his neck in an embarrassed manner while looking away towards the kitchen. "Well, uh, I never noticed how much you look like dad-" Katara's eyes widened in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks flush a furious, bright red. She lifted her fist and punched Sokka's shoulder. "Ow! I meant it as a compliment!" Katara cocked a brow at the suggestion. "You and dad are both rather handsome-" she hit him again.

"It doesn't look bad, actually." Aang insisted, his head tilting and looking to Katara with some intrigue; with Momo finishing his turn, he looked over as well, and tilted his head.

"I'd pay you a compliment, but I can't exactly see." Toph insisted before elbowing Zuko one, then twice, insisting he do it for her.

"Yeah, uh," Zuko said awkwardly, his hand rubbing where Toph elbowed his ribs, though his eyes were avoiding Katara's and obviously trying to keep his face from flushing. "You... Look really nice."

Iroh beamed at his nephew in a humoured way before turning to Katara. "Well, looks like you have a job now, if you'd like... Mori." He said with a wink.

Toph smirked as well, and set her hand back down on the table, only to have her eyes widen with frustration. "What!" She shouted suddenly, her brows rising, and a look of defeat filling her face. "Momo, I never want to play Pai Sho with you again... Why does a lemur know how to play anyway?"

Aang stared at the board for a moment, and a humoured smile spread against his lips, already knowing Toph had lost. "Maybe Bumi taught Momo how to play," He said, rubbing the winner's head, and Momo in turn, mewed happily at the affection. "He said that Momo already had mastered a few Jings." He sounded rather proud of his companions.

"Of course," Toph said, her arms opening wide with frustration. "That batty old king," At Kuie's sudden gasp of shock, Katara pointed towards him to grab his attention. "Not you. Bumi."

Kuie huffed. "Bumi is not a _king_ , he is a _diplomat_ and as _King of the Earth Kingdom_ , I find it rather infuriating that he titles himself as much." His arms crossed tight, as though this was his own personal pet peeve.

"So, hey..." Toph said suddenly, changing the topic while stepping towards the King and gently tugging on his robe. "So, I can come back inside the palace now." She asked; Bosco made an excited, purring noise at the thought.

The King's eyes narrowed at Toph. "While I stand by my word, there are some things that _can not_ be forgiven."

Toph frowned, though Bosco walked over on two feet and gently patted his wide paw against her shoulder in comfort. "Fine." She groaned, but turned towards the bear. "Well, looks like we at least got a few hours at least. Wanna take this outside?" With her silver hand coated fist punching into her open hand, the bear gave an excited growl. As Bosco lowered back to his four feet, his head spread between her legs and lifted Toph onto her back. Though the woman hated not seeing, she did seem comfortable atop Bosco's back, her silver hand holding his shoulder while the other pointed towards the door. "Onwards!" She insisted, and as the bear began to stroll, she shouted back. "Aang, you coming with?"

Aang looked to Zuko and Katara, and though his gaze seemed fairly diminished, he didn't seem as broken and frustrated as when Katara had arrived. He took a deep breath, and a silent sigh passed his lips before turning towards Toph and the bear. "Yeah, I'm coming." He insisted, making his way towards the two; Momo jumped off the table and soared to follow.

Iroh glimpsed towards the group friends who rushed outside. "Please, try to keep the damage to a minimal."

"We will!" She insisted as Aang opened ths door, the bells jingling once again.

Katara turned towards Kuie. "Why isn't Toph allowed in the castle?" She asked as the bear, the air and earth bender left the shop, still curious about Toph's brag the day before.

"Because those _two_ ," The King sighed, holding his forehead and already hearing the destruction that Toph and Bosco were causing outside. Katara peaked past the king to see Toph and Bosco in a playful pushing match, the blind bender's feet digging into the stone ground as easily a mud, while both hands clasped the bears shoulders; the bear followed Toph's exact style of pushing, though his feet dragged over top of the stone. "Can not be left alone together."


	26. Tea Shop Worker

While sitting at the tea table in the apartment, uniform on and her hair twisted up, trying to mimic the style that Zuko inspired, Katara read over the report the King had left behind once again; in the matter of the war, Sokka thought it was best to not even give the chance to let the Fire Nation know their observations through a paper trail that could be intercepted while being sent across the borders, or even between the walls.

' _About three weeks ago, the Fire Nation had set up tents in the woods outside the outer walls, many of these outposts have also been seen outside of Omashu, Gaoling and several smaller settlements across the Earth Kingdom. Reports of a large fleet is growing outside of the North Pole as we speak, so far, fifty ships are along the northern coast. Chief Arnook is curious of any sightings of Bato, Hahn or Sangok, who never returned to the North Pole from their adventure to save Katara. His advisor, Hakoda, would like to know how his daughter is doing, or if she was ever found_.'

It turned Katara's blood to ice knowing the water tribe never made it back north, to know her father still thought she could be a captive, though no matter how many times she read the King's report, it never changed, and the men were missing. She felt somewhat at fault for their disappearance, for taking the sea patrol map instead of the gangs while Sokka felt the same blame. What upset Katara more than she expected, making her heart squeeze with a dreadful sense, were the last words added from her father, _if she was ever found_. Hakoda lost his wife, her mother, was forced away from their home and his son adrift to end the hundred year war, it broke Katara's heart wondering if her father lied awake at night, haunted by these losses to the Fire Nation. It felt completely wrong to Katara, and gave her a sense of despair; she read the report again.

Zuko had his apron over his shoulder while stepping the washroom, his hair was wet and he rubbed his eyes as though he were struggling to wake up. For a split moment, he looked at Katara reading the report for the hundredth time, but her head quickly turned towards him whe she heard him step out. "You ready?" Katara asked Zuko as she rose to her feet, and though he nodded his head, he wordlessly made his way to the front door, and he began to slip on his shoes.

Four days of working in the shop had passed without incident, much to Katara's surprise, since how hectic her life had become since her escape; it was a strange, uneventful calm that Katara couldn't believe in. _Something always happens_ , she thought bitterly. Though a few of her wanted posters were still around the city, most of them were burned away at the courtesy of Zuko, but while alone with the fire bender, Katara couldn't help but feel strange when it was only the two of them, noticing that within close quarters, Zuko almost always refused to meet her eye. He had no interests in prolong conversation, despite Katara's best efforts, and Katara couldn't help but feel as though he was avoiding her with wordless answers; the longest passing words they shared was on the boat to Chameleon Bay. She, herself, struggled to speak to him every morning after experiencing her constant nightmare, needing to remind herself that he was okay, but any time she looked at him, she could easily remember Azula striking him with blue lightning, and his body collapsing before her.

_Did I do something?_ She thought to herself, slipping on her own shoes and following Zuko down the stairs.

Sokka was rather excited that morning as Katara had stepped out of the apartment, waiting with Aang and Toph behind him and their backs towards the door. Sokka's hair was down, looking rather messy as though he had just woke up, but his spirits were more than high. "Do you know what today is?" Sokka asked eagerly as the front door opened.

Katara looked at her brother with a look of confusion. "Thursday?" She guessed, almost obviously, while tucking her short hair behind her ear.

Sokka gave Katara an annoyed glare while Aang and Toph snickered behind him. "Well, okay, yeah, it _is_ Thursday, but do you know _this_ Thursday is?"

Zuko spoke next, seeming just as confused as Katara, scratching at his wet scalp in a groggy manner. "It's the... Day... Before we get our paycheck?" He guessed though but was very unsure; the fire bender took his apron off his shoulder and began to place it around his neck, preparing for another day of work.

Sokka's face looked more discouraged, though Toph and Aang continued to laugh behind him, while Aang peaked over his shoulder. "I guess so?... But that's not what I'm talking about." He dramatically pointed back towards Aang and Toph, and though the blind woman stayed still, Aang stepped away, while rolling a banner out, which read in large, green letters, ' _out of prison_ '. Aang glimpsed over to Toph and whispered with his hand cupping his mouth for emphasis.

" _Toph, you got to move now_." Aang said in a rather loud whisper.

"Oh, okay." She said simply, but smiled excitedly while following Aang's direction; the beginning of the banner stated ' _one month_ ', marking the day Katara was saved from the capital city cells by the Blue Spirit.

Sokka held his hands against his hips and seeming pretty proud of the idea. "Since everyone's been so busy with the planning the war, and you..." He didn't want to state Katara being undercover and hunted by strangers so bluntly. "Working," One of his hands gestured to Katara's waitress uniform, which matched Zuko's, Iroh's, and the rest of the staff. "Which is weird... We all thought we needed something to celebrate, to try and lift everyone's spirits!" His arms spread wide, and the three of them seemed rather excited, as though they were planning this the entire morning.

Zuko's brow rose while daring to peak to Katara, who nervously rubbed the back of her neck, still adjusting to the cold air that often caressed it. "But... Me?" She asked in an awkward manner, unsure of being in the spotlight, despite it only among her friends.

"The day you left prison seems pretty worth celebrating," Toph insisted with a grin and a nod of her head. "It'll be another year before we can celebrate this again."

"Uncle's still waiting for us." Zuko mentioned in a low tone, his elbow touching Katara's bicep before beginning to walking towards the door. "I'll let him know you're coming." He said with his back to her.

Katara gave Zuko a short nod before her brother called her attention again, though knew she had to take off. "We'll have it _all_ ready when your shifts done." Sokka insisted at Katara's nervous, but eager grin. "And my gift to you is I won't borrow any money until next pay day."

Katara, despite the excitement of a party in her name, scoffed at her brother. "How generous." She said sarcastically before rushing to the kitchen door and changing her persona to a woman named Mori.

"You'll thank me when you have extra spending money!" Sokka shouted to Katara's back. As she opened the door, she could hear her brother begin to mutter to the other two. "Psst... You guys got any money?" Aang and Toph beginning to slap their pockets before the door closed.

As she stepped inside the kitchen, however, Iroh was at the end of his daily pep talk. "Now remember, a smile goes a long way, you never know who's having a hard time and could use a friendly face and a nice chat. Now, let's sell some tea." He said with a clap of his hands. Iroh was rather enthusiastic, and it rubbed onto the workers who wore genuine smiles, and as they made their way out of the kitchen, Katara followed at the tail end of the line. She slipped through the tea shop, taking orders, serving drinks and clearing extra dishes and cutlery, finally getting use to the rhythm of work. People were rather friendly as she approached them, all of them having their own daily activities to look forward to, or their own gossip to share. It was a strange difference to Katara, thinking that just a month before, she wasn't sure if she would ever see the light beyond her cell walls, and now, she was a tea worker, hiding from the Fire Nation, and amongst her friends once again. However, Katara appreciated the fast pace rhythm of the shop, which kept her out of her the cell of her mind, and in the present moment.

Katara took the order of the woman who Toph unintentionally glared at the day before. She sat alone, her withered hands clasped in her lap, her long white hair hanging down in her face, and her sour look had a close eye on Katara's. She was rather stout and wearing finery of the green. "I would like a pot of Assam Tea." She said without looking at the menu Katara placed before her.

"Assam?" Katara asked, glimpsing down to the menu and gave it a quick read. "I don't believe that's on the list."

The woman's hand waved at Katara's brief refusal. "Mushi keeps some in the back for me. The spiciness always reminds me of home." She insisted in a sweet, yet menacing manner that Katara was too afraid to refuse. Though unsure, she wrote down the woman's order before stepping back to grab her order, though the woman's eye never left her. She moved at a brisk pace, her head bowing to the floor as she wove between the tables and towards the kitchen, but with each step, Katara was sure she recognized the woman from somewhere.

"Your girlfriend's not really chatty." One of the waiters mentioned off-handedly as Katara opened the door, not noticing her approaching steps.

As Katara dared to peak her head in, she could see Zuko and Iroh making tea together, and several of the waiters setting trays on platters, along with a sinle dish washer, who cleaned empty cups; they all looked comfortable together, chatting away, as if all of them were old friends. "Yeah, I noticed that too." The dish washer agreed as he set another cup on the drying rack. "I asked her what her favourite tea was the other day, but she only shrugged." The washer than shrugged his shoulders slightly, awkwardly, as if to show exactly how Mori answered him. "Who works at a tea shop and can't even answer their favourite tea?" The waiters began to laugh, and Katara's stomach twisted nervously.

Zuko's body tensed slightly as he looked over to the waiters. "She's..." Katara could see him slip for a moment, his hand clenching tight for a moment, and Katara could imagine the next words slip from his lips, _not my girlfriend_ , something he heard him shout many times when they were younger. Zuko glimpsed down to the several pots before him that he was brewing, and a more gentle, soft look touched his eye; his shoulders relaxing slightly before muttering, "She... Likes jasmine..." He guessed, scratching the back of his head. "And Mori's just really shy, that's all."

"I bet she just saves it all for you, Lee." The same waiter who spoke before insisted, standing beside Zuko and nudging a playful elbow into Zuko's rib. "She always tried to talk to you, but you avoid her like she's got pentapox-."

"We're on the _job!"_ He insisted, rather embarrassed, though Iroh chuckled beside him, the men joining along.

"Uhm." Katara said softly, finally trying to cut in and make her presence known, despite the awkwardness she felt. The workers glimpsed towards her, suddenly looking embarrassed, knowing she heard them talking behind her back; the dish washer continued to wash, and while Zuko loaded the trays, the waiters took them and passed by Katara to serve the drinks, pretending that they weren't _just_ talking about her. "I need a pot of Assam tea." She said nervously, glimpsing to Zuko, who didn't look up, and then to Iroh.

"For Lee?" Iroh asked at his nephew's silence, and at Katara's cocked brow towards Zuko once more, slightly confused; Iroh had to laugh. "It's a common name around here. Old lady with white hair? Looks kind of sour?" She nodded quickly at Iroh's perfect description of the elderly woman and stepped into the kitchen. While waiting as Iroh prepared the pot, he smiled at Katara. "She's been here almost everyday for the few weeks, you'll get use to the regulars sooner or later, but I am really impressed by your work ethic." Iroh insisted in a proud manner and smiled warmly.

Katara returned the smile, unable to help herself before Iroh's calming nature. "Thank you... Mushi."

"If I'm being honest," Iroh whispered, using the back of his hand to sheild his mouth. "I think she likes me. She's wearing a lot nicer clothes than the last time she came here." His grin was wide and humoured. It only took a few moments for Iroh to prepare the hot tea, placing it on a silver platter with a single cup, and offered it to Katara with a smile. She took the tray and stepped back, using her back to push the door open. While she slipped into the tea shop, her brisk pace led her between the tables and back towards the bitter old woman, though Katara bared her a kind, friendly smile. As she set down the pot while muttering a quick 'here-you-go-ma'am', her eyes caught the attention of another table, a patron holding up a single finger, as though to silently state he was ready to pay and leave.

Before she could dash away, the woman suddenly grabbed Katara's left arm by her elbow. "My goodness, what happened here?" She said, her tone still kind and friendly, though her eyes remained in a bitter glare, lifting her arm and looking directly at the halo.

Katara's eyes widened in a panic and her heart dropped into her stomach as the elderly woman's eyes took in the dark ring around Katara's wrist; had the woman never pointed it out, the water bender would've forgotten about them, choosing consistently not to look at her own hands. Her chest tightened slightly, her heart feeling as though it stopped beating, and avoided the woman's gaze, trying to think on the spot. "It's... A birthmark." She said awkwardly, and regretted the words as they left her lips while slowly pulling her arm back, wishing she could've slapped herself on the forehead.

"How interesting." The woman said as she let go of Katara, though her attention remained on the ring and a skeptical look.

"Mori?" Zuko called from the kitchen door, staring out at she and the woman. As Katara turned towards Zuko, becoming more use to responding to her fake identity the more she was called it, his golden eye fell to her and she could feel his gaze looking past her, as though unfocused. His hand wordlessly waving her into the kitchen.

"Better run along, dear." Li had insisted while pouring herself a cup of tea; Katara spied out another waiter who met her gaze, while she wordlessly pointed him towards the next patron, and the waiter flashed her a mused grin. "Looks like there's more work to do." As Katara began to walk away, the elderly woman muttered quietly. "Don't worry, it's our little secret." The old woman, Lee, lifted the cup to her lips.

Her heart felt as though it stopped, her stomach twisting with uncertainty. The waiters' were all sharing the same smile towards Katara as she quickly made her way to the kitchen door, none of them seeing anything wrong with a split, secluded moment between two lovers. Katara scurried with a sense of anxiety, tray tucked under her right arm, the left clenched the cuff of her uniform and keeping it over her wrist, knowing her streak could've only lasted so long. When she stepped into the kitchen once more, the dishwasher was gone and Zuko was already waiting, quickly shutting the door behind her; Iroh glimpsed up from his brewing.

"I don't trust that woman." Zuko insisted darkly, his hand keeping the door shut. "I feel like I know her from somewhere..."

"You'd know her better if you went back to waiting tables." Iroh suggested in a humored way. "It helps you to learn trust-"

"What did she want?" Zuko asked Katara, a tone of paranoia ringing through him, ignoring Iroh's attempt at wisdom.

"She..." Katara lifted her arm awkwardly, clutching it with her gloved hand and daring to move the uniform further down to show her halo'd wrists. "She was asking about my arm... She knows-" 

Zuko's brow furrowed, feeling nervous for Katara's brief encounter. He suddenly glimpsed towards the door, fearing someone else might over hear them or walk in after Katara. He looked to the water bender once more. "What'd you say?" Zuko asked timidly, his own eyes coated with anxiety.

"I said..." She forced herself to speak, realizing how hard it was for herself as well while suddenly put on the spot. "It's just a birthmark." She said, her lie still sounding false in her ears, and her eyes were tempted to roll in frustration, though was nervous the moment she looked away, Zuko would stop speaking. "It was a dumb answer, I know." She sighed in regret. "But it's just an old woman, I bet she's ancient." She was speaking more to herself than him, trying to convince herself that it would be alright.

"There's only an hour left until you're done..." Zuko's gaze took a protective air, the same hardness he had as he glared at Xin Fe. "You should head to the apartment, and maybe try to find a way to...." He didn't finish his thought, but Katara knew what he meant when his hand daring to touch the mahogany scar that halo'd his wrist, along the protruding bone. Her breath caught in her throat beneath Zuko's warm touch, and his bold actions that never seemed to line up with his meek, shy behaviour. Her heart beating in double time with his caress, the gentle calloused touch more than familiar, almost inviting, but before Katara had a chance to compare his warmth to that of the Blue Spirit, he suddenly pulled back, as though abashed to have reached out in the first place. "Don't risk it, okay? It's just tea-" He muttered quickly, his eyes looking to the ground.

"Just _tea?_ Iroh gasped, dropping an empty cup and bringing a hand to his forehead in dismay. "My own blood.." He said with a sad, defeated air, though Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose at the dramatics his uncle offered. "You shouldn't have to be so paranoid, nephew, Mori is right, how much damage could that elderly woman actually do?" Iroh man insisted, but at the fearful stare that filled Zuko's eyes, Iroh's brows furrowed before glimpsing to Katara. "It's alright though, if it'll help the both of you feel safer." He said with a tone of sincerity.

She bowed formally and smiled at Iroh's forgiving nature, though her heart pounded in her ears still. "Thank you, Mushi." Katara mumbled, trying to keep herself humble to replace her own fear of the strange woman grabbing her arm, and the nerves that ran through her when Zuko touched her scarred wrist. She swiftly opened the back door, though less paranoid than Zuko, she was glad to leave an hour early; as it shut, Katara's head turned toward the door in an act of whimsy, outside of shop talk, it was the most Zuko had said to her in the past five days, the longest talk they shared since leaving Kyoshi Island.

When she turned, however, Toph was standing out front of the apartment door with Momo on top of her head. The two of them balanced on one foot and their arms spread out wide, wobbling back and forth, but never falling. Momo was having a harder time staying still than Toph, getting closer to falling each time his arms flailed. Baffled, she approached Toph with a humoured smile that she couldn't fight.

"What're you doing?" Katara asked as she walked over.

"Standing guard. You're not allowed in there yet." Toph insisted, her arms still spread wide, and ignoring the obvious answer Katara had wanted. "Are your shifts already done?" She asked, anticipating Zuko following behind.

"I was let off a little early..." She said, avoiding the topic of the strange woman, though still rather perplexed at Toph's balancing act. "What are you doing with your feet?" 

"I was doing a bad job with the decorations, so then I had to stand guard. But I was complaining about being bored, so Sokka bet me and Momo I couldn't do this for an hour, and then we did it, and now I'm just trying to see how long I can keep going." She admitted. The lemur was beginning to lose his focus, his arms moving back and forth to regain his balance. "It's been about two hours now."

Katara couldn't help but scoff, taking a seat on the grass before Toph and Momo to watch their performance. "Well, how much longer until we can go up?" Her head tilted to the side.

"No idea." Toph admitted, staggering slightly, but never falling. "They came back with supplies though, so I guess when Iroh and Zuko come out, or Sokka calls us in." She gave a small shrug, but it was too much motion, and Momo tumbled down.


	27. Zuko's Regret

At the end of another day of work, Katara was looking forward to her four day weekend.

"I truly appreciate all the work you've done." Iroh said with a wide smile; he wore a brown coat over his Jasmine Dragon uniform, and despite the exhaustion that filled his eyes, they glinted with the joy that his tea shop truly brought him.

"I'm happy to help." Katara said, and genuinely meant it. The tea shop filled her days like a busy bee jumping from flower to flower, and with her mind occupied with orders, tasks and small talk, there was barely a moment for her to think about the past three years. The Blue Spirit's words were right, to keep moving forward, even if you aren't sure how, and for Katara, the calm, uneventfulness was beginning to set within her for moment, and for now, all she could do was enjoy it. She tucked the money envelope in the pocket of her uniform.

As Zuko flipped the welcome sign from _open_ to _closed_ , Iroh handed him an envelope as well before adjusting his brown coat. "Well, I'm off to meet my tea seller." He said, rather proudly. 

Katara's brow lifted for a moment. "I thought you grew your own tea." She said with some skepticism, after seeing Iroh pluck various leaves from the plants inside the shop.

"There are a few kinds that don't grow in the Earth Kingdom, though I'm not sure if it's the air or the soil they won't grow in, like Assam." Iroh sighed, as though he tried himself and failed. "I have a friend who brings it from the Fire Nation." He said, his eyes glimpsing around suspiciously, though no one was around to hear him.

"Who?"

"Piandao." Katara recognized the name of Sokka's sword master. "He comes down every month or so and always brings the finest teas from the Fire Nation for me, though we have to be discreet; Fire Nation goods aren't allowed beyond the walls." Iroh murmured before opening the door, the bells ringing as he did so. "Will you two be alright closing up?" Katara and Zuko wordlessly nodded, though when she tried to meet his eye, he turned and began to clear the tables. The elderly man gave Katara a sheepish smile, though she could see the excitement within to meet his old friend. "I shouldn't be too long, we're meeting up in the middle ring. Be sure to lock up though." The bells jingled once more as he shut the door behind him, but as the noise stopped, a silent air filled the room between Katara and Zuko.

It always felt awkward when the two were alone, something unspoken between them, and Katara could only guess what it was. At best, it had something to do with her masked stranger, but the worst case was a long, bitter resentment of a war they were suppose to end. However, the tensity between her and Zuko was high, almost impossible to breathe through, despite being at opposite ends of the room, clearing away empty dishes. "Did you have fun at the party, yesterday?" Katara asked, trying to make light conversation to fill the tense void. When Katara glimpsed over, Zuko nodded but said nothing as he began to collect the spare cups off the tables. Her brows furrowed slightly, but continued to speak, taking the table cloths off and wrapping them around her arm to throw into the laundry pile. "I thought Sokka's cake tasted really good, who knew he could bake?" Katara began to aimlessly ramble, a talent she picked up while working with customers, but her technique was mostly used them on Zuko any time they were alone. "I bet Suki forced him to learn... I could barely convince him to heat his own soup when we were kids. It was a hassle to get him to do any chores when we were kids..." She peaked over to Zuko's amber eyes, wishing he would say something, or at least give in a little so Katara didn't feel as though she were talking to a wall. "Does Iroh have other unlisted teas he gets from Piandao?"

"I guess so." Was all he said before retreating into the kitchen with a platter full of dishes.

While left alone, Katara's calm fascade was beginning to wear and her blood started to boil. For nearly a week, Katara had bent over backward to try and get Zuko to talk and open up to her, without the gang or Iroh to fall back on, just the two of them. But every time they were alone, it felt as though Zuko bore no interest in anything Katara was saying, all of their conversation falling short and she felt as though there was a wall that couldn't be breach. It frustrated her, circling through her mind as she continued to clear the tables, taking off their cloths and wiping the wood with a soft rag, and growing more bitter, knowing she was pushing as hard as she could, and he wouldn't budge.

After bringing the table cloths to the black room, knowing tomorrow was washing day, she wiped down Iroh's table last; just before, she had seen the two of them in good spirits, where they played a game of pai sho, talking and laughing with one another, as Katara observed from the outside. It made her envious, the way Zuko had a sense of closeness with everyone around her, all except her, and the more she tried to grow closer to her friend, the more he pushed her away. While staring at the pai sho board, looking down at the knotweed tile and her frustration building; her patience had worn long enough.

_That's it._ Katara thought angrily, throwing her cloth on the table and storming into the kitchen. 

It was fairly spotless when Katara had entered and the dishes were washed; Zuko stood at the tea counter, wiping it down with a clean rag, staring down at the shining, metal surface. "Zuko." She said firmly; he stopped wiping for a moment, just long enough to glimpse at Katara, his gaze appearing nervous, but let her know he was listening before looking back down and continuing to wipe. She watched, waiting for him to stop and give his full attention, her arms crossing impatiently, and even after the surface was clean, almost polished to a shine, Zuko continued to wipe the same spot over, and over. "Why won't you talk to me?" Katara finally demanded to know, standing as broadly as she could to block the door, despite the kitchen's exit across the room.

He froze at Katara's words. His head beginning to bow slightly, as though feeling some shame, and his amber gaze was fixated on the reflective surface, watching himself rather than her. Her brows furrowed deeper, knowing he didn't want to answer, but Katara stepped closer to him and grabbing his shoulder, and turning him to face her. Her blue eyes plead to the diminishing fire in his gaze, desperate for an answer.

"After you and I went to find my mom's killer...I thought we were closer-" 

He turned his head away, still refusing to look at her. "That was a long time ago, Katara." He said, his tone cold.

Katara's own words haunted her from when she scolded Aang, _I don't feel the same about_ anything _anymore-_ , but Katara wasn't ready to give up without a fight. "Well... Why are you pushing me away?" She begged, demanding to know. When Zuko didn't answer, his gaze turning defeated and frustrated as he looked into his reflection atop the counter. Katara wanted to ask, to know if it was him beneath the mask that was keeping him from opening up, but Katara's own fears began to surface, and fall from her lips. "Is... Is it because I failed?" Her heart wrenched as the words passed her lips, constantly fearing that _this_ was why.

Zuko still wouldn't look at her, but the accusation seemed to hurt him. "No." He said, his voice low and somber. The hand that clenched the rag began to tremble, and his knuckles were turning white.

Katara could feel her innermost worries beginning to collect in her mind, spilling out without a thought. "Because I couldn't stop the war?" 

"No!" His voice said, much harder this time, slamming his fist against the table, getting frustrated by Katara's interrogation. His shoulders shook with frustration.

"Then what is it!" She finally asked, her arms spreading wide and getting more than fed up with him offering nothing.

His body was tensed as he leaned over the kitchen counter, his hand shaking as it crushed the rag in his pale grasp. His deep breaths with shaking with each exhale and his hair shadowing his closed lids "It's that..." Zuko's voice wavered suddenly, his body turned towards the counter and rested against his elbows against the shining surface, as though all of his guilt was finally collapsing on him. His amber eyes finally looked over and focused on Katara, pain, regret and fear were seen through the windows of his soul, and the defeated stare was enough to make Katara's heart clench with nerves. "I let Azula take you." He finally admited in a hopeless way, his voice cracking as he admitted his greatest flaw, and the reason behind his silence.

Katara felt speechless, staring at Zuko who was beginning to crumple, and wondering how he could think Azula's kidnapping was at all his fault his fault. "Zuko," She said timidly, her hand trembling as tried to gently grasp his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself-"

"It's my fault though!" He shouted, furious at himself, his fist slamming against the counter, and making Katara jump. His shoulders rose and fell with heavy breaths, as though trying to keep himself steady. "You didn't fail, Katara, _I did_. I let everyone down, I let you down... I should have... done anything... Something..."

She carefully her hand gently resting against his trembling shoulder, though his muscles tensed at her forgiving touch. "You were hurt, _badly_ ," She insisted, the scene always fresh in her mind and with the horror Zuko endured for her safety, she could never find a way to resent him in his most desperate hour. "There wasn't anything you could do-"

"So were you though... Because I wasn't strong enough to stop my sister." Beneath her soft touch, she could feel his body almost convulsing, trying to fight the building anger and sadness that welled within him. His hands lifted to his face, and though he gripped his skull tight while still holding the cloth, Katara could see his shoulders quivering, his body curling forward, accepting his defeat and misery. "Because I couldn't-" his voice was cracking, and though Katara saw no tears, she knew he was crying, the dry rag becoming stained with falling tears. "Three years of your life were wasted in prison because I did nothing!" His body finally collapsed against the cool counter, keeling over and his body trembling and his forehead resting against the metallic surface. Zuko's shoulders shuddered and though he tried to mask it, Katara could hear the tearful whimpers that passed through his grit teeth. "It haunts me, Katara... I think about it all the time, I see it _every_ night... I should've saved you the second she grabbed you, and I couldn't do anything!" His fist slammed down into the counter again as he admitted defeat.

The kitchen door opened suddenly, and though Zuko didn't lift his head, Katara's bewildered gaze dared to peak over, meeting Iroh's gaze. "I thought I mentioned to lock-" He stopped talking the moment his eyes fell towards his nephew. His whimpers were growing louder, unable to hold himself back any longer. His fist finally relaxed, his forearms wrapping around his face, as if to shield his shame. "Zuko..." He said, almost shocked to see him cry, and swiftly rushed over.

"I didn't-" Katara said in a saddened panic, but couldn't think of anything to say, her bottom lip beginning to quiver, not realizing what her actions could've led to. Her hand began to pull back, unsure of anything she could've done differently, anything she could do to help Zuko feel better about their traumatic past.

Iroh's hand softly grabbed Katara's shoulder and guided her towards the back door. "It's not your fault, Katara." The older man insisted in a sad way, as though knowing these feelings were deep within his nephew. "I should take it from here though."

_It is my fault though_. She opened the back door but peaked over her shoulder. "I... I'm sorry." She said more to Zuko than Iroh.

"He'll be alright, Katara." Iroh sighed in a soft, forgiving tone. "Zuko's just been going through a rough time."

Katara watched though, as the door began to close and Iroh marched over to his nephew. Swiftly, he peeled off his coat and placed it over the trembling man's shoulders, wrapping his arms tight around him to comfort him. Zuko leaned into his uncle's familiar grasp, his knees too weak to hold himself up, and knelt with Iroh following him to the floor. The elderly man held Zuko dearly, as though he were a child, rather than a man. His face was buried in his chest, muffling his cries of frustration. "It's all my fault, Uncle... It's my fault." Zuko sobbed into Iroh's robes, and the elderly man gently touched the back of Zuko's head, holding him close, and Iroh's forehead touching the top of the Zuko's skull.

"It's no one's fault, Zuko." Iroh mumbled quietly.

The door shut and though the conversation wasn't over, the scene was. While staring at the metal wall before her, the barrier between she and Zuko, Katara couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing it was her words that pushed him so far, to make him relive their shared trauma as she had daily. Her head pressed against the cool metal of the back door, her own tears building in her eyes, her own breath quivering and as she clenched her fists tight with frustration and guilt. Through the metal, she could still hear Zuko's muffled cries, and Katara regretted saying anything at all.


	28. Feeling Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna load up my comments with replies because I read through them all the time to help me get inspired, but thank you all for the nice compliments! I am very proud of my work and It makes me happy knowing you all are enjoying the story so far!

She didn't sleep at all that night.

Katara had spent her first day off on her futon in Zuko's room; with having never taken off her uniform, she curled up within the blankets and her head buried beneath them. She watched the fabric light up a softer green as the sun rose, marking the first of her days off; her stomach, however, twisted with despair, repeating the conversation that she shared with Zuko the night before, feeling more disgusted with herself each time she replayed his angered cries and wishing she hadn't opened her mouth. All Katara had wanted was to know, she didn't intend on Zuko breaking down in defeat and anxiety, and the desperate panic she witnessed filled her with a sense of nausea and anger for the pain she caused him to feel. For hours, Katara quietly moped, unsure how to fix the bridge that collapsed between them. The room grew brighter and stayed bright for hours; she heard Toph awaken, stumbling towards the doorway, and fumbling with the wall and then the door until she found the knob. A few more miserable hours passed as Katara began to spiral, switching from silent crying, shivers and trembles, and then to whispered sighs.

Her body was growing fatigued, despite never climbing out of the bed, and suddenly, the door clicked open. "You gonna come out of there?" She heard Sokka ask from the doorway.

She shook her head, despite her brother not being able to see it. "I dont feel good." Katara sighed, her puffy eyes clenching shut and curled up tighter beneath the heavy quilt.

"Are you sick?" His voice was filled with concern, though he didn't enter the room, perhaps afraid to catch whatever she had.

"My stomach _feels_ sick." She admitted with honesty, it felt rotten, aching with guilt for her actions, her angered, short-tempered shouting.

"I'll get Iroh to brew you some ginger tea when he takes his break, that should help settle it." Sokka said in a kind way; Katara remembered the way Sokka would bring her tea whenever she was sick in the south pole as a child, a special seaweed that needed to boiled for hours. "I hope you feel better, Katara." She heard the door shut softly.

Before Iroh took his break and Sokka returned with the ginger tea, her eyes finally began to close, out of tears to cry. Beneath her closed lids, she saw Zuko crumple once again while clinging desperately to his uncle, and Katara tucked her knees up to her chest, begging herself to fall asleep, that nightmares were better than her present misery. Though she heard Sokka stroll back in, setting her tea down beside and gently petting her curled down, covered head, she didn't bother moving or taking a sip; her heart felt more than heavy when she finally drifted off, somehow completely exhausted.

Katara was always welcomed by nightmares, and though this time was the same, it was a little different. When her eyes opened in her dream, she could feel a burning ache spreading through her chest and stomach beginning to be soothed, and stared up into her own blue eyes; they were spilling tears of agony down her cheeks and watching with a panicked gaze, while the dream Katara stared deep in her own eyes. When her hand lifted, it was pale, and weakly wiped her tears that fell, and when the dream Katara smiled, her own aching heart excitedly skipped a beat, feeling a strange warmth flood through her body, losing herself in the ocean blue she gazed into.

" _Thank you_." She murmured, her voice turning out to be Zuko's, and she couldn't help but smile softly, seeing how she must've truly cared for the fire bender.

_tap_

" _Sorry to break up this tender moment,_ " Azula's voice said, suddenly behind dream Katara, watching her own blue eyes widen with a sudden panic, appearing so shocked, so fear filled. With wide eyes filled with terror, Katara watched her dream self being dragged to her feet while stumbling, her legs kicking while trying to get away. The dream Katara's tan hands grabbed her long, brown hair, struggling against Azula's tight grasp and crying by out in pain, unable to free herself. " _But you're coming with me_ "

_tap_

" _Katara!_ " Shouted Zuko's voice, her eyes growing wide, her fiery blood pumping with adrenaline while watching the scene through the fire bender's eyes. A sudden pain rushed through her chest, and though she knew it was mostly healed, it still burned like fire. Despite having the will to fight, it was a struggle to stand and her knees shook beneath her trembling body, ready to give in to the weight. With her hand clutching her flat chest and gritting her teeth, she found a way to fight through the pain; In his darkest hour, she, as Zuko, wasn't ready to let Azula win. " _Let her go!_ " His wavering voice demanded.

_tap_

" _Oh no, Brother-_ " Azula said in a venomous way that made Katara's blood begin to boil, fingers digging deeper into ribs against her flat chest, almost tempted to tear out her blasted, broken heart and get rid of the ache. Azula's hand swiftly reached to her hip, pulling forth a dagger and carefully placed the sharp steal to the dream Katara's neck; her blue eyes widened in fear and Katara, as Zuko felt his blood fill with ice, feeling as though she couldn't breathe, as though time itself had frozen. "If you care about the girl, you wouldn't let her die, now would you?" The way she spoke sounded as though it was coming from within her own ears, but as Azula whispered something in her captives ear, but they was too far away, though she ready knew the Firelord's threat by heart.

_tap_

_No..._ She thought with rage, contempt, frustration and despair, though it echoed in the fire bender's voice. Her hand trembled against his chest, the pain growing harder to fight through, her vision beginning to tunnel from the dreadful ache. " _Zuko!_ " Dream Katara cried out, her plea of desperation echoing through her mind; just as moments before, Zuko needed her, and now, in her most desperate of hours, he was too powerless to do anything, struggling to stay on his own two feet; he couldn't follow, her knees quaking beneath the guilty weight, while Azula stole her captive, the woman who he silently loved for longer than Katara could've imagine. _no-_

_tap_

The pain was almost unbearable; Katara's eyes suddenly opened in a panic, gasping for air. She sat up swiftly, frantically looking around the dark room as her hand reached up and pressed against her chest, digging her fingers into where she _knew_ Azula's lightning went through her. However, there was no burning or pain, the ache only a phantom from her nightmare. She took a deep, shaking breath, and tried to calm herself, knowing the immediate stem of her new dream. She rubbed her palm against her eye, while the other stared into the darkness, envisioning how truly powerless he was in that moment, and the knot in her stomach twisted tighter. _Zuko..._

_tap_

Katara recognized the noise immediately, syncing with the flashes of pain she experienced in her dream. It startled her, making her nearly jump out of bed while expecting another ache to spread through her pounding heart, but it never happened. She glimpsed to the silhouette of Toph's sleeping form, crawling across the floor and shaking her shoulder to try and wake her up, wanting to know if she knew what the noise was. "Bosco... I'm too hungry to play..." Toph mumbled in her sleep, her eyes clenching a little tighter, and rolling her back to the water bender. Katara glimpsed around the room in a frantic way, holding her breath and listening closely, waiting for it to happen again.

_tap_

It was coming from the window, and Katara rose to her feet, daring to open the curtains enough for her to peak out to figure out the source of the sound. Appa slept in the center of the yard, basking in the nearly-full moonlight and enjoying the cool air with his coat growing thicker and anticipating the colder months, and before him was the Blue Spirit. He clutched pebbles in his gloved hand, while the other held a single one and readied for another pitch to the window, but his arm stopped when he noticed Katara. Her heart skipped a beat, though its throbbing pace continued to echo in her chest, and despite the fatigue and despair Katara was feeling, she smiled weakly at him; somehow he always around when she needed him most. The rocks slipped out from his fingers and into the grass, and he waved at her to come down, his pale shining in the moonlight.

Despite her fear-filled trembling, Katara nearly sprinted out of the apartment in an instant at his invitation, needing and craving his affection, his comfort, to replace the agonizing terror she had awoken to; she was almost afraid that if she didn't hurry, he'd vanish before meeting him. While moving silently past Sokka and Aang's sleeping bodies, she slipped out the door, closing it as quietly as she could, and ran down the stairs, taking two at a time. When she burst out of the front door, he still waited before the sky bison, his arms awkwardly spreading and inviting her in. The water bender nearly flew across the backyard, her legs moving as quick as they could until the Blue Spirit was just in her grasp, and nearly tackled him from how quickly she dove into his arms, pulling him tight against her. He stumbled backwards, bumping into Appa, who caught his fall and startled him awake. He took a careful step forward, but held Katara close, one hand firmly around her waist, the other placed between her shoulder blades, and pressing the side of his head atop hers. With her nightmare fresh in her mind, her body still quivered in his grasp, but she tried to keep herself present, focusing on the warmth of his body, and the tight, but tender hold of his arms.

"Are you okay?" The Blue Spirit asked in a gentle tone; his hand left her upper back and softly touched the back of her head, just as Iroh had to Zuko the day before. "You're shaking..."

She shook her head 'no', over and over, as though trying to shake away the tower of her past mistakes from her mind, disappointed at how high it seemed to become. "I messed up." She whimpered into his shoulder, clinging tightly to him, feeling her body quiver despite trying to keep calm. Just as Zuko had with Iroh, Katara's body began to collapse against the Blue Spirit, her knees feeling weak and her heart heavier than when she had fallen asleep. The water bender felt safe within the Blue Spirit's grasp, his hands secured around her, keeping her close and refusing to let go; for a split second, her eyes closed and she allowed the stranger to carry the weight of her world. He crouched as Katara's body began to relax, easing her into the grass, but just as Iroh had done with Zuko, the Blue Spirit's arms never left her. "I messed up _really_ bad, Blue."

Appa rose from his spot suddenly, his eyes filled with concern at the sound of Katara's whimpering, but as his eyes fell upon the masked stranger, he didn't recognize him. A blast of hot air huffed from his nose in suspicion of the man who held Katara. The Blue Spirit's gloveless hand reached out timidly, allowing the Bison to catch his scent, while the other kept around her waist, keeping her firmly, and though Appa couldn't see the stranger's face, his eyes glinted with recognition. "Do you want to talk about it?" The Blue Spirit asked Katara quietly, pulling his hand back from the bison, the both of them seeming more at ease with one another.

Katara shook her head again, burying her face against the crook of his shoulder and neck, but her body still trembled with her waking fear. Appa could recognize it, the pain that bloomed inside of her, and though the bison was ready to go back to sleep, he lazily shuffled behind Katara while facing the apartment with a loud yawn, flopping back on his side and pressing his furry back against the water bender. The Blue Spirit's hand pet the beast's side, and then knelt to Katara's side, keeping one arm around him and his back against Appa's as well; the beast didn't seem to mind. With her body pressed against the Blue Spirit's and Appa's, she could feel her shaking breaths began to calm, syncing with the bison's gentle slumber, and her trembling body found warmth and comfort against his thickening coat. The Blue Spirit's hand lifted towards her forehead and brushed his fingers through her hair and along her scalp slowly, gently, as though trying to help her calm down.

It felt like an hour of nothing but gentle breaths passed when Katara had finally grew to a relaxed calm, watching the moon beginning to fall behind the walls of Ba Sing Se, but her mind was still spiralling. "I got mad at Zuko." She finally admitted with a defeated sigh, resting her hand against her forehead. "I know I shouldn't have, but I just... I get so frustrated, and I lose my temper and..." her hand rubbes along her eye, and it felt swollen s from her long hours of crying. "I got angry at him for avoiding me for so long, that I just... Snapped at him." She didn't want to admit the horrible breakdown of his emotions she watched unfold, but told him, word for word, all the horrible things she said. "I put all of _my_ blame on him, and that wasn't fair to him... And I don't know how I'm suppose to apologize to him when... When we can't even really talk without him running off or ignoring me..."

"You just... Want a place in his life, Katara." The Blue Spirit sympathized, though his body was tense as he listened to the water bender's regrets.

Katara felt like her brother for a moment, unable to stop complaining. "I bet he hates me right now... I wouldn't blame him if he was furious at me... If... If someone made _me_ relive that horrible experience and... Admit that I failed, I don't think I could forgive them."

The Blue Spirit wordlessly cocked his head, his hand brushing Katara's hair away from her face as he listened to her problems, never turning away from her. "I... I don't think he'd be too angry at you." He said quietly. His arms began pulling Katara away from the bison and into his lap, allowing her to relax between his legs and her back rested against his chest. His hand caressed down Katara's arms until finding hers, and twined their fingers together, though the other never left her hair. Her other hand touched his, as his head rested gently atop her shoulder. "He probably knows you two seem to be going through same thing right now."

"He should be mad though." Katara sighed pitifully, resting her head back slight, feeling her heart beating in time with his. "I feel like every time I'm around him, something bad happens, or I do something wrong... He probably thinks I'm a monster..."

The Blue Spirit's hand tightened around her, his posture stiff. His empty hand rose and she could feel his mask lift suddenly, just enough for his lips to gently press along her jawline, planting a gentle kiss against her. "You know you're not, right?" He muttered softly into her ear, feeling his hot breath cascade around her, before pulling it back down.

A tingling sensation ran down her spine, and although she smiled at the affection, at his brief moment of risk to kiss her cheek, a defeated sigh passed her lips. "I want to believe that... But everything I do-"

"Is a reaction." The Blue Spirit said quickly, cutting her off, as though he already understood. Her body wanted to tense, but the gentle nuzzle of the Blue Spirit and Appa's rising and falling breath helped her stay comfortable and relaxed. "It's you just trying to stay safe."

"I've always been like that though, even when I was younger." His head tilted slightly as he rested his head against the water bender's shoulder, curious for Katara to elaborate."I'd get so impatient sometimes, especially with myself..." She remembered how easily Aang mastered her water bending moves it took years for her to _just_ get the hang of. "And it just comes out at everything around me, sometimes I just panic, and... _instinctively_ do... Like..." Her voice trailed off, focusing on their hands and revealing her own, darkest secret. "Like when we had to fight Azula... I could see the grate beneath her, and I could feel the water beneath her... I was ready to stop her the instant Zuko could absorb the lightning...But it came at me instead... And when Zuko dived in front of me and... I had to choose between stopping Azula and saving the world... Or saving him... And, I chose him."

"Don't you regret that though?" He asked, his voice quickening with anxiety.

She shook her head; there were parts of her that _did_ regret it, but if there were only two true possibilities, the end Azula, or Zuko's rebirth, she'd always make the same choice. "I'd do it again if I had to, all three years, despite how horrible Azula was to me-" she admitted meekly.

" _How could you say that?_ " The Blue Spirit nearly gasped, his voice darkening with shock.

Katara's chest clenched suddenly, skipping several beats; in that moment, her heart was _certain_ of who her stranger was , despite not having the definitive proof of seeing the face beneath the mask. She peaked over her shoulder, her nose cheek pressing against the wooden mask, and wanting to meet his amber eye beneath as the sky began to lighten from its midnight blue. His body tensed slightly, as though he was certain he gave himself away, but Katara had to give him an answer. "Because I know if I didn't." She murmured, her heart clenching at its understanding, but remembering the phantom pain from her dream. Her left, gloveless hand rose, touching her necklace while taking a slow breath, then down to her pounding heart. " _He was going to die_."

The Blue Spirit listened silently to Katara, never pulling away, clenched her body tight; Katara had shown him the tower that she was burdened with, she could feel it weighing on him as his head rested heavier against the crook of her neck. She wasn't willing to say her assumptions, her worries still spilling from her lips.

"And...Sometimes I feel like I'm getting better... But other times I feel like I'm not getting better at all.. And now... Im scared that that I'm going to hurt someone if I get angry again, like all the fleets I destroyed when we were sailing here, and I didn't even mean to... I was in the woods with Sokka, and I heard a noise behind me," She touched her brow, remembering the panic that rushed through her. "I acted without thinking, even though no one was there... Even though no one was going to hurt me... But I reacted, and I could've _easily_ killed someone if they were in the wrong spot." She stared down at their twined hands, revealing her greatest fear. "I... I think I'm dangerous now." Before the Blue Spirit could comment, his holo sockets drifted up to the sky, the dark blue turning a warmer shade of indigo with the sun threatening to rise; it was a surprise to Katara to know she spent the whole night talking, opening up to her mistakes while enveloped in one another.

He spoke again in a hushed tone, his gaze fixated on the moon, disappearing behind the walls. "I have to go now, Katara." He murmured, though sounded regretful that their time was up.

She wanted to refused, the comfort and safety was intoxicating. She went to peak over her shoulder to meet the hollow of the mask, wanting one last intimate moment, but as her gaze glimpsed towards the apartment, the kitchen curtains were open and Iroh was watching, a cup of tea in hand. When Katara met his eye, her cheeks flushed pink. "I should probably go too..." She mumbled awkwardly, still staring at Iroh. When the Blue Spirit's head turned to follow her gaze, he tensed up immediately, staring at the elderly man who didn't mind his present being known; he held his tea with one hand, while the other gave a friendly wave 'hello' while beaming at the two lovers, looking almost prideful.

Katara rose to her feet, and offered her hand to the Blue Spirit to help him rise, wanting one more moment of his radiating heat before he would find a way to hide, most likely in a tea worker named Lee, a banished prince named Zuko, until their next meeting. His arms pulled her in tight against his chest once more, feeling it beat almost heavier with a new perspective, but offering to share the load of the weight. "Meet me at the dragon fountain at the front of the shop tomorrow night." He said in a low tone towards her ear. Katara nodded her head, daring to plant a gentle kiss against the mask's cheek before pulling away. She gave him a sheepish smile, feeling her face growing hot and her lips spreading wide, already anticipating their next meeting. But as she nervously walked backwards, not daring to turn her head until the very last moment, she opened the door and closed it behind her; Katara took a deep breath while trying to think of what she was going to say to Iroh, unsure of what questions he might ask.

When she opened the apartment door, the room smelled of jasmine and Iroh sat at the tea table by the window, a hot pot brewing before him, and a steaming cup still in his hand. An empty cup atop a saucer waited beside him, wanting Katara to join him for a cup of tea. Aang and Sokka slept soundly, Momo lying across Sokka's chest, and Katara was silently thankful that Iroh was the only one awake to witness them. "You're up rather early considering its your day off. You look almost ready to leave for work!" He said in a cheeky manner, and Katara's cheeks flushed a gentle pink, forgetting that she was still in her uniform from the day before, and gave a small, awkward shrug. Iroh's free hand grabbed the pot's handle and began to pour it into the empty cup. "I didn't mean to interrupt your moment, I hope you know, but you two make _quite_ a cute couple."

Katara couldn't help but smile, the first time ever being caught with her secret lover, and had it been anyone, she was glad it was Iroh, who somehow, could understand everything that was thrown at him. "I guess so." She said, though her tone was bashful, though Iroh wordlessly invited Katara to take a seat and have a drink. She knelt beside Iroh, her legs tucked to the side.

"It's nice to see you trust someone so thoroughly." He said warmly as Katara cupped her hot cup of jasmine tea, staring into the light green tint; it did feel rather nice to finally talk about her deepest worries, to let someone hear her perspective and to release all the bottled emotions, just at Toph said. "You've come quite a long way since we first met on Kyoshi Island." While the two lifted their hot teas to their mouths, Katara's eyes looked out the window, wondering what sort of view Iroh had between the two lovers; her stomach twisted in a new kind of knot, one with excitement and hope that it was Zuko, who could hear her regret, to know she recognized the trauma they shared, but also, how much he _truly_ meant to Katara, from behind the mask.


	29. Jasmine

She stood outside of Iroh's door, tempted to knock.

It was nightfall when she had awoken from a deep, dreamless sleep; her schedule felt off when she rose with the moon, but as she lied in bed at first, Katara wasn't all too sure what she _should_ do. Her mind struggled to put the two together, the Blue Spirit, someone she saw as suave, calm, collected and heroic, compared to Zuko, awkward, quiet, and could barely speak to Katara without their own frustrations and trauma resurfacing almost every time they were alone together. That, alone, made it difficult to speak to him. Although Katara wanted to truly apologize, to confront him as the mystery man before slipping outside into the night air, when she stepped out of her room and she approached Iroh's bedroom door, hearing low voices through the barrier and her fist lifted to knock, everything she wanted to say suddenly sounded ridiculous to say aloud. Katara had to wonder if Zuko even wanted to speak to him without the mask between them, if it was that lone piece that gave him the courage to speak to Katara so boldly and freely.

The door suddenly opened before she could knock and Iroh stepped out, empty cup in hand and his wide body blocking the entryway. "Katara?" He said with a wide eyed look, glimpsing towards her hand; Zuko's head looked towards the door, but when he briefly met Katara's blue eye, he looked down at his hands. "What a surprise to find you out here. What can I do for you?" He asked while closing his door behind him, not giving Katara the chance for her gaze to linger.

Katara felt trapped for a second; she looked behind her to her brother and Aang, sleeping soundly with their backs to one another. "Could..." She wasn't ready to ask for Zuko, not even sure what to say or how to start talking. When she looked back over, Iroh's head tilted with curiousity and concern. "...You help me with something?" She asked, trying to think of a reason why she was standing before his door; her eyes glimpsed to the floor, avoiding his gaze while she tried to think swiftly. "Of course." He said, kindly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but..." Iroh's head tilted curiously when Katara looked back, with her head bowed in a meek way; she lifted her hand, finding it knotted from her long day in bed, and her comfortable, deep sleep she had awoken from. "Could... You do my hair?" She clenched her eyes shut, unable to think of anything better to ask Iroh to misplace her wanting to see Zuko.

His brow rose and an impish grin spread ear to ear, as if having a deeper understanding the mischief she and Zuko were up to tonight. "My hands can be a little rough," He said apologetically, as he lifting them, withered and liver spotted, but a toothy smile spread against his curling lips. "But I'll do my best." He clasped the water bender's shoulder gently, but firmly, and led her towards the washroom.

Katara had regret a lot of things, and letting Iroh, the gentle, humble, kind man, touch her hair was one of them.

While sitting atop the lid of the toilet with a hand mirror in her lap and Iroh standing behind her, her shoulders winced at every pull of the brush, gritting her teeth to try and clenching her eyes to keep from yelping out in pain. "I'm so sorry," he said with a look of discouragement as Katara dared to peak an eye open. Iroh finally set the brush and began to grab the pieces along Katara's jaw and began to brush them back along her skull; Katara was rather nervous about what else he had in store for her. "I truly am trying to be gentle... By the time I finish with the brush, Toph would have been been cursing."

"Well, I'm pretty close." Katara grumbled through grit teeth.

Iroh laughed, but as he did so, he unintentionally pulled Katara's hair again, and she winced, clenching her eyes shut and trying to breath through the pain. It felt as though every strand on her scalp was being strictly pulled to a fashionable direction, and she couldn't help but feel some pity for Toph, figuring Iroh was in charge of her unruly hair while Katara was captured. "I'm assuming you're going out on a midnight stroll?" He asked. 

Katara meekly nodded her head, though held her legs with her shoulders tense, trying to best to silence her pain. "It's probably best I don't hang outside while the city's so busy..." She muttered through her clenched teeth.

Iroh sighed, but it carried a humoured air of deeper understanding. "I suppose your right." A couple more tight pulls of her hair and Katara finally let out a small whimper of pain to relieve her own tension, clenching her fingers into her knees, but finally, he was done; his destructive hands finally pulled back and clasped together in a humble fashion.

With Iroh taking a step to the left, she knew he was finished, and when her clenched eyes open and she lifted the hand mirror on her lap, she found Iroh's somehow dreadful touch a work of miracles in the eend. Though her scalp ached, her hair appeared shimmering and soft, she seemed almost fashionable with her hair up, the longer strands to the sides braided along her hair, twisting into an elegant knot at the back of her head, while the long strands of the water tribe framed her face. "You did... a really good job, Iroh." Katara said with some surprise, turning her head to the side to get a better view.

"Pain is beauty, or so I've been told." He clasped his hand against her shoulder and gave her a small, encouraging shake. "Well ,I hope you find walk enjoyable at least, though I would suggest staying in the inner ring... I also think this would be a good time to use another one of Mei's dresses." He said in a low tone as he opened the door, already knowing that it wasn't just a stroll, but a meeting with Katara's mysterious lover. 

"Thank you Iroh." She said with a smile, rising to her feet as well.

As she crept past Toph, who slept soundly in their room, Katara opened the wardrobe and dug through the box, grabbing the first dress on top. As she slipped it on, however, the fabric clung tighter than before as Katara's weight finally began to return and the clothes her acquaintance wore in her youth weren't seeming to fit as proper anymore. She knew at some point, she would need new clothes, something that wasn't her uniform or a borrowed outfit. As she began to make her away back towards the door, closing it as quietly as she could, as to not stir her silent, sleeping friend, a rush of excitement filled her, as though she were going on a date and a giddy bliss filled her chest.

"You look lovely." Iroh said in a hushed tone, waiting by the front door, the kitchen glowing in the light of his lantern on the counter. His brown jacket was hung over his forearm and a hopeful smile against his lips. "Red is quite the becoming color on you..." Despite the compliment, Iroh took the jacket, carefully waved it open and placed it over Katara's shoulders. "The nights are getting colder, you don't want to get sick." He insisted as he draped the jacket over Katara's shoulders; she wasn't sure what to say, but the elderly man opened the front door and beckoned her out. "I'll be sure to leave the door open for you." 

When the door silently shut, the water bender quietly rushed down the stairs, slipping her arms into the wide sleeves, and closed the door behind her; Appa was awake and his head tilted when Katara stepped out, watching her curiously and giving her a slow blink. She approached the beast and gently placed a hand on his nose. "This stays between you and me." She whispered, and as she took her hand back, Appa let out a long yawned, which she took it as an agreement, though he watched with intrigue as Katara hurried across the yard and toward the front of the jasmine dragon. 

Katara peaked her head around the corner, finding Blue sitting at the edge of the fountain, his hands clasped together while patiently waiting. 

She grinned; he seemed so nervous from the distance, but when Katara finally stepped out of the darkness, his head turned towards her and she felt her own sensation of chills down her spine. As he climbed to his feet, Katara's nervously walk over, almost stumbling with her knobby knees and her chest racing with a thrilling excitement, noticing that it was a small, white flower clasped between his fingers. When she was close, his hands found their way around her waist, while her own looped around his neck, pulling him closer, allowing her face to bury in the crook of her neck and holding him close. He was warm, and Katara could feel the pulse against his neck throbbing quick, as though nervous and the scent of jasmine lingered against his skin. _How could this be Zuko though?_ she questioned with a sense of wonderment while in his tender grasp.

"I'm glad you showed up." He murmured quietly into her ear, making Katara's heart flip inside her chest. As she pulled back, his right hand lifted to the side of her head, and she could feel the stem of the flower, twisting it through her hair and feeling it tickle along her scalp. She couldn't help but beam in a bashful manner; though wanting to meet the golden gaze beneath the mask, she was felt a sudden anxiety, knowing it was _him_ beneath it, it was still almost impossible for Katara to believe. "I want to take you somewhere special." He murmured quietly, as though nervous himself as his hand gently clasped her shoulder.

Her hand touched where she felt the light weight, only to find the soft petals of a small flower, twisted into the braids of her hair. "Okay." She suddenly nervous.

The Blue Spirit's arm snaked along her shoulders and guided her towards the inner ring. Katara felt strange about the idea of leaving the tea shop; she wasn't sure how many people were looking for her with the Fire Nation's wanted posters lingering around, but for an extra precaution, the pair snaked through dark, back alleys, avoiding both guards and any people they came across during the night. While under his protective grasp, his hand firmly over her shoulder, she wasn't entirely sure how to feel as Zuko being the Blue Spirit. His entire persona different, confident, brave and affectionate, it was nearly impossible for Katara to believe, but in the pit of her stomach, she knew these subtleties were within Zuko, and in an hour of need they'd always manage to slip out. It was a comfortable silence as they passed through the walls of the inner ring; however, no longer were they guarded to keep the more elite citizens in and the poorer out. They almost made it quietly through another, but as the open gate to the outer ring approached, he finally spoke. 

"Something on your mind?" He asked after a long silence from Katara.

"Hmm?" She said suddenly, pulled out of her thoughts and her eyes nervously glimpsing up to him. "Uh, yeah," She said timidly, scratching at her head lightly and hoping to loosen up some of the tighter hairs on her scalp. "It's just been a while since I went off on my own... Or at all, really, I guess."

"It's probably safer like that," He sighed, but his arm tightened around her, keeping the water bender close. "I'm glad you're willing to take the risk for me though." He mumbled.

Well," her hand reached up to nervously toy with her pendant, sucking in a slow, nervous breath. "Well, I feel safe when I'm with you..." She said softly as her hand lowered to clasp together in front as the two lovers walked. His arm tightened around her, as though to wordlessly show that it made him happy to hear. However, Katara couldn't help but prod slightly, hoping to give him the opportunity to open his secret. "Can you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"When we met in Ba Sing Se... I mean... How did we?" Katara stammered over her own tongue, looking up at him.

With his arm still wrapped over her shoulder, his finger gently tucked beneath Katara's chin, and tilted it to look ahead rather than answer.

The fountain twinkled in the hundreds of tiny lanterns that glimmered overhead. Katara smiled excitedly; it had been years since she'd seen something so beautiful and stirring, staring up at the lanterns that encircled the fountain, while almost fifty candle-lit, tiny boats bobbled in the water. "Someone told me this is the most romantic place in the city." He said, though his voice was a little awkward; Katara felt at a loss for words for a moment as his gloveless hand slid down her to her lower back and led her forward. The water was almost shimmering as it fell along the fountain, and the water rippled in its illumination; the air almost felt magical so late in the evening; the moon falling from the sky as dawn began to grow near. Katara had to smile at the lanterns glow.

"It's beautiful." She said in a breathless way.

His head tilted the slightest bit, as though holding the most beautiful thing already, within his arm. "It's not the only thing." He mumbled, pulling her closer to his body. Her right one pressed against his chest as she stared up at him, only inches away from the mask. She almost gasped quietly as her head bowed, suddenly abashed before him; she knew the name of the person beneath the mask, it lingered on her tongue, however, in the moment it was almost impossible to comprehend it; the boldness and intrigue and adoration felt, how in the _world_ could it be Zuko beneath it.

Katara's eyes glimpsed up, taking one hard look at the mask one more time, sucking in a slow breath. "Thank you for bringing my here." She stammered, her hand reaching up to touch it, almost tempted to lift it up and truly see for herself, to have her heart finally put two and two together.

The sound of distant steps caught their ears; Katara held her breath as the two suddenly looked over. It sounded slow, as though the person was minding their own business, but the tender air was already broken. "We should keep moving." He said quietly.

Her own anxiety fluttered for a split second; she grabbed his hand and swiftly led him towards the dark alleys they entered through, as though a sudden flood of paranoia filled her. The pair moved silently and in sync with one another, while her eyes focused passed her followed and towards where the steps were coming from, rather where the pair were going. When she finally looked ahead, seeming far enough away from the noise, the Blue Spirit slowed to a stop, and the water bender came to a halt as well. 

"We're safe now, it's alright." He said quietly. She turned to face him, her brows lifted in slight concern; she knew she had to trust him, and though seemed safe for the most part, knowing whoever it was, on their own midnight stroll, never saw them. "Katara?

"Yeah?" She asked in a low voice.

"Can I be... Honest with you, for a second..."

"Of course." She said in a low tone.

He let go of Katara's hand, his fists nervously clenching at their separation. "When we first met... I guess not the first time, but the first time we _actually_ spoke... I wanted to be in a good place, I _thought_ I was... but... Even after all the trouble I caused, you only showed me kindness at the end of it, and it feels like any time I finally get close to you, I always mess it up." His shoulders began to tremble, as he sucked in a slow, shaking breath. She was already anticipating the man's words, her lips twisting up into a nervous, but affectionate smile. She reached out and touched his hand, hoping to give the courage to keep talking, keep opening up. "I wish I could tell you how hard it's been for me to make the right choice, when everything I do turns out wrong... Last night when you said... You felt like you were dangerous, I wanted to tell you that you weren't, but I know that's not good enough... I know that feeling though, when you unstable, and act without thinking..."

That's when his his hand reached up, and pulled the mask of her his head; though Katara knew his true identity, his face was shrouded in darkness. She had her breath as she he took it off with one hand, the other pulling down his hood to his neck and took a slow deep breath. Though she couldn't see his face, in the darkness, with the fountain links twinkling far behind them, she saw the silhouette of messy hair, and swore she could see his scar in the shadows. Katara could hear his voice clearer, the vibrations of his deeper rasp no longer interrupted by the soft, wooden mask.

"But... I know you. I know that feel scared, and frustrated but I also know that you've always been one of the kindest, strongest, most forgiving people I have met, even if you can't always see it..." Her bottom lip quivered, feeling more than nervous, her pounding heart touched by the his heartfelt words, her face bashfully smiling. With the mask in his hand, he stepped closer, while the gloved one touched the side of her cheek' she could feel his palm's heat radiating through the silk. "Katara?" He whispered, sounding nervous, but slowly, he began to lean in.

"Yes..." Her breath caught in throat and her own eyes fluttered closed, she wasn't sure which name to mutter, the Blue Spirit's or Zuko's.

But Katara ran out of time to decide.

She could feel the gentle caress of his lips lingered against hers as his head bowed; while his hand tilted hers up, his nose brushing along hers, and with the water bender finally having breached the wooden mask, he finally kissed her deeply. Katara's stomach's knot finally untwisted, her left, gloveless hand reached up to cup his cheek, feeling his skin burning beneath her cool touch while her pursed lips fit perfectly in his. She pushed her hands back a little further, sliding his fingers into his hair and her palm against his jaw. The moment was intoxicated, everything melting away as a strange flutter fill her stomach and bloomed into her chest. Everything felt completely still, and as though it wasn't important, the only thing that mattered was the way his lips curved against hers, as though fighting his own smile, and his hand that lingered to the side of her neck, and his thumb tracing along her jaw, Her throat felt a strangely tight, as if the air had suddenly become thinner when he finally began to pull back, but planted one more, final kiss against her lips, as though he needed it once more before he had the will to pull away. Katara's eyes stayed closed as his forehead pressed against hers, and for a moment, nervous, excited passing breaths passed between them, as though both of them were waiting for this moment. Her face felt hot with her spreading blush, and she couldn't stop smiling. When her eyes opened, she stared down at their feet, burying her face against his chest, while feeling the tips of his fingers reaching higher, lightly toying with the short length.

"Is someone back there?" A patrolling guard suddenly shouted from the end of the alley; perhaps the very steps they heard before.

Katara tensed up, looking past her lover, and down the alley, towards the shout; she was already anticipating following the order of the patrol man, but the Blue Spirit quickly donned his mask again, not daring to let the guard see them. The hand that touched her neck dropped suddenly, quickly grabbing Katara's to keep her still, while the other adjusting the wood against his face. Katara glimpsed at him curiously when he didn't move, but he leaned towards her ear. "Lets run." He muttered, but sounded rather excited, his own adrenaline pumping through his hot-blooded veins; while holding Katara's hand, he led her swiftly away from the approaching guard, and Katara couldn't help but break out into a wide grin, feeling mischievous, almost devilish.

Katara felt as though she were flying as the pair ran through the back alley, hand in hand, back towards the inner ring. The Blue Spirit led her around the various guard patrols, as though they were shadows in the night, and Katara's heart swelled with excitement and joy. A thrilling rush of adrenaline ran through her as they sprinted off through the darkness with the sun almost ready to rise, following the Blue Spirit back towards the inner ring. She never let go of his hand, and as the two reached the finish line of the apartment's back yard, slowing down by Appa and stopping before the front door; both were out of breath with their adrenaline passing, though Katara bared a wide grin; it had been so long since she expienced such a high-speed chase, even though most of it was of their imagination. That's when she finally let go, though she never looked away. "I should head inside, she mumbled; the late night magic wore away as the sky turned a cool hue of periwinkle and the stars dimmed out one by one. Katara reached behind her and twisted the door; much her surprise, it was locked.

The look on Katara's face and the door not moving made it obvious, and he seemed to already know a solution. "It's okay." He insisted, pointing up to the short overhang. He was rather agile, taking a running sprint and his feet kicking the wall to encourage a higher jump, and his gloveless hand caught the second floor's overhand, as though he had done this at least a dozen times. With his hand reaching down, she gave a running start herself, and jumped, the pair clasping each other by the wrist. As her lover pulled, Katara swung her other hand up, grabbing the overhang as well, kicking her feet as she and the Blue Spirit pulled her up.

In the rising sunlight over the wall, Katara could see the black coloured of Zuko's messy hair, and beneath his mask, a clearer look at his amber eye, the golden colour almost appearing molten as he stared into her eyes. The window waited open for her, though she didn't remember opening it before leaving; she glimpsed up at him, knowing he was about to take off once again as his hand against hers began to loosen. "I'll see you soon." He muttered, grabbing the jaw of the Blue Spirit's mask. As he began to lift it over his mouth to give her a parting kiss, she stared into his closing, amber eye, the true reality of the Blue Spirit being Zuko finally began to set in. That it was he who held her so tenderly, he who saved her and comforted her, who could break through the walls that Katara had set up, that it was he, who was the mysterious man who she longed for on cold nights, that carved her necklace to replace that of Katara's, that he was the one who was about to kiss her good bye.

That's when a familiar face poked out the window, and though she couldn't see anything, or even look at the two lovers. "I knew it!" Toph shouted into the rising sun. "Do you know what time it is, Sugar Queen?" She said with an arrogant air, though she probably was unsure herself. 

The Blue Spirit's hand tensed for a split second, and Katara could see him fighting his fight-or-flight reaching. He looked between Katara, and then a mused looking Toph in a wide-eyed manner, slipping his hand out of Katara's. In a swift instant, he shifted along the over hang towards the edge, and clasped it with his hands while slipping off and landing on the grass. He took off running towards the tea shop, his loosened mask coming off and he peeled it away, holding it in his hand as he sprinted, full tilt, away from Toph's sudden approach. Toph's heard him slip down, sprinting off, turning her head and allowing her ears followed the noise. Toph suddenly shouted, pointing into the yard. "Appa! Stop Him-"

The bison didn't move, only yawned as he watched the masked man flee with little to no interest in rising, while Katara dove in the open window, tackling Toph to the ground and trying to cover her mouth. 

"Shhhhh." She hissed, glimpsing towards the bedroom door, and praying no one heard Toph. Her eyes were wide, though struggled against Katara's grasp while her yelling was muffled by the palm of Katara's hand; she could feel her warm breath, and though she expected her to pull the same stunt as Aang when he sunk his teeth into Zuko's hand, Toph pulled a similar move, but different, her tongue lapped the inside of her hand. Katara's eyes widened, grimacing, but waiting as long as she could to give the Blue Spirit a head start until finally pulling her hand back."That's disgusting, Toph!" She said, wiping her hand on Iroh's jacket.

"You were the one covering my mouth!" She declared, then wiped her lips with the back of her hand and sitting up now that she was unrestrained.

"You didn't have to lick me!" She hissed back, still trying to get her saliva off her skin, the idea of bending Toph's spit disgusted her.

"Yeah," Toph said, her lips smacking and a look of disgust filling her face as well. "Your hand's really sweaty... And-"

Unwilling to hear Toph describe the flavor of her hand, Katara's damp hand clasped Toph's arm to grab her attention, while muttering quietly. "You can't tell _anyone_ you saw the Blue Spirit is here."

"Why not?" Toph asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand once again, as though the first round didn't quite do it.

"Because... I don't want Sokka to know... Only Iroh does." She admitted honestly, bashfully; though there were seldom secrets between she and her friends, it was something she wanted to keep to herself, knowing how Sokka's nosy behaviour was. She pulled her hand back. "He's going to get all weird about it again, you know how he is..."

"I completely understand, Katara." She said, but despite being blind, there was a mischievous glint of deeper understanding in her eyes as she rose to her feet.


	30. Sokka's Frustration

The morning came, and though Katara wanted to stay in bed, enjoying her dreamless sleep and her heart still fluttering from last night's kiss, the sudden sound of the door swinging open and hitting the wall behind it made her eyes open, squinting in the dim light of the dark room, the curtains tightly drawn to keep the rising sun out. She lifted her head in a groggy manner, unsure of what was happening. "Katara!" Sokka shouted, rather loudly in a frustrated manner throughout the apartment, despite his sister being only a few feet away. "Why didn't you say the Blue Spirit was _here!_ " Her eyes , filled with a stirring panic that her secret was out. Her eyes widened, and immediately fell to Toph's bed, finding it empty.

"Toph!" Katara shouted towards the main room, figuring the earth bender was out there, and already annoyed, though she had only been up for about ten seconds.

"Yes?" Toph almost sang from the other room, sounding rather smug.

Without answering Sokka's question, Katara quickly rose to her feet and charged past him, finding Aang and Toph in a balancing act just as Toph was the day before, and Iroh watching in amusement with Momo beside him. The blind woman smiled almost beamed, though her arms wavered, trying to keep herself steady. Though Katara silently wondered how long Aang and Toph were standing like that, she was too focused on the situation at hand. "You told them?" She sighed with frustration, gesturing angrily to her. "You told me you wouldn't!"

"It's not like you were stealthy, diving through the window this morning." Toph said with a roll of her blind eyes, though Katara scoffed, as if Toph forgot wasn't yelling prior to that event. "And Sokka was _annoying_ me, and finally _blackmailed_ it out of me, and it was throwing me off my game." Toph said simply, bouncing slightly to adjust her single footing.

Everyone seemed rather calm about the matter, even Aang, to Katara's surprise, figuring that the stem of their fight was Aang's pride being hit in his most vulnerable place. All except for Sokka, who was growing more annoyed and angered with each passing second, and Katara, though furious with the earth bender, she was quietly curious of what sort of leverage Sokka had over Toph. Iroh waved Katara over to join him at the tea table, a wide breakfast of fresh fruit, bean curd puffs, pau buns and jasmine tea, while a stack of plates and cups waited along the edge. "It might be better for this little secret to be out in the open, Katara." Iroh insisted in a somber manner while taking a sip of his tea. "At least it allows you to express your feelings about it."

Katara's foot stomped on the ground in frustration "You wanna know how I feel?" She asked bitterly, pointing at Toph. "I'm angry that _you_ couldn't keep my secret for like..." She glimpsed out the window to guess time from the blue sky, but could only guess. " _five hours!_ "

Toph shrugged, still rather amused. "It was _three hours_ of _Sokka_ being annoying. Do you know how patient I had to be?"

Katara held her gloved face in her hand, pinching her brow and almost mirroring Zuko; she had to give Toph the benefit of the doubt, knowing _exactly_ how obnoxious her brother could be, especially if there was something he wanted to know. She silently forgave her, and gave her a bit of sympathy, having to wake up with Sokka and immediately start his annoyance. Though she felt exhausted, but the temptation of breakfast was far too much, Katara's stomach rumbling from moping away breakfast, lunch and dinner the previous night before, and with Katara's sleep schedule felt rather mixed up, she figured it might be better for her to stay up for the rest of the day, especially with her shift starting again the next day. "You've been doing that for _three hours_ " she asked in grumpily, walking towards Iroh and kneeling beside him; he set a plate and cup before Katara as she knelt down.

"Aang didn't believe I did it last time." 

"I didn't say that." Aang reiterated with a cocked brow and a wide, humoured grin. "I said the three hours could barely count if your standing on the earth."

Toph grumbled wordlessly, but her proud smirk stayed spread against her lips; Katara could see how much more she blinded herself atop the wooden floor, on the plush rug, and Aang's futon beneath her feet; though she should've been more unstable, Toph had her center, and was about to win. "And now you're about to be proven wrong, Twinkle Toes." She said with an air of arrogance.

"What about the Blue Spirit?" Sokka asked everyone in exasperation, his arms spread wide, as if someone was waiting to share some more information.

Every glimpsed over to Sokka, as though unsure what to say. Katara was becoming impatient with Sokka's nosiness. She tried to ignore him, reaching across the table and grabbing one of the pau buns while Iroh poured her some tea and offered her an apologetic smile. She'd nod her head in a solemn way, while tearing off a small piece of the bread and plopping it in her mouth. "Why does it matter to you so much?" Toph finally asked.

Sokka's arms crossed. "Toph, I know your an only child, but I think as Katara's older brother, I have a responsibility-"

Katara watched him from the corner of her eye narrowing as she swallowed. "To keep putting your nose where it doesn't belong?" She interrupted in annoyance.

He took a step closer add crouched beside her, his hand placed on her shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you Katara. No one even knows who this creep is, and as your brother, I _have_ to know who this Nut-Brained Mask Jerk is, because he can't keep fawning all over you behind my back." Katara scowled at her brother's insults, though Aang and Sokka quietly snickered, their shoulders shaking while trying to stay quiet, while her own shrugged Sokka's hand away. He rose to his feet. "I'm going to find this guy, and I'm going to give him an _earful_ for being so..." He glimpsed down to Katara, as though briefly wondering what sort of mischief the two were up to, and shuddered unpleasantly at the very thought. "... With my sister and not even having the _decency_ to introduce himself." He began to walk to his belongings, which were tucked in the corner of the room. "Dad would hate it if someone did that-

"But you're not dad!" Katara retorted in an annoyed manner, spreading her arms wide and almost hitting Iroh with her pau bun; he didn't flinch.

"I know I'm not, Katara!" He snapped, as he began to dig through his bag. "But I promised him, I would always look out for you..." He said as his own eyes closed as he took a deep breath, as though Sokka had his own set of weight against his shoulders. He knelt beside his bag, pulling out his ridiculous hat with the several spectacles above the eye, and put it atop his head, turning it to secure the lenses above his left eye. "Aang, are you coming with me?" He asked, as though done talking to Katara, unwilling to bicker with her anymore.

"No thanks." Aang said politely, his one arms beginning to waver as well, the time almost up where Toph would win. "But, maybe don't stay out to long?" He suggested. "We still have to go to the Northern Air Temple tomorrow."

"I won't, I won't," He said with a wave of his hand.

Katara lifted her brow with some intrigue. "Why are you heading there?" She asked, the plan news to her.

"It's the only way to get reports from the North Pole." Sokka answered shortly before turning to Toph. "What about you, Toph? You seem to have a keen sense of perception."

"I'm not in the mood to be blackmailed again." Toph grumbled, her eyes narrowing at Sokka's voice.

Sokka looked a little diminished without a side kick; he looked to Iroh to the table, who didn't meet Sokka's eye and took a slow sip, and then to the wide-eared lemur. "Well, what about you, Momo? You up for a mystery?" The lemur seemed excited, skittering to the end of the table and soaring upwards to Sokka, landing on his shoulder. Sokka's mood brightened a little, though Momo began to swat at the glasses's that rested atop the hat.

"So you're really going to do this, Sokka?"Katara asked in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, I am. And since _no one else_ is going to help me," This was directed at Toph and Aang, making the two giggle harder, their heads bowed and their eyes beginning to clench; he turned his attention back to his sister. "Where were you two the other night?" He asked with an air of suspicion, grabbing his fancy pipe from his bag, and pressing it between his teeth.

"It's none of your business, Sokka!" She snapped, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

Sokka glimpsed over to the Toph once more. "I'm giving you one, final chance to tell me _anything_ , Toph." Sokka insisted.

When she shook her head no, Sokka silently patted across the room towards the apartment door and opened it as silently as he could. His eyes glimpsed to Katara, holding a single finger against his lips as though saying to stay quiet as he slowly backed out. His hand grabbed the knob and very suddenly, and very loudly. He slammed the door. At the loud crash, despite Katara's anticipation for it, she and Toph were startled. The blind woman atop the futon, plush carpet and the wooden floor jumped and stumbled forward. "Wooaaah-" She gasped with wide eyes, trying to keep herself steady, her arms flailing, and her single foot twisting left and right to keep steady, until finally, she fell forward. Aang gave up the game in an instant, stepping forward and hooking his arms beneath Toph's armpits, not letting her drop like a heavy stone. While Toph's legs nearly slid out from beneath her, her head turned towards the slammed door. "No fair, Sokka!" She shouted with a frustrated scowl.

"It's fine, I believe you." Aang said, though Toph's cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink with Aang's voice in her ear; she immediately pushed away from him, and brushed herself off. "I'm surprised that you didn't want to go with Sokka, Toph." Aang said with some curiousity. "You're always up for his weird adventures."

Toph only shrugged, trying to compose herself while quickly stepping away from Aang. "Just seems a little pointless for me to go, since I already know who he is." She made her way to the table with Aang following behind her.

Katara's eyes widened with shock, nearly dropping her tea. "You know who the Blue Spirit is?" She said, her heart twisting.

She stretched up and lied down against the floor, her arms crossing behind her head. "I never forget a voice, Katara..." Iroh peaked over, now knowing Toph had a deeper understanding of the situation, just as he, and just as Aang.

Katara watched her with a wide eyed stare; if her heart-felt beliefs and slight moments to witness the man beneath the mask, to have a second person's witness was the only way to fully confirm it. Toph took a seat beside Katara at the end of the table, and Aang on the other end beside Iroh. "Well?" Katara asked the blind woman.

"Well, what?" Toph said, rather smug, though knew exactly what Katara was talking about.

"Nephew!" Iroh's voice suddenly boomed with a wide smile, beckoning him to the table. "Are you going to join us for breakfast?"

Everyone, except Toph, turned their heads to glimpse at the waking fire bender; for a split second, he looked sleepy and groggy, his hair sticking up in a tired bed head. But when Katara's gaze lingered to Zuko's, his golden eye fixated on hers and his cheeks touched red, as though the memories of last night were still present in his mind. The air felt still between them, Katara's throat felt tight as his amber stare was fixated on hers, the pair of them nervous and speechless before one another. She swallowed, but her mouth felt dry of saliva, her heart skipping a beat in her chest as she looked at him clearly, knowing all and well it was _he_ who adored her so tenderly the night before, that made her stomach flutter before she fell asleep with a smile against her lips and her heart skip a beat as she reminisced about their first kiss. Her own face began to grow hot as she sucked in a nervous breath, the air feeling thin.

"I just- uhm." He glimpsed over everyone, as though not anticipating an audience upon his waking before staring down at his feet. Katara's head drifted towards the window, suddenly abashed before him, her heart pounding in her ears, while watching Sokka outside, interrogating Appa, and while the beast yawned lazily; Momo waved his arms between the two, as though deciphering the beasts tired puts, and Sokka glimpsed between Momo and the note pad, jotting down notes. "I didn't sleep long enough." He stammered awkwardly. "I'm going back to bed." Before Katara had a chance to look back and meet his eye once more, Zuko took a step back, and quickly, shut the door.

"You sure you want me to say?" Toph said in a smug manner; Katara couldn't say anything, except hold her red face, unsure of how true she wanted it to be.


	31. Small Steps to Forgiveness

The next morning before the Jasmine Dragon opened up, Sokka was exhausted, leaning against Iroh's table across from Toph, while Momo slept soundly in his lap; he had a dreadful look of fatigue after staying up all night looking for the Blue Spirit with Momo. Aang prepared Appa's saddle for the pair to journey to the Northern Air Temple. With a wrap of gauze covering her ingrained scar on her let wrist, Katara stood beside her fatigued brother, staring down at him with a look of annoyance after preparing the tables for the shop to open. "This is _exactly_ why I didn't want you to tell Sokka," Katara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I hear you Katara, but," Toph lifted up a finger, as though to silence her interruption before it could happen. "This is, now, _exactly_ why I did." She then pointed across the table to Sokka.

"What?" Sokka sighed, his head resting against the table. "To make me look everywhere like a mad man without even a little _hint?_ " He grumbled.

Toph shrugged with a mused grin. "Pretty much." Sokka's eyes gave her an annoyed glare, though she ignored it and placed a hand against her chest. "And I gave you a _tiny_ hint. I told you he was in Ba Sing Se."

"You're the worst." He groaned. 

Toph took it as a compliment. "I really try, Sokka."

Sokka's head pressed against the table once more, sighing loudly. "Look, if Momo and I didn't waste so much time talking to Appa, I _probably_ could have found him." He lifted one finger as he made his point. 

"What'd Appa say exactly?" Katara asked with some confusion.

"He _insisted_ it was Sangok." Sokka grumbled, apparently able to decifer Momo's arm waving. "And I'll admit it, he had me convinced for a little while..." Katara had to snort at his conversation with the Bison, but was glad at least _one_ of her friends could keep a secret. Sokka stood up finally, rolling his shoulders while cradling a sleeping Momo in his arms; the critter seemed most tired of the two. "I better go catch up with Aang before he leaves without me though... Hopefully he won't mind if I take a quick nap on Appa." He stifled a yawn and began heading towards the front door.

At Aang's name, the corner of her lips turned up as she began to stand up. "You guys sure you don't want me to come?" At her offer, there was a certain glint in her blind eye.

While glimpsing over his shoulder, Sokka eyed her suspiciously, looking rather unimpressed. "Are you and Aang just going to mess with me the whole time if you tag along?" He asked with an arched brow.

"On second thought," She sat back down, her arms crossing against her chest and one leg crossing over the other. "I think I'll stay here."

Sokka's eyes narrowed, not impressed by Toph, but yawned tiredly. "See you guys in a few days.... Don't touch my stuff, Toph." She'd only shrug, unable to see his tired, annoyed glare, though it then turned to Katara. "And don't be hanging around that creep until _I_ get to the bottom of this." He insisted before marching towards the kitchen door to go and ready to nap on Appa's saddle. "And you! Make sure nothing happens to Katara while we're gone."

"'kay." Zuko's voice said sleepily from the kitchen.

Though it felt strange to Katara that her safety was entrusted in Zuko, she assumed that out of Toph or Zuko, the latter would be the more careful, strict option. Now left alone with Toph, she focused her attention on the Earth Bender; Katara leaned her hip against the table and crossed her arms. "Tell me." She insisted for the millionth time. Katara needed to hear the truth from someone else, the suspicions of silhouettes and soft spoken words weren't enough. She needed to make sure she wasn't going out of her head, that her believed reality was true, and she needed the confirmation, not just of her heart, but of someone else who knew it to be it to be true. With Aang, and Iroh not around, and feeling rather awkward about asking either of them, Katara focused on Toph, who was excited to flaunt her newfound knowledge at her, without letting it slip her tongue.

"No." Toph repeated for the millionth time

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell. Me."

"Nuh- oh."

"Why not?" Katara groaned.

"Because if I tell you, I'm going to have to tell Sokka." Katara frowned, knowing Sokka was long gone and that wasn't a good enough reason. " When he gets back, he'll know I told you, you'll get too _giddy_ about it and it'll be a bit more obvious and then either Aang or I will be _forced_ to tell him... And your annoyance?" Her fingers pinched to the size of a firefly. "But _Sokka?_ " Her arms spread wide while feigning a look of exasperation.

Katara sighed, but a mused smile spread against her lips. "Well, you _are_ right about that." She agreed.

"And I didn't let _him_ know that I know... You're a piece of cake, Sugar Queen, you'll get bored of asking eventually." Her arms crossed, taking the last word in the argument.

Katara frowned in annoyance, but knew Toph was right. She was already getting fed up with repeating herself over and over. "Fine." She grumbled in defeat, stepping away from the table. "I guess I better finish getting ready to open." She began to stroll towards the kitchen door.

Toph shouted to Katara's back. "Hey! Get me some brain tea!"

"Nope!" She said in a snobby, but humoured way since not being on the clock, but decided to get her some regardless, without outright saying.

"Boo." Toph moaned, slumping back in her chair, but a sly smirk spread against her lips before Katara opened the door and stepped into the kitchen.

When Katara entered, however, Iroh was nowhere to be found, despite them opening very soon. Zuko leaned against the counter baring an almost similar fatigue to Sokka, as if exhausted from his late night adventures with Katara and a broken sleep schedule. She stood in the doorway, her back pressed to it and her hands clenched in her lap nervously, though as it shut behind. He stirred the slightest bit at the noise, his one eye peaking open. "Hi." Katara said quietly, her voice catching in her throat, suddenly abashed and anxious.

Zuko didn't lift his head. "Hey." He mumbled awkwardly, leaning up against the counter, but not fully rising while resting his forearms against them, and not meeting her eye with a bowed head, his hair cloaking his face.

Although nervous, she dared to step closer, his body tensed as she approach, standing beside him at the counter, though almost a foot away. The breach between them still felt more than impassable, as though neither wanted to admit the night before as red, flushed cheeks passed between them, the air feeling suddenly suffocating. Everything felt more simple beneath the moonlight, in the darkness, with something between them that could hold the blow back of opened emotions. She leaned against the counter, taking a slow, deep breath, their situation feeling complicated and unspoken. Iroh's words rang through Katara's head while she met Zuko's gaze in the counter surface. _There are small steps to forgiveness, and one of them is finding a way to work together._ However, it felt more than impossible without some form of barrier separating them, whether it was the fear of acknowledging their blooming adoration and infatuation, or to face their shared trauma that haunted the pair at night. She sucked in a slow breath, feeling her shoulders rise and drop, and relied on another mask, the one that kept the pair safe in Ba Sing Se. She looked at him through the shining, metal counter.

"Lee?" She asked, watching his golden eyes.

"Yeah, Mori?" He said, looking into hers through the surface as well.

She gave him a meek smile, nervous as her hand nervously tucked her short hair behind her ear. "Can... you help me brew Toph some tea?" Her voice was timid, while not all too sure what to ask him at first, but knew there had to be another way to get closer to him, for both of them to drop their masks eventually, and the way to break that barrier was finding a way to cooperate. "She wanted one..."

"She knows we're not on the clock yet, right?" He muttered discouragingly, looking confused at first, it was as though Iroh's words had resonated through him as well, and though he sighed, he mumbled, "Sure..." Before giving her a nervous, awkward smile. "I'm not as good as my uncle though." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly while standing up right, but Katara's intrigued eyes continued him to speak. "Okay, well, can you get me the water." Katara lifted her hand idly; from the large jug Zuko had filled earlier that morning, and pulled forth a steady stream of water, easily wrangling it closer and towards the kettle Zuko had set on top of the stove. His eyes widened with a mild panic. "You shouldn't be bending-."

"I know," she sighed whimsically letting the last of the water spill into the top of the kettle, her back pressed against the counter and staring down at her feet. "It's just... Been a while, y'know?"

Zuko could sympathize; while in the presence of the waiters, Iroh forbade any fire bending within the shop. "Must be boring just having to work all the time." He tried to converse while bringing the tea kettle to the stove.

"It's not so bad... It helps me stay busy." She admitted in a nervous manner. "It just feels _really_ different..."

"I thought that would be a good thing." Zuko said quietly, though peaked over his shoulder. "All the teas are in the jars in the cupboard."

Katara nodded her head and walked towards the tall cupboard in the far corner of the kitchen. "I guess it can be..." she said a little nervously, pulling open the large door open; the air was still rather suffocating, but the two worked together to breath through it. Katara's brows furrowed while looking at the label-less jars, only recognizing the lavender by its purple colour. "Hmm." She wasn't sure what gotu kola, the other plant was, that was suppose to be in the tea and the longer she stood, the more all of the plants began to look the same. "Can you help me?" She asked, staring at the cupboard, still feeling a little dumbfounded.

"I forgot there wasn't labels..." He said meekly, stepping away from the stove. "Uncle said if you work in the kitchen you should know your teas by heart..." He grabbed a small jar, the leaves about the size of Katara's pinky toe, and completely round, while bearing tiny flowers, that looked almost peppered between the leaves. While taking the lavender from Katara, he looked towards the clock, still having about fifteen minutes before they had to open. "Do you... Want one? There's still a bit of time..." He asked in a nervous way, though a few waiters entered through the back entrance, getting ready to start their shift as well.

She couldn't help but smile. "Sure." She said, as his attention returned to the cupboard.

"Which one?"

"Jasmine," she said quickly, her eyes glimpsing at her gloved hand; Katara watched while Zuko ran his fingers along the jars before stopping at one. Katara recognized it immediately, however, as the single flower that began drying in her room beside her bed, that'd she delicately toy with before drifting off to sleep. A small smile spread against her lips as Zuko pulled down the jar filled with the same dried, white flowers, and opened the lid, the scent filling the shop. "Its my favourite." She mumbled almost whimsically, and the Fire Bender smiled, returning to the stove.


	32. The Return of the Warriors

Katara was in the kitchen with Zuko and the dishwasher, who's name she learned was Chin, as Zuko was brewing three pots of tea; the day was slow and Iroh let a several of the waiters leave early for the day, while he sat in the main room with Toph, playing Pai Sho. The air was still tense between he and Katara, though the two tried to power through it, struggling to find different things to talk about, tea, their friends, their old adventures were a few of their safe topics that almost always made it easier to begin conversation. They never spoke of the romantic incident, or the blue mask that was between them, as though it was the single thing that turned their blossoming friendship into a vacuum that the two struggled to speak or breathe through; their conversations always rolled easier with the other waiters, or Iroh present, to have another voice to fill the air and loosen the atmosphere. Katara had finished telling the two what she had caught Toph and Aang doing in the main room a few days before, though leaving out the details of Sokka's infuriating curiosity, and the main topic of conversation.

Although Chin laughed at Katara's tale, Zuko pinched the brow of his nose. "They're still doing that?" He said, rather annoyed as his head bowed over the tea pots.

"Is that normal or something?" Katara snickered with a wide smile.

Zuko nodded his head as his eyes rolled a nervous smirk spreading against his lips. "Bumi showed them that for some reason, and they won't stop doing it." He shook his head, the slightest bit annoyed, but his friendly tone remained. Chin placed the two pots atop the silver platter for the next waiter, who waved Chin out to clear out the dish container behind the main counter, one of his many tasks he did throughout the day. As the young man slipped out the door, he took the breathable, calm, relaxing air with him, leaving the two alone. Zuko turned towards the counter and began to pouring Iroh and Toph's pot of gotu kola and lavender, which was becoming their favourite. "You haven't seen that creepy woman again at all, have you?" Zuko asked, his voice taking a timid air while trying to keep their conversation going without Chin's presence.

"No, I haven't." She muttered softly, watching Zuko beginning to fill the cups, her hip leaning against the counter while waiting on Toph and Iroh's orders.

While Zuko set down the tea pot, frowning at it as his arms crossed. "I hate that I can't figure out where I know her from." Katara had to agree, unable to figure out exactly where she had seen her, feeling as though it were on the tip of her tongue, but anytime she tried to picture her face, it was a masked haze, worn away by time; she set one of the cups atop the tray. "Its like, every time I look at her though, I can tell something's missing." Zuko sighed as he reached towards the same cup as Katara, their hands briefly touching. 

Katara felt a shock of electricity ran through her; she flinched, pulling her hand back and when she met his, amber nervous eye, Katara felt as though she were out of breath; his warmth flooded through her hand in an instant and a forbidden name caught in the back of her throat. _Blue-_

"Lee, Mori!" Iroh shouted from the dining room in a gleeful way. "Come out! We have visitors."

Katara could feel her heart finally start again at the sound of Iroh's voice. The two pulled their gazes away, while heading towards the door, Katara took a slow, deep breath, while trying to collect herself. As they stepped out of the kitchen door, the pair fought through red faces, the Kiyoshi warriors greeted them in the main doorway of the Jasmine Dragon; while Iroh let go of Ty Lee and she turned to squeeze Toph happily, Iroh beckoned Mei closer, but had already anticipated she wasn't one for affection. He clasped her hands for a split moment and bared her a welcoming smile, which she humbly returned, before letting go and turning towards Suki, and giving her a welcoming hug as well.

"Lee!" Ty Lee shouted as she finally noticed Zuko and Katara stepping out of the kitchen. She sprinted over on light, quick feet to greet her old friend; she nearly dove at him, kicking her feet into the air as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mei seemed happy to see him, though didn't appear as affectionate as her girlfriend, and lifted her hand and smiled from afar. "We're back!" She had nearly sung.

One of Zuko's arms wrapped around Ty Lee's waist while Katara couldn't help feel a slight bit of jealousy of how easily Ty Lee's affections could be displayed. When Zuko set her down, she looked to Katara, as though unsure whether to hug her, or just give her a friendly 'hello'. As Iroh and the girls began to make their way over, Zuko's finger pointed to Katara for a split moment. "This is Mori, by the way." He said awkwardly.

"Lee's _girlfriend!_ " Toph eagerly added while sitting down.

Katara wasn't in a position to retort with Iroh's proud gaze and Zuko's nervous eye suddenly meeting hers, his mouth open but suddenly speechless. A brief look of panic filled her face with wide eyes, her cheeks unable to fight the flooding red as she stared down at her feet. _Wait a second... Does that mean I really -am- Zuko's girlfriend?_ A flooding rush of adrenaline ran through her while her stomach nervously fluttering at the very thought, her mind spiralling as her mysterious night adventures were mixing into her daylight reality. Both of them avoided everyone's curious gazes while looking to the floor.

The warriors looked to Katara curiously, and while Ty Lee pulled out a chair and invited her girlfriend to sit; however, Suki smiled at Katara. "It's good to see you again, Mori," greeting her like an old friend, hugging her tight before taking a seat at Iroh's table. "I like your new haircut." Katara hugged her back while trying to will away her growing blush.

"The short hairs really cute, but it's a little uneven." Ty Lee said in a friendly way, pulling a chair closer to Mei's before sitting down herself.

Iroh glimpsed towards Katara and Zuko. "Did you forget the tea?"

Though Katara wanted to take the moment to bail, Zuko was already one step ahead of her. "I'll get them." He muttered quickly, still averting everyone's gaze as he stumbled back and rushing towards the door.

"I guess we should go and give him a hand, I suppose." Iroh said to Katara. Suki and Ty Lee looked at the elderly man in a silent plead, and after a sigh left his lips, a humble smile spread against them as he turned towards Katara. "But since today is rather exciting with the arrival of our friends, you and Lee are welcome to take the day off." He pulled out one of the chairs and offered her a seat.

Though she was thankful for Iroh's kind nature, her brows furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Well, we're not too busy until later in the evening now, so..." He glimpsed towards the other waiters, none of them too busy themselves, before leaning down to Katara in a hush whisper. "I suppose as long as you don't leave the shop, I can still pay you today." He gave her a friendly wink.

Katara beamed at the sweet old man. Before she could respond, Mei cut in. "You're too kind, Iroh. Don't let people take advantage of it." She said in a pessimistic manner.

Iroh gently placed his hand atop of Mei's shoulder. "Though I understand what you mean," he pulled back slowly and clasped them together before his lap. "However, this is a display of _my_ character, just as the motive of someone else asking for help is a display of _theirs._ " May nodded her head, understanding Iroh's short speech. He smiled warmly at the girls before turning towards the kitchen to get his nephew.

"So... _Mori_ ," Mei said with a look of skepticism, however, she didn't seem all too surprised. "When did you and Lee become a couple?"

Ty Lee and Suki looked to her as well, there eyes flooding with curiousity, however, Toph looked amused about the whole situation. "We're not-" Katara began to mumble, but she closed her eyes shut, almost shocked to the core of how that was _actually_ a lie, that beneath it all, they _were_ together, even if she didn't anticipate it. Even Toph's humored brow agreed with her gut feeling. "I mean- we -"

"Yeah, I thought you were all over this Blue Spirit guy." Suki said, leaning in with a better air of knowing than she led on.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Toph said, demanding the attention and briefly altering the topic while pointing to Suki. " _She_ knew about you and the Blue Spirit? And _I_ didn't? Until _four days ago_?" Her voice was gaining volume.

Katara held her face in an exasperated manner as Toph gained the attention of the few patrons in the shop. However, her flustered feelings not mixing well with her short temper. "Toph, you _literally_ told everyone right after you found out!" She almost shouted in frustration.

"Hey, I only told Sokka. It's not my fault Aang _and_ Iroh caught you two making kissy faces at each other." Toph squished her cheeks and made smooching noises at Katara in a joking manner.

Katara covered her eyes, wishing at that moment she could make Toph disappear after thoroughly embarrassing her. "Okay, sure, but _Suki's marrying him_ and didn't even tell him." She said, her gloved hand gesturing to Sokka's fiance, the other pinching her brow while resting her elbow atop the table.

Mei was already tired of their bickering. "So... Back to Lee being your boyfriend?" She asked with a cocked brow and crossed arms. Katara knew the Kiyoshi Warriors were interested, having missed all the fun while in the Fire Nation colonies.

The words made ber stomach twist awkwardly, giving her the reason from Iroh, rather than their long, private moments of affection. "There was this... Incident with a bounty hunter and-" zuko's voice beneath the Blue Spirit's mask ran through her mind _I'll never let anything hurt you again_. "Lee was just trying to keep me safe..." She muttered, giving them the simplistic reason Iroh had given, though in the heart of it all, it was the Blue Spirit's words that made Zuko protect Katara. "And it's how Iroh introduced me to the shop."

Suki nodded her head. "Your picture is all over the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation colonies." She said with an air of sympathy.

Katara's sighed, disappointed to hear it. "But do you know he's... You know..." Ty Lee continued her girlfriends thought. Katara looked at her flushing cheeks, she assumed the water bender knew. "The Blue Spirit?"

Katara's eyes widened with shock. "You all knew?" She asked with a quiet, shocked air; Even Toph's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mei figured it out before we left, and told us on the boat." Ty Lee bragged, wrapping her arms around Mei's bicep and resting her head on her shoulder. She seemed to appreciate the affection Ty Lee offered, her own head resting against hers. "So, is the _air of love_ still there?" She mused.

Katara sighed quietly, still resting her hand against her forehead. "Its... awkward, actually... The only time he took it off was... Was when I could barely see his face, and... I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about it _being_ him-"

Before Katara could continue, Iroh strolled out of the kitchen with a single cup of tea in hand, placing it before Toph, and gently touching her shoulder to let her know her drink arrived. "Can I get you lovely ladies something to drink?" Iroh asked with a warm smile.

"Is Lee coming out?" Ty Lee asked excitedly, perhaps wanting to ask Zuko in front of everyone about the mystery, and the ignored feelings between them.

"No," Iroh said with a well-intentioned sigh. "While he's happy that you all finally came, my Nephew asked if he could stay in the kitchen."

Mei got a cup of assam, while Ty Lee and Suki were curious about Iroh's new blend Toph was drinking. Katara ordered a cup of jasmine, and despite Iroh's humble smile and the slow movement happening in the tea shop during the late noon, she couldn't help but feel some guilt about blowing off her job; Mei interrupted her self-loathing thoughts. "He's hiding." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, how are we going to ask without Iroh making us, y'know, not ask him?" Ty Lee asked,watching the elderly man retreat into the kitchen.

"Then let's back him into a corner." Toph suggested, her voice dropping to a whisper, as though stating the obvious. The girls leaned in to listen closely to Toph's idea. "Listen. We get sugar queen here to lure him out as bait, get her looking nice and pretty, and knowing that _dork_ he's probably going to be in the mask still, seeing and he can't even be in the same _room_ as Katara without his heart going a mile a minute. We'll corner him, unmask him, and boom, it's all out in the open and you guys can stop being weird about it, and actually confront it."

Katara was timid about the idea, unsure what to think of it. She was nervous about the confrontation, the last she tried, she lost her temper, getting frustrated and Zuko's own emotions boiling over. With her own curiousities of the Fire Prince in her mind, she didn't have time to reflect on them, or even suggest an alternative idea as a flooding squeal or excitement left Ty Lee.

"Wait!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Does that mean-"

Mei held her face in her hand, already regretting whatever her girlfriend's idea. " _Please no_ -"

Ty Lee grabbed her arm excitedly. "Yes!"

Mei groaned, while Toph had her own look of skepticism. "What?" She asked, her head staring vaguely towards the exchanging voices.

Ty Lee was in a pure, giddy fit. "We're going to the _Fancy Lady Day Spa!_ "

Mei looked to Toph, sharing a look of skepticism, neither quite particular on Ty Lee's idea, or willing to share her excitement. "Do I have to go?" Toph asked.

Ty Lee pouted. "You don't want to come?" Toph _and_ Mei shook their heads 'no'. "Awww... Suki? You're gonna come with Katara and me, right?" She asked with a pleading look.

"I'm alright." Suki insisted in a meek way. "Spa's aren't really my thing.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Ty Lee reached over and patted Katara's shoulder in a friendly nature, though Katara couldn't help but feel an air of skepticism, she was rather excited for the return visit, craving some _much needed_ relaxation. "We'll just call it a birthday present or something."

Suki's head tilted suddenly. "When _is_ your birthday, Katara?" She asked with some confusion.

Katara blinked, her brows lifting, though wasn't sure how to answer. "I-uh... I don't exactly know." She admitted

"Really?" Mei asked, rather surprised.

"What do you mean?" Suki said with some shock. Mei looked at her in silent disbelief. Katara only shrugged. "Well, what about Sokka's?"

"Uhh..." She scratched the back of her head, trying to find a way to better explain it. "We met Aang a little after Sokka's 16th birthday... and mine was before that..." She pinched her brow, trying to collect any pieces from her mind to try and link the dates together.

"Which was..."

"Well..." She was racking her brain, trying to get her thoughts straight. "Sokka's birthday is on the longest of our year; the entire sun is out for the entire day..." The girls all gave Katara a peculiar look, not clearly understanding. "Uh, I guess it would be... Winter... Maybe? in Kiyoshi Island?" She assumed, though was very unsure, her hands opening as her shoulders shrugged.

"Why don't you know the _date_ though?" Ty Lee asked, still rather perplexed.

"There's only about... 160 days of sun in the south pole. Then, there's the long night..." Katara remembered evenings shrouded in darkness, bundled up to her grandmother and brother, waiting for the day the sun would return. "And after a long time without contact outside of our tribe, our calendar just adjusted, I guess... It's hard to count how many days pass when the sun's out for a long time too."

Ty Lee's head tilted. "What about yours then?" 

"We celebrate it on the day when the first day the sun finally peaks over the horizon; it mark's the day the long night's over... I was at least born when the sun first rose, or I wouldn't be able to tell you..."

The girls looked at Katara with an air of intrigue, though their curious gazes didn't threaten her as they use to. Iroh strolled from the kitchen with a platter in hand and four steaming cups. He set the two lavender masks before Suki and Ty Lee, the assam before Mei, and finally, the jasmine before Katara. He gave them a small bow, clasping the tray against his lap, before retreating back into the kitchen, baring a similar proud smile he wore the day he caught Katara and Zuko, cuddled together in his yard.

On the edge of Katara's saucer was the white small jasmine flower, its petals still fresh as though to replaced the one that dried in Katara's room, and it brought a gentle smile to her lips.


	33. Ty Lee's Confession

Suki sat in Katara and Toph's borrowed bedroom, waiting for her to create the note for Zuko. The plan was in motion two days later, and several crumpled scraps of paper were chucked into the trash can, half finished but unworthy to give; some where too detailed, some said his name, some said the Blue Spirit's, but all of them asked her to meet outside at midnight. "How hard is it to right a note?" Suki mused at Katara's frantic scribbling, only to change her mind and crush the paper in her fist. Though Katara still felt unsure of the matter of cornering Zuko to reveal himself before everyone, the idea didn't sitting raw in her stomach, everyone else was eager and excited to follow through whenever they were all together; she couldn't find the courage to dispute, to suggest that what they were doing felt wrong, and with Suki present, it was almost impossible for her to warn him before hand. Her last note was the least detailed, but the best she could offer, before slipping it beneath Iroh's bedroom door.

_Meet me at the Fire Light Fountain tonight. -Katara_

When Suki and Katara came down to the shop shortly after, a line was stretching out front with many people taking their lunch break, and Ty Lee and Mei excitedly waiting outside by the fountain and away from the crowd. "Where's Toph?" Suki asked, rather surprised not to see her as she walked up with Katara following.

"Holding our table; she wants to pick up Bosco after we drop off these two." Mei insisted with a roll of her eyes, before falling to Katara, who was wearing one of her old outfits. She cocked a brow, while glimpsing to Katara's feet then back to her face. "Nice dress."

Katara felt a bit awkward, still using Mei's clothing as her own personal wardrobe. "I-uh- don't have a lot of stuff..." she said uncomfortably, while crossing her arms over her chest; the clothes were becoming a tighter with Katara's healthier weight returning.

Mei said nothing more about the matter. After a quick 'seeya,' Suki went inside to catch up with the earth bender inside of the shop, Ty Lee clung to Mei's arm and began to guide the way towards the spa; she beamed up at her girlfriend with excitement. Katara glimpsed towards them as she walked to Ty Lee's right, wondering how two opposites such as themselves came together, and even found a way to compromise without negating a fight. Mei was silent, though listened intently as Katara followed beside Ty Lee, who excitedly chattered about the plans she had for her and Katara at the spa; though Ty Lee held the most excitement, Katara felt eager, as well, for the return visit. The building wasn't too far away, sharing the large plaza that the tea shop was in; it was large and towering, but the front doors were open to greet them.

As Katara followed Ty Lee and Mei into the entrance of the spa, the women at the counter happily greeted them with a warm, friendly smile. "Hello ladies! What'll it be today."

Ty Lee leaned against the counter, her forearm resting against it and already had their day planned; her other arm wrapped around Katara's shoulder and brought her closer to the counter as well. "We want the _whole_ luxury deal, please." The women's brows rose, but her good-willed smile remained as she began to write down Ty Lee's wants. "First, we'd like a mud bath and some pedicures. She needs a trim and style," her arm around Katara's shoulder gestured to her uneven, short locks. "And I'd like a manicure while that's going on. Oh, and do you guys still have those fancy drinks with the tiny umbrellas?" The woman nodded as she continued to write, peaking up at Ty Lee. "Okay, those, and can we get a fruit platter too?" It seemed like Ty Lee had spent the evening anticipating and planning her and Katara's day together.

The woman nodded. "And for you, miss?" She asked Mei next.

Mei narrowed her eyes at the woman, her posture straight, firm and intimidating. "I'd rather be caught dead in here." She grumbled. The woman coward slightly before the gloomy woman from behind the counter, but the her look became more perplexed as her peppy girlfriend, Ty Lee, planted a parting kiss on the cheek goodbye. Though embarrassed, Mei's hand lifted and gently touched her hand to where her lips had kissed her, but against her pursed, scowling lips, Mei managed a gentle smile towards her love. "Have fun, okay?" She said in a softer tone to Ty Lee.

"We will!" Ty Lee stated excitedly with a wide smile, while grabbing Katara's arm and followed the woman to the change rooms.

The spa worker led them down a hall towards a new room, clean and thoroughly polished; four curtained dressing chambers greeted and all of them were drawn open, empty and perfectly clean. The floors were covered in white tiles, and a large mirror hung against the left wall. Each changing room has a white robe was hung on its hook, and several towels were folded atop the bench. Lockers hung along the walls to keep their belongings safe while within the building. As the woman closed the door behind them, Katara turned her head towards the newer kyoshi warrior. 

"Ty Lee, are you sure about this?" Katara asked nervously.

"Sure about what?" She asked with a tilted head.

"You know... Cornering Zuko-"

Ty Lee snorted, and a humoured grin spread against her lips. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time." Katara gave her a curious, but suspicious glance, wondering if she was talking about their long hunt for the Avatar. However, Ty Lee smiled widely in response as she began to walk to the change room. "We use to tease Zuko a lot when we were kids...And if after all this time he learned to put his guard down after playing 'Catch the Turtle Duck', well," She smirked devishily. "That's on him." She pulled the curtain shut.

Katara followed Ty Lee's pattern and stepped into the change room, all the while, silently wondering what sort of history Zuko had with the two girls front the Fire Nation, and always thought Ty Lee and Mei as Azula's hired cronies, deadly and hang picked. Behind the curtain, Katara stripped away Mei's old gown, and tossed the plush, white robe over her shoulders, and slid her arms through the short sleeves. They didn't do a whole lot to hide the scars Katara bore, but in the coming days, she hadn't thought all too much about them. However, when Katara stepped out, wanting to dispute further, but Ty Lee's eyes immediately fell to the dark rings that circled her wrists. Katara felt a strange at Ty Lee's curiousity, not really noticing her scars until someone else focused upon it. 

"What?" Katara said, her hand instinctively covering the ring that the glove had normally hid.

Ty Lee looked away, nervous for her prying gaze to be caught. "Nothing, just-" Her hands reached up, twisting her long pony-tail into a bun and securing it with two pins, while her eyes stared down to the tiled floors. "You know, Mei and I get it, right?" Her voice was timid, which was strange for someone so excitable.

"What do you mean?" She asked skeptically.

"I mean, Azula." At the sound of her name, it made Katara's body tense, and her skin crawl. "We know how... _cruel_ she could be, even when we were young..." A look of guilt and regret filled her face as her gaze turned to watch her own reflection. "... I never really wanted to go with her in the first place." Her slender arms crossed, as though to remember Azula's prior threat to convince her to tag along. "I mean... I didn't get it as bad as you or Mei, since she has that bald spot at the top of her head now, and Zuko showed her how to hide it, but-" Ty Lee's eyes widened, letting Mei's own tormented secret slip from her lips, watching her face twist in a look of mortified shock. Her wide eyes looked to Katara, who held her breath and was watching her. She always wondered why they followed Azula for so long, knowing how cruel she could be, and without asking, Katara already had her answer. "Probably not the best time to mention that..." Ty Lee said sheepishly before stretching. "At least we have the whole day to relax..." But at the saddened look of Katara's eyes, Ty Lee's looked rather guilty and plead quietly. "Please don't tell her I told you."

"I wont." She agreed, though it wasn't as if Katara could tell Mei about it.

Though it was difficult at first, Katara did find a way to relax; when they stepped from the change room, the same worker was waiting to guide them to the the mud room, finding several other woman already pampered and relaxing in their own baths. They took the two empty tubs that were side by side, sitting on the edge of them as a spa worker approached with a mud-mask in hand an a platter of fruits. As they climbed in, another brought Ty Lee's fruit platter and drink, as the first woman began to apply the sweet-smelling gunk to their faces, and placing cucumbers over their eyes. Katara listened to the two workers step away, but a comfortable, hush lull hung between Ty Lee and Katara, knowing at the very least, they had something in common. The room was quiet, filled with the gentle murmurs of women talking and soothed, comfortable sighs; Katara's was among them almost ten minutes later, feeling soothed by the warmed mud that covered her body.

"Katara?" Ty Lee asked after wiping her hand off and lifting one of the cucumbers to look at the water bender.

"Yeah?"

An intrigued look filled her eyes and a curious smile. "Who initiated?" 

"What?" Katara asked, lifting her own cucumber to look to Ty Lee.

"You know." She asked, leaning on the edge of the tub, reaching out to grab her drink. "How'd it happen? You and Zuko? Or the Blue Spirit? I've been dying to know." She placed the straw in her mouth while waiting for an answer.

Katara's cheeks flushed; she never really had the opportunity to talk about the flooding, confused emotions she felt about Zuko and the Blue Spirit being one in the same. "I'm not even sure myself." She admitted, leaning back in the tub and staring at the ceiling. "When I got back at first, it felt like... He was the only thing I could really trust," she admitted in her own guilty way, her arms crossing over her stomach through the mud. "Every time I felt like the world was going to swallow me, he was always there... Even when he wasn't wearing the mask." She thought of Zuko's hand pulling her into his chest when the bounty hunter came near, when the woman grabbed her wrist in the tea shop, and how he humoured her on the ship and listened to her troubles while giving her a brief moment to feel as though she had use. Her stomach fluttered suddenly, remembering his gentle embrace when she had awoken one sleepy morning on their journey to the city, the jasmine flower on the edge of her and Katara couldn't help but smile."He's sweet, and I love being around him, but... It's just hard to _look_ at him sometimes, knowing its _him_ who.. " It was difficult to explain, that Zuko saw her at her weakest point and encouraged her strength while giving her the space to heal. "Who knows how difficult everything's been for me."

"I sort of know what you mean." Ty Lee sympathized, still leaning on the edge of the tub as she listened, glass still in hand.

"Do you?" Katara asked with some skepticism as glimpsed over.

"Well," she arched a brow, as though trying to find a way to explain. "Not as well as Mei does..." The insinuation made Katara feel the slightest bit jealous, despite having no reason; before she could stomach down the feeling, Ty Lee's curiosity probed further. "So when did you kiss him?" She asked.

Katara's cheeks flushed a deeper scarlet as her eyes fell into the mud; she wondered how _truly_ perceptive that Mei and Ty Lee were, for having such a deeper understanding from only witnessing them together for about five seconds. "He kissed me for the first time... About a week ago." She said timidly, though the corners of her mouth twisted up at the fond memory.

Ty Lee grinned widely. "So that's why he's acting all weird." Katara lifted a brow at her, unsure of what Ty Lee was talking about. "I mean, not normal _Zuko_ weird, but like... _Weird_ weird... When we were kids, the _same_ thing happened the first time Mei kissed Zuko." It felt strange to hear about their prior relationship, especially with Katara and Zuko's newfound one, and Ty Lee and Mei's own, tied in the mix. "He wouldn't talk to her for _a week_ and any time Mei came around, Zuko would already be running with his tail between his legs." She laughed. "I'm surprised he made the first move though. Even though he's a hot head, he gets flustered easily." As Ty Lee mused, one of the staff approached with clean towels for them to clean off with; the two rose from the tub, ready for a change of scenery.

"Hey... Can I ask you something?" Katara asked as she followed Ty Lee towards the showers to rinse away the last of the mud.

"Sure."

"What... Broke them up?" Katara had to know, wanting to anticipate what it was that caused them to end, what could cause her and Zuko to as well, and to find a way to avoid it. "Mei and Zuko."

Ty Lee had a look of guilt. "I shouldn't say but..." At Katara's prodding, pleasing eyes, Ty Lee did answer rather timidly. "Because... Of you."

She was silent for a moment, the answer not truly registering. " _Me?_ " Katara asked, baffled.

Ty Lee nodded as the two went towards the showers. "She said no matter what she did, she always felt she was fighting for Zuko's attention... And that you already had won it..." Katara held a sense of guilt, although her capture was never intended, she never expected or even imagined that to be the drive that separated Mei and Zuko; while opening the shower curtain, Ty Lee gave her a well natured smile. "You don't have to pout, Katara." Ty Lee insisted at her guilty expression. "It was a long time ago; she's over it."

Though she could have easily bent the fluid mud off of her skin, Katara stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind her, deciding it was safer to pretend she couldn't. Ty Lee's new information made her stomach feel a new kind of raw, a disriptive mistake she unintentionally caused rattled around her brain as the hot water ran down her back, and letting the dark sludge mud run down the drain until it ran clear. After, Katara tossed her robe back over her shoulders before stepping out of the shower, Ty Lee was waiting for her, talking to one of the spa staff, who led them down the hall to another room.

Katara's curiosities began to rouse as they followed the worker. "So... After Mei kissed Zuko, and he started acting all weird... how did he become... Normal, I guess."

"Well," she scratched the back of her head. "I'm not entirely sure... it was a few weeks after when Zuko was banished and went to find Aang." She put simply as they stepped into the next room. "I guess while he was gone, he figured it out because when he was finally back, they were just..." she only shrugged, as though the idea of them together bugged her as well. Katara's shoulders dropped, hoping for a solution to her troubles, for a way to break the tension between them and something that would take less time than four years.

While Ty lee was being guided to her chair, her feet ready to be polished as well as her hands, Katara was led to the other beside it, where two women waited to pamper her; one behind the chair, and woman waiting before it. Though nervous about letting the hair dresser bring scissors so close to her hair and neck, Katara took a seat and leaned back, and the woman ran her fingers through Katara's short strands and placed a smock over her chest. At Katara's insistence, the woman promised not to cut the longest lengths of her hair, but promised she'd even out the rough, uneven ends that framed her jaw, while the other worker began to massage her feet. Katara peered over to Ty Lee; her hands were being filed and a second worker was working on her feet.

"So, how _did_ you and Mei end up together?" Katara asked, trying to focus her attention away from the woman who trimmed her hair, while her own curiosity bubbled over Ty Lee's relationship. "I mean, I'd never have guessed you two..."

Though Katara wasn't entirely sure how to finish her sentence, fearing that it might sound wrong or offensive, Ty Lee's face looked delightfully surprised at the question, but was rather eager to answer. "Well..." She started as she began to reclined in her chair. "After her and Zuko broke up, Mei was staying on Kyoshi Island with me and the Warriors; she actually helped us to rebuild it... She _was_ sad though, not even her normal, gloomy, moody sad, but... Confused, and sad. For a while, I was _so_ sure it was about Zuko and her breaking up. Every time I tried to ask her about it, she'd just say that..." Ty Lee looked guilty when her eye met Katara's as she repeated Mei's past words. "She didn't want to have to compete with you for Zuko's attention, because he'd already chose you, and she'd gotten over it on her journey here... The more time that seemed to pass, and even _when_ Zuko came around, she always seemed okay, but when nights came around, she seemed so sad and lonely... I couldn't figure out what was up."

"What was it then?" Katara asked with intrigue, and distracted by the woman with the scissors.

"She wouldn't tell me, at all... So I got Suki to ask her, since the two of them were getting close, and it turns out..." A sheepish, but happy smile spread against her lips, while a dreamy gaze filled her eyes. "It was just how her feelings for me had changed, and how she didn't know how to deal with it... I guess it hurts a lot more when you know you love your best friend, since you can't exactly tell what they feel about you..."

Katara's eyes widened with curiosity, understanding Mei's relation to her own feelings, while her own heart pounded with anticipation to hear the end. The woman doing Ty Lee's nails stopped, and though Katara's hair was done with the trim, the hair dresser also was listening to Ty Lee's story as well. "So what did you do?" The hairdresser asked.

"Well, if I'm being honest, _I_ wasn't even sure how I felt about it at first." She admitted. "I tried to pretend I didn't know and forget about it, but I couldn't, because I was confused too... Sometimes, I'd just catch myself looking at her, admiring her, and I just never really thought too much about it, you know? I always thought it was because I thought Mei was brave and strong, but the longer I looked at her, the more I realized that it wasn't _just_ admiration... It was love... and it hurt." Katara was silent, only listening, even the women massaging their feet stopped their work to listen to Ty Lee's passionate tale. "So, when we were coming home from one of her attempts to find you, I stopped her on the beach, and kissed her." The woman who worked on Katara's feet pressed her hand to her chest and almost swooning at the romantic story. Katara found her own heart racing at Ty Lee's excitement. "It was a long time ago," Ty Lee sighed. "But every time Mei and I are alone, it feels just like that night on the beach." She glimpsed to Katara and recognized the adoring look in her eye, almost mirroring the liquid glimmer in Zuko's. Suddenly, her eyes began to twinkle. "Your hair looks so nice!"

The woman spun her in the chair towards the mirror, and Katara's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of herself. Her hair was a little more shorter than Katara had initially cut it; the ends at the back of her head were even as the shorter strands fell along the nape of her neck, while the sides along her jaw were a tad short, but even in length. The longest of her hair strands were left alone at Katara's insistence, but the woman took them carefully in her hands, and began to twist them into a crown along the top of her head.

Ty Lee and Katara continued to chat away as the spa workers finished off their feet and hands; the sky was in a glowing twilight when the two finally emerged from the spa. They were comfortable and relaxed, and Katara couldn't help but touch the shorter hairs at the back of her neck, needing to adjust to a shorter length once more. Mei was waiting outside for them, her arms crossed and she wore a pouting scowl, but holding a brown, paper bag; when her narrow eyes fell onto Ty Lee's, her lips softened into a warmer, slight smile. Ty Lee almost dove into her arms in a gleeful way, as though trying to find other ways to reminisce the bliss she felt of being with Mei after retelling the story of how they came together; the gloomy, but smiling woman let one hand hold the small of Ty Lee's back, while the other held the bag out to Katara, rather aggressively, while her own gaze averting Katara's eyes. "Here." She stated, rather coldly.

"Uhm..." Katara opened the bag slightly, there was green tissue paper that covered the brown fabric inside. "Thanks, Mei." She said, rather confused at the gift.

Mei silently appreciated Katara's sentiment, but turned and led them back to the tea shop. "Don't think too much about it. It's from the middle ring."

Ty Lee whispered into Katara's ear. "She really _is_ trying to be nice." She insisted quietly before rushing to Mei's side, and hooking her arms around her girlfriend's and began making their way to Iroh's.


	34. Catch the Turtle Duck

Suki, Toph and Basco were waiting outside by the back door for the three to return to the salon; though the bear wasn't permitted, nor small enough to enter the apartment, the creature waited by Appa's stable as the girls excitedly charged up the stairs to Iroh's home. It was empty of people, and rather quiet without Sokka and Aang's familiar presence, and while Katara slipped into she and Toph's borrowed bedroom, the rest of the girls waited by the tea table. The bedroom door was kept a crack open while Suki, Toph and Ty Lee excitedly reviewed their plan, but the water bender stepped out of sight to open her gift and change. Toph moved closer to Iroh's bedroom, pressing her hand to the door and ear to it as well, her eyes closing as she focused, while the warriors stayed silent.

"He isn't here." Toph confirmed in a loud tone, as though speaking to Katara in the other room as well. "He's probably already at the fountain."

"How can you tell?" Suki asked.

"It's too quiet in there, and he talks to himself too much." Toph admitted.

All of the girls let out a round of giggles at Zuko's expense, though Katara glimpsed to her scrapped papers, crumpled up and tossed aside just a few hours before; she still felt rather guilty about the upcoming event, her chest feeling tight and her jaw kept clenching, despite her many attempts to relax it. Katara knew she still had to warn Zuko about the planned ambush, however, her thoughts were briefly distracted when she finally opened the bag and tore away the tissue paper. Folded nicely at the top was a simple brown dress with long, tighter sleeves and an a-line skirt, styled in the fashions of the middle ring. Although the colors weren't bright, it was well tailored, and Katara smiled warmly at gift. Beneath it was something that warmed Katara's heart and made her quietly gasp; Sokka's old parka that gram-gram made him, an old relic from a past life time before her imprisonment. Her near-trembling hands lifted the penguin fur-lined garment to her face, feeling its plush penguin-bear fur against her cheeks, and smelling the lingering scent of smoke along the collar. For a moment, with her eyes closed, she felt the stirring familiarity of her home in the south pole, before the Fire Nation destroyed it, before her mother had died and her father had left to fight in the war, before she and Sokka had gotten mixed up in it as well.

After slipping on the brown dress, her calloused wrist covered, Katara still held the blue parka in her arms and stepped out with a misty look in her eye and a touched smile, spread wide against her lips. Before she could even ask where she had came about the garment, Suki spoke in a kind manner, meeting Katara's teary-eyed gaze. "Sokka would've wanted you to have it... Y'know, if he knew I kept it." She admitted sheepishly as she began to rise.

Mei muttered loudly, standing as well. "She'd sleep with it whenever they were apart." A mused smirk spread against her thin lips.

"Shut up!" Suki retorted rather quickly, her cheeks turning a shade of scarlet. As everyone rose and began to head towards the door, Katara slipped on the parka over her brown dress and followed them on uncertain feet; the girls and the bear had a solidified plan to corner Zuko when the time was right, the alleys of the fountains secured, along with several back up plans in case the first had fell through. Though Katara knew their positions, she was still trying to think of a way to tell Zuko ahead of time of what was to become of their secret infatuations, and the outing that was to come. The sunset sky was a cool twilight as everyone left the apartment, and while nearly all of them shivered in the chilling, autumn wind, Katara felt more than warm in her northern clothing, the pelt-lined inside made to combat a harsher chill than what the others were use to. As they walked in a group to the middle rings gates, none of the patrolling guards bother to stop the girls or question them as they led the large bear through alleys, perhaps afraid of the consequences the strange beast would cause if they were to approach. Once they had passed the gates to the outer ring, and slipped down another alley, the warriors, the bear, and Toph left Katara's side, letting her approach her midnight lover alone at the Firelight Fountain.

As Katara walked slowly down the alley to meet her masked hero, her stomach nervously flipped, while her heart raced in it's chamber and echoed in her ears. Her hands nervously wrung against one another. It skipped several beats when she saw him standing beside the glowing fountain; although the lanterns almost mimicked the romantic air from the night before, the flutter in her stomach was only from anxiety. Zuko's slender form appeared like a silhouette in the glowing light of the lanterns while wearing his silken, black garb. The nearly half moon rose high over the wall, climbing into the star filled sky, and although Katara felt nervous, her steps beginning to stagger, Zuko heard her timid approach. When his head turned to greet her, the colours of his mask appeared vibrant in the lantern's glow; Toph was exactly right, and her face grew warm and pale, knowing the plan was already starting accordingly.

The sockets of the mask fixated on Katara, and as she timidly took another step closer, his arms nervously spread, inviting her into his embrace. Before she had a chance to second guess herself, Katara swiflty paced forward on her trembling knees, and nearly flung herself into her hero's arms, wrapping her own around his shoulders, her gloved hand holding the back of his neck, while the other firmly held his shoulder. While Zuko's arms squeezed her waist and held her close against her stiff body, Katara took a deep breath, as though the air between the two of them was somehow more clear and pure than when that were apart, and could pass through the building lump in her throat. His head bowed slightly to rest against Katara's, though a nervous chill ran down her spine as the soft-wood mask's jaw raw along her cheekbone.

"Hey." Zuko calming voice muttered quietly into her ear.

"Hi." Her mouth felt dry as she spoke, and as she swallowed, she couldn't build any saliva.

Though he leaned back, he never let Katara out of his grasp, but his gloveless hand rose, touching the hair that framed her jaw, wordlessly acknowledging its shorter length. "You shouldn't have came out here alone." He said in place of a compliment, and a tight well of guilt filled her chest; with each passing day, she thought about his voice, so familiar and sweet, but she wasn't all too surprised not to have recognized it, without fear or doubt outside of the moment, and the hushing lull covered in a gentle rasp.

Her jaw quivered, her anxiety growing in the pit of her chest."I just-" She knew she should have spoken about the trap that had surrounded them, but all her worries and anxieties were briefly comforted by his grasp, his arms looped around her body and pressing her close against him; Katara had minutes before she knew she _had_ to say something, but with the jaw of the mask resting against the side of her head, nuzzling softly against her, she didn't want to break the moment. "I wanted to see you..." Her eyes began to close, hiding her paled face against his shoulder; at the heart of it all, it was what Katara wanted, to be by his side without discomfort, but without the need of a barrier.

Zuko's hand rose, touching the back of Katara's hair, running his fingers through the shorter ends and sending chills down her spine. "Me too." He mumbled, but his body was beginning to tense. Despite the peaceful silence between them, she felt the budding guilt in her stomach spread its growing, icy tendrils down her veins, know the peaceful calm they had together was about to be forever disturbed, but when Katara began to loosen, pulling back, a deep-seeded sigh escaped his lips."I wish this was easier..." He muttered, though it sounded as if he were speaking to himself, more than Katara.

"What do you-" She asked.

"You know what I mean." Zuko mumbled beneath his mask, letting his forehead press atop hers, while his thumb traced the the line of her jaw. "I think about you all the time, Katara... I just... Wish I had an easier time showing you how much you mean to me."

Katara sighed quietly. "I know," she said sympathetically, thinking about Ty Lee's story, and how it hurt to love a friend; Katara was beginning to understand the pain that Zuko had felt, that Katara herself was beginning to feel. Her eyes looked at the silhouette of the mask, holding her breath while her guilt began to crawl into her throat, almost choking her. She wanted to linger longer, to hear Zuko's frustrations and feelings through the only means he could speak of them, but she swallowed nervously, knowing it was seconds until the girls began their ambush. "But... you have to go." She insisted suddenly, forcing herself to finally let go and try to take a step back.

"Why?" He said rather confused, his head tilting.

Katara's head bowed in a guilty manner as her stomach twisted itself it knots. With the ambush almost ready to start, her voice quivered as she spoke. "Because they're coming..." Although his head wall still tilted, Zuko's arms stiffened around Katara's body, ready to let go and follow her advice. "I'm so sorry, I should've said something sooner; Ty Lee, Mei, Suki and-"

"Hey, Turtle Duck!" Ty Lee's voice shouted playfully from one of the roof tops, furthest to the east. Suki stood in a wide stance across from her on the western roof; between the two of them, four of the six alleys were covered. With the two warriors visibly ready to pounce down whatever alley Zuko was ready to run down, two of them were left open on purpose as a temptation for him to flee. Katara knew Mei was waiting down one end, while Toph and Basco were down the other one, lurking in the shadows.

Zuko's hands fell away from Katara, his feet instinctively taking a defensive stance, while his head turned to glimpse down the alley and find a way to escape. "You couldn't have told me sooner?" He muttered, though his voice sounded more annoyed than worried. His hands clenched for a second as he took a slow breath at Katara's guilt ridden silence; though he knew t. "Don't worry about it." Zko sighed with a slight tone of frustration, with no time to really talk about the situation at hand.

Zuko took a step back, ready to retreat through the alley, but in the furthest end of darkness, Mei was waiting; though Katara expecting Mei to charge out as planned, a slight whistle of something being thrown. From the alley Zuko prepared to sprint down, Katara could see several projectiles rushing towards them. In the pit of her stomach, Katara saw it as an act of betrayal, that all along, her deep seeded suspicions of Mei and Ty Leee were right, and they were bound to turn against them. However, when Katara swiftly brought forth a stream of water from the glowing fountain and freezing, swiftly shielding she and Zuko, she'd find the projectiles to be the blunted wooden toys, rather than the deadly knives she had suspected.

Katara looked down the alley, seeing Mei's silhouette briskly walk towards them, covering the other alley, leaving only Toph and Basco's open, while Suki and Ty Lee watched Katara with a sense of shock. "Katara! What're you doing!" Suki shouted from the western roof top, and although Katara felt some regret of her own defiance to her friends, she knew it was the right thing to do.

Mei's brow cocked, her narrow gaze never leaving Katara's blue eyes stare, but the corner of her lips twisted up in a slight amusement. "Are you _really_ that surprised?" Mei asked in a rather bored tone, as though already anticipating Katara's change of heart. As Zuko turned towards the next alley, opposite of Mei, Katara's gloved hand lifted slightly, ready to manipulate the ice shield to aid Zuko's escape. "I saw it coming from a mile away."

Katara's gaze fixated on Mei, knowing their was still time to fix her mistake, to somehow keep the magical air that was between she and Zuko. "Please," Katara insisted; although the knife wielding warrior didn't move; the other two girls jumped to from one roof top to another, closer to the alley that Zuko began to sprint down and preparing for the chase. "Don't do this."

Mei's head tilted, but her eyes felt as though they were looking right through her. "Sorry Katara, but for me and Ty, this isn't all about you." Mei said in her cold tone.

A well of confusion began to replace her suspicion, though her agitation was peaking, and mixing with her anxiety. "Then what's it about?" Katara asked with a furrowed brow.

For a moment, Mei's gaze softened with an ache of nostalgia, while Katara could hear Zuko's steps back tracking towards them once more, along with a strange pattering run behind him. She briefly turned her attention to the movement behind Katara, and a longing, sad smile spread against her lips. "It's been a long time since Ty Lee and I've gotten to spend time with Zuko." Mei admitted, her brows rising, as though it were enough said.

The swift steps were coming closer and Katara dared to break her challenging gaze to glimpse over her shoulder; Zuko was running at full speed towards them, and in the darkness behind him, Toph cackled maniacally. The blind earth bender sat atop Basco's back, trusting the beast to charge Zuko down, all the while taunting the turtle-duck atop of the stead, and blind to Katara's defiance. Suki and Ty Lee were rushing to the edge of the roof tops and preparing to jump down. Katara swiftly looked back to Mei, their carefully mapped out plan already working in their favour, but Katara knew she had to do something.

With her hand slightly trembling and her heart still pounding in her ears, time felt as though it stood still between each loud beat, giving her seconds to choose between fight and flight. Katara's voice slightly shook while she tried to fight off her anxiety. "I'm sorry too." The water bender sighed; although it was initially up to she and Mei to grab Zuko as he charged past, Katara swiftly dissolved the ice that separated her and Mei, letting the wooden knives fall to the ground. Her arm pulled back gracefully before pushing foreward agressively, directing the water to Mei's feet and freezing her legs in place, just below her knees. Despite expecting Katara's betrayal, she still had a glimmer of shock in her eye, her legs struggling to escape while watching Zuko sprint past, with no way of stopping him. Katara couldn't help but smirk with Zuko taking a head start. "But If I find him first, I won't let you find him." The water-bender insisted with a challenging gaze.

She could hear the pattering charge of Basco, Suki and Ty Lee coming in hot behind her, and before the girls and the bear charge past to follow Zuko, Katara acted quickly, and dragged the ice lower from Mei's legs, keeping her feet and ankles in place but letting it coat the ground along the alley. Basco's paws suddenly slipped out beneath him, not anticipating the change of terrain, slipping onto his side and toppling Toph to the ground. She let out a sudden groan as her body slammed into the ground, while Suki and Ty Lee stumbled to keep their balance, but slid into the toppled bear.

Mei glimpsed over her shoulder to watch Katara's disruption, scoffing at the chaos the water bender had swiftly cause, though somehow, it held a good nature. "Looks like things are about to get more interesting then." When Mei looked back to Katara had a smirk against her lips and a devious look in her eye that carried an ache of nostalgia, though Katara couldn't connect with it clearly. With the ice thinner, needing most of it to coat the alley, Mei was able to break her feet out, but her steps were slightly sluggish against the slippery ice, giving Katara a slight head-start as well.

As she sprinted down the alley to the left of where Zuko fled, Toph's voice shouted after her. "Katara! Where are you going?"

Katara moved as quick as she could, wishing she never went along with any of it in the first place, feeling as though it was impossible to voice her concerns to her friends in the first place, while fearing that breaking this barrier would also break the magic that was between them, that allowed them to open up without fear or shame. The water bender was desperate to catch Zuko before the others, and perhaps in the act, build a little more trust between the two of them, to come closer to not needing a barrier at all. However, the warriors and Toph seemed to have recuperated rather quickly that Katara wanted, and with the sound of stone crumbling, she knew Toph was in it for the win. Katara guessed it was most likely the blind earth bender who was the one leading the warriors towards Zuko, able to sense vibrations to let her ' _see_ '. Katara had to follow them by ear, with the warriors and Toph not particularly quiet, their girlish giggles echoing through the alleys, as though they were playing a childish game, and the cracking, earth-shaking sounds of crumbling stone led the way; as she ran further and further away from the fountain, Katara wasn't sure she could beat them, or even if she could find Zuko in the first place, but prayed to find a split moment to at least disrupt their trail.

However, after several right turns, she made two seemingly wrong ones and ended up at a dead end, or perhaps a barrier obstructed by Toph, who would know Katara's location. The sound of Basco's loud growl came from the other side, though there was no way over. Katara turned, trying to find the right one but her sprinting feet slowed with uncertainty, feeling rather turned around, and unsure of what part of the lower ring she was in. Though adrenaline flooded through her veins, Katara stopped beneath a single torch light, glimpsing down the several paths that surrounded her while trying to catch her breath. Katara listened closely, turning an ear towards each alley while hoping to hear one of Toph's louder earth bending moves, and find warriors before they could catch him.

"Miss?" An elderly woman's voice called to her.

Katara nearly jumped out of her skin when she was greeted by a stout, old woman down her left-most alley, who peaking out of her doorway. The woman dared to step closer into the light, and Katara recognized her as Lee, the woman who grabbed her arm in the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh seemed to be right about her dressing to impress; the woman dressed in a tattered, threadbare gown, her long, white-grey hairs messily hung down her back and over her shoulder, tangled and knotted. Lee's face appeared sour, but she offered Katara a tired, friendly smile, while lifting her hand and pointing a bony finger across the way.

"Your friends are down that way." The woman insisted, her bony finger pointing ahead down the more well-lit of the alleys.

Though Katara wasn't initially ready to believe her, still skeptical of Lee, Katara heard a loud boom in the same direction the woman had pointed down; no doubt, Toph was circling back, and had probably figured out where Zuko was hiding, and trying to catch him. Katara started a brisk pace down the alley, peaking over the shoulder to the woman once more with a slightly hopeful smile. "Thanks!" Katara shouted as she began to run, following the narrow alley, and though the woman gave her a parting smile, something devastating clung to her sad, fatigued eyes that drifted to the ground.

As water bender turned her attention ahead, almost certain she had the chance to catch up with her friends, and hopefully slip ahead of them to find Zuko, the alley grew darker with the lanterns extinguish. It gave Katara a nervous chill, only encouraging her to move faster, but the sudden tight grasp against her wrist startled her. The grip was tight, calloused, and felt slightly dust, but it pulled Katara back swiftly and abruptly stopped her sprint; her head turned swiftly, unsure of who it was, and her throat felt tight with uncertainty. Whoever grabbed her was shrouded in a dark, towering silhouette, hovering in the darkness beside someone's home and trapping her like a spider in a web, and spun a web of cutting, itching rope around her wrist before she could react. In motion, Katara was forced back towards the towering silhouette, and though in a wild panic, she tried to push him away, she felt the rope wrap back around her other hand, forcing her wrists together and keeping her in place. The tight cut of rope sending horrific shivers down her skin, having almost forgot the horrible aching itch that once befell her, and Katara let out a panicked gasp, feeling her blood turn to ice.

"Where do you think you're running to, Turtle Duck?" The sharp, angered voice of Xin Fu echoed in her ear.

Katara's eyes widened, struggling like a rabbit caught in a snare. "Let me go!" She shouted, her teeth gritting while trying to pull away, though Xin Fu had no problem holding Katara in place. "We already told you, I'm _not_ who you're looking-"

Xin Fu cut her off. "Oh really" He mused before ripping away Katara's black glove, her calloused halo beneath it; and although he couldn't see it, he knew his suspicions were correct. "Because to me, it looks like you've got something to hide."

Katara sucked in a breath, ready to shout for the warriors, for Toph, for Zuko to save her, but before a single noise could be made, Xin Fu shoved the fabric in, muffling her words while guiding her away from the sounds of playful shouting, collapsing stone and the distinctive sound of a bear growl. While Katara tried to shout through the silken fabric and spit it out, Xin Fu's hand covered her lips to keep it in place, and her silent. Lee, the elderly woman, still stood where Katara had left her, and knew it was she who gave Xin Fu the tip. Her withered, liver spotted hands clasped together, and as her head began to bow with a sense of dishonour and shame as the hunter and the bounty came closer to the light. Xin Fu lifted Katara's wrists briefly, as though wanting to confirm his own suspicions with his own eyes. "So what's this favour you wanted, granny?" Xin Fu asked the elderly woman as he looked up with a cock brow, thanking her for assisting his victory.

The woman's bony hands shook timidly against her lap, as though she too feared the man. "If you can pass along a message?" He nodded his head wordlessly. "Tell Firelord Azula... I'd like to come home now..." Lee had then opened her hand, offering a note, folded up tight with a tab to open it. The elderly woman had a tearful, broken look filled her eye while staring up at Xin Fu and avoiding Katara's angered glare. "And please... Have someone give this to my sister, Li..."

While Xin Fu took the note and tucked it into his tunic pocket, Katara watched the old woman while finally realizing who she was, although they had never met; it wasn't Lee, but Lo, Azula's old advisor who was banished from the Fire Nation. Lo's desperate gaze finally met Katara's, and she instantly recognized the exact feeling the woman felt; separation, a sense of loss, and something missing that was important to her heart. It was how Katara felt away from her brother and friends, how lonely and unbearable the world had become after years without their comfort and guidance, how she silently begged for change, while knowing it could only come from her hands, and no one else. Katara had known the exact feeling, but saw it in the eyes of another as well, someone she was forced to be close to.

Anytime Queen Ursa was brought up, Azula's eyes held that same sadness.


	35. Xin Fu's Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's use of strong language may be jarring to some people [I got extremely uncomfortable myself while writing it to be honest]. Please expect triggers.

_Katara had only seen Li once in her life, the day after she was captured, back when she believed her friends were still coming to save her._

_After spending an entire day pacing in her cell, enraged and determined to break free, two towering guards entered her stone-walled room; she desperately tried to charge past them, but they were ready for the water bender's rushing impact impact. Each of the guards grabbed one of her arms firmly, placing a shackle on each wrist, though the other side held and empty cuff, before guiding her down the dungeon halls. Katara fought the entire way, kicking her feet and refusing to move, but they pushed and dragged her with ease, despite her defiance. The two men looked between one another, with it having been so long seeing a prisoner so lively, but as the three approached the exit, one of the guards grabbed the door handle and opened it, only to be greeted by a slotted, iron cage with a set of wheels on the bottom, and the other guard pushed her in._

_There was nowhere for Katara to escape them, no corner to hide in, and as the their hands reached through the bars to grasp her arms once more, she tried her best to swat them away. Their teamwork overpowered Katara's ragged, fearful thrashing however, with one able to clasp a hand and attach the empty shackle to the bar, and repeat with the other hand. Katara's arms were stretched wide for the first time when the cuffs were attached to the furthest, opposing bars, She grit her teeth and fought against her iron binds, still desperate to find a way out, like a newly caged animal, and yanked against her restraints as the guards pushed her forward. The guards pushed her down the stone corridor, while passing large wooden doors. Before leaving thepugh the next approaching door, however, the guard stationed before it spoke in a deep, rumbling tone. "Cover her up; Firelord Azula say's she's the 'big surprise.'" They through a damp tarp overtop of the cage, shielding Katara from viewing the hallways they had rolled her down, though she heard the mechanical screeching and clunking when they briefly stopped, and rode upwards._

_It was almost an hour of Katara shouting in frustration, begging for help, though no one could come to save her. The guard's gauntlet slammed against the iron bar, insisting she keep it down. Katara scoffed impatiently, though continued to struggle against the iron chains, until final, the tarp was removed and Katara found herself in a brightly lit room; she clenched her eyes to fight away from the blinding light._

_"Well, well." Azula's calm voice with a devious chuckle. "You're late."_

_Katara's eyes narrowed, nearly barring her teeth at the victor. "Azula-"_

_"That's 'Firelord' Azula to you." She said while lifting her head arrogantly as she paced before her, while Katara's eyes widened in fear, unsure of what was to become of her. "And now it's only a matter of time before this war is won... Better hold your chin up; my guests are expecting a show-_

_"Firelord Azula," An elderly woman spoke. stepping towards Azula and into Katara's line of sight; she was stout and wide, her eyes filled with a sense of longing as she came closer. She wore a black silken robe, while her hair was twisted tightly around an ornament, and crowned at the top of her head. "There's no need to taunt mercilessly. Your mother wouldn't-"_

_"Silence!" Azula snapped in an instant to her advisor; Li's head bowed slowly, as though knowing better than to bring up the Phoenix King's missing wife. "She abandoned me, and now I'm expected to care about her wants or ideas; I had no sympathy for disobedience." Azula's eyes were wide, and full of anger, but in the center of it, Katara could recognize the emptiness of loss, not only the loss of her mother, but the continued chance to bond the relationship without their shared blood, the emptiness and resentment of absence of the queen's love. "So I would hold my tongue when you decide to speak next."_

_Li's face paled as her head slowly lifted, and she stared up at the Firelord. Her gaze, however, was broken and dismissive of the Firelord's threats, as though it seemed as though any horror she could've caused had already happened; but Azula's attention was swiftly distracted when her eyes returned to Katara within her iron cage. "You won't be needing this any more." Her hand reached through the metal bars and grabbed the collar of Katara's necklace. The Firelord pulled hard, the fabric pulling and snapping at the back of Katara's neck._

_"Give it back!" Katara shouted, watching thee Firelord clutching her mother's heirloom; she struggled once more, but the iron bars were too strong for her body to break._

_The Firelord smirked at Katara's outburst. "That's what I like to see."_

_Azula's finger pointed towards the curtain ahead, wordlessly directing her advisor forward, and as the elderly woman shuffled through, a round of excitedly cheering came from the other side of the curtain. "Presenting..." Li's voice called monotonously and loudly, calming the exciting roar from the other side. "Firelord Azula!"_

The riders were north of the walls of Ba Sing Se, travelling through the thick forest towards the Fire Nation camp.

After making a brief stop at a shack-like house to wake a sleeping man and saddle his two ostritch horses, he and Xin Fu used earthh bending to smuggle Katara through the towering walls on the eastern end of the city where the patrolling guards grew scarce; King Kuie was anticipating the Fire Nation's ambush at the north-western wa;;s, where the Fire Nation soldiers had set up camp in the large forest. Katara sat before Xin Fu at first on the saddle, still chewing on the glove lodged into her mouth while muffling through the fabric, while her captors sent their steeds into a high speed gallop towards the northern forest, just before the sun could rise. Only in the shadows of the dense woods, far away from Katara's friends in the city, did he pull her down and take the glove out from her mouth; it felt dry, and the water bender moved her jaw, finally free from his restriction.

"You won't get away with this." Katara dared to snap at her captors.

"It looks like I already have." Xin Fui retorted, while his shaded companion climbed off his steed as well.

Though she tried to struggle away, both men held one arm, and rebound the benders arms behind her back, hands to elbows, and wrapped the itching rope over her sleeves, again and again, and securing them together. Although her brother's parka shielded her forearms, Katara could feel the itching, coarse, drag and cut of the rope against her healed wrists, her right hand absent of his silk barrier. Once Xin Fu remounted, and with the help of the Fire Nation man, Katara was placed on the back of his saddle and they sent their steeds west, following the setting moon. With the morning sun climbing overhead, Katara ahd finally got a good look at his travelling companion; a simple top-knot and side burns, mimicking the fashion of the fire nation. He was much wider, with a heavier build than Xin Fu, and had a seeming proud look as they swiftly rode ahead; Katara was almost positive he was 'Fire Nation Man' that the boulder had beaten when she had first met Toph.

Hours passed as they rode, though Katara angrily snapped at the men the entire way, insisting the Avatar would find her, that her friends were coming, but the end of her long winded complaints were met with Xin Fu's elbow striking her in the chest; not hard enough to push her off, but enough for her sternum to ache, with no way of soothing it. She gasped, her legs clenching against the ostrich horse sides, fearing she'd collapse off at first without doing so. In a swift instant to counter-balance her falling, Katara lurched her weight forward, forced to rest against her kidnapper, though she'd adjusted her body so only her shoulder would slam into him.

"Get off me, would ya?" Xin Fu snapped at the abrupt push. "And Quit your jabbering."

The sun climbed high overhead and began descend from the sky, marking the end of another day, and desite Xin Fu's constant kicking of his mount, the ostrich-horse's speed steady run was starting to slow. "Xin Fu" Fire Nation Man insisted aloud in a complaining tone as the sky grew shades of orange and purple in the setting sun. "I think we've made it far enough. We should camp for the night."

"No." Xin Fu replied coldly, slapping the reigns once more for the beast to sprint forward again, though the ostrich-horse kept its jogging speed. "I've waited three long years to get my money back from these brats, and I refuse to wait another damn day-"

The creatures, however, were feeling the tolls of a full night and days ride, their paces turning into a slow trot. "You're running our steeds ragged, and we've been riding since last night. They'll collapse at this rate."

Xin Fu muttered to himself in frustration while knowing Fire Nation Man was right, and slowed his ostrich-horse down to an abrupt stop; the creatures were panting, worn down and exhausted after running for nearly eighteen hours. "Set up the camp," he barked down to his companion as his arms reached up and grabbed Katara's waist; she wanted to kick him away angrily, but Xin Fu swiftly lifted her with ease and set her on the ground. His strong hand grabbed her shoulder and guided her towards one of the thicker trees, forcing her to press her bound arms against it; with another piece of rope, he swiftly tied them around her linked arms, and then several times around the tree to keep her in place. Katara's eyes casted down to the ground, staring down at the brown leaves that coated the forest floor. The knot that built in her stomach climbed into her throat, nearly choking her, while her jaw ached from clenching so hard during the entire journey.

_They won't let you get taken again_. Katara repeatedly thought to herself, trying to force herself to believe it. _Zuko's coming..._

"What? Nothing to say?" Xin Fu taunted with a menacing grin. Katara bit her tongue as she glared at the man; anger and resentment had turned her heart to ice in an instant, and her narrowing, blue eyes burned with despise against him. Though before, she was desperate to try and convince them they were wrong before, she knew it was futile, that they knew Katara was the wanted woman of the southern water tribe, the callous halos forever marking her as an ex-prisoner of Azula. Her teeth were nearly grinding against each other, but when Katara said nothing, a glowering, wide smile spread against his lips before his back turned towards her and returning to his accomplices side.

Fire Nation Man let the flames dance low along the burning red coals, enough to keep them warm but not high enough to call notice to their small camp. "You think the camps going to have those spicy chicken-scewers?" Fire Nation Man asked as he began to unroll his bedroll, preparing to call it a night.

"Is that _really_ all you can think about?" Xin Fu asked as he returned to his companions side, mimicking his pattern as well.

"It was a really long ride," The Fire Nation Man complained through a stifling yawn as he lied back atop the roll, his arms crossing behind his head. "We didn't even stop to eat."

Xin Fu scoffed in annoyance. "You eat like an ostrich-horse." He muttered under his breath. The air was quiet with the two feeling the fatigue of a days ride; with their steeds already worn and ready to sleep, the two men sprawled out against the cold ground, and stared up at the twilight sky, its stars peaking out one by one. "We're leaving at first light." Xin Fu insisted to his companion, who was drifting off to sleep.

Katara could do next to nothing through her fatigue and numbness that was beginning to spread through her arms, but watch her kidnappers drift off beside the fires glow; the passing minutes felt like hours, and although the men were drifting to sleep, the water bender still stood on her tired legs, forced to stand still. She felt agitated and fearful, like a trapped animal in a snare, and left to wait for whatever horrors were to come next. A cold sweat covered her brow as she looked around the thick woods, hoping for something, someone, to help her escape. Her hands and feet were coated in a layer of sweat, her heart racing and her mind running in circles, trying to think of a way out of her disastrous situation. As her fingers idly twitched in their anxiety, but she could feel the slick coating of sweat on her palm beginning to move and dance at her waggling of her fingers.

Hama's words crept into her thoughts; _You've got to keep an open mind, Katara_.

In that instant, the water bender knew she wasn't completely helpless; the feeling was false, a lying trick that Azula spent years forcing her to believe, but as her fingers closed and pushed the collecting droplets along her palm and towards her fingers, Katara knew a way to escape, using an old enemy's trick to get her free. The water was cold when it finally came to her fingertips, and in her bitter, cold anguish, it was much easier to freeze the water into a sharpened edge. Her icy talons began to scratch away at the itching rope, tearing away the threads that were twisted together to create a stronger binds, and she could feel it beginning to fray at each curl of Katara's fingers, her body shifting to in an attempt to get more leeway. Though she wasn't sure which rope she was scratching through, even if it was the wrong one, her attention was focused on her inching slowly to her freedom, coming closer with each scratch.

"Quit your squirming," Xin Fu grumbled in a fatigue manner through closed lids, stirred by the back of Katara's parka dragging against the bark of the tree. "No way you're getting out of there."

Katara froze suddenly, though her eyes narrowed angrily, and a burning impatience began to flare within her chest. Although she was getting closer to cutting through the rope, she didn't realize that her captors weren't completely asleep, and she wasn't willing to let them know how close she was to being free. Though she wasn't sure which rope she was scratching through, but knew it would be best to wait and finish. However, the silent minutes that passed felt unbearable with her escape just within her reach. The air was silent with the silent rising and falling of her captors breath, and with her freedom just inches from her grasp, she continued to squirm and scratch at the fraying rope.

"Did you hear what I said?" Xin Fu demanded with a hard snap as he shot up from his bed roll, his bagged, tired eyes glaring at the water bender, as though expecting her to wait and defy him once more.

Katara watched him with a challenging gaze, staring deep into his eyes, and knew the rope is centimetres from opening and freeing her; she still held her tongue between her teeth, trying to keep her temper from getting the best of her, but her frozen fingers started to scratch the binds once more, desperate to break out. Xin Fu, however, was in no mood for Katara's defiance any longer. With a few short strands of being free, Xin Fu's left foot slammed to the ground as he took a wider stance and two thick blocks of stone rose from the ground. With his shoulders straightening, his arms spread wide, in an aggressive motion, brought them together, and guiding the blocks together. Katara's heart stopped, seeing them rush towards her to her left and right, but when her eyes clenched shut, she'd feel the stones cold caress manipulate around the tree and her entangled arms and keeping her stuck in place. Though Katara had a brief moment of excitement to embrace her freedom, it was swiftly cut short by the surrounding stone, and though her icy talons could snap through the rope, it would be futile against the stone; the jagged end of ice dug into her palms, but dissolved into a blunter shape to keep herself from getting cut. Xin Fu glowered at Katara, as though she were the nucense of the situation, rather than him as her captor. He stepped closer with no space for Katara to step away or move, and his calloused, dusty hand clasped her chin, forcing her to meet his eye. His skin was hot, almost sickly against Katara's icy heart and chilled skin, and instinctively, she tried to shake his hand off her chin.

"I never thought a _dirty savage_ from the water tribe could be so infuriating." Xin Fu growled, daring to grab Katara's chin, forcing her to look up at stare into his eyes.

Katara felt speechless, like her jaw was coating in frost from where his hands touched her. Her heart almost froze at his insulting words, feeling as though they were horribly out of line and cruel, a hurtful, cursing insult that even _Azula_ never dared to call the woman from the water tribe. The hatred and disgust flooding out of her stomach and chilled the palm of her clenching fists, almost coating her warm feet in a layer of ice. Katara could feel the budding vines of vile hatred climbing within the pit of her chest, however, rather than lashing out in a hot headed manner, a bitter, cool calm washed over her as her eyes narrow, her lashes impairing her vision from the dark look she gave the man. Katara's eyes remained slitted when his hand finally let go of her clenched jaw, but when Xin Fu turned away and prepared to return to his bedroll, the water bender swiftly lifted her feet off the ground, relying on her stone-encased arms to support her weight.

Even if it was futile and impulsive, she had to give some defence for herself, to redraw the firm lines of her boundaries the earth bender had dared to cross. "Hey!" She snapped angrily to Xin Fu. As he turned back to face her, glaring into her blue eyes, Katara knees curled into her chest for the best impact, and launched her legs forward in an aggressive manner to attack him. As Katara's feet met with the earth bender's body, something unexpected happened, that not even she had expected. The push wasn't hard enough to send him flying, but at the impact of her angered kick, the man was forced past Fire Nation Man and into a nearby tree, its dead leaves falling around Xin Fu from the impact, and the wind knocked out of him. His chest was covered in a thick layer of frost from where Katara's kick had met him, and when the water benders feet finally replanted themselves on the ground, she'd feel the bottom of her boots blown out, and the dying grass against the bottom of her feet.

Xin Fu's hands were clutching against his frost-covered chest, his teeth chattered as he muttered. "L-lousy b-b-brat! You really a-are d-d-dangerous."

Katara's eyes were still wide in surprised, staring down at her feet and wiggling her toes against the grass. _What just... How did I do that?_ She thought to herself in both amazement and fear.

The Fire Nation man jumped to his feet and rushed to Xin Fu's side, shocked to see his accomplice suddenly thrusted against a tree. "I thought it was just propaganda..." He said in bewilderment, trying to pull Xin Fu to his feet . "Are you okay, Xin-"

"Don't worry about me!" He snapped bitterly as he swatted away Fire Nation Man's hand, his other clasping his frost-covered chest. Suddenly, his finger aggressively pointed to the bound bender, and although he had a look of uncertainty in his eye about the woman he captured, he was determined to put her in her place. "Teach that damn kid a lesson!"

The Fire Nation Man's head nervously turned towards Katara, his eyes suddenly appearing timid before her, unsure what the water bender was really capable of and why she was a direct threat of the Fire Nation. Although Katara wasn't entirely sure of how she caused such a reaction at all, she was ready to try it again and break free from her stronger binds. She could feel the bitter frost building in the palm of her hand, and threatening to expand within her clenched fist, the air silent as she offered Fire Nation Man a challenging, smug gaze, as though taking pride in the fear he suddenly developed for her, knowing how truly fearful a confident look could become. Though her captor's hands began to tremble, they lifted, wanting to keep a distance from her, but following Xin Fu's orders. Two large boulders with lifted from the ground, following his movements though a look of fear filled his bewildered gaze; Katara tried her best not to reveal hers and even daring to give him a biting smirk, but unless she could figure out _immediately_ how to repeat that explosion, she was done for.

As the boulders came flying towards her, she looked away, her eyes anticipating on clenching and afraid to meet her doom, but caught the swift movement of a shadow through the darkness, charging towards the small camp.

Though silent through the wooded forest, the shadow approached quickly, and the demonic mask of the Blue Spirit appeared in the shadow; as he rushed between Katara and the incoming stones to sheild her, his fists thrust forward and using a fiery blast to break the large stones into rubble, letting it scatter around them. Katara bared the same look of shock that Xin Fu and Fire Nation Man bore, and while they looked uncertain of the shadow come to life, wearing a white and blue mask, Katara's eyes widened in a hopeful delight. Her heartbeats began to quicken, and although Katara's prior reminders that she would be saved were in attempt to keep her calm, a timid smile spread against her lips with her masked hero appearing to save her once again; he was always there when she needed him. _Zuko_...

The masked bender rushed towards the man who attacked Katara, as though he were acting on instinct to keep her safe. After thrusting two more fire blast from his fists forward, deflected by a rise barrier of stone that would be smashed into bits, Zuko's foot kicked upwards towards Fire Nation Man's head, and a trail of bright-yellow flame left a glowing tail of embers in the darkness as he attacked. The Fire Nation Man's eyes were still widened in it's shock as he stumbled back and away from Zuko's flaming kick. "Wait!" He shouted while Xin Fu managed to rise to his feet, still clutching his chest. "You are Fire Bender, yeah?" He asked in a breathless, anxious way, Zuko's head lifted slightly, as though to wordlessly acknowledge his observations. "There is no need to attack then!" The Fire Nation man plead, his arms waving as though the entirety of their spar was a huge misunderstanding. "We are taking this prisoner to the Fire Nation's camp-

"I know." Zuko's angered voice nearly growled beneath the soft wood mask, cutting short Fire Nation Man's explanation. He stepped backwards towards Katara, his feet shifted through three stances in a swift motion, though his posture was more rigid with his building rage. As his arms followed through his bending, the low burning flames within the fire pit grew higher, as though the masked man was a maestro and the fire was the following his lead. "And I won't let you."

Xin Fu's eyes widened in bewilderment and disbelief with the fire bender on the opposite end of their cause, and the two men charged forward, determined to keep their captive. Zuko swiftly stepped backwards and in front of Katara to shield her, while still following through the last of his stances; his feet nearly bouncing on the ground as his arm pushed left and then forward, both hands suddenly spread wide open, began to pull upwards, and the dancing flames in the fire pit climbed to a dangerous height, the earth benders watching in disbelief. In a swift instant, he pushed forward, and the flames followed his motions; it spread wider into a wall, encasing the two lovers in a semi-circled, bright yellow wall of fire and protecting them. The earth benders suddenly skid to a stop, stumbling back away from the wall of flames, the Fire Nation's side-burns becoming singed in the process, with no way to charge through the flaming barrier.

Katara's eyes panic at the flames surrounding them suddenly, and although they were meant to protect her, they sent a vein of ice through her body. The fire began to eat away at the dying leaves and dry wood forest, and a plume of black smoke began to fill their thicket of the woods. She watched the fire beginning to eat away, the leaves dissolving and consumed by the fire no matter where she turned her head. Within her clenching fist and sweating palms, the pressure was too much for her to keep together with the feeling of fear flooding through her chest. Inside of the stone chamber meant to keep her still, the biting, expanding energy finally overflowed, forcing the stone to crumple around her unclenching fingers, while coating her hands in a thick layer of frost as well, but the impact pushed her forward into Zuko's back, and caused her to nearly stumble off her feet.

Zuko spun swiftly, his arm looping beneath Katara's feet, and all though her feet slipped out beneath her, he supported her falling weight. With the surrounding flame wall, Katara could clearly through the hooded socks of the mask, his amber eyes matching the colour of the burning flames around them. 

Her heart skipped a beat when she witnessed the intensity within his eyes, a look of fear that he had nearly lost her once more and the surprise of her sudden thrust into his body, but his arms held her securely as he guided her back to her feet. She felt almost speechless, her jaw dropping and though she wanted to mutter words of thanks and appreciation, they wouldn't pass her lips; she sucked in a breath, but the plumes of smoke were growing thicker as the bright, engulfing fire began to spread to the nearby trees, and let out a hoarse cough.

While Katara still stared up at him, his eyes briefly met hers with a look of relief, but an underlying fear as the flames began to consume the forest. "We have to go, Now!" He said with a sense of urgency.

"Stop them!" Xin Fu shouted into his arm, trying to keep himself from inhaling the thick smoke. Fire Nation Man, however, sprinted the opposite way, and with no way to get through the flaming wall, which was spreading to nearby trees and becoming out of the bender's control, he followed his friend to flee, the ostrich-horses jolting as well and escaping the burning forest. Zuko swiftly grabbed Katara's right hand, no longer shielded by the black glove, the first token of Zuko's affection, and led her through south through the woods, attempting to leave the forest before the fire could spread and catch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The actual science regarding the explosion in this scene is that Dihydrogen Monoxide [dry ice] mixed with water in a closed containment creates a chemical reaction with the building pressure, that essentially is a Dry-Ice bomb. Anything involving bending will align with our laws of physics (I'm really trying not to pull things out of thin air.


	36. Curiousities

Katara was lying in her bed within Iroh's apartment, despite being awake for nearly several minutes, while listening to the rising and falling breaths of Suki, Ty Lee and Toph. Her tired eyes were fixated on her right hand, now lost of her it's black silk guard; her palm was paler than her left, but the scar was still the same, a mahogany halo of reminders, and it felt strange to look at it without the shadow-like garment hiding one of her rings of shame. Her mind was spiralling still from the information that Ty Lee shared, the strange reaction that her bending caused, the advisor of the fire nation that was permitted in the shop, and where she and Zuko were. However, Xin Fu's curse sent a chill through her vein, every time she replayed it in her mind, only moments before Zuko had saved her, and they had fled from the burning forest.

The half moon hung over the high towering walls of Ba Sing Se when Katara and Zuko slowed their run to a steady walk, the pair out of breath from their high speed sprint away; the plumes of black smoke were nearly swallowed by the night air, but the persistent scent of smoke filled her nose. After fleeing from the burning woods, they ran to the north-western gate, closest to their location and though it should've been heavily guarded by soldiers, it was left open and unmanned. Katara wasn't sure what to think of it, a chill ran down her spine at the thought the Fire Nation could've breached the city in the short time she was gone. Zuko pointed ahead, however, insisting they must've rushed off to stop the fire that was beginning to spread through the forest, perhaps realizing it wasn't a distraction from the Fire Nation. Once they passed through the gates, the streets of Ba Sing Se were empty in the middle of the night, and the two lovers walked briskly through the streets; while Zuko was determined to returned Katara home, she was feeling the tolls of a night without sleep during her capture, her body was tired, her arms ached, and her eyes felt heavy, and the lingering questions and curiosities she had would have to wait.

When they finally reached outside the tea shop and Zuko wordlessly nudged her towards the door herself, Katara finally spoke. "Wait." She muttered in a fatigued manner, and though Zuko was beginning to turn, he froze with his back to her. It was difficult to find the right words, the air tense and thick between them, but Katara dared to step closer. "I... Thank you for saving me... Again." She mumbled, staring to the ground.

For a brief moment, his body tensed as his head bowed towards the ground. "You shouldn't be thanking me... It was my fault you were taken in the first place."

Katara knew the pain, the frustration, the regret he had felt over her own loss, and wondered if Zuko dared to blame himself for the capture during her friends prank. She stepped in closer again, bridging the distance between them and letting her arms loop around his torso, squeezing him tightly from behind. "But you did everything you could to make it right, both times... And it means a lot of me." She said quietly, her forehead resting against his shoulder, hoping to help him find his own confidence in the matter as the scent of jasmine filled her nostrils.

"Katara..." He mumbled softly, his hand gently placing atop of hers, their fingers twining together softly. She took a slow, deep breath, her fatigue weighing on her, but for a moment, she only took him in, her eyes closing for a moment; her heart quickened and a gentle smile began to turn at the corner of her lips as he mumbled her name.

"They have my sister!" Sokka's enraged voice shouted from the apartment above the shop.

Katara tensed at her brother's shout; she hadn't expected Sokka and Aang to have returned, but when her masked hero began to take a step forward and prepare to flee, she spoke once more. "Zuko..." She sighed, his name strange upon her tongue with him still hiding beneath the mask. "we can't keep hiding, you know." She muttered quietly, clutching him tight against her slender form to keep him against her, almost refusing to let go.

His fingers clenched Katara's for a moment as his posture became more rigid. "I know but-" His masked sockets glimpsed towards the tea shop, his posture still tense but his hand began to loosen. "you know, Sokka's going to kill me right?" Her masked hero quietly mumbled.

Before Katara could further question it, unsure of how, or why Sokka's reaction make Zuko so anxious, her brother sprinted from behind the tea shop, sprinting towards the fountain while shouting back to Aang. "I _told_ you we shouldn't have stopped at that fire!" His voice bounced around the cities walls, echoing loudly as he sprinted ahead. Sokka began to slow however as his eyes glimpsed ahead, finding her clutching her hero. His eyes briefly filled with relief to know she was back and safe. "How-"

Katara's hands loosened around Zuko's waist, his hand releasing hers. "I'll see you soon..." Zuko muttered quietly, nudging her forwards once more; Katara did step back, her eyes watching her brother.

Sokka marched forward in a brisk pace, his arms quickly pulling in Katara and squeezing her tight in her grasp; her bones felt as though they were being crushed from his tight clench. "What happened?" Her brother asked sternly, his voice becoming deeper and brinking on the edge of paranoia. Before she could answer, however, Sokka's dark blue eyes glimpsed up past Katara and towards her masked hero, who was beginning to step back and blend into the darkness of the city. "Hey!" He called, his arms loosening around his sister as he stepped back, intending on finally catching him and revealing his mystery.

Katara's hand quickly grasped her brother's arm, trying to keep him away from her masked hero, her own eyes watching his silhouette dissolve into the shadows. "Sokka wait!" She insisted, trying to keep him still. Sokka tried to pull from his sister's grasp, though she pulled back with all her strength to keep her brother in place. "Let go, Katara!" He shouted back while trying to free his arm. Katara shook her head wordlessly as the two siblings ended up in a tousle, trying to push the other away. Sokka's free hand pressed against Katara's cheek, trying to push her away, while Katara's hands looped around his bicep, refusing to be pushed off. "Don't you want to know who he is too?" When his eyes fell to Katara, her eyes fell to the ground, trying to hide what she knew. Her brother, however, could see through her faltering gaze; as he stopped his struggling, Katara let her grip lighten on his arm, knowing Zuko had enough time to get away. Sokka snatched his arm from Katara finally, although he didn't turn to chase the faded silohette. He sucked in a slow breath, watching his sister, as though trying to figure out her peculiar behaviour. "You do..." He realized, his eyes widening with surprised. When she nodded her head awkwardly, her eyes fixated on the ground, Sokka's arms spread wide as he waited for an answer. "Well?"

Katara swallowed, her arms wrapping around herself, as though trying to shrink away from Sokka's stern gaze. "I can't say-"

"Why not?" He begged.

She glimpsed up to meet the curious, almost bewildered look in Sokka's eyes, though Zuko's fears still lingered in her thoughts, wondering what it was of her brother that made Zuko so nervous. "Sokka, it's late and I've been up for more than a day..." She sighed, her hand touching her forehead, though she was still surprised when her silk guard was no longer protecting her fingers. "Can this just wait until tomorrow... Please?" Her eyes wordlessly pleaded, but she could feel the fatigue crashing over her like tidal waves.

Although his brows were furrowed and his gaze was steadily fixed into the darkness where the stranger had fled, a sigh passed his lips. "Alright..." Sokka peaked over his shoulder towards her, watching her for a moment while he quietly thought to himself. "I'm just glad you're safe..." Katara could tell, however, their discussion was far from over. His eyes briefly fell towards her feet, and his brows furrowed deeper with confusion. "Katara... What happened to your boots?"

Katara didn't answer him, not even too sure herself.

Since only returning the night before and no one waking her in the morning for her shift, Katara assumed Iroh had given her the day off of work. After quickly dressing and pulling on her gifted blue parka, Katara tiptoed passed by her sleeping brother, with Suki wrapped around his Torso, and Aang's curled body to his right, although Sokka stirred at the creaking floor boards as she crept through the room; she borrowed a pair of Toph's newer shoes, their soles still held together, before slipping out of the apartment of the apartment. As she stepped outside, Appa basked in the sun, taking a long nap, with Momo atop his head, snoring away in synchrony, and as she entered Zuko and Chin were talking aimlessly as Katara passed by, though she bared the two a smiling greeting as she passed. Her mind, however, had a central focus of curiosities, that only Iroh, at his table in the shop, would be able to answer. When Katara entered the shop from the kitchen entrance, many of the guests were ready to leave with the late noon ending and the early afternoon beginning. The waiters and bus boys cleared the dish-littered tables while the water bender swiftly dodged around them towards Iroh, who sat with Mei, drinking tea at his favoured table. The pair chatted quietly amongst themselves, but their conversation halted as Katara came out of the kitchen, and they watched her approach.

"Mushi?" Katara asked timidly as she stepped towards the table. His head tilted wordlessly while Katara's hands timidly clasped together, almost afraid of her own question. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Iroh said in his kind, inviting way, turning to face her better and baring her a friendly smile. "What's on your mind?"

Katara's hands grew warm, her palms beginning to sweat as her hands tightened around one another. "You knew it was Lo... Didn't you?" She asked, though her words came out softer and more fearful, as though not to rouse the attention of the other waiters, and as to not accuse Iroh too harshly for her own kidnapping.

Iroh's warm gaze faltered as he stared down to the table, his cup empty before him, his wrinkled hands tightened around it. "I did." He admitted sombrely.

Although Mei didn't seem too surprised herself, her brows furrowed with silent questions; while Katara already guessed his answer, she sucked in a slow, deep breath to try and steady herself. "Why did you let her in then?" As Katara spoke, a prior statement lingered in her mind, _If someone asks for help, it's up to Iroh to judge his actions, and not the base of their character_. Her eyes, along with Mei's, fixated on the elderly man, while expecting a long winded anecdote about forgiveness.

Iroh's hands clasped together in his lap, his fingers twining as while he still stared into his empty cup, and a sad smile lingering along his lips. "I've known Lo and Li ever since I was a young child... Our families would spend summers in the Ember Islands together." Iroh sighed in a whimsical way. "At the time, Li had no interest in talking to me, since I was only a child then... But Lo was kind enough to patronize me; we'd evenings on the sand, and when she'd speak to me, her words always held kindness, rather than the boredom most teenagers bared when talking to a child... I was absolutely crazy about her as a boy-"

"So, that's why you let her in?" Mei asked with a tilted head, surprised by Iroh's tale of past love.

Iroh's head nodded as a saddened smile spread against his lips. "It's part of the matter, of course, but I also know how close Lo was to her sister... They did almost everything together, and I know she feels as though there's a piece of her missing... It broke my heart, but even more; anytime Lo was in the shop, Ba Sing Se always felt a little more like home... So, as long as she was willing to keep our secret, we would keep hers... I never thought she'd betray us like this though..." The smile on his face faltered, and began to look diminished.

Her breath felt cold as she breathed in, looking to Iroh who still stared into his cup, his mind fifty years in the past on the shores of the ember islands. "So what're we going to do about it then?" Mei asked, her arms crossing against her chest and slouching back into her chair.

"Its up to you." Iroh sighed, looking towards Katara; his eyes held a wordless apology as they fixated on her. "But I should warn you, revenge is only a downward slope...." her brows furrow, knowing exactly what Iroh had meant, her own journey with Zuko once before had taught her that revenge could only accomplish nothing. While the elderly man's gaze turned towards the door, watching Chin step out to clear the tables, he spoke up once more. "My nephew wanted a word with you, Mori; he's in the kitchen... And could you get him to brew some ginseng tea for me?" His eyes returned to his empty cup, but the sad smile remained on his lips.

After nodding her head and rising from the table, Katara walked through the tea shop, while her prying curiosities twisted heavily in her stomach as she thought of the story of Iroh's past; her mind pondered of Sokka, wondering if he, or even herself, would be willing to sell out an enemy, in hopes of reuniting their family once more, but knew Sokka would never, with given the chance in three years to trade off the banished fire prince for the woman of the water tribe. Katara, however, was unsure herself, remembering the stone walls of her cell, and her daily wishes to see her family, her brother, once more, and what she would've given at that moment to see him once again. Katara timidly pushed the kitchen door open, finding him alone, his back to her as he began warming another pot.

She sucked in a slow breath, a nervous smile spreading against her lips, and as she stepped in. "Mushi said you wanted to talk to me?" Her voice was soft and her arms crossing before her chest, feeling unsure about sharing his uncle's revelation.

Zuko's head lifted slightly as he listened to Katara step towards the counter; his eyes held dark bags beneath them, as though he didn't sleep enough since Katara's return. The fire bender was quiet for a moment, his eyes barely looking towards her before fixating back onto his work. "Get me the assam, please." He muttered instead of his question.

Katara's brows furrowed with confusion, but stepped towards the cupboard and opened it. "Your uncle wants a ginseng as well." She mentioned off-handedly while testing her knowledge of Iroh's unlabled plants, turning the jars on the shelf to get a better look at them.

Only when the door was completely shut and her back was towards him , did he begin to speak again. "You need to quit." His words came out short, as though trying to avoid a larger discussion.

Katara's head nearly snapped over her shoulder, finding Zuko peeking towards her as well, and a guilty look filling his amber eyes. "What?" She nearly scoffed in disbelief as her hand tightened against the jars.

His brows deepened and watched her for a silent minute as his jaw tightened. Katara tried to guess what was crossing through his mind, her own chest tightening the longer he watched her, before finally turning away and returning to his preparation. "It's a stupid risk." He admitted with his back to her; Katara's posture tensed as she listened. "You almost got captured last night; maybe it's best if you stayed out of sight for now... At least until we find out what Azula's next move is."

Katara scoffed, recognizing and grabbing the ginsing, but still guessing the assam; although she appreciated the concern, coming from Zuko, it felt rather silly. "You act like you aren't the prince of the-"

"Shhh!" He hissed, glimpsing towards the closed door, and Katara following his gaze; she felt a small twinge of guilt in her stomach, almost revealing one of the many secrets that were within the shop. It was quiet as Zuko's amber eyes watched her, as if waiting for her to continued to thought, but when Katara said nothing, only offering a wordless, apologetic look, did he continue to speak. "You know that's not the same, right?" He insisted. "The people in the shop have known me for a long time, but there's a lot of them I can't even recognize... I just don't want anything happening to you again-"

He froze before he had the chance to say her true name, though Katara's head bowed in frustration; things had been the most 'normal' as of late, and although she knew Zuko only had her best intentions, the option still irked her. "I don't need you or Sokka telling me what to do." She grumbled, turning her back to him while trying to compose herself. "I can take care of myself, okay?"

"I know." He said insistently, his voice nearly snapping and the air growing quieter by the minute; Zuko steppped away from the counter, and Katara listened to his approaching steps, her stomach nervously fluttering when his hand gently clasped her shoulder. "But I promised I'd take care of you too." Katara tensed, reminding herself that every sweet nothing passed by her mask stranger's lips were that of Zuko, every promise, every token of affection, every time she felt as though her strength faltered, it was he that gave her hope. His familiar words clung to Katara's ears, and a timid smile press against her lips, unwilling to argue any further; she didn't dare to look over her shoulder as his hand fell away, feeling his fingers lingering down her back. "The assam is this one." He interjected at Katara's prolonged silence.

Zuko leaned in, reaching past Katara and up to a simple jar. When the fire bender touched her back with his chest, she could feel his warmth flood through her and a silent gasp catch in her throat, her eyes growing wide. As Katara nervously tried to swallow it down, her eyes dared to glimpse over her shoulder, finding him rather close; her heart skipped a beat before pounding in double time as his amber gazed met hers. The two grew rigid at their close quarters, though Katara could feel the familiar butterflies that fluttered around her stomach, when the two would meet in darkness and a wooden mask held its mystery. Zuko swallowed as well, his more audible than Katara's, though the fire in his eyes quelled against hers. His hand shook timidly, though his pale fingers dared to grasp her hip, and the air felt thick, as though breathing through steam as she sucked in a silent breath, the corners of her lips twitching with a timid need. She felt a bloom of excitement fill her pounding chamber as Zuko's eyes began to close, her own fluttering shut as she felt the gentle caress of his nose, and his shuddering breath linger along her lips as he nervously inched closer; her own hands twitched, tempted to clasp Zuko's cheek and guide him the rest of the way.

"Oh shi-"

Chin stood in the doorway, his own face red with embarrassment, while Katara and Zuko stared at him in a flustered manner, caught in their alluring embrace. His eyes were wide while his hand still held the door, as though trying to decide to continue on inside or to step back out, and pretend he saw nothing.

"Uh," He muttered after a long, tense silence. "Mushi asked me to- uh- come get you two, and I-" He stammered nervously, his eyes looking everywhere except for the intimate moment he interrupted. "I'm just gonna go... Back to work." Chin stepped back out the openened door, his head gave a final glimpse in, still watching the secluded lovers who averted one another's gazes. Chin's eyes were focused on Zuko's more than Katara's, but a wide, humoured grin spread against his lips, and as he lifted his hand before the door could close, the waiter gave his friend a 'thumbs up', as though insisting whatever it was that Zuko was doing, was working.

The door finally closed once more, but Zuko took a step back, the pair of them finally breaking their embrace. Katara tucked the longer strands of her hair behind her ear as her eyes fell to the ground, her face flooding red and her heart racing in her ears. "I should uhm-." She muttered nervously, the words catching in her mouth and she cleared her throat to get them out. "Go see how your uncle is-" Her words came out as a nervous stammer, and despite the moment being so brief, the water bender felt as though she were out of breath.

Zuko's hand began to tremble as it left Katara's hip; he turned away as well. "Okay," He muttered rather quickly as Katara began towards the door, leaving Iroh's tea forgotten. "I... I'm glad your safe... Mori." He said in a softer tone when she was out of his line of sight.

Her hand trembled as she set the jar of ginseng on the counter; Katara grabbed the door handle, and dared to glimpse back at Zuko, her heart still racing in its chamber. His eyes were still fixated on her as she began to leave, but the corner of his lips twisted up in a timid smile, his face a tough pink as well. When the water bender met his gaze, it only inflamed the scarlet red that covered her cheeks, and it took all of Katara's might not to break into a wide smile. Although felt a tad awkward around him, a blossoming fluttered spread through her stomach the longer she held his amber gaze. "Thank you again... Blue." She muttered quietly, just loud enough for him to hear, before opening the door; the fire bender said nothing, and let it separate he and Katara, but a small smile remained against his lips.

When Katara stepped back into the shop, Toph and Aang had joined Iroh and Mei, though neither of them sat down; Toph leaned her back against the table, staring in the distance while Aang stood to her left. They chatted spiritedly, while both benders held armfuls of notes, scrolls and papers, and although Aang looked down at them with intrigue, Toph only clenched them in her arms, letting the paper crumble in her grasp. She took a moment to try and compose herself and settle her pounding heart. With the two of them present, as Katara approached the table, she instinctively asked. "Where's Sokka?" Her words came out quickly, as though trying to replace the feeling off her fluttering stomach and warm face.

Aang glimpsed over and gave Katara a nervous smile. "He's just woke up, he'll be down in a few minutes." Aang responded, but his brow lifted and his head tilted. "Why's your face all red?" He asked in a curious manner.

"Uhh..." Katara's stomach turned away from excited flutters and began to twist itself nervously, still unsure of how to react around Aang; they hadn't spoken truly since he attempted to apologize, though he seemed more content as time passed. "I got... Fired?" She said rather quickly, trying to cover her trail and admitting the half-truth of what had happened.

Toph smirked, already having some idea of Katara's lie and the truth she was trying to hide, while Iroh's brows lowered in some shame, knowing Zuko did want to tell her she needed to quit. Aang, however, was oblivious to her half-lie. "Is it because-"

Toph instinctively let the scrolls fall from her arms and cover Aang's mouth. "Now's not the time, Twinkle Toes." She sighed, as though annoyed she had to remind him.

Zuko stepped out of the kitchen, holding his uncle's tea on a tray, and although he wasn't a server, Katara never brought out Iroh's order. Only when he was close enough to speak and for the shop patrons not to hear. "We can talk about it after." Zuko muttered to Aang as he set down Iroh's tea. Katara averted his gaze, still trying to contain her prior nerves from their intimate embrace just minutes before; the water bender knelt down and grabbed the dropped scrolls.

The front door's bells jingled as Sokka opened the door with Momo atop his shoulder, beneath his other arm were dozens of parchment, and he fumbled with them as he tried to keep the shop door open. "You guys ready to go?" Sokka called from the doorway.

Aang and Toph nodded, stepping away from the table, but Sokka's eyes were fixated on Katara. "Where are you guys going?" The water bender asked as she stood upright, unsure of what was going on.

Sokka rested his back to the door as he began to pick up his dropped papers. "Kuie told us to come when we got back from the Northern Air Temple." He explained simply. "We're making a plan about the..." Although he said nothing, his brows lifted and fell, as though to wordlessly acknowledge the war and the zeppelin. "You should come with us." He invited, although it came off as more of an expectation.

With Katara's tea-shop job taking an abrupt halt, she nodded her head in agreement, wanting to know about their war plans, and what Aang and Sokka had learned at the Northern Air Temple. "Suki and Ty Lee aren't coming?" Aang asked with some surprise as he began towards the door; Mei took a few scrolls from Toph's arms before the two followed Aang towards the door.

Sokka's head shook 'no' in response. "They only got back a few hours ago, they should probably get some more sleep." Sokka glimpsed over to Zuko and cocked a brow. "You wanna coming too, Lee?" He offered in a friendly way.

Zuko looked to Iroh for a moment, and with a nod of approval from his uncle and boss, Zuko agreed to come along. "Sure," He said simply while lifting his apron overhead; Iroh took the cloth out of his hand and rose from his spot, slipping it on his own neck to take over Zuko's shift. "You don't think the King'll mind me just showing up uninvited though?" He asked with a sense of skepticism as everyone began to migrate out of the shop.

"It's not like he doesn't know you," Sokka mention off-handedly as the gang made their way out the front door with a friendly grin. "Just offer him some tea or something."

Sokka offered Zuko several scrolls, and the two chatted while Katara slunk to the back of the crowd, trying to gain some distance between her brother and his questions about the Blue Spirit, walking at the tail end behind Mei and Toph. Katara's mind was still elsewhere, staring down at her gloveless hand while following the moving crowd. At Sokka's directions, Katara droned out his voice, trying to focus her attention on solving the puzzle of her own mysterious bending, the biting frost that coated her hand and built in her palm, but each time she wanted to question it, her mind would spin back to Zuko, to his hand on his hip and him slowly leaning it; her heart began to beat in double time as she glimpsed up to the back of his head, and a nervous smile would begin to creep against her lips.

"So," Toph mumbled quietly in a bemused manner while disturbing Katara's idle thinking, "You gonna tell me what happened back there?"

She knew Toph could sense her heart racing once when Zuko cross her mind, and Katara's face turned a sheepish scarlet, though the earth bender wouldn't see it; Mei was listening, but not speaking, while watching Katara from the corner of her eye. "I _really_ don't want say." She said, her head bowing and letting her short hair veil her spreading blush, but without a single word, Mei's eyes narrowed and a half-amused smile spread to the corner of her lip, as though she already had an idea of what had happened.


	37. The King's Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm having a brief posting delay; nothing serious going on, just have family visiting for an extended amount of time and I haven't had any time with my computer is all]

As the six approached the towering palace in the middle of the upper ring, the stationed guards that stood before the wide double door all fixated on the blind earth bender as she followed along with the rest of the group; while Toph was oblivious to their prying eyes, Katara couldn't help but feel unnerved with them appearing on edge and there focus on her clump of friends. Sokka and Zuko, who were at the front, shared a brief look of skepticism as they led the gang through the long, empty hallways, with Sokka guiding the way. They turned down several corridors, but each armoured guard they passed kept their focus on the crowd of teenagers that wandered the halls, rigid and on edge.

"What's going on?" Katara whispered allowed to no one in particular, feeling rather anxious and confused with the guards on high alert. Aang would only shrug silently at her question, with his own gaze glimpsing towards Toph who wore a humoured, wide grin.

Mei interjected, peaking over her shoulder to Katara at the tail end of the crowd. "Toph's not normally allowed in the palace... Something about being 'too destructive'." Although she mumbled this in a bored manner, the corner of Mei's lip twisted up in amusement as the corner of her eye glimpsed towards Toph, before eyeing back the guards that stared them down.

Toph blinked once, almost impishly. "I wouldn't say destructive." The blind woman muttered while waving her hand casually.

"I would." Sokka mumbled to Zuko, making him snort; Toph lifted her fist and punched Sokka in the bicep.

"Wait... I though you weren't allowed in the palace?" Katara asked with more confusion, her brows slightly furrowed as she looked towards Toph.

The blind woman grinned proudly. "Sokka got me special permission this time." Though a giddy smirk pressed wide against her lips, her humoured attitude didn't seem to be focused on the upcoming meeting.

The group swiftly walked to the end of the hall, and the two large doors to the council room beckoned them to enter. Zuko opened the door, waving everyone in while Katara was the last to enter; she avoided his eye and stared down at her shuffling feet, her heart still fluttering at their brief moment in the kitchen, but tried her best to swallow down her nerve. His amber eye, however, glimpsed to the water bender, trying to meet her gaze, and when Katara dared to peak, Zuko give her a nervous smile; Katara's heart skip a beat, and begin to pound twice as fast in its chamber.

The room was large and wide, with one wall a wide window that showed the three rings of the city, and a map on the floor that showed the four nations. When Katara first entered the room at the age of fourteen, five men had greeted her, but as she stepped into the room, the King sat alone, with ten extra chairs circling the table. At the center of the long table, Kuie sat with his elbows resting against the table and his fingers twined together, as if deep in thought. As the gang entered, the King glimpsed up, peering at them through his thin-wired glasses, before his gaze fell upon Toph; his eyes turned harder while narrowing slightly. "I hope you know this is _only_ a one time invitation." He insisted with a more formal tone.

"Yeah, yeah," Toph said with a wave her of her hand, dismissing his concerns as nothing. "So, where's the big guy?"

King Kuie sighed, pressing his fingers to his furrowed brows. "I've dismissed him while we're in the meeting," Toph's gaze faltered slightly, her arms crossing and a slight pout pressing against her lips with her friend not present. "Since I won't have the two of you running around amok through my palace." The King's arms gestured for his company to take a seat around the map.

"It's probably for the best." Aang insisted quietly, patting Toph's shoulder gently as he passed by.

Everyone joined Kuie at the table, with the Avatar to the King's left, and Mei, representing the Kyoshi Warriors, to his right. Katara sat across from Mei, Sokka from the King and Toph in front of Aang. Zuko took the empty chair to Katara's left, though no one sat in front of him; the King watched Zuko in a skeptical manner. "I see you brought another friend." He said with some intrigue, his eyes fixated on Zuko.

"You know Lee, from the Mushi's tea shop?" Sokka said in a rather casual manner, gesturing across from Katara towards the fire bender. "We've known him for years, he's one of us." 

Zuko appeared rather small beneath Kuie's glare of skepticism, though Sokka's insistence seemed to persuade him; Kuie's spectacle covered gaze glimpsed towards Katara, as if to wordlessly ask for her opinion. She nervously peaked over to Zuko, who looked uncertain and almost paranoid, before Katara looked back to the king, and would only give him a small nod in agreement. Kuie gave a small sigh, touching his hand to his forehead. "No matter," He said with a wave of his hand, dismissing the small hiccup as nothing, before turning towards Mei. "Will Ty Lee and Suki be joining us as well?"

Mei shook her head 'no'. "They had a late night," She said in a simple manner, her hands clasping together as she rested her forearms against the table and straightened her posture, appearing well practiced in formal situations. "I'll be sure to fill them in when we leave."

The King gave a short nod towards Mei before focusing on Katara's brother once more, gazing at him intently over the rims of his glasses. "Sokka, you and the Avatar have just returned from the Northern Air Temple?" He asked, glimpsing briefly to the Avatar next.

Sokka nodded, his attention on the meeting while taking a more serious demeanour, while everyone began to unroll the scrolls and parchment atop of the long table. "Late last night... Teo said the temple-dwellers are willing to help us defend Ba Sing Se and are preparing several airships of their own." The King nodded along as Sokka looked through the papers spread atop the table, grabbing two specific ones and handing them towards Kuie. "We've got a copy of their reports from the North Pole, but there is a problem." King Kuie's brows furrowed as he took the papers and skimmed over them, while everyone's attention focused on Sokka, the air growing thin and quiet. "Azula's been sending her patrol ships towards the North Pole..." A knot began to twist in Katara's stomach, ice flooding her veinsas she listened to her brother, thinking of Azula's threat; _Now all I have to do is get that pesky little Avatar and all of your little friends to run to the North, and the walls of Ba Sing Se will fall, and the Earth Kingdom will be mine_. "We think the Fire Nation's going to launch the zeppelin soon..."

King Kuie set down one of the papers and picked up another, as if to compare the two as everyone listened in a fearful silence. "We have noticed a bunch of the fire nations outposts' beginning to fall back around the city; Senlin Village and Omashu have sent details of the their stationed camps beginning to head north as well," He handed the paper to Sokka while Kuie took a more formal demeanor. "And these reports from Makapu village says they have seen dozens of naval fleets retreating as well... Are they _all_ suppose to head to the North Pole?" The King questioned timidly.

"They are..." Aang answered in a grim manner, his darkened eyes focusing on the dozens of papers. "We saw them; they're not that close to the North Pole yet, but there's hundreds of fleets the ocean... It doesn't look like their attacking though."

Sokka leaned on one elbow, looking towards Aang. "Well, we know its _suppose_ to be a decoy," he reminded, but his brows remained furrowed as Sokka continued on. "But then there's the other problem." Sokka insisted darkly. "The Northern Air Temple haven't been able to contact the North Pole since we've received their message last month. It's almost impossible to send a messenger bird over the water with them almost done their half-year sum and none of them have returned, and without any darkness, if we try to send an air ship, it'll get shot down... One of their last reports stated the northern fleets would guard the Eastern coast, but there's _way_ too many ships out there to pass through to come south, but if we send an ambush to clear out the pathway, we won't have enough people here to defend the city if the zeppelin starts coming this way."

A dark look covered King Kuie's face as his arms crossed, deep in thought. "Yes, this is quite a problem... I suppose we _could_ send someone out there but-"

"-But Azula's planning for you guys to go North and help." Zuko interjected, his golden eyes glimpsing towards Aang's darkening gaze. "And we need the Avatar in Ba Sing Se to stop the Zeppelin." Aang rested his elbows against the table and held his head, a grim look filling his face. It seemed as though this wasn't the first time he was pulled between two tasks, knowing someone would always be hurt if he didn't go to help. 

However, Katara's thoughts were focused almost selfishly on the North; she knew the North Pole held the answers she craved, that Pakku could answer the mysterious bending that occurred. A distant place she knew was more safe than Ba Sing Se, the people more trustworthy and familiar, the place where her family had fled to when the war came too close to their shores, and now the war had returned to their doorstep. Katara tried her best to swallow down the building frustration and panic that filled her chest, that Azula's plans always seemed to fall through, almost always worked without fail; the chilled blood pumped through her, until her heart felt encased in ice, thinking of her father's last report, and his unanswered question.

"I'll go." Katara interjected suddenly, her eyes fixating on the King's.

Everyone's gaze suddenly fixated on Katara with wide-eyed surprise, while she tried to straighten her posture and gain a slight air of importance. With everything happening around her, with her life constantly throttled away from anything _but_ normal, Katara craved some familiarity, and answers to her stirring questions; the strange reaction of her bending and the healers who could _possibly_ clear Katara's mind away from the hurt and pain it felt haunted by. The North was the farthest place from her home, but in Katara's eyes, it was as inviting, as comforting, as homely as the South Pole.

Sokka turned towards his sister, though his eyes were filled with more suspicion and fear than surprise. "No." He insisted, without any real thought as his stern, blue eyes almost matched the cold chill that pumped through Katara's veins.

"Sokka-"

His eyes glimpsed by Zuko, before glaring at Katara beside him. "You're going to get yourself caught! So what, you're just going to walk right into _Azula's_ plan?" Sokka snapped, as though the thought itself was ludicrous.

"I know it is! You think I don't know that?" Katara bickered back; Sokka opened his mouth to rebut, but Katara continued. "But if someone *has* to go North to help, I can go-"

Sokka sat rigidly, never taking his eyes off his sister. "No, it's too risky," Sokka firmly insisted, his arms crossing over his chest. "I _won't_ let the Fire Nation take you again-" Katara's nostrils flared at Sokka's snark, finally finishing his angered, fearful thoughts from the night before. "You can't keep putting yourself in danger, Katara; you were nearly in Azula's grasp, _again_! And over what? Some stupid guy? A _game_?" Katara's eyes began to twitch and well at Sokka's furious, hurtful scold, and as he took notice, his hard gaze finally faltered away from hers; Mei and Toph averted his gaze briefly, knowing their own fault in Katara's capture. "We should've just left you on Kyoshi Island where it was safe-" He muttered beneath his breath, angrily.

" _No where_ is safe, Sokka!" Katara snapped in frustration; Sokka's face paled as his jaw tightened, staring ahead towards the King, rather than his sister, although he was listening. "You think I like sitting around all day just _waiting_ to see if someone is looking for me? _Waiting_ to see if I'll be caught? If the stupid walls of Ba Sing Se can't keep meet safe, maybe it is safer for me in the North..."

Sokka's glare remained hard against Katara's as the two siblings wordlessly challenged one another to back down. Katara's posture felt rigid, her hands clenched the edge of the wooden table to try and keep herself still and her legs from twitching, as she wordlessly persisted against her brother's wishes. Everyone held their breath as they watched their wordless tensity as the two angrily glared at one another. It was Sokka who pulled back first, groaning in annoyance while resting his elbow against the table. "Why are you so stubborn?" Sokka grumbled, pressing his palm to his forehead as though to hold its weight up.

Katara looked down to the her hands clenching the table, her eyes beginning to sting in its inner-most corners as they threatened to water; her family, surrounded by the Fire Nation who continuously disrupted Katara's peace, who took her mother, who kept her away from the light, and now, kept the last of her people trapped.. "I..." Her voice cracked slightly; Katara felt her chest tighten as she glimpsed back to her brother, who every day, looked more like Hakoda. "I want to see Dad, Sokka..." She admitted, almost pitifully. Her brother's glaring eyes softened at Katara's meek words, while her own heart felt as though it were shattering in her chest; it was difficult for Katara knowing she couldn't see her father before hand as a child, the war constantly keeping them apart, and since the walls of Fire Nation's Capital city kept her hidden from the rest of the world, her heart ached to see the rest of their family once again. "It's been so long since I've seen him..."

Sokka leaned over, his one arm wrapping around Katara and giving her a tight squeeze. "I know you do." He said with quiet sympathy, hugging her tight; Katara could feel her throat tightened, and used all her might to keep her tears from falling and her voice from cracking out a sob, and she was unwilling with her friends eyes prying. "But getting you to the North Pole alone only gives the Fire Nation a chance to capture you again... I can't let that happen to you, Katara. We've had _way_ too many close calls, and-"

Zuko cut in shortly with everyone watching the two siblings bicker back and forth. "Then I'll go with her." His amber eye was steadily fixed on Sokka over Katara's shoulder when she glimpsed over.

Sokka's eyes widened with surprise as his arm loosened around Katara and let go, all the while Aang stared to Zuko uncertainty. "Are you sure that's the best idea?" The Avatar asked timidly. "I mean... The last time we were in the North Pole, you kinda-"

"Kidnapped you, I know," Zuko muttered quickly with a sigh, regretting his past mistakes; the King looked rather surprised at the statement, glimpsing towards Mei, who wordlessly shrugged and listened as Zuko continued to speak to Sokka. "I know the Water Tribe's not going to trust me, but," Zuko's fist clenched and his head bowed for a second before speaking. "But I have a lot of things I need to make right, and one of those things are at the North Pole." His amber eye suddenly glimpsed to Katara, his brows lifting and his gaze softening; Katara's breath caught in her throat as she held his gaze, though he spoke more to Sokka, than to she. "And if Katara wants to see her father, I'll go with her." His lips turned up slightly at his last words, and although Katara was delighted in the pit of her stomach, she wasn't _entirely_ sure of how to be alone with Zuko.

Sokka stared uncertainly at Zuko and then to Katara, but remained quiet as though weighing his options; his eyes glimpsed towards the King before him, and although he didn't seem to sure about their past, his head nodded in agreement, that Katara _should_ be the one to go North. Finally, a groan of frustration escaped Sokka's lips. "Alright, fine, you and Zuko can head north," Sokka dragged his hand against his face, as though he regret giving Katara permission to leave; when his hand came to his chin, a stern look filled his blue eyed gaze. "But you have to _promise_ me you'll come back safe."

"I promise Sokka." Katara insisted, her sad eyes beginning to turn joy-filled.

"I mean it," Her brother insisted firmly, though his attention focused towards Zuko suddenly; his gaze hardened and his brow lowered as he jutted his finger towards Zuko. "I'm trusting you to not let _anything_ bad happen to Katara, got it?"

Zuko's eyes widened with a look of anxiety at Sokka's stern insistence, his voice almost sounding fatherly as opposed to a friend. As his body shifted away from Sokka's hand, Zuko nodded in agreement. "She'll be fine, Sokka." He insisted. "I'm not going to let Katara get hurt again."

"She better not." Sokka said in a dark manner.

The tensity was still present, although the King took command of the table once more. "Well, now that's taken care of," Kuie insisted, cutting the conversation short. "We still need to talk about the fire that happened outside the city."

Zuko's glimpsed back to Katara as the two shared a meek look for a moment, as if wordlessly trying to figure out how to explain what had happened. Katara straightened her posture, though her head bowed in a manner of guilt before the King. "That was my fault, actually." Katara muttered in a nervous way; Kuie's eyes widened, and his hand rolled as he wordlessly asking for an explanation. "Xing Fu kidnapped me, and while I was escaping, things just... Got out of hand."

King Kuie's eyes widened, though Katara couldn't tell if it was from surprise or shock. "Forest fires, tidal waves, is there anything you _can't_ do, Katara?" Kuie praised with some amazement; Katara couldn't help but smile nervously at his praise.

"Stay safe?" Sokka muttered under his breath and Katara's fist roughly slammed into Sokka's shoulder; he rubbed his growing bruise, while fixating skeptically at Katara. "How _did_ you start that giant fire anyway? Your _boyfriend_ help you out?"

Her eyes wanted to flick towards Zuko, though they remained fixated on Sokka, and as Katara's mouth opened, no words came out. She wasn't sure how to explain, where to begin, or what was safe enough for her to disclose, as Zuko's comfort. "As interesting as Katara's escape is," Mei interjected swiftly, her narrow eyes staring across from her at Katara, caught like a prisoner in lights. "I think we have more pressing matters to attend to." Mei's eyes focused on Kuie, who took a sheepish look at the breif distraction. "And if the Fire Nation isn't attacking yet, we need to start evacuating the city."

Kuie touched his chin for a moment as he thought. "While that's true, we _do_ still have many Fire Nation troops outside the city," He said to Mei with uncertainty. "How will evacuate without rousing suspicions, or letting the Fire Nation know we know they're coming."

Mei began to dig through several the papers, turning them over and into a neat pile, until coming across an old map. "These catacombs are beneath the city, correct?" She asked, jutting the map's image out to the King; Kuie nodded in response behind the page. "Well, the Warriors can begin evacuations here and lead them outside the wall to Lake Laogai, since the North Pole Fleets *will* be coming, there shouldn't be too much trouble towards the South East-." Mei insisted, while seemingly having some faith in Zuko and Katara's mission to the North. "We'll only take a few families a day, not to rouse suspicion, but if Azula's coming with that air ship thing, we _need_ the people of Ba Sing Se out."

As Kuie, Sokka and Mei began to work on an evacuation plan, Katara finally dared to glimpse over to Zuko when the topic had changed. His amber eyes flicked between the speakers, listening to the upcoming plan that the city would follow, but for a moment, his gaze fell to Katara, and the corners of his lips turned up. Beneath his warm, fiery stare, it was as though the whole roomed drowned out, their words unintelligible murmur as her heart beat began to pound in her ears, echoing loud and quick; her fingers finally unclenched and her palms were clammy. Despite such a small action, Katara felt her heart beginning to bloom, like a flower spreading it's petals in the rising sun, and as she nervously dared to return the smile, she felt more than afraid to finally be alone with just _him_.


End file.
